Smash Bros Vacation
by Luigi the Ruler
Summary: Part three of my six part "The Fall of Smash" series. After the events of 'Control the Power',. Master Hand had decided to take the smashers to a certain place to relax, but will they when some shenanigans come up?
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's pre-note)_

 _Hello, if this is the first story that you are reading that I have done, I would like to recommend my previous two stories, 'Hated by Love' and 'Control the Power', they will explain what is happening and certain character actions. As usual, I would like to know what your thoughts are on the story and if you like it so far, without anything else to say, enjoy! I don't own any of the characters, all of the characters rights belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco Bandai, Square Enix, Konami, and Disney._

It has been two months since Akuma had fought almost every smasher and everyone was going about their daily life. Ryu had been able to relax a little bit, but he was still a little tensed and needed extra help. The smashers were then called into the living room as Master Hand had a important announcement to make for everyone. Within fifteen minutes, everyone was seated and waited for the creator of the tournament. They used their time to discuss what was going to happen.

"So what do you-a think Master Hand is planning Peachy-poo?", Mario asked his princess in a sugar-coated voice.

Peach giggled in response to his question,"Well, I hope it has something to do with what he said about two months ago."

"Wait, I remember him saying something about it, but why haven't we done it?", Sonic asked.

"Probably had to do something with the financing and saving enough money for this.", Link said.

"I hope it's something amazing!", Yoshi exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah! Something like a cruise!", Toon Link said,"I would steer the ship while we go off into uncharted waters!"

"No, it will probably be some kind of tropical island trip.", Palutena said.

"Or even better, a trip to outer space!", Rosalina said."I can't wait to see my lumas and how they have been!"

"I'm sorry Rosalina, but I don't-a think that will be happening.", Mario said as she looked down at the floor in dismay.

"As long as it isn't-a the haunted mansion we have Mario!", Luigi said as he was shaking at just thinking about it.

"Well, what ever it is, it better be worth it!", Bowser exclaimed as his fellow villains agreed with him.

"Well, Master Hand is-a coming right now and we'll see what it-a is!", Mario said as Master Hand floated into the room and onto the platform. He then turned around towards the smashers and looked at them.

"Well smashers, I am happy to announce that we will **finally** be on our way towards our vacation in one day!", he said. Sonic then raised his hand,"What is it Sonic?", Master Hand asked.

"Not to be rude, but why didn't we go when you first announced that we were going to have a vacation?", Sonic asked.

"Well, you all remember that I planned this so that Ryu could relax more after what happened, right?", he asked. The smashers then nodded their heads.

"Well, yeah...but...", Sonic said.

"And you all know that you have been doing so well, the views have been coming in like crazy since we got rid of Akuma!", Master Hand interrupted.

"Uh... Master Hand...", Sonic sputtered.

"And I'm so proud of you all!", Master Hand said.

"MASTER HAND!", Sonic shouted, gaining the hand's attention. Sonic then cleared his throat,"Master Hand, why are you avoiding the **actual** answer? Please, just tell us."

Master Hand then groaned,"Well, we would have gone sooner, but we were **still** making money back after **someone** made that wine purchase four months ago that costed us THOUSANDS!", Master Hand yelled, looking in the direction where his brother was at. Crazy Hand then came into the room.

"Oh, he's **still** mad about that?", he asked. The smashers then facepalmed themselves.

"Crazy, he has a record book of stuff you have caused!", Snake said. Crazy Hand then tensed up and turned around towards Master Hand.

"YOU HAVE A **WHAT**!?", he shouted at his brother. Master Hand then sighed and went back to what he was saying.

"Well, **now** that we have the money thanks to Nintendo, I am able to reveal where we are going!", he said. Everyone then started asking him if their guesses were right.

"Is it a tropical paradise?", Palutena asked enthusiastically.

"No.", Master Hand said.

"Is it some exciting, foreign country?", Robyn asked.

"No."

"Is it Alaska?", everyone then turned their heads around and glared at Snake, making him retreat to hide under his box. "They don't know how amazing it is, they think it's just cold!", he muttered as he remained there.

"We-a give up Master Hand, what is it?", Mario asked. Master Hand then cleared his throat as everyone began to get excited, this was going to be a vacation they would...

"We are all going to Disneyland in California!", Master Hand then revealed. He then looked at the smashers, all of them looked more confused then disappointed, which confused Master Hand.

"Um... what's wrong?", Master Hand asked.

"Well, nothing...but aren't we technically with Universal studios for the amusement park status?", Falco asked.

Master Hand sighed as he was glad they weren't upset with his choice. "Well, yes, but we have some things to discuss with the mouse at the Disney headquarters, specifically about Wreck-it Ralph 2.", Master Hand explained. Everyone then understood what he meant, however, Mario suddenly stood up straight and gave a pose.

"That's-a right! I'm-a going to be in the movie!", he said with a conceited grin on his face, making the other smashers just groan at him.

"Big deal Mario, some of us were already in it!", Sonic shouted at him.

"Some of us would like to have a movie that **doesn't** have a fan-made trailer to fool everyone!", Link shouted as he recalled that dark time. Master Hand, however, was having enough of this.

"Alright everyone!", he shouted, getting everyone's attention."As I was saying, we are leaving tomorrow, so please back your bags and get a good night's rest. We will wake you up in the morning, until then, good night.", he said as he made his way towards his room with Crazy Hand following him. The smashers then got up and went to their rooms to get ready, however, some of them weren't looking forward to it.

"DISNEYLAND!? THAT GIANT HAND IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS FOR TAKING US THERE!", Wolf shouted as his other villains agreed. Well, except for Bowser.

"Actually, they have some nice stuff around there...", he said. The villains then turned around and glared at him.

"Only you would know since you were in the first movie!", Wolf yelled.

"Why, you want to be in the sequel?", Bowser asked. Wolf then tensed up when he heard this. He then growled at Bowser.

"YOU STUPID TURTLE!", he yelled at Bowser, making him twiddle his thumbs as they went back to their room.

 _"As long as **he's** not there to point me out, I should be good. However, I still have to dodge all of the other Disney characters, oh why did Master Hand decide this!?",_ Cloud thought to himself as he went to his room.

"I hope we get to hang out with the other Disney children and see what they do!", Ness said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Maybe they go on adventures every single day!", Toon Link joined in, the children smashers obviously were excited about going.

"I can't wait to meet the other princesses!", Peach said.

"Yes, it will be nice to see a change than what **we** do here everyday!", Zelda said as the two princesses giggled about meeting more people like them. Peach then looked at Samus.

"So who do you want to meet Samus?", she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a princess or a princess type, maybe some cool female from one of their movies or properties.", the bounty hunter replied.

"Since they have the rights to Star Wars, you could meet Princess Leia.", Bayonetta suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I could.", Samus said as she picked up Pikachu and hugged him."I guess you could meet the big mouse yourself, how about that?"

"Pikachu!", the pokemon replied.

"Truth be told, there are only two people I want to meet.", Fox said with a smirk on his face.

"Let me guess, they too are foxes?", Samus asked while smirking as well. Fox then grinned.

"Aw! You know me too well Samus!", he said, making her laugh as she went to her and Bayonetta's room to get ready while he went to his.

"I hope we get to see our Marvel friends.", Megaman said,"It's been a while since I last saw Spider-man."

"Yes, and now that they bought the X-Men rights back, I can see Wolverine without trouble!", Ryu said as the two Capcom fighters went to their room.

"I hope they treat their royalty in their upmost care.", Marth said.

"Why? Think you're better than us?", Ike teased as he and Roy began laughing at Marth's glare.

"You know I don't think lowly of you!", he said.

"Are you sure?", Roy then teased. Marth then smirked at them.

"Not as low as you are on the power board!", he said. He then began to laugh as they glared at him. Finally, after so much packing, the smashers were able to get into their beds and wait for the morning to start their vacation.

(In the morning)

"DING-A-LING! WAKE UP YOU LOSERS! IT'S TIME FOR VACATION!", Crazy Hand shouted as he went flying through the halls, waking everyone up. However, to say that they were pleasant would be a lie.

"WILL-A MASTER HAND STOP USING CRAZY HAND TO WAKE US UP!", Mario yelled.

"CURSE YOU MASTER HAND!", Falco yelled.

"I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOURSELF!", Ganondorf yelled. Master Hand merely snickered to himself, he **did** enjoy it whenever he could make the smashers suffer just a little bit every once in a while. Soon, everyone came with their bags, ready to go.

"Alright, since Disney is technically in this world, we are going by plane.", Master Hand said. Bowser then raised his hand, making Master Hand groan."What is it Bowser?"

"But isn't California a different world?", he asked. Master Hand then tightened up, dumbfounded by the turtle's stupidity.

"BOWSER, YOU WERE THERE A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO, HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN!? **NO** , IT IS NOT A DIFFERENT WORLD, IT'S A DIFFERENT COUNTRY! WE ARE IN JAPAN AS OF NOW, DISNEY IS IN THE U.S.A.!", Master Hand yelled, making Bowser trying to avoid eye contact. It was true, the Smash Bros tournament was being held in Japan, it was held there because of Nintendo's headquarters being there. Master Hand then cooled down and looked at the smashers.

"All right, **back on topic** , we are going to board the bus, then we are going to the airport and board a plane that will take us to California, everyone understand?", he asked. The smashers then nodded their heads, deciding it best not to question Master Hand now.

"Alright, ever...", Master Hand said.

"ON TO THE BUS LOSERS!", Crazy Hand interrupted, making the smashers pile onto the bus faster than they had done ever before. Master Hand saw this before chuckling.

"Well Crazy, you do have your moments.", he said.

"Oh, I know!", Crazy Hand said smugly before he got into his seat and the bus started and took off for the airport.

(In California)

The smashers trip through the airport was quite the interesting one. Master Hand constantly had to lead the children smashers along so that they didn't get lost and he had to make sure Diddy Kong wasn't climbing around above them. He swore he would make the monkey stay on the ground some day, but now was not the time. Then there was a delay for about two hours, making him question why he was doing this again. It also didn't help that the children smashers were goofing off during that time and were making a large racket, disturbing any peace that originally was there. The other people waiting to board their planes were disturbed by them and gave Master Hand dirty looks, who if he could give sheepish smiles, he would. Finally, they were able to go through customs and board the plane; **however** , they were stuck in customs for a **long** time because Link, Villager, Megaman, and Snake had to empty their pockets... I think you know how it went, the mentioned smashers only gave nervous smiles as the rest of the smashers gave them dirty looks. They then were able to board the plane in enough time and sit back and relax as they went traveling through the air. However, Master Hand didn't receive much peace since the other travelers were complaining to him about how the children smashers were kicking the back of their seats or how Mario and Peach were acting too close to each other at this certain height. Master Hand couldn't believe that this would happen, **especially** since he chose a plane with TV behind the seats to distract the children smashers, guess that kids will be kids. When they landed and went through customs and got their bags, they had rented a bus to take them the rest of the trip there, about a couple hours out. However, things were getting heated up as everyone was getting bored, making Master Hand irritated.

"Stop poking me!", Peach shouted as Wario retracted his hand and laughed to himself.

"WARIO!", Master Hand shouted, making the fat man jump."Do you want me to go back there and deal with you?", Master Hand growled.

"NOOO!", Wario shouted like a little girl.

"Good, NOW STOP!", Master Hand shouted. Afterwards, he was able to focus back on the road, however, that wouldn't be for too long.

"Pikachu, Kirby, don't eat **all** of the snacks!", Shulk shouted.

"Wait until we're there and get a room before you two start doing **that** again!", Marth shouted at Mario and Peach.

"Oh come on! It wasn't **that-a** bad on the plane!", Mario tried to defend, however, struggling with the sly grin on his face.

"I hope there is food there, I'm hungry!", Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yoshi, you just ate fifteen minutes ago.", Ike said.

"Yeah, so?", Yoshi asked.

"Do you think there will be a pool there?", Palutena asked.

"Want to spend the night with me Samus?", Fox said while grinning.

"Disney is with the Illuminati!", Snake shouted.

"Are we there yet!?", Ness and Lucas asked. Master Hand was hearing **all** of this and was on the point of breaking when suddenly he saw a sign that said they were five minutes out.

"WE HERE!", he shouted as the smashers began cheering.

"Yeah!", the children smashers yelled.

"Great, all this traveling is tiresome!", Peach said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we survived!", King Dedede shouted.

"Eh,I would have gotten us here faster!", Sonic boasted. Despite being nearly there, Master Hand was fuming very violently. After waiting for five minutes, they were in the parking lot in front of the park and drove up to the furthest point they could to drop the smashers off. When they got there, the CEO and mascot of Disney themselves, Robert A. Iger and Mickey Mouse were waiting for them.

"Hello there!", Robert said as the smashers came up and shaked Mario's hand,"We've been waiting for you, I suppose that there were some delays?"

"Well...yes.", Mario said truthfully,"But we're-a here!", he said before he went up to Mickey and shook his hand. "And we-a finally get to talk about my-a appearance in Wreck-it Ralph 2!", he said enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! We have much to discuss! But I hear you're here for another reason as well?", Mickey asked.

"Yes, Ryu here needs to-a relax a bit more and lose the stress.", Mario explained as he motioned Ryu towards him. Mickey then smiled when he saw the martial artist.

"Oh, it's so great to see you again Ryu! You too Megaman! And is that...", he said as he looked a certain direction, but didn't see who he thought he saw. He then shrugged it off. "Huh, must have been seeing things...", he said.

 _"PHEW! He didn't see me!_ ", Cloud thought to himself as he hid behind the girls. He ducked behind them just in enough time before Mickey had recognized him.

"Well, I'll join you smashers as soon as I park the bus.", Master Hand said.

"No need to!", Robert said as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and turned it on."Hey, we have a bus here to park, it's from the people from Nintendo!", he said before putting it away and smiling at Master Hand."See, we will take care of it for you!"

Master Hand straightened up when he first heard this, he then floated down relaxed like next to Robert."I'm beginning to like this place a lot before even entering...", he said in a relaxed tone, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, alright...", Robert said before stopping his tears of laughter,"We need to take everyone to their hotel rooms now, so come along!"

"Oh yes, then we can try the wines here right!?", Crazy Hand asked, making the smashers and Master Hand groan.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any wines here.", Robert said. Crazy Hand was taken back, but then relaxed a little.

"Okay, I'll just have a beer.", he said.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have that either. I fact, no alcohol can be found here.", Robert explained. Crazy Hand stiffened up, the whole world just seemed to stop all of a sudden, everyone was just staring at him, seeing how he would react now. Crazy Hand then gave what could be best described as a angry expression as far as a giant, floating hand could give.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?", he shouted.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry if you read this when it first came out and was just only four words, but it has been a while for me (I guess) since a new story and I had to write this chapter. Well, to those who are my faithful followers since the first story, what do you think so far? I know this may seem like far out of left field compared to what I usually write, but it does have something essential to my future stories, trust me! Besides, wouldn't you guys like a funny story for now? Welp, this is just the beginning, the smashers have no idea what shenanigans are coming to them while they stay here, let's hope it's nothing that puts them in serious danger like last time. But why is Cloud hiding, and who was he thinking about earlier? Guess we have to wait and find out. Please comment and review about how you like it so far, and I'll try to improve, until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's quick note)_

 _I must say again that I am terribly sorry for those that read the first chapter when it was just four words, I goofed up. To make up for that, I am giving the second chapter of the story to day as well. So please accept my this as my forgiveness offering. Thank you and have a great rest of your day!_

The smashers were walking around the property outside of the hotel, seeing how beautiful and clean everything was kept, it made Master Hand go into tears of jealousy. They were happy that they could relax **after** Crazy Hand practically fell to the ground and curled up after hearing that they didn't serve alcohol at Disney, it was a paradise to everyone else, but for him, it was Hades. After letting the smashers look around for a while, Robert decided to take them into the hotel and let them unpack. As he was leading them in, he couldn't help but chuckle when the smashers looked at the walls and saw all the different movie pictures that were lined up to commemorate all of the Disney films. Mario then looked at him with a smile.

"You sure have a lot of these! You must-a be proud!", he said.

"Well yes, when your movies win so many awards, you can't help but be proud of your company!", Robert said.

"So, what's your favorite one?", Ness asked.

"Hmm...", Robert thought,"I don't know, I like all of them!"

Wario then laughed,"Ha! Including Chicken Li..."

Robert then grabbed Wario by his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. Wario had a scared face while Robert had an angry one as he looked at the fat man.

" **Except** **that one**!", he yelled as Wario began to sweat. After a few seconds, Robert put Wario down and went back up to the front of the group and put back on his happy face, though everyone was scared now after what they had just seen.

"Let's continue!", Robert said as he led them to the elevator.

"Smashers, if you think about something that Disney wants you to forget, don't say anything!", Master Hand whispered to them as they went and got on the elevator. Well, at least some of them, the rest had to wait a few minutes until everyone was up and at the same floor. The others that already went up just waited until Robert brought the last ones up and continued taking them to their rooms.

"So, anyone exited to see a certain person here at Disneyland?", Robert asked, trying to start a conversation again.

"Well, me and Zelda would like to meet your princesses.", Peach said.

"Hoo-ha!", Diddy Kong said. Robert looked at him before looking at Master Hand.

"I think he wants to see Tarzan.", Master Hand said. Robert then chuckled at this.

"I want to meet Peter Pan!", Toon Link said,"He's been my hero for as long as I can remember.", he said as Link gave him a dirty look. Robert then looked at the villains.

"Well, do you want to meet anyone?", he asked.

"BAH! We don't care about any of these people!", Mewtwo scoffed. Robert and Mickey were shocked and sad to hear that, but eventually shrugged it off because..well...it was from the villains of all people. Finally, after turning around corners and hallways for a while, they finally made it to their rooms. The smashers had a hallway for their rooms and each were near the other so they could see each other and not feel lonely.

"Well, here you are!", Robert said as he opened the door to a room. The smashers looked inside and saw that they had King sized beds, a marble table countertop, a refrigerator with the internet on the door, and a 60 inch flat-screen TV. The bathrooms all had a step-in shower with a glass door and could be set to steam to relax. There were two sinks and a toliet that would clean the seat and ring after you used it.(Yes, I am making this very unrealistic as I possibly can.) The smashers then smiled as they saw what they had and went to their rooms to put their bags in.

"I hope you enjoy your stay!", Robert said as he unlocked another room for another group to go in.

"We will, in fact, I may just move in!", Master Hand said, making Robert laugh. The girls then noticed their boyfriend's were giving them mischievous smiles as they looked at them, which they couldn't help but giggle while they looked at them.

"What is it Mario?", Peach asked while giggling.

"Well, after we spend-a time in the park today, want to relax with me?", he asked with a grin, making Peach giggle more.

"Yeah, don't you want to spend the night with your hero Zelda?", Link asked, making Zelda giggle.

"Hey Samus, we can share a steam shower if you want.", Fox said while grinning.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NONE OF THAT!", Robert bursted out, scaring everyone.

"Huh?", Mario asked.

"We don't allow that kind of stuff here at Disney! Unless you are married or relative, you may not share the same room with the opposite gender!", Robert shouted. The smashers then gave him strange looks before looking at Master Hand.

"He is surely joking, isn't he?", Link asked.

"What kind of a rule is that!? What do you think we are, a bunch of children!?", Snake asked.

"Well, with the way that you guys behave...", Master Hand said.

"HEY!", everyone shouted as Master Hand began laughing, he had waited so long to use that joke. Samus then looked down at Pikachu, who she was holding, and looked over at Robert.

"Can I still have Pikachu with me?", she asked.

Robert then looked over at her,"As long as it isn't something some would call 'romantic'", he said. Samus and Pikachu then blushed when he said that.

"HEY! WE MAY BE CLOSE, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY!", she shouted, embarrassed by what he said.

"Sorry, it's just that I've seen stuff on the internet between you two.", Robert explained. Samus and Pikachu then looked pale, flabbergasted that someone on the world wide web would **actually** make the two close in those terms.

"Please, don't tell me that, just yes or no.", Samus said as she did her best not to feel queezy.

"Okay, yes.", Robert said. Samus then sighed in relief, wanting to forget what he had just said. Fox, however, was shocked, he couldn't have some alone time with his girl, but the pokemon was still allowed with her. He then glared at Pikachu, Pikachu was smirking back at him before sticking his tongue out at him, making Fox even angrier. Mario and Link, however, still couldn't process it that they couldn't spend time with their girls and were staring off into deep space.

"Alright, see you later!", Robert said.

"Yes! Mario, we will discuss with you later about the movie!", Mickey said before he went with Robert, leaving the smashers by themselves. Master Hand then straightened up.

"Well, I like him already.", he said.

"Why?", Sonic asked.

"Because he has a same rule as me, it's just you smashers never listen to it!", he said as he turned around and stared at Mario and Peach, aware of what they had done in the past. Peach just shook her head.

"Well, he knows.", she said.

"That's right I do! Now put your stuff away, we are going to have a great time!", Master Hand said as he entered his room as Crazy Hand followed him in, however, unlike his usual...uh...hyper energetic self.

"No...no.. alcohol...", he said as he went into the room and closing the door. The rest of the smashers looked at each other before deciding who they would stay with and putting their bags there.

"I wish I could be with Mario...", Peach said as she put her stuff down. She was going to share a room with Zelda, Samus, Bayonetta, and Pikachu.

"I too wish I could spend time alone with Link.", Zelda said droopily.

"Well, as much as I would spend it with Fox, he gave us the rules, no sleeping with each other, no matter what.", Samus said.

Peach then sighed,"I know, it's... it's just that it's so romantic this time of the year."

"Why is it so romantic this time of the year?", Samus asked as Zelda and Bayonetta nodded their heads.

Peach then looked at them confusedly,"Did you guys forget, it's Christmas!"

The girls eyes shot up as they remembered it was that time again.

"Oh...", Samus said.

"Sorry Peach.", Zelda said.

"Time surely flew by fast.", Bayonetta said as she remembered what happened in the past months. Peach then sighed again.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone else remembers, besides, we are in California now, as romantic as snow would be, it's not going to happen.", she said.

"We're very sorry for you Peach, but we'll try to set you up with a special date with Mario, right girls?", Bayonetta asked as Zelda and Samus nodded their heads, making Peach smile.

"Thank you girls, I don't know what I would do without you.", she said.

(The boys room)

"Well this sucks!", Link said as he sat in a armchair and looked at the TV. He was sharing a room with Mario, Luigi, and Mr. Game and Watch. Fox was with them as well, even though he was going to be with Falco, he too wanted to hear their thoughts on the rules.

"I know right! I can't spend some time with Samus, but that mouse can!?", he asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"You're-a fault for saying you guys wanted to sleep with them right in front of his-a face!", Luigi said.

"Hey, just because Daisy isn't here doesn't mean you can make fun of us!", Link said.

"Leave her out of this, she isn't even in-a Smash Bros!", Luigi said. Fox and Link then sighed.

"Guess we have to wait until we go to the pool to see them in their attire huh?", Fox said.

"Pervert!", Luigi said.

"Hey, with our girls bodies, it's hard to resist! Isn't that right Mario?", Fox asked. No response was heard,"Um, Mario?"

Mario was sitting on the bed and looking out the window, he looked like he was thinking about something, hence why he didn't join in on their conversation. Luigi then went over to the other two and they began talking about Mario.

"What do you think he is thinking about?", Link asked.

"Probably how he can't be with Peach.", Fox said.

"I don't-a think so, Mario never lets that get into his head.", Luigi said.

"How are you so sure?", Fox asked. Luigi then gave him a 'really?' look.

"Because of all the times-a Bowser kidnapped her.", Luigi said sarcastically. Fox and Link then looked at each other and shrugged as they looked back at Mario. Mario then came out of his thoughts and looked back at the others before standing up.

"Sorry, I was just-a thinking about something hopefully I can-a do while we're here.", he said.

"What is it?", Link asked.

"I'm not going to-a tell, it's a secret!", Mario said. Link then shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, but is it a big secret or is it something for a little bit?", he asked.

"You'll-a know when it happens, but for-a now, I'll tell you nothing.", Mario said. He then looked at the clock by their bed."10:00 A.M., we better get a move on if we want to-a avoid the crowds!"

"And fans...", Luigi said as the others groaned with him, they were certain that they were going to meet some.

(In the hallway)

Master Hand had waited until everyone was out of their rooms before letting them loose into the park to meet whoever they wanted or to ride whatever ride they wanted. After a couple of minutes, everyone was out and went down the elevator and out of the hotel, ready to go.

"Alright, you may go have some fun now, I will go and meet up with Robert again. I'll see you all at dinner tonight, okay?", he asked.

"Okay.", the smashers answered as Master Hand turned around and went looking for the CEO. Everyone then began to go do their own thing.

"I have to-a go see Mickey now about my appearance, I'll-a see if I can get anyone else in the movie as well.", Mario said before going his way.

"Goodbye Mario...", Peach huffed as the plumber went to find the mouse of the company. She then noticed Link coming up to her and Zelda.

"Shall I escort you two to find the other princesses?", he asked with a smile.

"Yes!", the two answered as the three made their way to find the Disney princesses. The villains then groaned to themselves.

"Might as well see what villains they have here...", Mewtwo said as they went off to find them. Bayonetta then walked up to Samus, who was still holding Pikachu.

"Want to go ride some rides?", she asked.

"Sure.", she said before she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Can I come along too?", she heard Fox ask in a baby tone, which caused her to laugh.

"Yes, you can come with us.", she said.

"Yes! There is nothing that can...OW!", he yelled as he rubbed his hand. He then glared at Pikachu,"Forgot **you** were still with her!", he said before they went off.

"I heard that they have some race tracks here, want to go try them?", Captain Falcon asked Falco.

"Sure, need to show you why I'm the best driver in this tournament.", he said with a cocky smile. Captain Falcon only smirked back.

"Sorry, but I think I need to remind you that **I'm** the best!", he said before they went their way. Suddenly, the children smashers passed by them as they were walking.

"Come on guys, the rides are this way!", Ness shouted as the rest of the children smashers followed him. Soon, everyone had gone their separate ways.

(Mario)

Mario had walked around the park, looking for where he could find Mickey. He had met some fans while walking around, thankfully, they had told him that they knew where Mickey was and pointed him towards the building that had a statue of Walt Disney himself in front of it. Mario then entered the building and went up to the desk, there was a lady there waiting for him there.

"Hello, how may I help you today?", she asked.

"Hello, I'm supposed to-a talk to Mickey, this is about Wreck-it Ralph 2.", Mario explained.

The lady then opened her eyes up,"Oh, are you Mario?", she asked.

"Yep, it's-a me!", he said with a smile.

"Well hold on one moment, I will try to tell him you're here.", she said before she pushed a button on a panel.

 _"Yes Claire, what is it?"_

"It's Mr. Mario sir, he would like to see you.", the receptionist responded.

 _"Oh, send him up immediately!"_

"Thank you!", she said before removing her finger from the button."Just take the elevator to the top floor and he should be straight forward in front of you."

"Thank-a you!", Mario said as he went to the elevator and pressed the button. After waiting a minute, the doors opened and he stepped on and pushed the top floor button as the doors soon closed. After waiting for another minute, the doors soon opened and he was on the top floor. Mario then walked down the hallway until he came up to a door and he knocked on it.

"Come in!", he heard from the other side. Mario then opened the door and saw Mickey sitting at a desk with some paperwork on it. It appears he was dealing with some rights while he was waiting for Mario. Mario walked into the room and smiled.

"Hello Mickey!", he said.

"Hello again Mario!", the mouse responded."Mario, I hate to say this, but you're going to have to wait a minute. I've been trying to call these other companies and publishers to see if they want their characters in the film. They are being a little bit of a problem right now."

"Oh... that's okay, I can-a wait!", Mario said.

"Thank you Mario! Please take a seat and I'll get to you in a second.", Mickey said as Mario jumped into a seat and waited for Mickey to finish his phone calls.

(Link and the princesses)

"Aha! You think you can defeat me? You are mistaken you terrible monster, so take that!", Link shouted as the two princesses watched him.

Zelda then facepalmed herself,"Link, you're fighting a broom."

Indeed, Link was fighting with his Master Sword against one of the brooms from the Sorcerer's Apprentice short. The broom was shocked when the Hero of Time showed up and began to try and whack him with his sword. He didn't understand what was going on and why he was being attacked. Link then turned around and looked towards Zelda.

"I'm defeating this monster for you my princess!", he said. Suddenly, the broom knocked the Master Sword out of Link's arm and began to run away from him.

"What the...COWARD!", Link shouted as he picked his sword back up and back into its sheath before extending his hand towards Zelda."My lady."

"How did you even get that through customs?", Zelda asked. Link then grinned mischievously.

"Never question your hero when your needs are met!", he said.

"You brought some bombs with you to, didn't you?", Zelda asked sternly. Link then was losing his cool.

"Hey, now what they couldn't find couldn't hurt them, right?"

"Link, you might as well have a wanted poster right about now!", Zelda said.

"How do you know? Already have a copy of one?", Link asked with a sly grin. Zelda was about to scold him when she noticed some guards walking around, she then went up to them and tapped one on the shoulder.

"Um...excuse me, but do you know where the princesses are at?", she asked. The guards then looked at her and realized who she was.

"Oh, you must be Princess Zelda, an I correct?", one of them asked.

"Yes, and this here is Link and this here is Peach.", she said while motioning her hand towards them."We wanted to meet with the other Disney princesses."

"Oh yes, they should be in that castle there!", the guard said as he pointed towards a castle over a few yards away.

"Thank you!", Zelda said as the guards got up and went their way. Link then stood in front of them as they walked over to the castle which was white all over with a dash of blue every couple at certain points like a spiral. The three then opened the doors leading inside and went in to meet with the Disney princesses.

(Children smashers)

"What ride should we ride?", Toon Link asked.

"That one!", Popo and Nana exclaimed as they pointed towards the Matterhorn Mountain ride.

"No, that one!", Ness shouted as he pointed towards a ride that let your feet dangle and went a super high speeds and did multiple loopty-loops. Lucas was already feeling queezy at this moment, not even riding one ride.

"No, THAT one!", Toon Link exclaimed as he pointed towards a ride that went up about one hundred feet before taking you down at seventy-five miles per an hour and around some sharp turns and more loopty-loops than you could count. Lucas then felt he was losing oxygen in his head when he saw how tall it was.

"Are you sure we can ride that?", Nana asked. She definitely wanted to ride it, but she didn't want to do something she wasn't supposed to without an adult. Toon Link thought about it for a while before he noticed a height measurer and ran over towards it. He then checked his own height and saw that they were allowed to ride it without an adult.

"Well, it appears we are. So who's ready!?", he shouted.

"Me!", Ness shouted.

"Us!", Popo and Nana exclaimed.

"Me!", Villager said.

"Great! Then let's...uh...Lucas?", Toon Link said as everyone else looked back at the psychic boy.

Lucas was out cold on the ground.

(Samus's group)

"So this one will do?", Samus asked as they looked at a ride that took you up about two hundred feet before dropping you straight down and zoomed you around for a couple of turns.

"Yes, I think it will be quite fun!", Bayonetta said.

"Yeah, this will be great!", Fox said. Samus then looked at Pikachu before she set him on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go on the ride. You'll be alright here right?", she asked, feeling guilty for leaving Pikachu behind.

"Pika Pi!", the pokemon said cheerfully, Samus then sighed, knowing that he didn't care.

"Okay, we'll see you in a minute.", she said before she kissed him on top of his head and went with the other two. However, Fox looked back and smirked at Pikachu, who stuck his tongue back out again. Pikachu then went over to a fruit stand and saw what was there, the owner then saw him and smiled.

"Hello there cutie! Here, have one!", she said before giving him an apple! Pikachu then smiled back at her before he ran back to see where Samus was, he found them near the front of the line to board the ride. He then looked at the apple and licked his lips.

"Pikachu!", he said as he was about to bite down on it. However, just when his teeth were about an inch away, the apple suddenly vanished and his teeth collided with each other. Pikachu looked at his paws before he heard someone chewing on something behind him. Pikachu then turned around and saw a blue-furred creature with black eyes and sharp teeth eat **his** apple away into nothingness. Pikachu then glared at the creature as he let some sparks build up in his cheeks before he sent some electricity to the creature. The creature then jumped at the pain of the electricity and turned around to see a very ticked off Pikachu. The creature then growled at him, ready to fight him.

"Pika-CHU!", Pikachu yelled before he jumped and tackled the creature. However, the creature then rolled over and tried to pin him down, which forced Pikachu to fight back as they began rolling over each other and into the wooded area with the trees surrounding them. Pikachu was now out of Samus's sight as they got on the ride and went to the top of the two hundred feet. The ride then pointed downwards and let them look around while they waited for release.

"How are you guys doing?", Samus asked.

"Considering I'm used to this stuff, all and easy.", Bayonetta said.

"Samus, I fly an arwing, this is nothing new or scary to me.", Fox said.

"Okay, just seeing how you were handling it.", Samus said.

"Why, need someone to hold onto?", Fox teased as Samus laughed.

"As if!", she said. She then looked down at the ground and noticed something. Well, actually a **lack** of something, her favorite pokemon was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where's Pikachu?", she asked.

"Samus, where all the way up here and Pikachu is all the way down there. Besides, he's small.", Bayonetta said.

"Don't worry, he'll be down there once we're done.", Fox said as Samus looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, the locks on the ride let go and they went down at fast speeds. Fox then wrapped his arms around Samus as he looked terrified on the way down.

"AAAIIIYEEE!", he screamed like a little girl.

(The villain smashers)

"So this is it?", Bowser asked as they stood outside the Disney villains lair. It was a black building with some posters of some of the most evil Disney villains that had been made. One was this fairy looking lady, another was a religious looking man, and another was for some weird reason just a lion. The smash villains then entered the building and came up to the receptionist, a weird, middle-eastern looking wizard. The man then looked up at them and cleared his throat.

"And what brings you hear?", he asks.

"We're the villains from Nintendo and we want to see what you guys got!", Bowser said. The man then smiled evilly as he studied them over.

"Oh yes, yes! Of course! Oh, how rude of me, I'm Jafar!", he said as he opened the door to the downstairs villains room. Music could be heard from inside and green light could be seen. The man then turned back towards them.

"We accept **any** type!", he said before entering. The smash villains then just stood there, surprised by what he had just said.

"Any type?", Wolf asked.

"Maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all...", Bowser said as the villains entered the room and went down the stairs, ready to meet the other villains.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well this is getting more interesting. So I bet a lot of you are wondering 'why is it set during Christmas, wouldn't it been better if you did it last month?'. To answer your question, I was busy with my first story ever when Christmas came up and I promised my viewers that I would give them some form of a Christmas story or at least mention it, I'm just keeping up with my promise. Well, it looks like the smash villains are about to meet some of the nastiest villains ever, including some other ones that Disney bought the rights to, let's see if they will enjoy themselves with their evil company! So Pikachu had something taken from him, but what was that creature? Guess we'll have to wait. Anyways, this is an apology for those who read the first chapter when it was four words, I'm sorry, won't happen again. Until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	3. Chapter 3

_P.S. to my faithful followers, I will be adding onto this chapter and maybe redoing again a little bit in the future. It was late, but I want to treat you guys better and will try to make this chapter focus on more stuff when I add on to it. It may take a day or two, but it will be done. Thank you, see you next chapter._

(Mario)

"It appears we have everything in order for your appearance, we'll just have to wait until they begin filming.", Mickey said to Mario as he finally was able to help fill out the rights for his upcoming appearance in Wreck-it Ralph 2. Mario couldn't help but smile as they shook hands on this.

"This is-a great! I can't wait till we-a start filming!", he said.

"Oh yes, I can't wait until then either!", Mickey said as he went back to the phone."Although I **wished** some of these companies were a little bit more cooperative!", he said as he picked it up. Mario felt sad for the mouse, sure, it wasn't easy to have a bunch of video game characters in a theater-release movie, but they shouldn't be **this** hard about it. Suddenly, the plumber thought of an idea that would probably make the mouse's life easier. He then cleared his throat to gain Mickey's attention.

"Mickey, it appears that you need-a help. Why not let me-a help you?"

Mickey then smiled at his offer,"Oh goodness, thank you!", he said before handing Mario a phone."I'm happy you're helping me Mario, but be warned, these companies can be a little bit...mmm...feisty."

"Aw, this will be-a no problem!", Mario said with a wave of his hand as he called up a number. It began ringing for a bit before someone picked it up.

 _"Hello, Microsoft receptionist Nicholas you're talking to!"_

Mario's blood then froze when he heard those words, he had called up one of the most greediest, but still popular company rival to Nintendo. He remained silent for a moment before speaking back to the receptionist.

"Hello, it's-a me Mario! I'm-a here with Mickey to discuss with you about Wreck-it Ralph 2."

 _"Wait... **the** Mario with **the** Mickey calling us to discuss about Wreck-it Ralph 2?"_

"Uh, yes.", Mario said.

 _"Nicholas, who's that!?"_ , Mario heard a new voice come from the phone.

 _"Uh...sir..? it's apparently Mario!"_

 _"MARIO!?"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"Let me speak with him!"_ , the voice said as the phone was given to him, _"Hello, is this Mario?"_

"It is, who is-a this?"

 _"This is Satya Nedella, CEO of Microsoft!"_

"Oh...", Mario said.

 _"And you want to know what **I** think about you?",_ Mario then heard the phone give a buzz, he had hanged up the phone. Mario then sighed as he put in a different number, it was going to be a long day.

(Marth's group)

"For the last time, no!", Marth yelled as Roy nodded his head. Ike just gave them questioning looks.

"But why not?", he asked.

"Because we are married men!", Marth answered.

"Yeah, and we want to remain faithful to our wives!", Roy joined in, making Ike shake his head.

"Aw come on, just come with me! I'll find a girl, we'll go out on a date, then we'll..."

"Ike, enough!", Marth shouted, making the mercenary jump."We are not going to help you by spending **our** time just so that **you** can get a girl!"

"Aw come on guys, for true love?", he asked. Roy and Marth then facepalmed themselves.

"No! Absolutely not!", Roy shouted.

"Please?", Ike pressed, this was Marth's breaking point.

"IKE! FOR THE LAST TIME, **NO!** WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SOME GIRLS ARE, AND EVEN IF WE DID, WE WOULDN'T..."

"I know where some ladies are at!", they heard a guard yell. Ike then smiled pleasantly at him as Marth and Roy just stood there, not making a sound due to regret from yelling it out loud.

"Where at!?", Ike asked.

"At that castle over there!", the guard said as he pointed towards the same said castle. Ike then ran towards it while Marth and Roy just stood there dumbfounded.

"COME ON GUYS, BABES ARE WAITING FOR ME!", Ike yelled as he ran into the castle, making Marth and Roy run after him.

(Children smashers)

"Hey! Why am I suddenly all wet in the face!?", Lucas asked as Toon Link splashed him in the face with a glass of water.

"Sorry, but you were out and we needed to wake you up!", he explained.

"Don't get me wet next time! Just wake me up with a push or something!", Lucas shouted.

"Okay, okay...", Toon Link said as he put his hands into the air. Lucas then noticed they weren't where they were before.

"You guys moved me **before** you woke me up!?", he shouted as the rest of the children smashers looked at him.

"Well, you **were** on the walkway, we didn't want you to get run over!", Nana said.

"Yeah! Nobody should run over our friend!", Villager said. Lucas then began to feel guilty about how he had treated them and turn red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry guys...", he said.

"It's okay!", Popo said as he gave him a pat on the back. Lucas then smiled, but then looked back at Toon Link.

"But seriously, **where** are we?", he asked.

"Sorry, we are in the line of the ride we all agreed to go on together, remember?", Toon Link asked as he turned around and pointed towards the ride. It was towering over them at a tremendous height.

"Isn't this going to be exciting Lucas!", Toon Link said."Uh... Lucas?"

Everyone turned around and saw that Lucas was out cold again.

(Pikachu)

Pikachu tumbled with the creature into the wooded area before he finally head-butted him off of him. The creature then did a back-flipin onto his legs before growling at him. Pikachu then stood his ground as he built up some electricity. The creature then lunged at him and tackled him onto his back again and punched Pikachu in the face, making a trickle of blood come out of his mouth. Pikachu, however, was not relenting.

"Pika-CHU!", he yelled before he let out a electrical attack that surrounded the creature's body. The creature then stumbled back a bit before Pikachu wacked him with his tail, sending him into a nearby tree. Pikachu then smirked at him and began to taunt.

"Pika Pika!", he taunted as he flayed his arms in the air. The creature then noticed this and grew in anger. He then jumped into the air and used a flying side-kick to knock Pikachu in the chest, making him fly back and hit a tree. Then the creature did something that Pikachu would have never guessed it would, it then grew another pair of arms! The creature then growled at Pikachu. Pikachu then looked nervous at the creature. This was going to be a long battle.

(Samus's group)

Samus, Fox, and Bayonetta had just gotten off the ride and were walking away. However, Samus and Bayonetta were too busy laughing at Fox at how he screamed like a little girl when they went down, making Fox turn red due to embarrassment.

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh look at me, I'm 'Mr. Do-a-barrel-roll' and yet I get scared on a little roller coaster!", Samus said as she continued laughing.

"Fox, are you sure you are a pilot?", Bayonetta asked as she couldn't keep her laughter in. Fox only grew in embarrassment and blushed even harder.

"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!", he yelled at the two, however, they were still laughing at him. They then began to stop and wipe away their tears as they caught their breaths.

"Please pick another ride he will scream on Samus!", Bayonetta said.

"Trust me, I'm planning to!", she said as Fox began to groan.

"Why do you guys always make fun of me?", he asked in a dramatic tone. Samus then went over and hugged him and rested her face against his(they are the same height).

"I thought you would like it because I'm paying attention to you.", she said with a grin on her face. Fox then grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I like the attention!", he said as she began to laugh. She then caught her breath.

"Okay let's get... wait... Pikachu?", Samus asked as she looked around and couldn't find the pokemon. Fox and Bayonetta then looked around and saw that they too couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where did he go?", Bayonetta asked.

"Do you think he went to do his own thing?", Fox theorized.

"Well, maybe...but...", Samus said.

"Samus, maybe he is doing just that and will catch up with us later. Is that plausible to you?", Bayonetta asked, knowing that Samus would be sad if anything happened to him. Samus then looked at the ground.

"Well... I think so...", she said.

"Then let's go do our own thing, okay?", Bayonetta asked.

"Okay...", Samus said. Fox then wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against hers.

"Hey, I know this may seem strange, but he'll show up.", he said while trying to encourage her."Come on, let's have some time together without him interrupting us."

"Okay...", Samus said as they walked away to find a new ride. However, they were unaware that they were leaving him alone as they went into the opposite direction of where he was at.

(The smash villains)

The smash villains made it down into the Disney villains abode as they saw some of the weirdest people you could ever imagine. There was a giant octopus woman that was handling the drinks, an evil looking pharmacist working on a machine of some sort, a giant crustacean with a shell **covered** in gold that was being used for a disco-ball, and a triangle cyclops with a top hat and bow tie working as the DJ, wearing headsets and bopping his...body...to to the music. The smash villains then followed Jafar down to the floor and went their own separate ways to see what was there. Ganondorf went up to the drinks and was about to order, but a green skinned woman wearing all black came up and try to go in front of him. Ganondorf was not about to let this be a problem.

"Move!", he growled. The woman then turned around and glared at him.

"Do you know who you are **dare** talking to!", she asked threatening.

"Not Snow White, that's for sure!", he retorted, making her move back from his insult.

"Fool! I am the Mistress of all Evil!", she shouted.

"HA! **I'm** the King of Darkness!", he said as they began glowering at each other. Suddenly, a big... something came up and laughed at them with his southern accent.

"Well, aren't you two adorable? How about you two date!", he said before he began laughing again. However, Ganondorf and the woman were not amused and used their magic to knock him back.

"When will you ever learn Pete?", the woman asked before shaking her head in her hand.

"You have a bunch of idiots as well?", Ganondorf asked.

"Too many.", the woman replied.

King Dedede was walking around until he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!", he yelled as he looked and saw what appeared to be a lion in royal clothing and a crown on his head. The lion then looked angry at him.

"That's no way you treat a king!", he yelled in a british accent. King Dedede then looked offended.

"KING!? **I'll** show you a king!", he yelled as he and the lion charged at each other and slapped each other across the face. The two then stared at each other before turning around and crying in fear.

"Oh goodness, help me!", King Dedede shouted.

"Oh no! Mommy!", the lion shouted before sucking his thumb.

Bowser was walking around till someone called out his name.

"Ah Bowser, it's so good to see you!", he heard. Bowser then smiled, recognizing that voice as he turned around.

"King Candy!", he shouted as the two came up and shaked hands.

"Oh Bowser, how has it been since the movie?", the king asked the Mario villain.

"Oh, it's been swell! More princess kidnapping as usual!", he said. King Candy then chuckled.

"That's our Bowser!"

Wolf and Wario were just walking around until something wet hit Wolf on the side of his face, making him growl as Wario began to laugh.

"A-ha-ha-ha!", Wario laughed, suddenly, he too was hit with something wet and began to lose his temper. The two then looked at a sheep who was sitting at a table, she had some clothes on and a straw in her hands as she glared at the two.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's a wolf in a sheep's den, let alone clothing!", she said mockingly at Wolf. Wolf then began to growl at her.

"Oh yeah, want to say that again!?", he said as he showed her his claws.

"Yeah, why would you do that to me!? I'm perfect!", Wario shouted.

"Perfect? HA!", Wario then looked and saw a man at the same table where the sheep was. The man was dressed in some red outfit and had his hair all put up in a perfect display.

"You are not perfect! Only **I** can be perfect!", the man said as he stretched his arms out and inspected them. The sheep then shook her head.

"Here we go again...", she said. She then looked and jumped back in fear as Wolf came close up to her and smiled wickedly. He then sat down and wrapped his arm around her and brought her in closer to him.

"Now, stay here so that I can make sure you won't try anything again!", he said.

"Gaston! Help me!", the sheep cried.

"Why yes! No one helps better than Gaston!", the man exclaimed. Wolf then looked at the man as if he was drunk while the sheep facepalmed herself. Wolf then smirked back at the sheep.

"Let's talk our differences over a drink!", he said as he grabbed a cup and chugged it. However, he then spat it back up.

"GUH! WHAT THE... JUICE!?", he asked dumbfounded.

"Yep, no alcohol here, sucks.", the sheep said.

"Ugh! Disney...", Wolf said as if he had a long grudge with the company.

Bowser Jr. was in his Koopa Clown car when he saw another little boy in a blue suit with white hair working on something.

"Hey, watcha doing?", he asked. The boy then turned around and looked at him.

"I'm building my brand new robot!", he said with his southern accent voice.

"Cool! I know some pointers that could make it more awesome!", Bowser Jr. said as he then showed him some things.

Dark Pit was just hanging out to the side, he didn't want to meet anyone there, he just **hated** this place!

"So, you too were born the same way? I can sense it.", he heard someone ask. He turned around and saw someone sitting there with his head looking down. The person then lifted his head up and Dark Pit saw... nothing. The person was wearing a black helmet, as well as a black and red suit with a weird hula skirt around his waist. Dark Pit then glared at the person.

"What do you mean?", he asked threatening.

"You and me were born the same way, we were created out of the darkness of a person. We both embody their hatred, their rage, their side they don't want to show. I can sense your darkness.", the person said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no copy!", Dark Pit said. The person then laughed at him.

"Whatever you say...that reminded me when he killed me."

"Then why are you still here?", Dark Pit asked.

"Guess you could say that I'm still 'lingering' around.", the person said while quietly laughing at his joke while Dark Pit just wondered who this guy was.

(Link and the princesses)

"Here we are!", Link said as he opened the door and Peach and Zelda saw all of the Disney princesses.

"Oh my!", they bother squealed as they saw them. They then rushed over towards them.

"Why hello there!", Jasmine said as they saw them coming.

"Hello! I'm Peach and this is Zelda!", Peach said as she introduced her and Zelda,"We are from Nintendo!"

"Oh! It's so nice to see someone from a different company every once in a while!", Aurora said.

"Yes! We must talk more with you!", Belle said. But before they could continue, they heard a large bang and saw someone rushing in with blue hair and some battle armor on. Peach, Zelda, and Link just stared as they rubbed their eyes just to be sure they weren't seeing things.

"IKE!?", Link yelled as he looked at him. Ike then smiled at the Disney princesses before extending his hand.

"My ladies!", he said as the Disney princesses looked awkwardly at each other. Link then saw Marth and Roy running up beside him with Marth facepalming himself.

"Long story...", he groaned.

(Pikachu)

The creature and Pikachu were tired from all of their fighting, the two wanted to end this battle and move on. The two stared at each other angrily. Pikachu was bleeding from the mouth while the creature, while smoked, was not bleeding at all. The two only deepned their glares as they wanted to finish the other off, they just wanted to see the other down at their feet. Suddenly, the two charged at each other.

"GAAHH!", the creature yelled.

"PIKA-CHU!", Pikachu yelled as he charged forward and attacked.

BAM!

The two went flying back and collided head-first with a tree, knocking both unconscious.

(Children smashers)

"Ugh...", Lucas said as he sat up and looked around him."Where are we?", he asked.

"On the ride!", Toon Link said. Lucas was about to faint again, but Ness caught him and pointed downwards, the ground far beneath them.

"Isn't this exciting Lucas!?", Ness shouted.

"Meep...", was all Lucas could say as the ride reached the top and hovered over the drop for a few seconds. Suddenly, the ride went down at blazing speed, went through the loopty-loops, and turned around those corners at fast speed. Finally, the ride pulled in and began to let everyone off.

"Aw man, now we have to go!", Toon Link said as he got off.

"Yeah, this sucks!", Ness said.

"What do you think Lucas?", Popo asked. No response, the children smashers then looked back and saw Lucas just sitting there."Lucas?"

Lucas then turned his heads towards the others and stared at them.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

(Mario)

"PHEW! That was-a the last one!", Mario said as he hanged up the phone. The companies did indeed give him trouble, but with some prying he was able to obtain some few rights. Mickey just sighed as he sat back and relax.

"Well, thank you Mario for your help!", he said.

"Yeah, I just-a wished I could spend the night with Peach..", he said. Mickey then grinned at him.

"To tell you the truth, **nobody** follows Robert's law!", he said.

"WHAT!?", Mario asked.

"Yep, can't tell you how many people here actually sneak around and spend the night with their lover!", Mickey said."As long as they don't get caught by Robert!"

Mario then smiled at him,"Thank-a you for telling me this! Now I can tell-a Link and Fox and they can-a spend the night with their girls too!"

"Or better yet,", Mickey said while grinning mischievously,"don't tell them and spend the night with your girl!"

Mario then grinned evilly at that,"You know what, you're-a right!" Mario then checked his phone and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Oh my! I better get-a back to the hotel!", he said.

"Well alright, see you tomorrow Mario!", Mickey said as Mario took off.

(At the hotel)

Peach looked happily at Mario as he told her what Mickey had told him.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"Yep!", Mario said with a smile.

"Oh, this is going to be great! And the best part is, the other two won't...", Peach then suddenly stopped as Zelda, Samus, and Fox walked in the room, Samus's head under Fox's chin.

"What's the matter?", Mario asked.

"I can't find Pikachu!", Samus said as she let some tears out."I don't know where he is! I just left him for a moment and when I came back he was gone!"

"Don't worry Samus, we'll find him!", Peach said.

"He's probably around the-a hotel somewhere.", Mario said.

(Pikachu)

Pikachu had just waken up, he looked up and saw that the creature was gone and that he was alone in the wooded area. Pikachu then got up and went out of it only to find that the park was deserted due to it being nighttime.

"Pika?", Pikachu said as he walked around, calling out for Samus.

"Pika? Pika Pi?", he shouted. No response, tears then began to roll down his cheeks as he realized that he was alone. Alone in the dark night.

"PIKACHU!", he yelled out of desperation, hoping that someone would hear him. But no one did, he was alone in the park. Pikachu then began to cry as he went and found a spot where he could sleep and wait for the night to be over, crying himself to sleep.

 _(Author's note)_

 _I'm sorry to those who are new to my stories, but they are set in a chronological order that I have made and I'm following with my continuity. In my series, Fox and Samus are the same height, it was established in a previous one, that's why I recommended that you read those stories first. Back on topic, I think my favorite part of this chapter was the villains, seeing them meet their opposite equals from Disney was just hilarious to me. Well, except for Dark Pit and his equal, that was just awesome! I must also apologize that this chapter ended on a sad note, but I had just thought of it today and I wanted to write it. Welp, I don't know what else to say except to wait for next time or something along those lines. Until then, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	4. Chapter 4

_(Author's note)_

 _Well, I wasn't able to make new changes to the last chapter, sorry guys (sobs...). But hey, since I'm doing this one, I'll just add them here! (Final Fantasy victory theme) I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Samus could not enjoy herself, she had left Pikachu out there somewhere in the park and now he was all alone. She just looked at the table and just sigh to herself, how could he have left her sight so fast?

"Hey, are you okay?", she then looked up and saw Fox sitting next to her, holding her hand and trying to comfort her.

"No, I just can't think about anything else but Pikachu! I hope he's alright..."

Fox then clicked his tongue and nodded his head, he then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. She was now against his chest and he rested his head over her's.

"Hey, we'll find him tomorrow, don't worry about it. Just stay calm and eat your food.", he said as he went back to his dinner that they were having at the restaurant outside the hotel on the patio. The hotel was putting on a show for the smashers while they dined. Samus then sighed to herself as she went back to her food. She, however, just couldn't bear knowing that her favorite pokemon was out in the cold, all alone, no one there to help him. Suddenly, something fast whipped by her.

"Huh?", she asked as she saw something dance, it was a...broom? Yes, indeed it was a broom. Mickey had put on his magical hat and made the brooms now began to dance. He then chuckled as he turned towards Mario, who was clapping his hands.

"See what kind of magic goes on here? Extremely easy to do!", he said as he laughed.

"Yes! It looks so-a easy to do!", Mario said as he joined in laughing. Suddenly, they heard a crash.

"HEY!", Ness yelled, one of the brooms tumbled over and fell onto the table and splattered his spaghetti all over the place. Mario and Mickey then looked at each other before laughing again.

"Well, at least he's a broom!", Mickey said, making him and Mario laugh even harder.

"Yeah! Clean up comes-a to you!", Mario laughed, finally, the two then wiped their tears.

"Alright now!", Mickey said as he snapped his fingers and the broom got up and went away. Another broom came and gave Ness a new plate of spaghetti and cleaned up what was left of the original one. Mickey then rolled up his sleeves as he was preparing more magic.

"Now who's ready for this!?", he called out.

"US!", the children said as they were amazed at all of the magic aside from Ness's spaghetti getting flown around. Mickey then smiled as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Alright, then let's light up the sky!", he said as he pointed towards the sky and shot up some magic that exploded and made fireworks to across the sky, amazing everyone except for the villains.

"Meh, seen better.", Mewtwo said.

"BAH! **I** can do better than that!", Bowser roared.

"Why are fireworks even a popular thing?", Dark Pit asked. The villains just shrugged as they went back to their meals. Mickey then stopped after about half an hour and let his sleeves back down. He then smiled at Mario, who looked like he had a good time.

"Well, it looks like you all better get to bed!", he said.

"Yes, I'll help you tomorrow with the other-a companies!", Mario said as he got up and cleaned his mouth, which wasn't that bad since he had made sure no flavor would escape his mouth. The other smashers then got up and went to their rooms as well, ready to see what would happen the next day.

"So Peach, you still...", Mario said.

"No, I don't think it would be right with Samus feeling all sad about Pikachu right now.", Peach said. Mario looked at her, then smiled as he held her hand.

"You're too nice to them.", he said with a wink, making Peach giggle.

"Oh Mario, you're such a good boyfriend!", she said as they came up to their rooms and left each other, but not without a goodnight kiss. Link then came by with Zelda holding onto him.

"Shall I escort you two back to the princesses tomorrow as well?", he asked with a grin.

"Yes Link, that will do.", Zelda said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving with Peach. Link was feeling like he could melt at that moment. Fox then came up with Samus holding onto him, however, due to being sad about her pokemon.

"Hey, tell you what...", he said,"Tomorrow, we spend the day looking for him, he couldn't have gone too far!"

Samus then looked at him with a shocked look,"But... what about what you want to do?"

Fox then scratched the back of his head,"Well... I don't want to see you like this the entire time we're here. Besides, Master Hand will go beserk if we can't find Pikachu. Don't worry, we can do some stuff tomorrow, but let's find him first."

Samus then began to smile weakly,"Thank you!", she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She then giggled as Fox then began to purr.

"Oh yes...more!", he said.

"When you find him!", Samus teased, laughing at Fox drooping his ears and giving her a frown.

"You're mean...", he said in a fake disappointed tone. Samus then finished laughing and hugged him as she went closer to his ear.

"If we find him, I'll do something with you, just us.", she whispered. Fox then stood straight and smiled as his tail began to way. He then giggled as he leaned closer to her.

"I'll get the steam shower ready!", he whispered as they began to laugh. Suddenly, someone in a disguise bumped into them.

"Excuse me.", the person said. Fox and Samus studied him, thinking that they knew him from somewhere. Suddenly, they then recognized his boots that he was wearing.

"Cloud?", they both asked. The figure then jumped and ran into his room and slammed the door shut, making both of them look back at each other and question what just happened.

"Uh...what is he doing?", Fox asked.

"You're asking me!", Samus said,"He's never acted this way before."

"Maybe because we're at Disney and he wants to remain that tough guy?", Fox theorized. Samus then shook her head.

"I don't know, and I really don't care either. I just want my Pikachu back!", she said. Fox then grabbed her arms and looked at her in the face.

"And we will! I can't believe I'm doing this, but I will search for Pikachu.", he said. Samus then sighed as Fox then found an opportunity to flirt, he then lifted her hand up and licked it with his tongue, making her giggle.

"Flirt!", she said. Fox then grinned at her.

"You know it!", he said.

"ANIMAL!", they heard from the other side of Link's hotel door.

"ALIEN!", he shouted back at the Hero of Time. The two then laughed as they parted ways.

"Goodnight.", Samus said.

"Goodnight.", Fox said as he closed his door.

(Cloud's room)

Cloud took off the disguise that he was wearing and set it on the table near his bed. He was wearing it the whole time that he was in the park, he was hoping that they wouldn't recognize him. And by 'them', he didn't mean the smashers, he meant the Disney characters. This was **not** the first time that he was here, in fact, he had been here **multiple** times before! He cursed the day Square Enix decided to do a crossover with Disney. He couldn't just tell everyone that he was a regular visitor due to the amount of times he had come due to the crossover, they would just laugh at him. Cloud then sighed as he fumbled onto his bed and just lay there, thinking about how to dodge **every** Disney character without getting recognized.

 _"I could go around the area for tomorrow, but they might see through my disguise. **Why** did Master Hand decide to take us here...why oh why?",_ he thought to himself as he layed there. He then rolled over and screamed as he jumped out of his bed as a certain soldier was looking him into the eyes. Cloud was breathing heavily as Snake just looked at him, suddenly, Snake was about to do something.

"Burp!", Snake said as he let go of his belch, making Cloud plug his nose as he smelled Snake's burp and curse the soldier. Snake then smirked as he went to his bed,"Worth it!", he said as he lied down. Cloud then glared at him.

"And why did Master Hand decided **he** should be my roommate!?", he asked himself as he rolled over and went to sleep, ready to avoid everyone the next day.

(The next day)

"See you all later!", Mario said as he ran off to help Mickey with his dilemma.

"Come on my ladies, the princesses must not be kept waiting!", Link said as he led the two back to the princesses.

"Who needs them?", Ike said. He couldn't help but notice Marth and Roy hold in their laughter as they remembered what happened the previous day."AND NO, THEY APPARENTLY **DON'T** LIKE THEIR MEN MUSCULAR!", he shouted at them. Marth then grinned at him.

"Should've seen the red spot where she slapped you yesterday, it was redder than a tomato!", he said before bursting out into laughter again with Roy as Ike grumbled to himself about how the princesses rejected him yesterday after he pushed onto them **hard**.

"Come on! The quest for Pikachu begins now!", Fox said as he grabbed Samus's arm and led her to finding the pokemon, Bayonetta also tagging along.

"Let's see if anyone else challenges us to another race!", Captain Falcon said as he remembered how he **decimated** anyone who was stupid enough to challenge him the other day. Falco then pounded his fist as he began to grin.

"Yeah! Let's show them!", he said as the two took off to challenge anyone who dared opposed them.

"Let's go meet our friends!", Megaman said as he and Ryu went away. The villains then looked at each other.

"Well, there's a villains place that we already know exist, so why not?", Ganondorf said as they went to meet with their fellow villains.

(Mario)

Mario had just got off the elevator and was walking to Mickey's room as he was about to help him with the other companies. He had always had trouble with licensing, but Mickey was going through a landmine with all the companies that he was ringing up. Mario knew some of these companies were just tight as Fort Knox, almost impossible to get in. Mario then came up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in...", he heard someone groan from the other side. Mario then opened the door and found Mickey with a phone in his hand, however, he was looking like he was going to fall asleep any minute. Mario then walked up to him.

"Hello Mickey, what's-a the matter?", he asked.

"This company has put me on the line and I have had to wait for a while.", Mickey explained.

"That shouldn't be-a too bad.", Mario said. Mickey then looked at him.

"Two hours.", he said.

"Oh...", Mario said. He then sat in a seat close by and picked up another phone,"Well, better get-a busy!", he said before putting in a number. After a little bit of ringing, the person picked up.

 _"Hello, Valve receptionist Bob speaking!"_

Mario then froze up, of all the companies, Valve had forgotten what they used to be. Valve was always at the top three a few years back, but after years of lying, cheating, and broken promises, they had fallen off the game industry.

 _"Bob, who is that? Tell him that we're still working on Half Life 3, even though we aren't and we're just lying so we have a fan base left._ ", Mario heard from the other side of the phone. Mario then spoke up.

"Hello, it's-a me, Mario! I'm-a here with Mickey and we are calling about Wreck-it Ralph 2!"

 _"Sir, it's Mario and he and Mickey are calling about Wreck-it Ralph 2!"_

 _"MARIO!? Wait, putting one of our characters in the movie means money, right?"_

 _"Uh...yes sir."_

Mario then heard something **very heavy** run over to the phone and snatch it out of the receptionist hand.

 _"Hi! Gabe Newell, CEO of Valve headquarters here! I heard you want a couple of our characters in the movie for a couple millions of dollars?_

Mario then sighed to himself,"Oh boy..."

(The villains)

The villain smashers walked back into the same building and found a woman wearing some sort of black and white spotted dress, white hair, a cigar in her mouth, and scarf around her, she was at the reception desk this time. She then looked up and gave them a raised eyebrow.

"Smash villains.", Ganondorf said. The woman then 'ahhed' as she went to the door and opened it. The smash villains then went down to see what had changed, not much apparently as everyone else was still there. Wolf then growled as he saw the sheep from before and decided to scare her. Wario then saw the man from before chugging some drinks and decided to challenge him. Bowser went to find King Candy, King Dedede hid from the lion, who did like-wise, and Dark Pit stood off to the side again, with the same mysterious person from before. Wolf was just sneaking up on the sheep and had his claws out, he then threw his arm around her and pointed one of his claws at her neck. The sheep then turned around, fear all over her face.

"You!", she spat out at him.

"Yes, miss me?", Wolf smirked at her, clearly enjoying her fear.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Wolf O' Donnell from Star Fox if you would, though it **should** be Star Wolf, I deserve a game.", he grumbled. The sheep then looked curiously at him.

"Wait...Star... **Fox**?", she asked with an emphasis on that last word.

"Did I stutter?", Wolf growled. The sheep then began to form a grin on her face as she held in her laughter, making Wolf ticked off by this.

"What's so funny?", he growled. The sheep then looked at him with a 'you don't know' expression.

"Oh, I just remembered that Disney owns Star Wars, and **he** will be around to kill you, he hates knock offs.", the sheep said as Wolf glared at her.

"WHO!?", he yelled at her.

"Well, he's a bounty hunter, but he doesn't come here often...", the sheep said.

"HA! No one can chug better and faster than Gaston!", they heard from the other side of the room. They looked and saw the man named Gaston and Wario with pints in their hands, ready to chug juice and out-do the other. The two glared at each other.

"Oh yeah? Wait to be-a amazed!", Wario said as he began chugging as fast as he could before the time went off, after all, he was a cheater. The man then opened his eyes and quickly began to chug as well, catching up pretty quickly, gut still neck and neck. Every villain then facepalmed themselves as they watched them.

"Are they serious?", a blue-skinned man with fire for his hair asked.

"And I thought my sidekicks were idiots!", a lion with a black mane said.

"To think they allow themselves to do this and think that the holy law is nothing to them!", the religious looking man from the poster said.

"Idiots, nothing but idiots!", Ganondorf said from where he sat. He then turned around and saw the lady from the other day come over and sit next to him.

"So, you too like dark magic?", she asked.

"All the more to conquer your enemies with!", Ganondorf said.

"What have you done with your magic?", the lady asked, quiet intrigued by his magic.

"Ha! I have summoned phantom warriors and made people freeze in place with my magic!", Ganondorf said."Yours?"

"I have made a woman fall into a eternal sleep when she touched the spindle of a spinning wheel!", the woman said.

"And why did you do that?", Ganondorf asked.

The woman then smirked at him,"Because they didn't invite me to the birthday party!"

Ganondorf then stared at her, shocked that she would do something like that. Suddenly, he began to smirk as well,"I like your style...", he said.

"Believe me, so do I!", the woman said as the two began to laugh evilly.

"What are you two laughing about?", they then saw Wolf leading the sheep with his claws still at her neck and placed them at their table. The woman then laughed at the sheep.

"Oh Bellwether, it seems you have a boyfriend from Nintendo!", she said before booming into laughing with Ganondorf as the other two glared at them with their icy stares.

"Don't start laughing, it seems that way with you too Maleficent!", the sheep shot back. Ganondorf then glared at her while the woman just smirked at the sheep.

"Sorry, but I would never date someone other than Chernabog.", the woman said.

"GAH! Gaston can't chug anymore!", they then turned and saw him and Wario look like their insides had been liquefied, which may have happened...

"NO!", Wario yelled as he saw that they were even and they couldn't chug anymore. Wario really wanted to show the man that he was better, but even after cheating, he still couldn't beat him or vice versa. The man and him then got up and went over to the others, the man then stared accusational at the woman.

"So, cheating on Chernabog as of now Maleficent?", the man asked. The woman then glared at him.

"Gaston you idiot! I am **not** going out with this...uh...what is your name?", she asked.

"Ganondorf.", the gerudo king said.

"I'm not going out with Ganondorf here! We just were interested in each other's magic!", she said. The man then shrugged his shoulders as he sat down and joined them as Wario did like-wise. Soon, Dark Pit and his 'friend' came up and joined as well.

"So what's new?", Dark Pit asked.

"Just some evil accomplices to talk with.", Ganondorf said.

"Hey, what's with that triangle there on your hand?", the man from before asked.

"This is the Triforce of Power, it grants me great strength!", Ganondorf explained. The rest of the villains looked at it and were curious.

Dark Pit's associate then spoke up,"So, power huh? Wonder if it's as powerful as me..."

"Shut it Vanitas.", the sheep said sternly. He then could be determined to be glaring at her.

"It still seems you **heavily** underestimate my actual power.", he said coldly.

"HA! You think you are powerful!?", the man said, making the helmet wearing figure cringe,"No one is more powerful than Gas..."

The man never finished his catch phrase as the other person just lifted his hand and ice suddenly surrounded the man's entire body. Everyone just watched in fear as the man froze in about two seconds, the other person then turned around. Although he was wearing a black helmet that didn't show his face, his eyes were glowing yellow, bright enough so that they can be seen, and oh boy, they were menacing! He then glared at the sheep with those eyes of his, the sheep only gulping in fear, realizing to **never** underestimate him again. Soon, the figure's eyes stopped glowing and he turned his head towards Ganondorf.

"Now, where were you?"

(Megaman and Ryu)

Megaman and Ryu were walking around the park, hoping they could find a sign that told them that they were going in the right direction to finding the Marvel super-heroes. Suddenly, they saw a large crowd at a building and decided to investigate it. When they got there they were immediately happy, over at the table, Spider-man, Wolverine, and Iron Man could be seen answering questions.

"Yes, you!", Spider-man said while pointing at a fan.

"Spider-man, how does it feel having Wolverine and the X-Men back!", the fan asked.

"Man, I've missed Wolverine so much, glad that he's back with us!", Spider-man said.

Megaman then smiled as he jumped into the air,"Hey guys, over here!"

The super-heroes and the fans then turned their heads around and saw the Capcom fighters, the Marvel super-heroes then dropped their jaws.

"Holy moly...", was all Wolverine could mutter.

"Alright, we need to catch up with these guys, see you in a little bit!", Iron Man said before security led the fans out. Megaman and Ryu then walked up to them as everyone had a smile on their face.

"How's it 'hanging' Spider-man?", Megaman asked as they did their special handshake, making both of them laugh.

"Well it appears someone has learned the power of the pun!", Spider-man said.

"Hey Wolverine, how's it going?", Ryu said as he shaked his hand.

"Going well, hopefully since I'm here now I can come back into Marvel vs. Capcom!", he said.

"Well, it's nice seeing you guys here, business trip?", Iron Man asked.

Ryu then chuckled,"Never gets past you Tony."

"Speaking of which, we want to show you something!", Iron Man said as he pulled a piece of tape out and put it on Ryu's arm before ripping it off.

"Ow!", Ryu said, suddenly, at a red box nearby, a robot just...inflated...and came near him. He looked to be a big marshmallow with two black eyes.

 _"Hello, my name is Baymax, your personal healthcare companion._ ", the robot said. Ryu and Megaman just stared at it in awe before turning around and smiling at Tony.

"Cool! Did you build that?", Megaman asked.

"No, someone else did, but he's part of us and the company!", Iron Man said as Baymax then scanned Ryu.

 _"You have a small injury to your arm, a tape has been pulled off of you."_ , Baymax said. Ryu and Megaman we're then intrigued by him.

"Wow, he's good!", Ryu said as Baymax then scanned Megaman.

"Uh...", Megaman said. Baymax then stopped and looked at him.

 _"I cannot detect any biological life in him, yet, he has the face and body of a boy._

Everyone else then looked at each other, surprised that Baymax couldn't detect that Megaman was a robot.

"Don't worry Baymax, we'll explain it to you...", Spider-man said.

(Captain Falcon and Falco)

"YES! COME ON!", Captain Falcon yelled as he turned around corners and zipped and zoomed through other racers, surprising them by his ruthlessness on the road. Falco then zoomed by as well, trying to catch up to Captain Falcon.

"Don't think you've escaped me yet!", he shouted as he bumped and zoomed around others, making them scared. The people off to the side just shook their heads as they watched the two battle it out.

"Who gets excited for R.C.'s kart race?", they asked as he two smashers continued racing, eventually ending with Captain Falcon as first.

"YES!", he shouted as someone came up to him.

"Um...sir... you do realize that the teen and adult go karts are over there?", he asked.

Captain Falcon and Falco then looked at each other, instead of being embarrassed that they were at the children's one, they instead grinned as they shot up and ran towards the direction of the adult version.

"YES! I WILL ANNIHILATE THEM IN RACING!", Captain Falcon shouted as they made their way there, making everyone else confused.

(Samus's group)

"Pikachu! Pikachu!", Samus called out, hoping that the pokemon would hear her.

"Where are you love?", Bayonetta called.

"Hey, Samus **really** wants you!", Fox yelled, hoping that Pikachu would come out. Although he did indeed wanted to do some things with Samus alone, he'd rather make her happy first before doing anything with her. He knew Pikachu had a place in her heart, and seeing her without it made him sad as well. Samus and Bayonetta then walked up to him, shaking their heads as they came.

"He hasn't shown up yet.", Samus said.

"Maybe he will hear us calling.", Fox said,"He could be on his way right now."

(Pikachu)

Pikachu had woken up that morning when the people working at the park were testing the rides. He was walking around the park, hoping he would spot Samus and be reunited with her. However, after hours and hours of searching, he couldn't find her. He was about to give up, little tears were rolling down his cheeks as he thought about her, he was never going to be able to...

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu's ears then shot up as he heard it. He recognized that voice, he then turned around to where the origin of the voice had come from. He then got up and ran to where it was, looking around to see if he could recognize anyone. Suddenly, he saw someone in a blue jumpsuit of some sort, could it be? He then saw her hair, blonde, the woman then turned around and he saw her face. Yes! It was Samus! Pikachu then ran to her, happy that he could finally be with her again and not be alone.

"PIKA...", suddenly, he knocked away into another tree line by something, or better put it, **someone**. The thing then followed him into the trees as the smashers looked around.

"Did you hear something?", Samus asked.

"I think it came from over there!", Fox said as he pointed somewhere and they went over there. Pikachu then got back up and turned around and saw what had hit him. It was the same creature from yesterday! He was growling at Pikachu as he lifted his fists up as Pikachu began letting electricity flow through his body. The two stared at each other, ready to finish what had started yesterday.

"Nana cryste!", the creature shouted as he charged at him.

"Pika-CHU!", the pokemon yelled as he ran towards the creature, ready to make it pay for all of this.

(Children smashers)

"Are we ready?", Ness asked as they were at the water park and were about to go down a water slide.

"Yep!", the rest of the children smashers said.

"Alright, let's go!", Ness shouted as they all went down the water slide at the same time and created a **huge** tidal wave at the bottom where they had landed, making other visitors run for their lives. The children smashers, however, did not know this and were instead just laughing it off. Suddenly, a security guard had marched over towards them.

"Children! Do you have any idea of what you had just done!", he yelled very harsh at them.

"Yeah! We had an awesome splash!", Popo said.

"That's what's wrong! You're all coming with me!", the man shouted. However, what he didn't know was that the children smashers had been taught to never go with strangers, and they weren't about to do it now. They only just stared at the man while he was losing his patience.

"Well?", the man then shouted. Toon Link then noticed a pirate ship over at the other side and decided that there would be a good place to Handel this evil person that was trying to kidnap them. He then splashed some water in the man's face as he mentioned for the other children smashers,"Come on!", he yelled as they all swam towards there. The man then managed to get the water off of his face as he gritted his teeth together and ran towards the pirate ship. Once he got there, he decided to sneak around and see if he could catch them. He then looked around a corner and saw Nana just standing there, looking around her shoulder, trying not to be spot by the man. The man then smiled evilly as he snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Now you're coming with me!", he yelled. However, Nana just smiled at him, which made him feel uneasy. Suddenly, Ness and Lucas jumped out of the water and pushed him backwards onto the ground. The two and Nana then ran up the pirate ship as the man got up and chased after them, and he was **very** angry. When he finally made it to the top of the pirate ship, **however** , he wished he hadn't followed them. Toon Link stood there with a plastic sword pointing at him with a grin on his face.

"Now me mateys!", he yelled as Popo and Ness pushed something off and a rope under the guard's legs wrapped around him and he went overboard. However, due to the rope, he was hanging upside down and left there swinging, hoping that they wouldn't drop him into the water. Other children there and adults soon saw this and began to laugh as they saw him helpless before the children smashers, who were posing themselves on top of the pirate ship.

"And that's why you don't try to mess or kidnap a smasher!", Toon Link shouted, making children and adults clap their hands to them, while the poor guard was pleading for his life.

"Somebody help me! Don't drop me into the water, I can't swim!", he yelled as he just swayed back and forth, above the water that he apparently could not survive in.

(Captain Falcon and Falco)

Captain Falcon and Falco were just finishing up their last lap when all of the sudden, they couldn't believe who they just saw. Once they passed the line, they got out of their karts and looked at someone, rubbing their eyes to see if they were truly seeing something right. They apparently we're seeing just well as someone came up to them and just smirked as he got into one of the karts and motioned for his friends to follow.

"GANONDORF!?", Captain Falcon and Falco both shouted dumbfounded. Indeed, Ganondorf was in the driver's seat of one of the go karts and Bowser, Mewtwo, Wario, and King Dedede piled in somehow, making Ganondorf smirk at them. Captain Falcon and Falco then looked at each other before they put their game faces on.

"Two can play at this, literally!", Falco said as he and Captain Falcon jumped into a go kart, Captain Falcon at the wheel and Falco in the passenger seat. Different visitors came and got into their go karts, but not without staring at Ganondorf's and rubbing their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things. Ganondorf then clutched the wheel as he waited for the race to begin. Captain Falcon doing the same as the manager then started the red light, making them go down one by one until finally green was lit. Captain Falcon and Ganondorf soon took off and began swerving and dodging people as they were going around curves and pressing the medal to the pedal. Whenever Ganondorf got close to someone, one of his teammates would knock that person out of the race, making Ganondorf scold them for whatever reason. He and Captain Falcon then came up to the second lap, zooming by the stands and making people excited that they stayed for **this** race. The two then came up neck and neck will each other as they looked over and stared at each other, both not letting down. Bowser was about to swipe them, but Ganondorf said to stop. Falco then leaned over to Captain Falcon.

"How is he so good at this?", he asked. Captain Falcon just shrugged his shoulders as he continued driving across the road to the finish line. They now passed the lap and were on their third and final lap. The two then stared at each other before turning their attention to the road. The pushed as hard as they could to the medals and soared ahead, making Bowser, Mewtwo, and King Dedede hold onto their seats and look at the road with fear in their eyes. Soon, they had just made their final turn and were heading to the finish line, both of them then pushed with all of their might and zoomed as their passengers held on for dear life. Suddenly, they passed the finish line and halted, waiting to hear what the judges had to say. After a minute, the judges were finally coming through over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have...a tie!", the announcer said. Everyone in the stands then looked at each other as the smashers then looked at Captain Falcon and Ganondorf, who were just glaring at each other.

"Don't mess with me next time!", Ganondorf scoffed.

"Should have stayed away from the driver's wheel Ganondorf!", Captain Falcon said.

"Wait a minute, **how** is Ganondorf this **good** at driving!?", Falco asked dumbfounded. Captain Falcon then dropped his competitive face and began to think about it as well.

"Yeah, how did he do that?", he said. Suddenly, Wolf was running over and hid behind Bowser, sweat coming off of him profusely.

"Oh man, she was right, he is after me...", he said.

"Who is?", King Dedede asked.

" **He** is!", Wolf whispered before hiding behind Bowser again. Before the villains could ask him again and ask each other what he meant, the figure came by. He wore a green battle armor of some type, had a deadly looking blaster in hand, and had a helmet on with a T shaped visor and some sort of attena coming out. He then brought the 'attena' down and began what appeared to be scanning them. He then pointed his gun to them as they raised their hands up and Wolf fell to the ground, when Wolf and the man saw each other, Wolf hid behind Bowser while the man began pulling the trigger a little bit back.

"Gotcha!", Boba Fett said as he opened fired.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Welp, looks like Wolf has to survive Boba Fett now, apparently Fett hates anyone who could be considered a copy. And when you look at Star Wars and Star Fox...yeah...Star Fox is definitely a copy. So, how is Ganondorf that good at driving? Could there be something explained in the future? Anyways, besides that, I'm glad that I could finally write Spider-man into this story!(He's my favorite fictional character of all time!) So, Dark Pit and Vanitas huh, bet you didn't guess him! And uh oh, poor Pikachu is still battling whatever that creature is, can you guess who it is? Well, I'm glad this chapter was longer than the last one and we got some more ridiculousness.(Seriously, a guard that doesn't know how to swim?) Hopefully the next chapter will be funnier, until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	5. Chapter 5

(Link and the princesses)

"Come on you two, we can't make them wait any longer!", Link shouted as the two princesses were looking at the town that they were walking through, they did not notice it much the day before and were taking in how beautiful the trees and flowers were that were planted in the middle of the road or on the window seals of the houses(the flowers, obviously not the trees dodo!).

"Oh my, they are just beautiful!", Peach said as she looked at a violet flower.

"Yes, these roses are sure nice!", Zelda said as she looked at the red and white roses that were lined.

"Come on girls, the castle is right over here!", Link shouted.

"Come on Peach, Link probably wants to get a move on.", Zelda said as she began to walk straight and not look around.

"Okay!", Peach said as she came up along side of her. The two then meet up with Link as he smiled and they entered the castle and went looking for the princesses.

"I wonder what you girls are going to do today! I hope we get something to eat though, I'm starving!", Link said as they were going up the stairs. Zelda only rolled her eyes as they were going up.

"Well, we'll ask if they know a place where we can eat.", she said as they opened the door and found the princesses standing around and talking. The princesses then looked over and smiled as they came over.

"Oh goody! It's so nice to see you again! I think it's so nice to see someone else from a different company!", Cinderella said.

"Yeah! It's so nice seeing people from the land of Japan! I wish I could go over to the Disneyland over there.", Belle said.

Link then chuckled at this,"Well, why don't you ask Moana to take you over there?", he asked as the princesses then laughed at this and Moana just smirked at him.

"Very funny! I wish I could, but my water powers lose their effect when I leave Disney.", Moana explained.

"So you lose your powers too quick?", Peach asked.

Moana just nodded her head,"Yes, if I did try to attempt something like this, I would only be able to move a couple feet in a day without a boat. I would probably be dehydrated or starve out there."

Just then on que, everyone heard a **large** grumbling come out, they then looked at the culprit as Link held onto his stomach and smiled sheepishly while his face turned red from embarrassment. The princesses then began laughing at Link's hunger; Zelda, however, facepalmed herself and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but Link here says that he is **starving** and would like to know where he can get something to eat.", she said as she looked back and gave Link a glare while he smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged his shoulders. The princesses then stopped their laughter and smiled at them.

"Yes, we know a place that has good food. They even have great tea as well!", Aurora said. Link's eyes then brightened as he heard this and he raced to the door and opened it.

"Come on ladies, there's food that I must devour and tea that I must drink!", he yelled, making the princesses laugh again while Zelda just sighed to herself.

(The villain smashers)

"IS HE STILL BEHIND US!?", Wolf yelled as they were running, hoping that they had lost him and were safe. King Dedede then looked back and saw the person still running after them while opening fire at them. King Dedede then widened his eyes and began to run faster.

 **"HE'S STILL COMING**!", he shouted as he began trying to run the fastest he ever could, which wasn't that fast, but adrenaline is a thing...

Mewtwo then shook his head,"OF COURSE **YOU** WOULD BE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS!", he shouted as he narrowly dodged a laser blast. Wolf then looked back at him, angered by what he had said.

"HEY! I DIDN'T SUSPECT HE HATED COPIES **THAT** MUCH!", he shouted as a blaster bolt nearly hit him and instead hit the ground behind him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? HE'S **BOBA FETT** OF ALL PEOPLE! HE WOULD **DEFINATELY** HATE PEOPLE THAT COPY HIS STYLE, SOMETHING **YOU** DO QUITE OFTEN!", Mewtwo shouted back.

"QUIT IT YOU TWO! WE JUST NEED TO SHAKE HIM OFF OF US!", Ganondorf said as he dodged a poison needle fly by him and hit a tree.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! HE'S **NEVER** LET A TARGET OF HIS GET AWAY! WE'RE SCREWED!", Wolf shouted.

"MAMA MIA!", Wario shouted as he ran faster. The villains then looked back and saw Boba Fett then started his jetpack and began firing at them from the air, almost hitting them each and every time. He was, after all, the greatest bounty hunter of all time. The villains continued their pathetic running, hoping that they would find something that would help them. King Dedede even began to pray to the goddesses of Hyrule.

"PLEASE GODDESSES, GIVE US A PLACE TO HIDE FROM HIM!", he shouted as he held his hands together and closed his eyes, suprisingly not running into anything. The villains then scoffed at him for doing this.

"KING DEDEDE!", Mewtwo shouted,"IF YOU THINK THAT PRAYING TO SOME GODDESSES FOR SOME HELP, **EVEN THOUGH** YOU HAVE DONE A LOT OF EVIL DEEDS IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD SOMEHOW HELP US, THEN YOU'RE...

"WAIT, **LOOK**!", Dark Pit shouted as he pointed somewhere. The villains then looked, and by **some** miracle, there was a **huge** line for a haunted mansion ride. The villains then smiled joyfully, knowing that they could hide in this line.

"HOORAY!", Wario shouted.

"HAS HE SEEN US!?", Ganondorf asked. Wolf then looked back and saw that he didn't pass the corner yet and they **still** had a chance of hiding safely in the crowd of people.

"NO! LET'S TAKE IT!", Wolf shouted as the villains then pushed and shoved through the crowd, making some people irritated.

"Hey! No cutting!"

"Go back to the end of the line!"

"That's not fair!"

The villains didn't care, they just wanted to be hidden in this crowd and not be spotted by the bounty hunter. They had separated themselves so they weren't as easily spotted and looked back to see where he was. They all then held their breaths and began to sweat when they saw the green cladded hunter turn around the corner and move in their direction. He was going down the road that led to the other side of the park as the villains began to sigh in relief.

"Do you think he bought it?", Ganondorf whispered. Suddenly, Boba Fett then saw the crowd and began looking in it, seeing if they were indeed hiding in their. The villains then held their breath again, hoping that he wouldn't spot them.

"Do you think he sees us?", Bowser whispered fearfully.

"Well...uh...", Mewtwo stammered.

"Uh... I don't think he would open fire, **especially** with all these other visitors here.", Wolf whispered.

BLAM!

Wolf had narrowly dodged a blaster bolt that hit the post above him about a inch. He then looked back fearfully and saw that Boba Fett had started his jetpack again and began surveying the crowd. He then spotted them and began opening fire on them as the smash villains began cutting through the line and ran into the haunted mansion ride building, hoping that they could hide in there.

" **IS HE INSANE**!?", Mewtwo shouted, surprised that he would shoot at them even with some innocent bystanders surrounding them.

"WHATEVER HE IS, HE'S PERSISTENT!", Ganondorf shouted as they looked back and saw someone in green armor began cutting through the line.

"Out of my way, I have some people to take care of!", they heard a rasp voice through a contained helmet. The smash villains then widened their eyes and began pushing people aside as they cutted the line faster. The eventually made it to the front of the line and pushed the people who were about to get on the ride away and jumped in their seats instead. The ride worker, however, was not pleased.

"Hey! You can't..."

"JUST START THE RIDE!", King Dedede shouted in fear.

"YEAH MAN! **HE'S** COMING!", Wolf joined in with fear in his voice. The ride worker just stared at all of the villains, each of them with fear all plastered over their faces. Suddenly, he heard someone shouting from the crowd outside of the room.

"Out! I need to deal with them, **personally**!"

The ride worker then widened his eyes, he knew who **that** was. He then turned the key for the ride and the cart then started it's way into the haunted mansion, making the smash villains sigh in relief. Suddenly, King Dedede began shaking in fear, making the whole cart began to shake.

"OH NO, I FORGOT I **HATE** SCARY RIDES!", he said.

"Dedede, pull it together!", Dark Pit said.

"Yeah! Would you rather be with **him** back there!?", Bowser asked.

"Uh...is he still back there?", King Dedede asked. The villains then widened their eyes, they had forgotten about his jetpack! Ganondorf then peaked his head out of the cart just a little bit, hoping he could see him and he **couldn't** see them. Suddenly, they heard someone bursting through the crowd.

"Out of my way!", they heard someone yell. Suddenly, they saw him and he looked down their way. He then used his visor to look even closer at them before starting his jetpack and flying off into a vent and crawling in it. The smash villains then looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"Do you think he saw us?", Mewtwo asked in fear. Suddenly, they turned around the corner and went down a dark hallway.

 _"You think you can survive the haunted mansion?",_ they heard in a recorded voice for the ride.

"I hope I can, I hope I can, I hope I can...", King Dedede repeated.

"Dedede! This is pathetic!", Bowser yelled. King Dedede then looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"Guys, I think I'm about to wet myself!"

"EEK!", Bowser Jr. yelled as he jumped into Mewtwo's lap,"Why did you put me next to him!?"

"Hello there."

The villains then stopped glaring at Dedede and looked wide eyedly as they looked and saw Boba Fett above them on a platform, he had used the vent to reach them here and now he had them cornered.

 _"Then survive **this**!"_, the recorded voice shouted before breaking into evil laughter as the lights went on and off as wild as they could as Boba Fett jumped down and started his jetpack, blasting at them as the lights went on and off, getting closer each time.

"AIIYEEEE!", the villains yelled as King Dedede, Bowser Jr., and Mewtwo hugged and clung onto each other as did Bowser, Wario, Wolf, and Dark Pit. Ganondorf, however, used this opportunity to wait until Fett was in range. When Fett was close enough, Ganondorf grabbed one of the props and wacked him with it, making him fall onto the ground and his jetback malfunction. Fett looked at his jetback before what could be described as glaring back at the smash villains.

"Once I get this fixed, you all are dead!", he yelled before going back and fixing up on his jetback. The smash villains were out of view and sat back down and were relieved for a moment.

"Good thinking Ganondorf...", Dark Pit said.

"Wait, why am I all wet all of a sudden?", Mewtwo asked as he and Bowser Jr. looked at themselves. Suddenly, their eyes widened, realizing what had happened and turned and glowered at the culprit.

"DEDEDE!", they yelled at the king, who was trembling before them in fear of what they would do.

(Sonic's group)

Sonic, Snake, Olimar, and Shulk were walking around the park, doing what the hedgehog had been bugging them to do.

"What is it Sonic?", Snake asked irritatedly. Sonic was about to answer when he saw what he was looking for, smiling, he raced over to a building and pointed inside of it.

"Come on guys, it's in here!", he said as he waited for them, surprisingly doing it instead of taking off.

"What do you think is in there?", Snake whispered to Shulk.

"Hmm, it's not a racing arena... I have no idea.", Shulk said.

"Well, whatever it is, it better be good!", Snake growled as they came up and entered the building. When they entered, they saw a bunch of trophies lined up against the wall, something must have done well.

" **This** is what we came for!?", Snake yelled at Sonic.

"Well, it was the first **good** video game movie..."

The smashers then turned around and saw a **gigantic** man in front of them. He was wearing some beat-up overalls and had some large fists. Sonic then grinned when he saw him.

"Hey Ralph, how's it going?", he said as he raced over and shook his hand.

"Oh hey Sonic, it's going great! We're getting the sequel this year!", Ralph said excitedly as he shook back. Snake then looked at him like he was studying him.

"Wait, wasn't my famous exclamation point used as a cameo in this film?", he asked.

"Yep, as well as a power mushroom and other video game references!", Ralph said.

Snake then smirked at him,"Oh, so **you're** Wreck-it Ralph!"

"Yep, and here are some of my friends!", Ralph said as some of the films characters came up.

"This here is Vanellope von schweetz,", he said pointing to a girl,"and this here is Fix-it Felix,", he said pointing to a little construction man with a hammer of sorts,"and this here is Sergeant Calhoun!", he said pointing to a woman with battle armor on. Snake's eyes then looked like they popped out of their sockets as he saw her, he then put on a growl as he came close to her.

"Hey babe, how about we go out on a date?", he asked as he smirked at her.

"Sorry, but I'm a married woman.", she said. Snake then almost fainted when he heard this.

"What!? To **who**!?", he yelled.

"Me!", the little man said. Snake just looked at him, then he looked at the woman again before dropping to his knees and shaking his fists towards the sky.

"NO!"

"Is he alright?", the woman asked as Snake broke into tears.

"Oh, him? He'll be fine!", Sonic teased as he held in his laughter from Snake's dismay.

(Mario)

"Listen, just because your-a characters are **planned** to be in this-a movie **doesn't** mean you will get a couple of a million dollars, just thousands!", Mario said. He had been trying to explain to Gabe Newell that they weren't about to pay for **that** amount.

 _"Well...uh...can we add a few zeros to that thousand?"_ , he heard from the other side of the phone, Mario then sighed.

"No, just for-a thousand and that's final from Disney!", he said. He then heard Gabe Newell sigh at the other end of the phone.

 _"Well...okay...we'll still consider about it...goodbye..."_

"Goodbye!", Mario said before hanging up the phone, groaning as he laid back in his seat. Mickey then looked up from his spot and saw Mario just look like he was having a bad day.

"So, how did it go?", he asked, Mario then looked over at him and shook his head.

"A million dollars per a character, **a million**!", Mario shouted before facepalming himself.

"Well, it is Gabe Newell...", Mickey said before picking up his phone. Mario then groaned as he picked up his phone and began putting in a number, hopefully someone will be easier to talk to.

 _"Hello, Ed Boon, CEO of Netherealm Studios you're talking to!"_

Mario then jumped in his chair, he then smiled as he processed who he was talking to. Ed Boon was always a nice guy, sure, Netherealm Studios did do DLC, but they were still a company that was not as greedy and focused on what the customer would want. Ed Boon himself actually wanted his characters in Wreck-it Ralph 2.

"Hello Ed, It's-a me, Mario! Me and Mickey were just-a calling to see if you would like your characters in Wreck-it Ralph 2!"

 _"Sure! I'd love to!"_

"Yes!", Mario said as he jumped out of his chair,"This is-a going to be..."

 _"Wait a minute Mario...",_ Mario heard from the phone, making him lose all of his hope at once.

"Yes?"

 _"Are **Marvel** characters going to make an appearance?"_

"Uh... I don't know...is that a problem?", Mario asked.

 _"No! But maybe for DC since we have their character rights..."_

Mario then sighed, of course DC would probably cause some trouble with this, even if they weren't going to make an appearance!

 _"I'll get right back with you Mario!"_ , Ed Boon said before hanging up, making Mario begin to cry.

(Link and the princesses)

"Wow! This is amazing!", Link said as he looked in the room. The Disney princesses had taken them to a tower out a little's way and were showing them the food and the view.

"And over there, you can see the other side of the park!", Jasmine said as she pointed towards the other side.

"And here we have some fine little sandwiches!", Snow White said as she brought them out to their table, making Link's mouth begin to water.

"FOOD!", he shouted before digging in, making everyone laugh except Zelda, who just facepalmed at this.

(Pit and Palutena)

"I wonder what's around here?", Pit said as he and Palutena said as they entered some kind of colosseum. He and Palutena had seen the Greek styled arena and decided if they could see any other Greek based gods that were there. They were looking around when they saw a man lifting a pillar, however, instead of lifting it, it appeared he was **benchpressing** it. They awed at his strength as he noticed them and put the pillar down. He then walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Hercules!", he said.

Pit then gaped at him,"Wait, **the** Hercules!?"

"Yep, that's me!", the man said.

"Wow! Another Greek god!", Palutena exclaimed,"I'm Palutena and this here is Pit, we're from Nintendo!"

Hercules then smiled at them,"Oh, Nintendo huh? It's nice to see someone else who shares your similarities!", he said as he shaked her hand.

"Oh my, you're very strong!", Palutena said while looking at her hand.

"Thanks!", he said before chuckling.

"Oh come on Lady Palutena, **I'm** pretty strong myself!", Pit complained. He then looked over at a table and ran over towards it,"Come on! Let's see who is stronger!"

"I don't know Pit...", Palutena said.

"I don't think it will be **that** bad!", Hercules said as he went over to him."You look pretty strong yourself!"

"See Lady Palutena?", Pit said before looking at Hercules with a determined smile,"Alright, let's see what you've got!"

(The children smashers)

"Argh! Row my mateys, land is nearby!", Toon Link shouted at his crew, who were the children smashers and other kids who joined in on the fun.

"Aye aye sir!", they all said as they continued to join in on the fun and pretended to row. Suddenly, everyone heard a **loud** crunching sound coming from afar.

"YEOOOW!"

Everyone then stopped and looked over to where the sound came from.

"What was **that**!?", Ness shouted.

"I don't know...but we have to find out!", Toon Link shouted before turning to his crew."Turn the ship around and start rowing towards the origin of the noise!"

The children then smiled as they pretended to turn the ship around and row towards it.

"Faster! Till he sun be but a spot to us!", Toon Link said as he posed on the deck.

"Hello? Can anyone help me?", the security guard asked. The children smashers had tied him to the front of the 'boat' and were using him as the mermaid.

(Samus's group)

"Pikachu!", Samus called out, however, there was no sign of the Yello pokemon. Samus then hung her head down, she knew that this was going to be a long time before they could find him, she was just so sure that they heard him a while ago.

"Any sign of him here?", Bayonetta asked.

"No, I just don't know where he would be!", Samus said.

"Wait a minute, he might be at the fruit stand!", Fox said. Samus then looked like she had brightened up.

"Yes! Oh thank you Fox, let's get going!", she said before they took off for the other side of the park. **However**...

(Pikachu)

Pikachu was bleeding from the mouth again, the creature had beaten him up pretty badly and had swung him around and made him collide with the trees. Pikachu hit the trees either face first or his back, which made some sounds that Pikachu hoped wasn't his back breaking. He just stood there and watched the creature circle him, he had run out of his electricity and was wanting to save it. However, he needed to end this here and now.

"Dusta Nana!", the creature yelled before jumping and kicking Pikachu in the face. Pikachu rolled over onto his back and the creature then pounced on him and began pummelling him in the face, making blood come out of every where on Pikachu's face. The creature then stopped and began to inspect him, this was Pikachu's chance. He spit some blood into the creature's eyes, making him blind and stumble back, Pikachu then got up and decided to hit him with all that he had left.

"Pika-CHU!", he yelled as he charged at him with his electricity surrounding him. The creature then got rid of the blood and saw what was happening, he then threw his fist at him as Pikachu was close, making a small explosion and sending the two back and hitting their heads on trees again, making them fall unconscious yet again.

(Link and the princesses)

"Wow! This is amazing!", Link said as they entered the room and saw all the food there. The Disney princesses had taken them to a tower nearby, stating that you could see the entire park from the top of it which housed a tea room and restaurant.

"And you can see the other side of the park all the way over there!", Jasmine said as she pointed towards it.

"And here's the food!", Snow White said as she brought out a platter of little sandwiches at their table, making Link's mouth begin to water.

"Alright, FOOD!", he yelled before digging in, making everyone laugh except for Zelda, who just facepalmed herself as he ate like a wild animal.

(The smash villains)

The villains raced out of the cart and out of the exit, hoping that they had bought enough time to escape.

"Do you think he's behind us?", Bowser asked while looking back at the ride. The villains then looked back and saw that no one was after them, no sound of a blaster or jetpack was screeching through the air.

"YES! WE LOST HIM!", King Dedede shouted joyfully.

"Let's just hurry and escape before he comes out!", Mewtwo said as they then ran into a different direction. Suddenly, they heard something that could be described as doomsday for them.

"YAHH!", they heard someone yell before diving to the ground as Boba Fett flew over him, he had fixed his jetpack! The smash villains widened their eyes in shock, they had to hide quickly!

"Where do we go!?", Dark Pit whispered.

"THERE!", Ganondorf whispered as the villains hid behind a billboard as the bounty hunter was scanning the area for them. After looking around, he decided to go the opposite direction and search for them there, traveling by jetpack to the other side of the park. The smash villains watched as he took off, leaving them behind. They then sighed in relief.

"He's gone, for now...", Ganondorf said.

"Hey, check out these villains!", Bowser said. Ganondorf then turned around and saw that the billboard was loaded with posters of villains, all of them with weird designs.

"HAH! Check this one out, Dr. Doom! So scary!", King Dedede mocked.

"I don't think you guys should be doing this...", Dark Pit said dreary, remembering about how they were running for their lives a moment ago.

"I agree, do not mock them!", Ganondorf said, but the others didn't listen.

"Wait! Look at this one, Magneto!", Mewtwo said before breaking into laughter.

"No, no! Look, Thanos!", Bowser mocked. He then saw another one,"Hey Wolf, wasn't a planet that you were on named 'Venom'?"

"Yeah, why?", Wolf asked.

"Apparently, there's this guy named Venom and he is 'supposedly' one of their greatest and most dangerous villains!", Bowser exclaimed,"He looks more like a baby's nightmare then a villain!"

Wolf then snatched the poster and looked at him before holding in his laughter."What, **this** guys is supposedly one of their greatest villains ever!?", he asked as he and the rest of the villains besides Ganondorf and Dark Pit began laughing and rolling on the ground." **This** guy is dangerous and scary, please! My Venom is **way** scarier than this guy! I wouldn't even be afraid of him!", Wolf laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT US MEATBAG!?"

Wolf then stopped laughing as he looked and saw his fellow villains stopped laughing and were looking behind him. Then the villains then huddled close together and began to shake, even Mewtwo and Bowser! **Something** was obviously scaring them. Wolf then looked around and saw what was probably the scariest thing that he had ever seen. This 'Venom' was obviously bigger than the poster made him out to be, he was black with white eyes and some white spider symbol across his chest. He had **rows** of razor sharp teeth and a tongue that just rolled out of his mouth. Wolf was scared beyond belief, but he wasn't about to show that, he was going to stay true to his word. He then looked unimpressed at Venom.

"Oh, so **this** is Venom? Even more pathetic than I thought!", he said, making his fellow villains just stare at him. Venom, however, **glared** at him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT US!?", he asked ferociously.

"Oh, didn't I make myself clear? Your obviously pathetic!", Wolf said. The person then pulled his tongue back in and glared at him.

"DON'T WANT TO PUSH US INSECT!", he warned.

"Us? Did you guys hear this? He doesn't even know that he is just one person!", Wolf mocked as the villains just watched, unsure if they should be afraid or impressed. Wolf then stopped his laughing and smirked at the being in front of him.

"I bet he can't even take a punch without crying for his mommy!", he said as he punched Venom in the chest, doing nothing and making Venom just glare at him. Wolf then turned around and grinned at his friends while pointing at Venom.

"See, nothing!"

(Link and the princesses)

"This tea and sandwiches are really good!", Link said as he sipped his cup and ate a sandwich, making Zelda just sigh in relief. Link had stopped his carnivorous attack and had calmed down and enjoyed the food slowly instead of eating it all at once. She then smiled at him.

"Nothing taste better than this, right?", she asked.

"Absolutely!", Peach exclaimed as she sipped her tea, making everyone else just laugh at her exclamation.

CRASH!

The smashers and the Disney princesses jumped when they saw something crashed through the window and land on their table. Link had pulled out his Master Sword and was about to attack whoever had sent it to them, when he noticed it wasn't something, but **someone**. His eyes then bulged as he recognized the figure.

"Wolf?"

Wolf just layed there and groaned as he held onto his side, whimpering from such great pain.

"How...how did **he** get up **here**!?", Zelda asked dumbfounded.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT US THAT WAY AGAIN FURBALL!", they then heard from **all** the way from the **other** side of the park. Wolf just clunged on to him before passing out.

(Master Hand)

Master Hand was just about to receive the children smashers, he was having such a wonderful time here at Disneyland, nothing could ruin it. He then chuckled as he saw them on the pirate ship in the water park and floated over to them.

"Alright, time to come to the hotel.", he said. He laughed when he heard their 'awws'.

"Hey, can somebody help me?"

Master Hand then froze as he heard that, he then looked over the front and found some guard had been tied up to the front of the boat and was used as the mermaid. He then looked back at the children smashers, who had broad grins on their faces.

"We took care of the kidnapper!", Toon Link beamed. Master Hand then began to chuckle nervously.

"Um... children... there's something I should tell you..."

(Wolf)

Wolf had just woken up, he saw all of his fellow villains, as well as Fox, who was holding in his laughter as he saw him there.

"HOW SHOULD I HAVE KNOWN HE WAS THAT STRONG!", he then heard and saw Pit with his arm in a cast and Palutena laughing at him.

"You shouldn't have tested him, you were lucky to survive!", she said before laughing again as Pit groaned. Wolf then looked back at his fellow smash villains.

"So...what happened?", he asked.

"Well... after you mocked him...he sent you to where Link was in the tower... **with just one punch**.", Mewtwo said.

Fox then stopped his laughter and stared wide-eyed at Mewtwo, he never knew something **that** strong that could knock someone that far and high with just one punch.

"I don't think he was even trying!", Dark Pit said.

"Woah!", Link said,"I mean we were pretty high up, but still..."

"How high up?", Bowser asked, since the villains didn't know where they were at until afterwards.

Zelda then held her breath,"About five hundred feet up."

The villains and Fox then looked at her with wide eyes, only Master Hand and Crazy Hand were that strong that they knew off, Wolf was punched from the **other** side if the park and that **high** meant whatever that thing was, it was pretty strong. Soon, Megaman, Ryu, Samus, Mario, Luigi, and Mickey came bursting through the door and saw Wolf in the bed. They then looked at the rest of the smash villains.

"What-a happened!?", Mario asked, dumbfounded by what he saw before him.

"Well...Wolf made fun of someone...and he beat him up pretty bad...", Bowser Jr. said.

"Beat him up, he **only** punched him and this happened!", King Dedede exclaimed.

"Who did-a Wolf make fun of?", Luigi asked.

"Some guy called Venom, pretty angry guy if you asked me!", Bowser said. Megaman and Ryu then looked like their eyes would pop out of their sockets after what Bowser had said.

"VENOM!?", they both shouted. Everyone else then looked at them.

"You know him?", Samus asked.

Ryu and Megaman then shook their heads,"Know him? We practically have **fought** him before, and believe us, he's not someone you want to mess with!", Megaman said.

"Why would he attack Wolf?", Fox asked. Everyone else then looked at the pilot.

"I DON'T KNOW, ALL I KNOW IS THAT HE IS SOME WEIRD FREAK THAT THINKS THERE ARE TWO OF HIM!", Wolf shouted.

"Wolf, you made fun of him, we know why he attacked you.", Ryu said sternly.

"And...um...Wolf, he **is** technically two people.", Megaman said. The villains then looked at him shocked.

"WHAT!? BUT HOW!?", Wolf shouted.

"It's hard to explain, but we'll do it later. Right now though, you get some rest, you're lucky enough to survive him.", Ryu said. Wolf then grumbled as he laid back down.

"Well, at least that bounty hunter won't find me here..."

Mickey's ears then popped up as he heard this,"What bounty hunter?"

"The dude named Boba Fett.", Wolf mumbled.

"BOBA FETT!", Mickey shouted, nearly deafening everyone.

"Who's he?", Luigi asked.

"He's the most dangerous bounty hunter in all of our properties! Why did he hunt you down!?", Mickey asked.

"Well... because...", Wolf mumbled.

"Because Wolf is a rip off!", King Dedede shouted. Everyone then stared at him as Mickey facepalmed himself.

"Looks like there's more to take care of...", he said. He then looked up,"Come on, we better get going, we need to make sure you guys won't be attacked since you may be based on something else! Let's all head over to the hotel, where you'll be safe for the night!"

"But what about Pikachu?", Samus asked, giving Mickey a sad look. Mickey then sighed, he knew she missed him.

"We'll have security look out for him, it shouldn't be that hard."

"I don't know...", Master Hand said as he suddenly came in, scaring everyone. Along with him were the children smashers and he himself was carrying a unconscious guard who looked like he was dehydrated. Master Hand then put the guard on the bed and put some sheets over him, he then turned towards Mickey.

"I think you need your guards to have a pin that says they are one and that they need to act nice.", he then looked at the children smashers, who were looking at the floor and whistling."Because there are **certain** people that they can't take care of."

"Hey, we thought he was going to kidnap us, what were we supposed to do!?", Toon Link exclaimed, making some of the older smashers snicker to themselves when all of the sudden, the guard woke up and reeled back in horror when he saw the children smashers.

"You... you...take th...those...those... **demons** away from me!", he shouted. The room then suddenly bursted into laughter with the exception of the guard, the children smashers, and Wolf, who was looking grumpy.

(Pikachu)

Pikachu had waken up again, he looked over and saw that the creature was gone again and that he had to find Samus now. He stood up and shook himself off as he jumped out of the wooded area and looked around, no one was seen at all. He then looked up at the sky and was horrified to find out it was night again, Samus was surely gone.

"Pika! Pikachu!", he called out, hoping that Samus would hear him. No one answered back, he then ran up to the top of a bench and called out again.

"Pika! Pika Pi!", no one was coming for him, tears starting to build up.

"PIKACHU!", he called out with all of his breath, however, no one came. He then bursted into tears as no one was around to take him home, he was alone again. He just sat there and cried and cried, hoping that this nightmare would end. He then jumped off the bench and went under it and began to curl up.

"Pika...pika...", he whined as tears came out of his eyes and he tried to go to sleep, however, he knew he wouldn't rest well, not until he and Samus were reunited. However, that was going to be a long time perhaps before he could finally be with her again as he just layed there, wishing he was home again. He then was able to go to sleep after crying himself there, wanting to not be alone for a change.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry it took a while for it to come out, but here it is! Wolf, just don't mess with these villains, and ESPECIALLY don't mess with Venom, you'll regret that you did. Well, it looks like Mario was able to get through Gabe Newell, but will we see any Valve characters in Wreck-it Ralph 2, who knows. Speaking of which, who's exited for it, I know I am! And poor, poor Pikachu, will he ever be reunited with Samus again? And what about who Fox wants to meet, will we see them soon? And will the Disney characters finally find out that Cloud is with them? Only I know, muah-ha-ha! Well, since I don't want to spoil anything, this is where my author's note ends; so until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	6. Chapter 6

(Pikachu)

Pikachu had just woken up and saw that the crowds had finally come into the park, he then realized that the day was just beginning and that he had to find Samus and be reunited. He got up from beneath the bench he was sleeping under and ran out and into the park, hoping that he would spot her.

"Pika?", he called out, she didn't answer. Pikachu then ran down the walkway, hoping that he would find her in this mass of people, which was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

(Mario)

Mario was rushing towards the building that he had been working with Mickey at. He had slept in a little late and woke up a half hour ago, when Link had told him what time it was, he jumped out of bed and nearly hit the ceiling (don't be surprised, he's Mario!). Mario dressed himself and brushed his teeth in a world record of two minutes (well, at least for him...) and rushed out of the hotel and into the park. He had been making good work of his feet as he saw the building come into his view.

 _"Phew! Nearly there!_ ", he thought to himself as he rushed into the building and by the receptionist.

"Good morning Claire!", he shouted as he ran towards the elevator.

"Oh! Good morning Mr. Mario!", the receptionist said back, surprised by how fast he was going. Mario then hit the button and waited for the elevator to come down, he was too anxious to get up there and help Mickey out. He then heard the ding of the elevator as the doors opened and he rushed into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. The doors then closed as it began going up, Mario was busy twiddling his thumbs as he was going up, unsure of what he was going to say. The elevator then stopped and opened the doors as Mario rushed out and ran towards the doors at the end of the hallway, sweating as he made his way over.

 _"Please let there be-a no trouble!"_ , Mario thought to himself as he opened the doors."Hello Mic...uh... Mickey?"

Mario looked around the office, there was no sign of the mouse. It was like he just suddenly vanished from the face of the Earth, leaving Mario just scratching his head.

"Huh? Where is-a he?"

(Children smashers)

"Man, I hope Master Hand isn't too upset with us.", Popo said as they were walking down the walkway towards the section with the extreme rides.

"Well, at least he wasn't mad.", Lucas said.

"Yeah, but did he have to send **him** along?", Toon Link asked as he pointed back towards the jackal pokemon that was behind them.

"Master Hand said you guys needed someone to watch you, and as much as **I** would object, he chose me.", Lucario said.

"What!? But we're old enough!", Nana whined as the other children smashers joined in with her. Lucario then grumbled to himself as he heard their protests.

"Listen, just stay in my sight and don't run off!", he said sternly, wishing he didn't have to do this. The children smashers then talked amongst themselves, obviously about how they **'had'** to have a babysitter to watch them as Lucario was just wondering why he had to as well.

 _"Why would Master Hand make me do this!? I don't even **like** children! Why couldn't he have gotten someone else!? Why couldn't...hey, what's that strange sensation I feel? It feels... amazing!_", Lucario thought to himself as he went to find out what he was sensing, leaving the children smashers by themselves.

"What do you want to ride first?", Ness asked as he looked at the ferris wheel in front of them.

"I don't know, maybe that one!", Toon Link said as he pointed towards a ride that went super fast.

"Or how about that one?", Lucas said as he pointed towards a ride that went high up before dropping you back to the ground.

"Hmm, what do you think Lucario?", Toon Link asked, no response."Uh... Lucario?"

The children smashers then looked back and saw that the pokemon was gone and had left them to themselves. The children smashers then looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Uh... where did he go?", Ness asked.

"He was supposed to be watching us!", Popo said. Suddenly, all of the children smashers then looked up and began to smile, no one was watching them right now.

"Now, that's not a bad thing, is it?", Toon Link said with a mischievous smile.

"Nope!", all of the other children smashers responded, they too having mischievous smiles. The children smashers then took off as they went to go ride the rides, all without adult supervision.

"All right! No one is bothering us!", Toon Link shouted as they went in line for the ride that dropped you.

Lucario was busy being mesmerized by the strange power that he was sensing. He had walked into some sort of tree patch when he noticed someone meditating in the middle of it, sitting down on the ground and eyes closed as he focused his energy. The person was very young looking, had blonde hair, and wearing all black, even having a black glove on one of his hands. The person just sat there and was saying something over and over again.

"I am one with the Force. I am one with the Force. I am one with the Force."

Lucario was intrigued by this as he stepped closer to this person, interested in what he was doing and sensing **he** was the source of this weird power he was feeling.

"I sensed you, strange that you don't have any Force powers from what I sense though...", the person said as he opened his eyes and revealed that they were a nice shade of blue. Lucario then came closer to him, surprised that he sensed him.

"I sensed your power, it feels amazing! What is it called?"

"It is the Force, it surrounds us, penetrates us.", the person said,"And what strange power do I sense from you?"

"It is the aura, it gives me great strength.", Lucario said,"Do you mind if you show me what this 'Force' does?"

"No problem at all.", the person said as he stood up and Lucario could then see something was attached to his belt, some kind of holster. Lucario then looked up at the person.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, I am Lucario, who are you?"

"The name is Luke, Luke Skywalker.", the person said,"Now let me show you the power of the Force.", he said as he lifted his hand and began to focus his Force energy, making Lucario excited to see what it can do.

(Wolf)

Wolf had just woken up and yawned as he opened his eye, only to find a blaster in front of it. Wolf then jumped fearfully in his bed, his eye widened by who was there.

" **HOW THE...WHY THE...HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?"** , he shouted at the bounty hunter in front of him. Boba Fett just stood there and pointed his blaster at him, Wolf unsure if he was stern or smirking under that helmet.

"Simple, once I flew out of that ride, I knew I would spend a lot of time hunting for you. However, I knew you couldn't have gone too far and decided to track your movements from all of the security cameras that were placed around the park. I knew once I found you on there, I could find out where you live. However, it seems like you just instead mocked someone, which reminds me..."

Just on que, something on the wall shifted as Wolf looked over at it and jumped when he saw two eyes and a tongue come out. Suddenly, the figure turned off some power of his and showed that it was indeed Venom, all mad as ever.

"Seems like he's still mad about what you said about them from yesterday. And with me and then having something against you, I decided that we should team up and get rid of you!", Boba Fett said as Venom inched forward towards Wolf.

"Brains! We need your brains!", he said as Wolf just crawled back into the corner that he was in, a bounty hunter pointing a blaster at him and a monster wanting to eat his brain, he began to shake in fear.

"Hey... wait...maybe we can talk this out!", he begged, however, Boba Fett just scoffed.

"Sorry, don't negotiate with my prey! This is the end...", he said as he aimed his blaster.

"Yes! This is the end...of you hunting him down!", a voice suddenly said. Everyone then **immediately** turned their heads around and saw a familiar mouse crawl out from under the medical bed and just glare at the two intruders. Wolf, however, was shocked by who he saw.

"Mickey?", he asked dumbfounded. Mickey stood in front of Boba Fett and Venom and spread his arms out in front of Wolf, acting like a guard for him. Boba Fett and Venom, however, were not amused.

"Out of the way! He's mine!", Boba Fett said as he re-aimed his blaster towards Wolf.

"Sorry, but no can do Fett!", Mickey said. Boba Fett then could be heard grumbling.

"What do you mean Mickey?", he asked with a growl in his voice.

"What I mean is he is protected by his rights! If he gets injured while he's here by one of **you two** , the company can sue us!", Mickey explained."Now, do you want to spend a **lot** of money on just this one person, or do you still want to be able to hunt without worrying about a heavy debt?"

Boba Fett still had his blaster pointed towards Wolf, however, after some thinking and a little shaking of his hands, he finally lowered his blaster."You win this time Mickey, come on Venom!"

Venom then looked back at Wolf and began to grow angry,"BUT WE NEED BRAINS!", he growled, making Wolf hide behind Mickey.

"He's... wait... **they** aren't serious, right?", he asked Mickey.

"Well, we tried feeding them something else, guess you can't change one's hankerings...", Mickey said as Wolf gulped. Boba Fett then walked up to Venom and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, I know that the villain's tavern is serving something that could replace that hunger. What do you say?"

Venom still looked at Wolf, licking his lips as Wolf cowered behind Mickey, finally, he turned around and went with the bounty hunter."Fine...", he said as both of them left and Wolf was finally free from being hunted. Both he and Mickey sighed in relief when the two were gone away now. Mickey then turned towards Wolf.

"Well, got to go now, poor Mario must be wondering where I am! You should just get some rest for now!", he said before running out of the room. Wolf looked at the door for a moment, waiting to see if anyone was coming back, thankfully, no one did. He then sighed to himself as he got back under the covers and looked up at the ceiling, he was safe from two of his worst nightmares.

(Samus's group)

"Pikachu! Pikachu, where are you?", Samus called out, seeing no signs of the pokemon. She then sighed in distress, wishing that she had never gotten on that ride in the first place.

"I don't see him anywhere love.", Bayonetta said as she came up.

"Do you think he is over there?", Fox asked as he pointed towards a snack vendor.

"I don't know, let's try it!", Bayonetta said as she and Fox began walking over towards it. However, Bayonetta noticed that Samus wasn't with them and turned around and saw her just standing there, all saddened by the lost of her pokemon.

"Samus, are you coming?", Bayonetta asked. Samus then looked up and shook her head.

"No, it's okay, just go on ahead.", she replied.

Bayonetta was saddened when she heard this, her best friend now becoming sadder every second. However, she wasn't about to put off her friend's request, she then turned towards Fox and nodded."Come on, let's see if he's there.", she said as she walked forward.

"Okay.", Fox said as he looked back at Samus one more time before heading off and searching with Bayonetta at the snack vendor. Samus just remained where she stood and looked at the ground, feeling all sad inside.

"Oh Pikachu, where are you?"

(Pikachu)

Pikachu had been walking around the park, unable to find his favorite person in the whole world. He looked around on the ground, he climbed up into the trees to get a aerial view, he had called out his name, all of it ending in vain. He then sat down and began to give up hope, when all of the sudden...

"Pikachu!"

His ears then shot up and he looked around, he had heard **her** voice, **his** best friend. He then jumped onto his feet and ran towards the direction where the voice had come from, he looked all around him until he stopped and looked in front of him. **He saw her**. There she was, standing there, looking at the ground in sadness, looking like she too was giving up hope. Pikachu's heart began to race as he took in a deep breath.

"PIKA!", he called out. Samus then lifted her head up, she then turned around and saw him there, waving towards her. Samus then let a single tear roll down her face as she began to smile, finally finding him after all this time.

"Pikachu!", she said excitedly as she saw her favorite pokemon.

"PIKACHU!", he cried out as he ran towards her and jumped into her arms as the two began to hug each other, both of them happier than they had ever been.

"Oh Pikachu, I've missed you so much!", Samus said as she let out another tear from her eye.

"Pikachu...", he said back, obviously stating how lonely he was.

"What's going on over here?", Bayonetta asked as she walked up towards them with Fox following behind her.

"It's Pikachu! We've finally found him...or he found us!", Samus said as she held the smiling pokemon out. Bayonetta and Fox then sighed in relief as they smiled back at her.

"Thank goodness!", Bayonetta said,"Oh Pikachu, you should have seen Samus, she was distraught without you!"

Fox then smiled,"Yeah, well at least we found you! Why did you disappear all of...GAAHH!"

Samus, Bayonetta, and Pikachu then looked at Fox as **something** had jumped onto his face and began mauling it.

"GAAHH! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF!", Fox yelled as he struggled to grab it. Pikachu then looked at it closer and then realized what it was. He then began to build sparks I his cheeks, what little he had left, as he recognized it as the creature that had been bugging him for the past two days and made him go missing in the first place.

"Hold on Fox, I'll help you!", Samus said as she put Pikachu in Bayonetta's arms and ran over towards the struggling vulpine. She then jumped into the air and kicked the creature off of Fox as he fell to the ground and gasped for air, whatever it was, it's breath stinked! The creature then got back onto it's feet and turned towards the smashers, it was growling as the smashers then glared at him, Pikachu the most.

"Stitch? Are you there?"

The creature and smashers then turned around and saw a little girl running towards the group, suddenly running towards the creature.

"Stitch! I knew you would be here! Where have you been?", the girl said as she hugged the creature as he hugged her back.

"Nana mogo!", he said as he hugged her. The smashers then looked at them curiously as just a minute ago, that creature was **anything** but friendly.

"I'm sorry little girl, but who are you?", Bayonetta asked. The little girl then let go of the creature and faced towards the smashers.

"I'm Lilo, and this here is Stitch, he is family to me.", she said as the creature then lifted one of his hands.

"Hi!", he said in a weird way as the smashers were taken back by its ability to speak. Fox then put back on his stern face as he glared at the creature.

"Oh don't you dare play **that** game! He just tried to maul me a minute ago!", he yelled at the girl. The girl then looked back at the creature and put her hands on her hips as she stared him down.

"Stitch! Is this true!?", she interrogated him. The creature then twiddled his thumbs as he looked down at the ground in shame. Pikachu, however, wasn't about to end it there.

"Pika! Pika Pi!", he yelled as he shook his paws in the air. The girl just looked at him before turning to the rest of them.

"What did he say?", she asked.

"Sadly, I don't know.", Samus confessed.

"Then let **us** help you out.", they suddenly just heard. They turned around and saw a familiar young man with a jackal pokemon following behind him, making everyone question them.

"Luke?", the girl asked.

"Lucario?", the smashers asked. Lucario then looked at the group, a stupid grin on his face as if he had just seen something amazing.

"The Force! It's... it's... **incredible**!", he shouted like a mad man, making the smashers just look at him. The man named Luke went over to Pikachu and held out his hand and looked as if he was concentrating on something. After about a second, he stopped and opened his eyes as he lowered his arms. Lucario was just bouncing like a baby as they were about to hear what Luke had to say.

"You've **got** to hear this!", Lucario said with a grin plastered over his face.

"It appears that Pikachu here was about to enjoy an apple, but Stitch snatched it away and the two got into a fight about it. The two tumbled over into the wooded area and were unseen by anyone. The two were then knocked unconscious until night fall, they then went to sleep and waited for the next day. Pikachu then went looking for you and spotted you and was about ten feet away until Stitch knocked him again into the wooded area, seeking for revenge from yesterday. The two battled until they were knocked unconscious again and remained that way till night fall again. Pikachu then found you today, but Stitch still wanted revenge on him and vice versa, until that brings us up to here."

The smashers then looked shocked at Luke, he was able to find out what had happened to the two for the past few days in just a few seconds. Pikachu was most impressed since he got each and every detail right. Lucario, however, was just jumping around, amazed by what the Force could do.

"HE GOT IT! HE GOT IT! THE FORCE IS AMAZING!", he shouted. The girl then stared at the creature with a disappointed look.

"Stitch! Go apologize to him right now!", she said sternly as the creature walked over towards Pikachu and held out his hand.

"Sorry.", he said, however, Pikachu wasn't going to shake his hand.

"Pikachu, please?", Samus asked. After about a minute of refusing, the pokemon collapsed in.

"Pika...", he said as he shook his hand, making the little girl happy.

"See, isn't this..."

"Wait, Lucario, aren't you supposed to be watching the children smashers?", Bayonetta asked. Lucario then stopped bouncing and looked back at where he had come with wide eyes.

" **OH CRAP**!", he yelled before running off into that direction, making the smashers laugh at him. The little girl then walked up towards the group.

"I know a way we can all make up!", she said. Everyone except Pikachu and the creature looked interested.

"Show us, this sounds exciting!, Bayonetta said as the little girl smiled.

"Alright, I'll show you how you make up, Hawaiian style!"

(One hour later)

"You were right, this is amazing!", Fox said as he smiled for the camera through his shades. Lilo had taken them to her home world attraction in the park and they all had changed into shorts, Hawaiian shirts, and had a pair of shades as they all took pictures. Everyone except for Pikachu and Stitch were happy and having fun.

"Oh come on you two, hug each other!", Bayonetta said. The two then glared at her for that suggestion.

"Yeah! Hug!", a couple of fan girls were shouting off from the distance. Pikachu and Stitch both refused to do so.

"Chu!"

"Nana creste!"

"Come on, do it!", Fox said. Finally, after **much** prying, the two embraced each other in a hug and had their pictures taken, however, both were gagging to themselves about it.

"Aw!", Bayonetta and Lilo said.

"Alright, now kiss!", the girls then yelled. Pikachu and Stitch looked at each other before both of their faces turned green. Lilo and the smashers then laughed as the two ran off into the palm trees and began throwing up by being asked to do it.

(At the hotel)

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but I promised Fox that I would spend some alone time with him once we found you.", Samus explained to the disheartened pokemon. All this time of searching for her, just to be told that she would spend some time with his **old** nemesis.

"I promise I'll spend the night with you when we're done!", Samus said, Pikachu then began to smile weakly, happy that she didn't **completely** spend it with Fox.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get something to eat and watch while we wait!", Bayonetta said as she picked him up and walked out the door, laughing as Pikachu was happily cheering since he didn't have that much food in two days. Samus then sighed as the door was closed and smiled to herself.

"At least you're home Pikachu..."

She then heard a knock on the door and opened it. She found Fox, wrapped only in a towel with a smirk on his face.

"Ready for a steam shower?", he asked. Samus then shook her head at him.

"Can't you wait until we go to the pool to look at my figure?", she asked. Fox then smirked back at her.

"Mario is busy with Peach in his room, Link is on a date with Zelda, Bayonetta is with Pikachu, come on! We can have just us time now! The others aren't here and we can be alone!", he said.

"I thought you promised to Falco that we wouldn't be **close**.", Samus said. Fox then shrugged his shoulders.

"Only if it was a time I couldn't resist, besides, we're just taking a steam shower, not doing anything like **that**.", he explained.

"Well...okay...", Samus said as she led him into their room,"I just hope Robert doesn't catch us and accuse us."

"Hey, I wouldn't think about doing it here, only at the mansion.", Fox said as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Why? Are you trying to do it with me again?", Samus asked.

"Maybe...", Fox said with a grin.

"Are you **trying** to provoke Falco?", Samus asked.

"Naw, just Master Hand!", Fox said as Samus then laughed at his joke."Come on in, the steam is fine!", he smiled lewdly at her as he stepped into the shower and took off his towel, waiting for her.

(Three hours later)

"Well, didn't know steam showers could make you tired.", Samus said as she layed down and grabbed Pikachu and pulled him in close, making him hug her back as he got close.

"Well, it does help.", Bayonetta said,"How about you Peach, had a fun time with Mario?"

"Oh yes! Let's just hope that Robert doesn't find out about this!", she said as the girls began to laugh at this. Peach then dropped her mood as she just layed there.

"I was wishing it was something more than that though. I wish there was at least snow for this to be even more romantic..."

"I'm sorry, but there probably won't be any snow this Christmas season, sorry!", Bayonetta said, sad that Peach couldn't have as much as romance as she wanted. Peach then sighed in response.

"It's okay, it's... it's just that I wished he did something else!"

"Like what?", Zelda asked. Peach then looked at them and gave them all a sad look, the girls then realized that she wanted Mario to ask **that** question.

"Well, maybe he's saving it for the right time!", Bayonetta said, trying to hold her hopes up.

"I hope so...", Peach said as she rolled over,"After all the times we've done it, you'd think he would have asked by now!"

"Well, I don't know about doing it **before** marriage, but maybe he is just worried, **it is** a life changing experience.", Zelda said.

"I've got to agree with everything with Zelda here, even the... **fun** before marriage.", Samus said.

"Do you think he's actually saving it?", Peach asked.

"We hope so, we aren't sure.", Bayonetta said,"Now let's get to sleep, **especially** you Samus! You can rest easy now!"

"Yeah, this is all over now, right Pikachu?", Samus asked before rolling over as the lights turned out.

"Pikachu...", he responded with a yawn as he fell asleep next to his favorite person, both happy that they were with each other again.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry if this seemed focused on Pikachu and Samus, but there was **so** much to write about them that I had to finish it all here. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more differentiated and focus back on the comedy part. Now, I know I write these in my stories (that's if you have followed all of my stories), but to let you guys know, I disagree with sex before marriage. So why do I write about it in my stories? Well, back in my first story, I explained every characters actions have a opposite and equal reaction, hence with Falco and Katt. Now, this won't happen to every character, but it's supposed to show that I have had everything planned out, that's if you want to follow my stories. Wait, does that mean something might happen to some characters? Only I know! Muah-ha-ha-ha! Oh, and yes Venom can turn invisible! I was shocked too when I heard it for the first time. Well, I will stop here since I don't want to spoil any of my future stories, I have said enough already. Please feel free to follow my stories once this one is finished, it's going to be great! Until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	7. Chapter 7

(Master Hand)

Master Hand was in a good mood today, Pikachu was found and Wolf was no longer being hunted, it was like it was a miracle. He just sighed peacefully as he got up and went downstairs to the hotel kitchen, he thought nothing could go wrong or ruin his day. **However** , when he got there, he spotted a certain someone that he knew **everything** about. Master Hand then groaned as he saw the person trying to mix somethings in a cup.

 **"AHEM**... Crazy, what are you doing?", he asked.

The same said hand then stopped immediately what he was doing and spun around towards his brother, however, he was hiding the cup he was just mixing in a second ago.

"WHY...WHY HELLO MASTER, HOW ARE YOU?!", he asked, trying to change the subject. Master Hand then shook himself in a 'really?' type of motion.

"Crazy, I saw you were mixing something, what is it?", he asked. Crazy Hand then stopped moving and began to sweat a little.

"It's...it's...uh... nothing! Nothing at all!", he said, obviously hiding something. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fooling Master Hand.

"Crazy, show me what you were doing.", he commanded.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all!", Crazy repeated.

"Crazy,sh..."

"Oh, looky there! A bunch of fruit for the smashers!", Crazy Hand interrupted.

"CRAZY!", Master Hand shouted, making Crazy Hand jump."If you're not going to show me, I'll see it myself!", he said as he floated over towards him. Crazy Hand then spread himself out, trying desperately to hide whatever he was doing.

"There's no need to do this brother!", he exclaimed as he wrestled Master Hand away from him.

"SHOW ME!", Master Hand yelled as he threw his brother aside and looked into the cup. He saw that there were some juices mixed together, all of them giving off a strong scent. He then looked at Crazy Hand, who was sweating at the moment.

"Crazy, you just have a bunch of juices, why is...", he then suddenly stopped. **Why** did he have all these juices in the **first** place? He then saw some mysterious bottles near the spoon that Crazy Hand had used to stir the juices. Master Hand then glared at Crazy Hand, realizing what he was doing.

"CRAZY! YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE **ALCOHOL**!?", he yelled at his brother, who was sweating a river where he floated above.

"Um... that's not illegal here, is it?", he asked. Master Hand then fumed at him.

"YOU KNOW THAT ROBERT SAID **NO** ALCOHOL ON THE PARK!", he yelled. Crazy Hand then broke in front of him.

"I NEED SOMETHING!", he exclaimed, obviously he was having a hard time since he couldn't have it. However, Master Hand wasn't softening up.

"CRAZY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! THIS IS AGAINST THE RULES!"

"WELL, IT'S A STUPID RULE!", Crazy Hand shouted back. He then stopped when he saw Master Hand remain still, taking in what Crazy Hand had said. Crazy Hand then knew he had crossed the line and tried to get out of his situation.

"Well...uh...tee-hee... I think the smashers need me right now...uh..bye!", he said as he rushed out of the room. He was going down the hallway that would lead him outside of the hotel when he looked back and saw Master Hand **charging** at him with steam coming off from him.

"GET BACK HERE FOOL!", he shouted as Crazy Hand sped up faster and out of the hotel. He then saw Master Hand flying at him and decided to go into the park to lose him as he sped off there with Master Hand following him, close behind.

"ONCE I GET YOU, I'LL..."

(The smash villains)

The smash villains had returned to the villains tavern and walked into the building. The middle eastern looking man was there again as the receptionist, he smiled when he saw them come in.

"Ah, good to see you! Come along, everyone else is down stairs!", he said as he opened the door and they all went downstairs. When they got to the bottom, King Dedede, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Mewtwo hid behind the rest of them. Across from them at a table sat the bounty hunter from before and the monster that put Wolf in the Disney hospital. The smash villains that were hiding we're then beginning to sweat bullets as they watched them.

"Do you think he will remember us?", King Dedede asked, shaking from fear.

"Hmm, we're different from everyone else here, he was chasing us **hard** the other day, and the fact that we are recognized that we are Nintendo, yes, he most definitely would recognize us!", Mewtwo hissed at King Dedede, who began to shake even more. Before anyone else could say anything, the bounty hunter turned his head and spotted them, all of their blood freezing when he looked at him. He then shook his head at them.

"You guys are lucky, the mouse saved you with your rights. I no longer can hunt you down, you are free to walk around without a target behind your head.", he said. The smash villains then stared at him, in disbelief by what he had just said.

"You mean we're free!?", Bowser asked. Boba Fett then tilted his head at him as if he was glaring, which he probably was.

"What part of 'you're off the hook' don't you get!?", he asked mockingly at him. The smash villains then looked at each other and began to smile.

"HURRAY! WE'RE FREE!", King Dedede exclaimed, making everyone else look at him as Boba Fett just facepalmed himself.

"He would have been my next target.", he said, making the rest of the smash villains groan, wishing that Boba Fett **could** hunt the stupid, obese penguin who was dancing around and cheering about how he could live.

(Link and the princesses)

Peach and Zelda began to sweat, they were very afraid of what they saw in front of them.

"Link, are you **sure** it's not dangerous?", Zelda asked. Link then looked back at her and grinned as he saw the two trembling in fear as they looked at something.

"Oh come on girls, the other princesses recommend it!", he said as he held in his laughter as the two began to sweat even more.

"Link, it doesn't look very safe.", Peach said, trying her best not to sound scared, but failing miserably.

"Ladies, it's just a roller coaster!"

Indeed, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the future ruler of Hyrule were gasping in fear at a roller coaster that 'towered' over them as they described it. However, their description was **clearly** an exaggeration, the roller coaster was wooden, so it did not have any loopty-loops or sudden turns. If that wasn't bad enough, the ride barely off the ground by thirty feet, one of the lowest rides there. Link, however, was enjoying every moment that the two were in their fear stage, somehow scared of a ride that **barely** went over ten miles an hour. Link couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the two back up.

"Are you telling me you both are chickening out of this ride?", he asked, laughing as he received their glares from him.

"Link, how **dare** you make fun of me!", Zelda snapped.

"Yeah Link, it's like you do this stuff all the time!", Peach scolded as Link just stared at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Peach, I **do** this stuff all the time!", he shouted. He then walked over towards the two and grabbed both by the arms and narrowed his eyes at the ride with an excited grin.

"Now, shall we tackle this monster!?", he exclaimed bravely.

"NOOO!", the girls shouted, however, Link just grinned.

"ALRIGHT! Yes it is!", he said as he dragged them along, both of them trying to escape his grasp.

"NO LINK! NO!", Zelda shouted as her boyfriend tugged them along.

"LINK, PLEASE! SPARE US!", Peach exclaimed as they made it closer and closer to the ride. However, Link did not listen to them as he brought them into the line and stopped when they were nearly there. He then loosened his grip on the two as they pulled away and turned around, but then saw why he had loosened his grip on them, there was a line behind them, entrapping them. The two then began to cry as the ride pulled up and the passengers got out and the ride doors opened.

"All aboard!", the ride worker said as Link grabbed them again.

"Come on ladies, I will be between you two so you can hang onto something!", he said as they sat down on the cart in the very front of the ride. The safety bar then lowered, trapping them in as they began to cry some more. The ride worker then pushed the button as the ride began its climb up the wooden hill, Link clearly enjoying himself as the two princesses tried their best not to look down at the ground. After what felt like a whole hour of climbing(for the girls), they reached the very top of the hill and pointed downwards.

"Are you ready ladies!?", Link shouted excitedly as he looked down. The two then clung on to him as they looked down and were afraid.

"NO!", they shouted.

"HERE WE GO!", Link shouted as the ride then rushed down at about eight miles an hour, however, fast enough to make the girls scream their heads off. After going around a couple of turns and going up and down a couple of hills, the ride pulled in and let the passengers off, the girls still clinging onto Link, who was smiling about the whole thing.

"Yeah! That was fun! Right girls?", he asked as he got up and got off, the two still sitting there, looking like their lives flashed before their eyes.

"Yeah...fun... let's not do that again!", Zelda said.

"Agreed!", Peach joined in.

"Hey girls, that looks like fun!", Link said as he pointed towards a ride that took you up about one hundred feet and dropped you back down, the girls only took one look at it.

"What do you say girls?", Link asked.

"Uh...mister, could you please get your girlfriends off the ride?", he heard a little boy ask. He then spun around and saw the two princesses were still on the ride.

They had fainted out cold.

(Samus's group)

"Well, here we are!", Fox said as he, Samus, and Pikachu were outside of a drink shop of sorts. It had the decorations and shape of a castle, but it had counter seats for the customers that came in. Samus just shook her head as she looked at this.

"So this is what you were excited about?", she asked, uncertain if this was really it. Fox then grinned back at her.

"Ah, but it's what's **inside** that counts!", he said. Samus then felt Pikachu tugging at her zero-suit as she looked down at him.

"Pikachu.", he said as he pointed towards a fruit stand. Samus then looked back up at Fox.

"Pikachu says he wants a fruit, is that alright?", she asked.

Fox just smiled at her,"It's okay, I'll just be in here with the people I want to meet."

"Okay, see you in a minute.", Samus said as she and Pikachu went into the line. Fox then walked into the drink shop, happy that he could **finally** meet the two people he wanted to. He looked over to the side then smiled when he saw them.

"Well hello there...", he said as he made his way over to them. Both of them were foxes, both were wearing green as well. However, one was much taller than the other and his outfit was a green shirt with a green hat, the smaller of the two wore some kind of Hawaiian shirt with a tie and khakis. The two then looked over at Fox as he made his way over and smiled.

"Well, it looks like we have one of those people from Nintendo!", the taller Fox said in a british accent. Fox just chuckled at that.

"Well, you're right about that! I'm Fox McCloud!", he said.

The taller Fox then removed the hat from on top of his head,"Robin Hood at your service.", he said with a grin. The other fox just rolled his eyes at him.

"You and your weird customs, I'm Nick Wilde.", the fox said as he shaked Fox's hand."So, you're from Nintendo, how's that like?"

"Well, it's cool. They give you a lot of cool material to work with, plus the Smash Bros tournament is all ways fun!", Fox said.

"Really? So you fight Mario while you're there?", Robin Hood asked while scratching underneath his chin, intrigued by this.

"Yep! And Link, and Pikachu, and Samus, and Sonic..."

"Whoa! Sonic? Looks like he's met people we're familiar with Nick!", Robin Hood said before the two broke into laughter.

"Who else is there?", Nick asked.

"Well, Megaman, Ryu, Pac-Man...", Fox continued as the other two just laughed away.

"Yep! Totally people we have met!", Nick said.

"And Cloud.", Fox finished. The other two foxes ears then pricked up as they heard that last name, they then stared at Fox.

"Wait, **who** did you just say?", Robin Hood asked.

"Cloud.", Fox repeated.

"Cloud...", Nick said with a twirl with his hand, telling Fox he wanted to know his last name.

"Strife.", Fox finished. The other two eyes just widened and their ears stood up when they heard his last name, they then began to hold in their laughter as Fox just looked at them puzzled.

"What?", Fox asked. The two then broke into heavy laughter as Fox had asked them 'what?'.

"Wait, is Cloud here!?", Nick asked, recovering from his laughter.

"Uh...yes.", Fox answered. The two other foxes then grinned at each other.

"Oh boy, the Square Enix boy is here!", Robin Hood said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Wait, you **know** him? You **know** Cloud?", Fox asked, dumbfounded that they even knew his name. The two then grinned mischievously back at him.

"Know him? He's practically here all the time!", Nick said."Wonder what he is doing."

"Wait, **Cloud** has been here before!?", Fox asked in disbelief that Cloud was ever here before.

"Been here, he's practically here **every** year!", Nick exclaimed.

"Why though?", Fox asked, still in disbelief that they **somehow** knew the SOLDIER.

"Let's just say that Disney and Square Enix make video game crossover with each other.", Robin Hood said. Fox just stared at them, disbelief was in his eyes, Cloud was at Disneyland **before** any of them **and** the Disney characters **knew** him! He just stared as they broke into laughter again.

"Oh boy, wait until I tell Mariam!", Robin Hood said while wiping away a tear.

"Hey, speaking of which; Fox, do you have a girlfriend?", Nick asked with a mischievous smile. Fox then was brought back into reality by that question.

"Oh, yes! I do indeed have a girlfriend!"

"Who?", Nick asked. Fox then pointed out of the shop and at Samus, who had just finished waiting in line and was sitting down with Pikachu, who had a apple with him and a content smile on his face. The two foxes then grinned at Fox.

"Oh, Samus eh?", Robin Hood asked.

"Yep.", Fox replied. Nick just clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I don't know why these interspecies couples are a thing now..."

"Oh like **you're** one to talk!", Robin Hood said at him as Nick then shot a questioning look back at him.

"Excuse me?", he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You know what I mean, every time I see this guy right here, he is kissing it up with Judy!", Robin Hood said as he broke into laughter while Fox held his in as Nick gave Robin Hood a nasty glare.

"Hey! I'm... practicing it for...for...the sequel! Everyone knows Disney is going to make it happen between us!", he said sourly. Robin Hood then stopped laughing and stared at him as if he was bluffing.

"You liar!", he shouts in a fit of laughter before elbowing Fox,"This guy tries to convince Judy all the time to sneak past the guards and spend the night with him! **All under Robert's nose**!", Robin Hood said before breaking into laughter with Fox as Nick just looked sour at them.

"Hey, you don't understand us...", he mumbled as they continued laughing.

"Hey man, Master Hand is just like that!", Fox said as their laughter died down."It's so nice to hear other people's relationship!", he said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up.", Nick said. Suddenly, another fox ran into the shop and grabbed some flowers in his mouth before jumping off of a table and running back out and into the park, leaving Fox confused as the other two laughed quietly.

"Wait, was that...", Fox asked.

"That indeed was Todd from 'The Fox and the Hound'.", Robin Hood answered. Fox then looked back at where he left.

"Well, he's certainly grown up!", he said."I never saw it all the way through, are those flowers for someone special?"

"Yep, those flowers are most definitely for Vixy!", Robin Hood said.

"Man, to think he was here at the Disneyland ever since he was a young 'tod'.", Nick said before he began laughing at his own joke as the other two gave him a 'really?' look.

"That pun was just awful.", Fox said.

"Just like his lying.", Robin Hood said as the two then laughed again as Nick glared at him again.

"Just because you were here first, don't think you can one-up me!", he said.

"Oh, don't worry, that will be Mario's job.", Fox said as he broke into laughter as the other two then realized his joke and joined in laughing as well. Speaking of which...

(Mario)

Mario just sighed as he put the phone down, another hard talk had come around. Mickey had noticed his down expression and was curious as to why he was down.

"Who'd you talk to?", he asked.

"Andrew Wilson, CEO of EA.", Mario sighed,"And I thought-a Valve was greedy..."

"Why, did he ask for a million dollars?", Mickey asked.

Mario then shook his head,"No, it's just-a what they have done in the past. He wasn't-a so hard though, but he is-a unsure about any of his characters in the film.", Mario then looked down at the ground and groaned. Mickey was worried about the plumber's nature and decided to see what was wrong.

"Is everything going alright Mario?", he asked.

"Well... it's just-a that I remember what time of the year it-a is..."

"It's Christmas, what's wrong?", Mickey asked.

"Well, Peach doesn't seem-a happy. I mean, we even did it last-a night, and she always likes that! I don't know what's wrong with-a her..."

"So is that why you are down?", Mickey asked.

"Well, it's-a something I have been wanting to ask her, but it-a doesn't seem to have a romantic atmosphere here and I feel like I am-a missing something.", Mario explained. Mickey then rubbed his chin as he was thinking about something.

"Well, I'll try to help you out with your dilemma, just tell me what you're missing.", he said. Mario then looked at him with a grateful look.

"You will!? Oh, thank-a you Mickey!", he exclaimed,"Well, you see, it's-a..."

(The smash villains)

"So you're telling me that you are the Mistress of all Evil?", Bowser asked as Ganondorf groaned. Bowser had been pestering Maleficent all day about it, wanting to know if it was true. Maleficent herself was getting irritated by him.

"YES YOU FOOL!", she shouted.

"So, you're the one who uses dolls to spy on children and later you open a portal to take them to your world, then you see button on to their eyes! Am I right?", Bowser asked. Ganondorf just facepalmed himself as Maleficent just stared at him, dumbfounded by what he had just said.

"Is he **always** this stupid?", she asked Ganondorf.

"The word 'always' is being a little bit kind on him...", Ganondorf said. Bowser, however, wasn't paying attention to him.

"So,I hear you guys have some cool stuff here, like power!", he exclaimed excitingly.

"Yes! Show us this 'power'!", Mewtwo said, interested in this subject.

"Well then, if this keeps him quiet, right this way please!", Maleficent said as she stood up and led them into a back room where it looked to be a lab. In the lab, there was a old, purple-skinned with white hair and, strangely enough, a rat with some human clothes on. Both of them looked like they were working on some chemicals of some type as the villains walked up to them.

"Yzma, can you please show these villains here our power supply?", Maleficent asked. The purple-skinned woman then stood up and smiled at the villains as she pulled out some beakers.

"Oh yes! We have many potions and magical elixirs, as well as powerful scientific chemicals to give us great power!", she said as she looked at the beakers to identify what each type were.

"Oh, I just love discovering new types, all the more to destroy your nemesis with!", the rat said, suprisingly, with a **very** eloquent and beautiful voice. The smashers then stared at him.

"And why are **you** here!?", Bowser Jr. asked mockingly. The rat then glared at him before returning to his calmer state

"Excuse my dear boy, but I **own** a pet **cat**! Do you not see the difference in size!? I **have** a **cat**! Then again, you're probably someone of a low I.Q."

Bowser Jr. then glared at him before Maleficent stepped in between them,"That's enough for now Professor Ratigan, anyways, he has a brilliant mind to help us discover new combinations and such!"

"Like what?", Mewtwo asked.

"Why don't you ask Yzma right now?", Maleficent asked as the woman had brought out some colored orbs.

"See, this red one allows us complete control over fire and the emotion hate! Don't ask us, we just somehow found out about it one day... Anyways, this blue one allows us to control water by any molecular level! This yellow one here gives us electrical power that can rival Zeus! This one right here..."

"What does that one do?", Bowser Jr. asked as he pointed towards the black orb. Yzma then looked and smiled evilly as she picked it up.

"This one right here is the 'sugar mama' of them all! It gives us the ability to bring a person back from the dead!", she exclaimed before breaking into laughter. The smash villains just awed at it, an orb that could bring people back from the dead!

"Are these things irreplaceable?", Bowser asked. Yzma then stopped her laughter.

"No, we can always just make a new one. But the material and money for it is **very** expensive!"

"Oh? Expensive you say?", Wario said as he rubbed his hands together and eyed the orb. Yzma then covered it as she stared back at him.

"Oh no you don't! What are you, some kind of lackey?", she asked.

"Well, some times...", Bowser said as he and Jr. began to snicker while Wario glared at them and turned red due to anger.

"Ugh! Lackeys are the worst!", Ganondorf said.

"Oh yes...my lackey wanted to be a cook and he talked to squirrels.", Yzma said. The smash villains then gave her a 'you're joking?' stare at her as she rubbed her face due to embarrassment.

"Let's just say...he's no longer working for me."

(Sonic's group)

Snake was hiding underneath his cardboard box, he was just grumbling to himself about how every hot babe was with someone else instead of him. Sonic decided to take Pac-Man and Bayonetta to meet Ralph, a second time for Pac-Man. As the two were reuniting and talking to each other, Snake was just looking at the Sergeant Calhoun, wishing she wasn't married.

 _"That stupid construction man, if he wasn't married to her, I...WHOA!"_ , Snake thought to himself as a weird looking creature with a fedora hat on top of his head walked by. Snake then turned on his communication device and rung up Otacon.

 _"Hello?",_ Otacon asked from the other side.

"Otacon, it's me, Snake! There was this weird looking creature that just passed me! It had a bill, but it also had fur, it also had a fedora on his head. Do you have any idea what it is?"

 _"Well Snake, it sounds like you just described a platypus, but I've never heard of one with a fedora hat. Sounds like a secret agent of some kind..."_

"Wait, you mean that was a **spy**!?", Snake asked.

 _"Well...maybe.",_ Otacon replied.

"Thanks Otacon, hate to hang up, but right now I have to deal with the spy!", Snake said before he hung up. He then shoved the cardboard box off of him, surprising everyone that was there.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS SPY!", he yelled before he kicked the platypus away. The platypus then stood up and glared back at him before letting out a sound that couldn't be translated. Snake, however, was unafraid.

"OH YEAH!? LET'S DO THIS!", he yelled as he charged forward towards the platypus. Sonic and fellow smashers, however, just facepalmed themselves as they watched Snake beat up the poor platypus.

"Is he serious?", Shulk asked.

"Who knows.", Bayonetta said. However, the Wreck-it Ralph crew were just looking at him amazed.

"I didn't know he was under that cardboard box!", Ralph exclaimed.

The smashers then did an anime-style faceplant.

(Link and the princesses)

"Come on guys, just ride this with me!", Link said as he tugged them along, both refusing to take a step forward.

"No Link, this is...is... **scary**!", Zelda shouted.

"Yeah! Please don't take us on there!", Peach pleaded. Link, however, still had his determined smile.

"Come on girls, don't act afraid! I know you want to do this!", he said as he got closer to the ride.

"NOOO!", they both exclaimed, however, it was too late. They were just outside of the entrance line and were about to enter.

"Alright girls, there's no need to...WHOA!", Link shouted as something made him tumble over. When he got up, he was surprised to see a familiar hand on the ground.

"Crazy Hand?", he asked. Crazy Hand then got up and looked back at where he came before turning towards Link.

"Sorry Link, but I have to go now... **before he comes**!", he yelled as he took off. A few seconds later, Master Hand came zooming by.

"CRAZY, GET BACK HERE!", he yelled as he continued his chase for him. Link just stood there and watched them go away, Peach and Zelda then realized that Link had let go of them and decided to try something. They both got up and ran as fast as they could away from the ride as Link turned around and saw them running away.

"HEY GIRLS, WAIT!", he yelled as he ran after them. Peach and Zelda then began to run faster as Link began chasing them down, trying to catch up to them. The princesses then turned sharply around a corner, then ran around another corner, ran straight for about five hundred yards, then turned right, trying to throw Link off.

"Is...is...*gasp*...he there?", Peach asked as she was gasping for air. Zelda then stuck her head out around a billboard and looked down the walkway, no sign of Link.

"No, I think we lost him!", Zelda said as a smile came across her and Peach's face.

"Oh, good!", Peach said as the two closed their eyes and breathed deeply.

"I know you guys want to ride something, but you could have told me first!"

The two princesses then jumped in fear as Link was standing before them with a smile on his face.

"And I thought you guys were scared, you two just wanted to do the extreme ride!", he said. The two princesses faces then lost their color by what he said.

"What do you mean?", Zelda asked fearfully.

"Why, you wanted to do the Sky Rusher!", Link said as they looked up and saw the roller coaster. It took you up about four hundred feet before zooming straight down and doing a bunch of loopty-loops. Link just smiled as the girls just grimaced.

"Aren't you girls just excited!? Uh...girls?"

Link turned around and saw both of them had fainted out cold again on the ground.

(Robin's group)

"And now, your child's stats will be off the charts!", Robin said as the other Robyn just shook her head.

"Robin, these two are just visitors as well!", she scolded. It was true, Robin was busy charting down children stats for a couple in their early twenties as they just looked at him.

"We've been only married for a day, this is our first day of our honeymoon!", the woman said.

"All the more to get you ready for your child! Now let's...GAAHH!", he said as Robyn dragged him back to Lucina and the Corrin twins as the couple ran off, as far away from him as possible.

"Robin, you promised you would spend time with me!", Lucina complained.

"All in good time my mistress, but right now I **have** to help people have strong children! AHA! Those two look like they need help!", he shouted before running at another couple as everyone else just facepalmed themselves.

"Is he always like this?", Kamuie asked.

"You have no idea...come along Lucina!", Robyn said as she grabbed Marth's descendant and dragged her along to stop her boyfriend's planning for children with strangers.

(Cloud)

Cloud was just walking around the park, his disguise working so far.

 _"Good! No one seems to recognize me! All I need to do is..."_

"Hey, is that you Cloud!?"

Cloud then stopped in his tracks as he turned around and saw someone he wished he didn't see.

"Oh no...", he said as a familiar dog came up to him.

"Don't you remember me? It's Goofy!", he said as he patted his back."So how have you been?"

"Doing well...", Cloud said, obviously not enjoying this one second. However, Goody didn't notice and just did his iconic laugh.

"Hey everybody, this here is Cloud! We're friends!", he said. Suddenly, a large sword was placed in front of his face as turned his head and saw an **extremely** ticked off Cloud glaring at him.

"Goofy, **don't you dare mention that we know each other, got it**?", Cloud hissed at him. Goofy gulped and nodded his head.

"Good.", Cloud said as he retracted his Buster Sword and put it back on his back."Now don't tell anyone else that I'm here.", he said as he walked off and Goofy then began to hyperventilate over what had just happened. Cloud then put his hood back on as he walked back onto his way.

 _"As long as he doesn't say anything, I should be good."_ , he thought to himself as he continued his way.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Poor Goody, what did he ever do to deserve that? Well, now we know who Fox wanted to meet, I'm glad I could finally be able to write about that. Also, don't you dare mock Ratigan Jr, he's the world's greatest criminal mind! I certainly had some laughs when writing this chapter, I hope you guys do as well! Please review and comment about how you like the story so far, that will be much appreciated! Until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	8. Chapter 8

(Snake)

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT!", Snake yelled as he continued his assualt on the platypus. The two had been fighting for a little while, but Snake was overwhelming the platypus, he was just better at everything all around. Snake pushed his attack with a flurry of punches, knees, and kicks, all with a powerful force behind each. The platypus put up the best of his ability, but he ultimately succumbed, he couldn't redirect or take the punishment any more, all of Snake's attacks were more than enough to cause his bones to weaken and it didn't help that Snake was much faster than him. Finally, Snake saw his opportunity and kicked him in the face followed by a punch to the stomach, making the platypus fall to the ground while clutching onto his stomach. Snake then did a victory pose while the rest of the group and the Wreck-it Ralph crew just watched. The smashers just facepalmed themselves as the Wreck-it Ralph crew just awed at him. Snake then smirked at his fallen opponent.

"AND **THAT'S** WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH FOXHOUND!", Snake yelled at the platypus, who just groaned in pain. The Wreck-it Ralph crew were shocked at him, he was able to take out one of Disney's most trained fighters in all of their history, and he didn't even get hit! Snake was still hovering above the platypus, while feeling good for himself since he stopped the 'enemy' from invading and corrupting Foxhound.

"PSSH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?", Snake jeered.

"Well, I'm surprised he was able to pull through **him**...", Snake then heard a new voice enter the fray. He then turned around and saw a man that had a unibrow and some grey hair, but still looked physically fit. He was wearing a green uniform with two purple M's on the left side of his chest. With the man was a teenager with reddish-brown curly hair and freckles all over his face. He also had a white shirt and a pair of glasses. However, what **actually** shocked Snake was all the **other** animals surrounding them. They all too wore fedoras and all looked like they were taking a martial arts stance. The man then narrowed his eyes at Snake.

"But even without Agent P, you will stand **no** chance against the rest of O.W.C.A."

Snake was taken back a little bit, he had never expected to take on so many and animals in his life. However, he then recovered his stance and brought his hand up and made a 'bring it on!' motion with it.

"SO THERE ARE MORE OF YOU!? DOESN'T MATTER, I'M TAKING YOU ALL DOWN!", he shouted. The man then smirked at him.

"Well, I would like to see you try! Agents, take him down!", the man ordered as all of the animals of different types from around the and animal kingdom charged at Snake, who held his ground.

"LET'S DO THIS!", he yelled before charging at them.

(Link and the princesses)

"Oh...where are we?", Peach asked as she was rousing up from her fainting. Zelda was just waking up as well, wondering what had happened since they were last conscious. The two then looked at each other.

"Do you remember what happened?", Peach asked.

"Well, I remember that we ran from Link when Crazy Hand and Master Hand flew by him, we ran for a little while, we thought we had lost him, but he caught up to us somehow and we noticed the ride and how tall it was before I... I mean **we** passed out. I swear, if Link dared..."

CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-CLANK

The two princesses then felt all of the blood in their body began to chill down to absolute zero on the Kelvin scale, their faces lost all of their color as they looked to the side of them, immediatley scared by what they saw. The two were already up about one hundred feet, strapped down in a seat as the ride continued to climb upward.

"GAAAH!", Peach screamed as she tried to fasten her seatbelt tighter and push the safety bar even more to secure her.

"WHAT!? BUT...BUT...HOW...DID...", Zelda stammered.

"I hope you girls are ready, for the fun is just about to begin!"

The two princesses then turned their heads around and saw Link sitting next to them, smiling as they climbed up towards the top of the ride. The two wanted to curse at him, but when they saw the ground below them they immediately clung onto their seats.

"Oh boy! We're almost there!", Link exclaimed as he pointed towards the very top of the ride that they were about to come to. The ride then leveled out before tilting a little to show them the ground that was four hundred feet straight below them. The girls then felt like they were going to faint again as Link was just grinning in his seat.

"Here it comes!", Link shouted. Just then on que, the ride then let go and they were plummeted down to the ground. Link was just smiling like a mad man while the girls grabbed onto each other and screamed as they zoomed down, their eyes as big as dinner plates.

"AAAAHHHH!", they screamed as the ride then pulled up and went towards the loopty-loops, there were about five of them; however, five was just five more than the princesses wanted. The girls just screamed as the went upside down and around meanwhile Link had his hands in the air and was just laughing.

"THIS IS AWESOME!", he yelled.

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!", the girls screamed as the ride continued to zoom around. Finally, the ride slowed down and pulled them into the station.

"Thank you for riding the Sky Rusher! We hope you enjoy the rest of your day!", the computerized voice said as the safety bars were then raised. Link looked like he had the time of his life as he got off, the girls **however** looked like they were at death's door. If at any time their hair would have turned white, **this** probably would have been it. The girls were still shaking as they slowly walked off the ride and went down through the line as they exited the ride station. They were going to just stay on the ground until Link noticed the photo album booth.

"Hey girls, let's see what we got!", he said as he went over towards it and began looking for them on the ride."Let's see, there's me! Man, I look so happy! Oh, and there's..."

Link then stopped as he saw the photo, at first he hiccuped, but then he put his hand up to his mouth as he tried to hold in his laughter. The girls' hair looked like it was inspired by the bride of Frakenstein, their eyes as big as dinner plates, and their skin looking almost plastic like. He then couldn't take it in no more and began to laugh as the two princesses glared at him with ice cold looks.

"LINK! IT'S NOT FUNNY!", Zelda yelled at him.

"YEAH! YOU PUT US IN GREAT DANGER!", Peach boomed. Link then stopped laughing and looked at them with a questioning look.

"Wait...danger?", he asked.

"YES! WHAT ELSE!", Peach huffed.

Link then grinned at them,"Well, aren't you two the brave ones today?"

Zelda and Peach then lost their anger and was instead replaced with fear at what he had just said. They began to sweat as he just smiled at them.

"Wh...what do..yo...you mean Link?", Zelda asked while stammering.

"Why, the Danger Drop of course!", Link said as he pointed towards the other side of the park. The princesses then looked and immediately tensed up at what they saw. The Danger Drop was about six hundred feet high and dangled you in the air for about a excruciating, spirit breaking, two minutes before dropping you at a very fast rate. Link just smiled intensely at he looked at the ride.

"Only the most courageous go on it, what a great choice girls! Are you ready!?", he then turned around and found both of them passed out on the ground, it looked like they weren't breathing either. However, Link just smiled at them.

"Well! It appears it has no effect on you two! You girls just sleep at it, bored by what it seems 'scary', let's go!", he said as he picked both of them up and put them on to each of his shoulders as he made their way towards the Danger Drop.

(Samus)

Samus was just watching in happiness as Pikachu ate his apple, happy to **have** one after all that he went through the past two days. Samus just giggled when Pikachu bit into a certain spot and squealed in delight as it was very sweet. Pikachu was always someone who could cheer her up, no matter how bad it was most of the time. There were instances where even he couldn't do it, but eventually Samus got over what had happened and was her usual self again. The two were just enjoying themselves as Fox was meeting whoever he wanted to when they noticed Captain Falcon and Falco coming towards them. Both of them were just talking to each other when they noticed Samus and walked up towards her.

"Hey Samus, how's it going?", Captain Falcon asked as he came up towards her.

"Oh, it's going well. Fox is in there with whoever he is talking to and we're just waiting for him. How are you two doing?", Samus asked.

"Oh, doing well. **Especially** when we heard that there were some space ships around here! We decided to ask you two if you wanted to join us.", Falco explained.

"Oh, that would be great! We just have to wait on Fox right now.", Samus said.

"Speaking of which...", Captain Falcon said as the same said vulpine came out with two other foxes, both of which were wearing green.

"Hey Fox, I guess these two are the ones you wanted to see?", Falco asked. Fox grinned in response.

"Correcto mongo my friend, meet Robin Hood and Nick Wilde!", Fox said as he pointed towards the two who took their bows.

"Pleased to meet you!", Robin Hood said.

"You too! Anyways, me and Captain Falcon wondered if you two want to see some of the space ships around here.", Falco suggested. Fox then shot up when he heard that.

"WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF SPACE SHIPS ARE HERE!?", Fox asked like a little child when told that there were multiple flavors he could choose for his ice cream.

"I don't know, but they told us where they would be, come on!", Falco said. The other two foxes were laughing at Fox for his behavior that he was putting on.

"Wow! And I thought nothing would surprise him more than the **other** thing we told him!", Robin Hood exclaimed loudly. Fox's ears then shot up as he made a surprised face like that from before as he looked at his fellow smashers.

"You guys have **no** idea who has been here before! I was so shocked to hear it!", Fox said as the others just looked at him.

"Fox, we know Bowser was here. There's no need to be surprised.", Falco said.

"It wasn't him! It was **Cloud**!", Fox exclaimed. The others then looked at him like he had two heads, unsure if they heard that correctly.

"Pardon me, but could you **repeat** that!?", Captain Falcon asked flabbergasted.

"Cloud guys! He's been here before!", Fox said shocked, he too was still recovering from this discovery. The others then looked at the ground, their eyes said it all, they were in complete shock.

"No way...", Captain Falcon said.

"Pika...", Pikachu muttered.

"The...there's got to be proof!", Falco said. Suddenly, they heard someone like he was wheezing as they turned around and saw a familiar Disney mascot walking towards them. Robin Hood and Nick just smiled at him.

"Heyo Goofy, how's it going?", Nick asked as Goody made his way towards them and was recovering from his hyperventilating, making everyone there worried for him.

"Hey Goofs, what's wrong? Why are you breathing heavy?", Nick asked. Goody then looked at the group.

"Hey! I was just talking to my not friend Cloud Strife and seeing how he was doing, when all of the sudden, he pulled out that famous weapon of his and told me to not tell anyone that we were friends!", Goofy explained. The rest of them just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wh...wh..what?", Robin Hood asked.

"Bu...but...Cloud has been here **before**!?", Falco exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Bu...but why did he threaten you with his Buster Sword?", Samus asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm not supposed to tell anyone that we're friends and that we're instead not friends.", Goofy said.

"Well this is puzzling...", Robin Hood said.

"Maybe we should just go see the ships right now to forget about this.", Captain Falcon suggested to his fellow smashers.

"Good idea. Robin Hood, Nick Wilde, it's been great seeing you!", Fox said as he shook their hands.

"Been great seeing you too!", Robin Hood said.

"Yes it has!", Nick said. He then leaned closer into Fox,"And keep up with that relationship between you and Samus!", he whispered in a tease. However, Fox just smirked back at him.

"Don't worry, we will! Good luck with you and Judy!", he said. Nick then looked sour at him while Fox just laughed at him.

"Just go already.", Nick said.

(The Smash villains)

"But why do we have to do this?", King Dedede whined. The rest of the smash villains began to get very irritated with him.

"DEDEDE! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND JUST DO AS WE SAY!", Mewtwo yelled as the cowardly king just shrunk in fear. The smash villains were waiting in line for a ride that they wanted to ride, they decided to give the Disney villain tavern alone for a while, especially since Boba Fett had to tell the sheep that was there that he wasn't hunting Wolf anymore. When the sheep kept persisting, Fett had to put it into her head, **quite literally**. The sheep was probably more scared of Fett now than Wolf after he had nearly pulled the trigger on his blaster that was point blank at her head. The smash villains then just didn't want to get involved in that mess and decided to do what their vacation was meant for, to relax and enjoy the rides. **However** , it's hard to enjoy the rides when you're waiting in a **long** line and there are a bunch of noisy kids around, making it most unpleasant for the smash villains. Soon after getting in line, Bowser felt someone pick up his tail. He then looked down and saw a kid with it in his hands.

"Wow! You're the Bowser from the Wreck-it Ralph movie!", the kid exclaimed. Bowser then felt a little saddened, the kid not knowing where he was originally from.

"Well...uh...act actually, I'm from the Mario franchise at Nintendo.", he explained. The kid then just stared at him.

"Huh? What's Nintendo?", the kid asked. Mewtwo was about to explain when he felt **his** tail being picked up, making him growl as he turned around and saw a little girl tugging on it.

"Look sissy, I've found us a new cat!", she said. The girl's sister then came up, she was a teenager with black hair, white skin, dyed red hair, and a leather jacket and jeans with some brown boots.

"I'm sorry Esther, but we can't...wait, THAT'S MEWTWO!", the teen then exclaimed. Mewtwo then glared at the girls.

"What do you mean? Of course it's me!", he scoffed. Suddenly, he felt the teenager grab onto him.

"OH MY, IT'S MEWTWO! LET ME HAVE YOUR OFFSPRING!", the teenager then shouted. Mewtwo's angry expression was then turned to fear as he pushed her back.

"ACCK! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!", he cried out. Suddenly, another teenager who appeared to be the teenager's friend then came up. She had blond hair, white skin, and painted blue nails, she also wore the exact same attire as her friend.

"Come on Melissa, we have to...wait!l Mewtwo!?", the other teenager exclaimed before looking around and almost fainting from who she saw."AND DARK PIT!", she exclaimed. Dark Pit then lost whatever cool he had as all the color in his face drained as the other teenager then grabbed **him**.

"OH DARKY POO, LET'S GET MARRIED!", the teenager shouted as Dark Pit struggled for his life.

"GREAT, WITHOUT MASTER HAND OR THE FORCE FIELD, THERE'S **NOTHING** STOPPING THE FANGIRLS FROM GRABBING ONTO US!", he yelled as he finally pushed her off, as well as Mewtwo with his girl. The two then his behind Dedede since he was fat enough as Bowser talked to the two female teenagers.

"Now girls, I know it's amazing to **finally** meet the men of your dreams...but they just aren't interested in you. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it would be better than for them to harm you. Please understand that we are on vacation and just want to relax, please don't try to swarm us, we already put up enough of that back home! Please, just let us be!", Bowser said, the two teenage girls then turned away sad.

"Aw...but I thought Mewtwo would like my looks...", the one said.

"It's okay...at least there are some guys at school that will give us a chance...", the other one encouraged as they continued their way in line as the other's little sister followed them. The smash villains then sighed in relief.

"Thanks Bowser, I thought they would have torn us apart!", Dark Pit said.

"PHEW! That girl was desperate for me!", Mewtwo said.

"Well, at-a least it's-a all over...", Wario said. Suddenly, Ganondorf felt a tug on his hand and looked down at a kid who was tugging it. Ganondorf then growled at the kid.

"What do you want!?", he asked coldly.

"Can you please take me to Santa's workshop Mr. Elf?", the kid asked Ganondorf.

WHAM!

The next thing the kid knew was that Ganondorf was a heavy hitter and had knocked the kid back a couple feet on to the ground. The kid then looked at Ganondorf, who was glaring at him, before he stood up and cried as he ran towards his mother as the smash villains then looked at Ganondorf, who looked sour about the whole thing.

"Not one word.", he threatened them as they got back in line.

(Snake)

"Imp...impossible!", the man exclaimed as Snake was just finishing up with the last of the animals, a dog, raccoon, and a bear. Snake had done what was deemed the impossible to everyone, he had beaten almost every agent that O.W.C.A. had. Snake then knocked the bear out cold with a kick to the throat, he finished the raccoon with a kick to the back of the head, and defeated the dog with a punch to the jaw, defeating every agent that had attacked him. He then turned around and saw the man and the teenager look in both awe and fear at what he had just done. The man then turned towards the teenager.

"Carl! Call for more backup!", he ordered the teenager.

"Right on it sir!", the teenager exclaimed as he picked up a device and was about to use it to call in more troops. But before he was able to use it, it just suddenly short circuited and went out with a electrical shock.

"Ow!", the teenager exclaimed."But...but... **who** did this!?", the teenager asked dumbfounded.

" _That would be me, thank you very much!"_ , a voice suddenly said from the intercom. Snake then grinned as he recognized that voice and knew who had hacked into the intercom.

"Who is this!?", the teenager asked.

" _I'm Otacon, and you're in **big** trouble for messing with a Foxhound agent!",_ the voice said again. The teenager, however, instead of mad was just standing there in awe before breaking into a squeal.

"FOXHOUND! **THE** FOXHOUND!? OH MAJOR MONOGRAM, THESE GUYS ARE SOME OF THE BEST AGENTS IN THE WORLD! THEY ARE RIGHT UP NEXT TO S.H.I.E.L.D.!", the teenager gawked. The man then looked at Snake shocked.

"Oh, you're one of those guys!? Our bad!", he said before clapping his hands and all of the animal agents then 'walked' away, and by walked away I mean limper away, grunting at Snake as they passed by him.

"We're terribly sorry, we thought you worked for evil!", the man explained."We'll make sure to write a message to Foxhound, asking them to forgive us for the mix-up!"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Snake attacked first!", Sonic said as he got up. He, the rest of the smashers, and the Wreck-it Ralph crew just watched as Snake battled each and every one of the agents that were sent up against him.

"What do you mean?", the teenager asked.

"Snake thought the platypus was an enemy spy and decided to take him out.", Shulk explained.

"Well, we'll make sure to put that in as well. But we are still very sorry for the confusion...uh...where did he go?", the man asked. Just like that, Snake had vanished and made no sign of where he went. The only thing left in the room was a cardboard box, which the smashers had an idea of who was inside of it. However, the two were amazed at Snake's disappearance.

"Quick Carl, we can't afford to lose him!", the man said as the two took off. Suddenly, a voice could be heard from inside the box.

"They'll never find me, they have no clue about where to begin..."

"Amazing!", Fix-it Felix said, the Wreck-it Ralph crew were still amazed by Snake's ability to hide both efficiently and quickly. However, the smashers just facepalmed themselves as the voice inside the box continued to go on and on about some conspiracy or something like that.

(The space warriors and Pikachu)

Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Fox, and Falco then found the hanger that contained all of the space ships and were immediatley amazed by all of the ships that were there. There were some that looked like a mix between alien technology and a race car, something that looked like the inspiration for the arwing, and one that **everyone** could recognize as they got closer to it.

"No way...", Captain Falcon muttered.

"Is...is that...", Samus followed.

"It can't be...", Fox said.

"But apparently it is!", Falco said as he looked up at the ship. What stood in front of them was the most iconic and legendary space ship of them all. Every space character only **dreamed** of seeing this beauty in real life, but the smashers were seeing it in **reality**. The smashers then began to cry(except for Pikachu), in all of their space adventures, in all of their dreams, in all of their **lives** , they had never imagined to see it up close.

What stood in front of them was the Millennium Falcon.

"Amazing...", Captain Falcon said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Never in my wildest dreams...", Samus said.

"I... I can't believe it! I can actually **touch** it!", Fox said as he reached out his arm and moved it towards the ship.

"Don't think about it!", someone suddenly said. Fox then retracted his hand as two figures came out and stood in front of them. One was a human and had a black vest with matching black pants, he had a blast holster and had smooth, slick brown hair. The other one could be described as being taller than a bear, but having fur like that as a shaggy dog, he also had a blaster belt wrapped around him. The smashers could only stare at them, in disbelief in who they saw.

"No way...", Samus said.

"It's them!", Captain Falcon said.

"Han Solo and Chewbacca!", Falco said as the two made it towards the smashers. That's right, the two greatest partners not just in space, but probably the entire universe were coming to greet them. Han and Chewbacca just stared at Fox and Falco with a cold stare.

"We don't like copycats...", Han said as Chewbacca just growled as well. Fox and Falco then widened their eyes as they bowed down to them.

"Oh, we're sorry! We didn't mean to be copycats!", Fox said.

"Yeah! Please forgive us!", Falco said. Suddenly, they both heard laughing as they looked up and saw both of the legendary pilots just laughing their heads off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that! That's just a little joke we have!", Han Solo explained. Fox and Falco then sighed in relief as they smiled and shook hands with them, as they did the same with Samus and Captain Falcon.

"Oh man, it's great seeing you two! You guys are legends!", Falco said.

"Well, didn't expect we would become so...", Han Solo said.

"What!? With a ship like that, how could you **not** be famous!?", Captain Falcon asked. Han Solo then chuckled at that.

"Well, she is a beauty! Want to check her out?", he asked. The smashers then gave him a 'you didn't have to ask' look.

"YES!", they all exclaimed as Han just laughed to himself.

"Anything for a fellow space hero! Alright, let's..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU COPIES!",

Han Solo and Chewbacca then facepalmed themselves as the smashers turned around and saw a man coming up to them. He wore a red and black suit with a belt that contained **many** guns and ammunition, as well as having on his back two katana blades. The man just glared at them as he shook his head.

"SERIOUSLY!? Why is everyone trying to rip off my style!? Just look at you!? Mercenary? Bounty Hunter? You all are just taking inspiration from me!", the man exclaimed.

Han Solo then sighed as he **tried** to deal with the man,"They aren't ripping you off Deadpool."

The man named 'Deadpool' then looked at Han and pointed at the smashers while looking back and forth between Han and them.

"Oh come on! How can you **not** see the resemblance!? Bounty hunter with weapons, mercenary, they are totally based upon me!"

The smashers just looked at him as if he was...er...crazy! I mean, it's **not** like he **is**.

"Is he always like this?", Falco asked.

Han only shook his head,"Sometimes, he acts like he has just gone completely off the wire and acts like he has been drinking heavily."

"Oh come on Han, why can't you see the rip off!?", the Merc with the Mouth pleaded.

" **What** made you think they were rip offs in the first place!?", Han asked him.

"Why, a certain someone 'special', that's who!", Deadpool responded.

Han then tilted his head at him,"And what did this person say?"

"Oh, just the usual! He said that he doesn't own the characters!", Deadpool said.

Han then gave him a stare that said he was baffled,"I don't even know what that means!"

"Oh don't worry, I do and so does he. Isn't that right Mr. Author?"

 **!**

"Oh, using a Metal Gear Solid exclamation point to describe how surprised you are, very classic."

"Do you have any idea who he is talking to?", Captain Falcon asked.

"No idea.", Han replied.

"Hey! No changing the focus to other characters! I just want you to focus in on me and...wait a minute, those periods are usually a sign of yours that someone is either stammering or being cut off. Hey author! Don't you dare cut me...

(Link and the princesses)

"Uh..sir...are you sure those two will be fine?"

"Of course, I have the Triforce of Courage to protect them!", Link exclaimed as the ride manager just shrugged his shoulders and locked the two princesses into place. He then walked back to his booth as they began to wake up.

"Where are we?", Zelda asked.

"Link, where did you take us?", Peach asked.

Link just smiled at them,"Well, since you two were so **eager** to take you on Danger Drop, I escorted you two here! I am surprised how you guys just sleep in the face of danger!"

The two princesses then shot up in there seats when they heard what had happened and noticed that they were in the seats of the ride.

"WHAT!? LINK!", Zelda scolded, though Link didn't figure it was that. Peach, however, was fuming at him.

"LINK! YOU GET US OFF THIS RIDE RI..."

The ride manager then turned the key and pushed the button as the ride took off into the sky and the princesses then noticed how far the ground was leaving them. They then clung onto each other again as they screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Isn't this great!?", Link asked as they reached the top and could see the whole park from up there. The girls just clung onto each other and and glared at Link, however, trying their best not to look down.

"LINK, I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!", Zelda yelled.

"AFTER WE GET DOWN FROM HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", Peach yelled.

Link just sat in his seat and looked at them with innocent eyes,"What did I do wrong?", he asked. The two princesses just glared at him before sighing and looking out towards the distance, for the seats were put together in a circular division around the whole ride.

"At least it can't get any worse.", Peach said.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Well what do you know!? **Both** of the missing Triforce pieces are up here with me!"

The girls then immediately turned their heads around and saw Bowser and Ganondorf next to the side of Peach. It was the same ride that the villains had waited in line for! How they didn't notice that they were on it remains a mystery. Ganondorf just smirked evilly at Zelda while Bowser puckered up his lips as he leaned in and tried to kiss Peach on her own lips. Suddenly, that is when the ride released and they all went down. However, for **once** it wasn't the ride that made the girls scream.

(Master Hand)

Master Hand was busy floating around the park, he was **so** going to kill Crazy Hand for trying to make alcohol at a place where it is forbidden. He was just steaming to himself as he continued his search for his brother.

"Once I get him, I'm going to make him regret the day that he came here! I swear...Oh! Good sir, have you seen **another** hand float by here?"

The person Master Hand had just asked was **another** floating hand, he had a top hat on and a moustache(?). The hand then pointed at the direction of the Danger Drop.

"He went that way!", the hand then said in a eloquent, british accent.

"Thanks!", Master Hand then said as he zoomed off into the direction that the hand told him. He was then thinking to himself about how stupid Crazy was for letting someone spot him.

" _That idiot Crazy, letting himself get spotted even though he's supposed to be hiding! Well, at least the hand helped me out..."_ , Master Hand then continued his way, thinking about what he was going to do to Crazy. Suddenly, he stopped immediately where he was at.

"Wait a minute, **hand**!?", he exclaimed as he recalled who led him this way. If a dunce hat could form above Master Hand, that would probably most happen. He then turned around and saw that the other hand was gone. He then stiffened up when he realized something that he thought would never happen to him.

"Wait...did I just **fall** for one of **those** tricks!?", he exclaimed. He then remained still for about half a minute before shaking violently and zooming back towards the direction he came from.

"OH CRAZY, ONCE I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE A DEAD HAND!", he exclaimed as he began his search anew.

 _(Author's note)_

 _I'm so sorry guys! This chapter was supposed to be out yesterday, but my computer messed up! Thankfully, it's out now and I don't have to..._

 _BANG!_

 _GAH! MY WALL! WHO THE...DEADPOOL!?_

 _That's right Mr. Author, did you miss me?_

 _WHAT THE...HOW DID YOU SNEAK INTO MY ROOM, LET ALONE MY HOUSE!?_

 _Let's just say because of Marvel writing, I just can. Now, why are you always babbling on these facts about the story mid-way through them some times, like Fox's and Samus's height?_

 _Well, I don't know who follows my stories, I just put them in to tell my new audience or to remind my old ones. I wished I knew if the reviewers from the first one are still following me..._

 _Oh boo-hoo! Get a grip, we can't always be followed as we want to!_

 _You mean like your fanbase?_

 _OH THAT DOES IT SMART ALEK, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!_

 _HEY, HEY! I'M SORRY, DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS SENSITIVE TO YOU!_

 _Good! Just don't do it again!_

 _Well...uh...why else are you here if I may ask?_

 _And that you allowed, really, I don't know._

 _Well... it's late...can I get some sleep?_

 _Eh, sure. Besides, you could and would never pose a threat to me._

 _Isn't that true...well...uh..see you later?_

 _Maybe...goodnight!_

 _Ugh! I'm going to have to get some money for that wall. I'm actually surprised that he let me live, and sadly he's right, I pose no physical threat to him what so ever. Well... since it **is** late, I should be getting to bed. So please review and comment, until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	9. Chapter 9

(Mario)

Mario and Mickey had been discussing about what to do with Peach and the plumber, they both agreed that whatever they were planning was going to be great; however, they were just sad about **one** little detail.

"Well, thank-a you Mickey! Everything seems it will-a work, I'm just disappointed your-a magic won't help for our **certain** thing...", Mario trailed off.

"Yeah, I wished it could work, but not even **my** magic would be able to pull it off.", Mickey said with a downed expression. He and Mario then looked at each other and just sighed, the one thing they **knew** Peach would like would never happen. They were both saddened that Peach wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much as she could even **if** it was there. The two then looked at the phones and began to smile weakly back at each other.

"Well, thank-a you for trying anyways, but we have to get back to work!", Mario said as he punched in a number.

Mickey then smiled at him,"Yeah, we've still got a **lot** of work to do for this upcoming movie!", he said as he put in a number. Mario only chuckled in response as he lifted his phone up to his ear and heard the dialing of the phone as it began to ring. After a couple of seconds, someone picked it up and answered.

" _Yes, we would like our characters in the movie for a **little** bit of money..."_

Mario then tensed up, something was not right."Wait a minute, this isn't Arc Systems! And that-a voice, where have I...GABE NEWELL!"

 _"Yes?"_ , the CEO of Valve asked from the other side of the phone.

"What are-a you doing!? You literally **hacked** into my-a original call!", Mario yelled.

 _"Well, I know you want some characters of ours, and I was just trying to get in contact with you so..."_

"Gabe.", Mario said," **W** **hy** did you hack us and **how** did you know that-a I was-a calling someone?

 _"Uh..."_

Mario then facepalmed himself and sighed, it was going to be an even **longer** day than he expected.

(The space heroes and Pikachu)

"So this here is what allows us to go into hyperspace!", Han said as he showed the smashers the inside of the Millennium Falcon. The space smashers were just in awe at what they saw, they never knew that it would be **this** amazing to be in the most famous space ship in all of fictional history. Captain Falcon was just holding in his excitement like a little kid as he walked around the ship during the tour, it was clear that this beat any form of kart racing that the park had. Fox and Falco were both looking with googly eyes as they saw the many buttons and switches that were in the cockpit. Samus was even taken back, she had always wanted to see the magnificent ship, but never expected to actually get to go in it. However, the one smasher not enjoying this was Pikachu. It wasn't that he hated space ships, it just didn't excite him and he was trying his best not to fall asleep.

"And here is where me and Luke took down those TIE fighters!", the captain said as he showed them where the ship's guns were at. The space smashers could only gasp as they saw the iconic seats that still blaze audiences in film history.

"Oh man, I always **loved** this part of the film!", Captain Falcon said in a squeaky voice."The original is still my favorite!"

"Yeah, but 'The Empire Strikes Back' is still hard to beat!", Fox said.

"Sorry, but I have to go with Falcon on this one, the original will always be my favorite.", Samus said.

"Love both, but 'Return of the Jedi' is still better in my opinion.", Falco said.

"Gwwa!", Chewbacca then roared as the smashers looked at him and then at Han.

"What did he say?", Falco asked.

Han only shook his head,"He says that he is surprised none of you like episode seven."

The smashers then gave Han a look that said 'are you kidding me?' and looked back at the wookie.

"Uh...yeah...it was alright at best.", Falco said.

"Yeah...same goes for episode eight.", Captain Falcon quickly stated.

"To be honest...both were fine...but pretty bad at the same time.", Samus confessed.

"Yeah, I have to agree.", Fox said as he rubbed the back of his head. Han and Chewbacca only shook their heads as they looked at the smashers.

"It's okay, not a fan of them either.", Han said."And it's **not** because I died!"

"Well, the movies seem to have lost their touch without you or Luke.", Captain Falcon said.

"Believe me, I know...", Han said as he looked out the window, obviously thinking about how he and Luke were pretty much chopped in their movies. The smashers wanted to say something encouraging, but suddenly a familiar robot showed up.

 _"Oh Master Solo, I **knew** you would be hear!",_ the robot said as he **slowly** walked in. The robot was plated in a gold covering, had a British accent, and had a mouth that looked like it was open all of the time. The smashers then smiled like crazy when they saw the robot.

"Whoa! C-3PO!", Fox said as the robot looked at him.

 _"Excuse me, but have we met?"_

"No, we're just big fans from another company!", Captain Falcon said with a smile on his face.

 _"Oh! I thought you were either tourists, or worse, bandits!"_

Han then sighed in annoyance,"3PO, **where** did you get **that** idea!?"

 _"Well, you never know what's going on when you're not around! They looked like they could be bandits! The way they dress, their species types, the way they are built, all of them!"_ , the robot said in a worried manner.

"What!? You even suspect the **mouse**!?", Han asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"Well, Pikachu may look cute, but he's a deadly fighter!", Samus said as the pokemon hugged onto her even tighter for saying that, very pleased that she didn't let them not know his power behind that cute face of his.

"Well, I don't know, Chewbacca here might give him a run for his money.", Han smirked as the Wookie made out what appeared to be a grin as he cracked his knuckles. Pikachu then smirked at the wookie which was confident that he could defeat the pokemon.

"Pika pika!", Pikachu said as everyone else looked at him. He then smirked again at the wookie, who looked confused at the moment, as everyone else.

"What did he say?", Han asked.

"Beats me!", Captain Falcon shrugged.

"Never can tell what he says.", Falco said.

"It forever will be a mystery.", Fox said. Pikachu then smiled, no one would ever know what he...

 _"Actually, I **do** have some language interpretation of his type. I guess **that** is why the superiors had me in a couple days ago, to download the data so I could talk to him._", C-3PO said. Pikachu then froze up as everyone else then looked at the robot, Han however, was more ticked off than surprised.

"Then **why** did you just accuse them of being bandits a minute ago if you were just updated for this little guy!?", he asked in a angry tone.

 _"Well, I..."_

"Forget it, just translate what he said!", Han said, obviously not wanting to hear what C-3PO was going to say.

 _"Oh! Very well, he says that Chewbacca here is a literal walking carpet with the IQ of a potato."_ , C-3PO interpreted. Everyone then looked at Pikachu, who was hiding in Samus's arms as he **knew** what was going to happen to him. Han then turned towards his friend and saw that he was **steaming**.

"Now Chewie, maybe we can..."

"ARGHH!", the wookie yelled as he ran towards the pokemon. Samus then dropped Pikachu as she stepped back. Pikachu then looked at her, surprised that she would do something like this. He then felt some hot breath on his face, he then gulped in fear.

(Cloud)

Cloud was walking around the park, his disguise was holding well with the exception of Goody. He had passed some other Disney characters, but they seemed to not recognize him since he never actually interacted with him. After a while, Cloud stopped at the fountain in the middle of the walkway and sat down. He then sighed peacefully as he smiled to himself.

 _"This is great! Nobody has recognized me! Everything is going..._ "

"Hello there!", Cloud's head then shot up as he heard the familiar, raspy voice.

 _"Cursed duck!",_ he thought to himself as a **literal** duck walked up to him. The duck had what appeared to be a blue shirt that had yellow buttons going up it and had a similar blue hat on his head. The duck then smiled at him as he stook out his hand...uh...wing? I don't know.

"Nice to see you!", the duck said as Cloud **reluctantly** shook his hand.

"Nice to see you too Donald.", Cloud said through his teeth.

"So, what are you doing here? Is it because of Kingdom Hearts 3? If so, I have a **lot** of new magical spells to show you since last time! In fact, we should get everyone together again!", Donald said. Cloud's blood then froze up when he said 'everyone', he sure wasn't going to be caught with these Disney characters! Cloud was then sweating a little as he looked around, he then spotted something and began to smile as he looked back at Donald.

"Actually, why don't I show you one of **my** magic tricks?", he asked. Donald then smiled in response.

"Okay! Show me!", he said.

"Okay, but first you have to have your eyes closed.", Cloud said. Donald then closed his eyes as the smile on his face began to grow bigger.

"Perfect! Be back in a second!", Cloud said as Donald heard his step away. After a few seconds, Donald heard Cloud coming back with something.

"Alright, here we go!", Cloud said as he picked Donald up and shoved him into a garbage bin. The duck obviously **ticked** about this due to his famous short temper.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?", he yelled from inside the garbage bin as Cloud rolled it over towards a slope that went down to the main walkway of the park that branched off to the separate ways. Cloud then smirked as he pushed the bin towards the edge of the slope.

"Say hi to Mickey for me. Oh wait a second! **Don't tell anyone that I am here**!", Cloud said as he pushed the bin and watched it go down the slope, out of control and gaining speed very fast.

"WHOAAA!", Donald screamed from inside as he went down the slope. He heard people from the outside screaming as they jumped out of the way and yelling for children to get out of the way. After a few seconds, the bin then hit something and Donald was sent flying out of the bin and into another fountain that was at the bottom of the slope.

"AAAHHH!", the duck yelled as he made contact with the water and created a splash that went out of the fountain at about a twenty feet radius. Cloud, however, just smirked to himself as he turned around and went in the opposite direction.

"And **that's** why you don't want to mess with me!", he said as he put his hood back on and went towards the water park.

(Master Hand)

Master Hand was flying at speeds that made Sonic jealous. After falling for the old mustache trick, Master Hand wanted nothing more than to squeeze the breath out of his brother, both figuratively and literally. In fact, the running of the bulls could be described as a nice stroll in the park compared to how he was zooming towards the direction he was certain his brother took.

"OH HE'S DEAD! SUPER DEAD! DEAD THAT EVEN DEATH HIMSELF CAN'T RECOGNIZE! WONDER IF DISNEY COULD HOLD CHARGES IF THEY FIND A DEAD HAND IN THEIR PARK...", Master Hand said to himself as he went by a merry go-round. However, the hand that Master Hand was looking for was hiding behind it. Crazy Hand watched his brother go off into another direction before stopping himself from shaking in fear as he relaxed himself and thought about how he had bought **some** time.

"PHEW! I thought I was a goner!", Crazy Hand said as he floated down to the ground and...uh...wiped the sweat that was coming off from him (how he did this, I don't know). He then began to gain control of his breathing again as he tried to relax himself.

"Mommy! Over there! I want some grapes!", a little boy shouted. Crazy Hand then shot up when he heard this.

"WAIT, WHAT!?", he said as he went over to where some children and adults were and saw something that was gold in his...uh...eyes(seriously, how does a hand have other body parts when it's just a hand?). He saw a little grapevine garden with some of the most scrumptious looking grapes imaginable, all ready to be picked and eaten. **However,** it was something else that popped into Crazy Hand's mind.

"Grapes...grapes...grapes!", he yelled as he charged into the vineyard and began grabbing as much grapes as he could.

"With grapes comes...WINE!", he shouted, making the other tourists just look at him. Crazy Hand then looked around and saw a grape press at the stand where you received your baskets for plucking the grapes. Crazy Hand then zoomed over to it dumped his pile of grapes into it as he began to press them with the machine.

"OH YES! ONCE THEY ARE DONE, ALCOHOL FOR ME!", he exclaimed as everyone looked at him like he was insane(as if it isn't obvious). The manager at the stand then picked up the phone.

"Yeah, please get security down here!"

(Link, the princesses, and the smash villains)

"Back off fiend! You shall not touch the princesses!", Link yelled as he held up his Master Sword towards Bowser and Ganondorf as Peach and Zelda stood behind him and began to shake in fear. Ganondorf just facepalmed himself as well as the other smash villains as Bowser looked at Peach and smiled at her while Link held his place.

"Link, it was just a joke. I wouldn't do that while we are on vacation.", Ganondorf said.

"Liar! I know your ways Ganondorf!", Link said, pointing the Master Sword at Ganondorf now who was not too pleased about it.

"Okay, one, I said it because it was a coincidence that she was up there with me. And two, **how** did you get **that** through security **all** the way back in Japan?", Ganondorf asked. Link just held his ground.

"Deep pockets. **Really** deep pockets.", Link said. Bowser then took a step forward, obviously towards Peach.

"Peach, don't you want to hang out with me? I won't let these guys hurt you.", he said.

"NO! YOU STALKED ME UP THE RIDE, WHY SHOULD I GO WITH YOU NOW!?", Peach yelled.

"Actually Peach, we were in line first.", Mewtwo said. Bowser, however, wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come on Peach, we can have a good time on the rides, we can share our food and drinks, we can..."

"NO! I don't even **want** to imagine that!", Peach gagged at the thought of sharing a drink with the koopa king.

"Oh come on Peach!", Bowser whined.

"Bowser, didn't you just tell the girls to let us go, why are you so persistent with Peach?", Dark Pit asked. Bowser then glared back at him.

"YOU SHUT UP! PEACH AND I AREN'T A CRAZY FAN THING AND **I** SAVED YOU FROM THOSE GIRLS, SO AT LEAST HELP ME HERE OR BUTT OUT!", he yelled. Dark Pit then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if that's the way you want it...", the angel said. Bowser then turned around.

"Now Peach, please...wait, WHERE DID PEACH GO!?", he yelled. Peach had just vanished all of the sudden, same went for Link and Zelda, all of them were gone.

"They ran while you had your back turned idiot!", Ganondorf said as Bowser let that sink in and immediately began to sulk.

"OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY WON'T SHE GO OUT WITH ME!?", he whined.

"There, there.", King Dedede said as he patted the koopa's back,"You can just drink those wallows away when we go to the villains tavern tommorow."

"Yes, and maybe Wolf will **finally** learn to keep his mouth shut!", Ganondorf said.

"Agreed.", Dark Pit said.

"Now come on, I'm starving and need something to eat!", King Dedede said. Suddenly, Wario ran by them and began to sniff the air, looking to see if he could catch a scent. After a couple of seconds, he lowered his nose and pointed towards a direction as his tongue hanged out of his mouth and he began to drool, much to the disgust of his fellow smash villains.

"There!", he shouted before taking off with King Dedede following right behind him.

"Hey, wait up for me!", the self-proclaimed ruler shouted as the rest of the villain smashers just facepalmed themselves.

"They just ate thirty minutes ago.", Mewtwo said.

"Do you not see their stomachs?", Ganondorf asked sarcastically as the rest of them began to run to catch up with them.

(Space smashers and Pikachu)

"Well, at least they are still friends **and** you aren't terribly bruised.", Samus said as she was carrying Pikachu over towards a table with some Band-Aids that they had bought at a gift shop. What happened to Pikachu? Remember when Han Solo said to never to make a wookie angry? I think you have an idea.

"You'd think he would at least **thought** about it before saying something in front of a translator droid.", Fox said as he sat down at the opposite side of Samus as she sat down and began putting Band-aids on the pokemon. Captain Falcon and Falco then came by to see what they were doing.

"Oh, you're going to help this guy out? Well, good luck with that, me and Captain Falcon are going to go ride some rides.", Falco said.

"Well, have fun!", Fox said as the pilot and racer went off to enjoy the park. Fox then turned around and saw Samus putting the Band-Aids on Pikachu as the pokemon was whining.

"Pika pika...", he said.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't make fun of him.", Samus said as she put more Band-Aids on him. Fox couldn't help but snort as he held in his laughter as Samus then looked at him.

"What?", she asked. Fox then couldn't help but grin at her.

"Oh, nothing, except how you are acting so mother like!", he said as he bellowed out his laughter as Samus just chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry, but I have had some form of mothering...", she said. Fox then looked at her with an acquisitive grin.

"Baby metroid?", he asked.

"Baby metroid.", Samus said as she put another bandage on Pikachu."Sometimes I still think about the little thing..."

"AHA! SO **THAT'S** WHO YOU WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH!", someone yelled as the three immediatley jumped in fear as they looked at the bush from where the voice came from. However, when the person pulled back the leaves, the three then glowered at a familiar tactician.

"ROBIN!", Fox and Samus yelled as he came out and had some papers with him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?", Fox yelled.

"Well, it seems that Cloud wasn't the one you wanted? Very well, he shall do!", Robin said as he looked at his papers."Now, I have made people who are part dragon reproduce, but this may be a little difficult..."

Fox then blushed heavily as Samus facepalmed herself,"He's not saying what I think he is saying, is he?", Fox asked.

"Now, your child will have great speed, I can just see him outpace Sonic!", Robin said as he held out his hand and looked like he was looking off into the horizon as Fox began to blush even harder. Pikachu wasn't doing so well either, a child between her and Fox would mean that he wouldn't have much time with her. Pikachu then looked up at Samus and tugged on her zero-suit.

"Pika! Pika!", he whined.

"Don't worry Pikachu, it won't happen.", Samus said, making the mouse sigh in relief. Samus then turned her attention towards Robin, who was still busy with his papers.

"ROBIN!", she shouted as the tactician nearly dropped his papers and looked at her."Robin, you can't just make people have children with each other just for the child's stats! First, Fox and I wouldn't have a child just for you! Second, Fox and I **can't** have a child!", she said with a little cringe in her words as Fox also cringed on those words. Both of them clearly knew it wasn't capable between them. Robin, however, looked the most heart broken as he just stared at them.

"Wh...what!? B..but..but...I NEED AN OFFSPRING TO PRODUCE!", Robin shouted as he fell onto his knees and began to cry.

"Robin? Is that you?", someone then called out as Fox and Samus saw Lucina, Robyn, and the Corrin twins come around the bushes and saw Robin there crying on the ground. Lucina then sighed to herself.

"This was supposed to be our time...", she said. Samus then shook her head.

"Sorry, but he seems so wrapped up with..."

"AHA! THERE'S A COUPLE THAT NEEDS A CHILD!", and just seemingly like that, Robin was back up on his feet and running towards **another** tourist couple. The smashers just watched him run off before facepalming themselves and groaning.

"Has he been doing this all day?", Fox asked.

"All day. Come along Lucina.", Robyn said as she took the descendant of Marth and tried to catch up with Robin, who was already using his papers again on the tourist couple. Samus then grabbed Pikachu and Fox by the arm.

"Let's get out of here!", she said.

"Agreed!", Fox said as they made their way away from the Fire Emblem fighters.

(Megaman and Ryu)

 _"Fascinating. The boy is completely robot._ ", Baymax said as he scanned Megaman again and found out why he looked like a boy but was not biological.

"See? We told you you would get it eventually!", Spider-man said.

 _"Are you satisfied with your care?"_ , Baymax asked.

"I am satisfied with my care.", Megaman said as Baymax walked back over to his box and deflated. Megaman and Ryu couldn't help but smile as Spider-man and Wolverine just chuckled as well.

"Yep, he will do so much good in the future.", Wolverine said.

"Speaking of which, I met your 'brother', I guess, in the new Marvel vs Capcom!", Spider-man said. Megaman then turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh that's great! I mean, I wish I was still in, but at least he's finally getting the recognition he deserves!", Megaman said.

"True, but you and Spider-man were always supposed to be the rivals, without you it was weird.", Ryu said.

"Yeah, you totally need to come back. As well as Captain Commando, Jin, Gambit, everyone...", Wolverine stammered off.

"And that's why **I** should have been X's rival to begin with!", another voice suddenly said. Everyone then turned their heads around and saw someone that looked similar to Spider-man, however, he was in a costume that was **much** more blue, had what appeared to be claws on his fingers, and a skull pattern on his chest. Spider-man then sighed as the person came closed.

"Miguel, we **tried** to get you in, but..."

"But I'm so obscured that nobody would recognize me and I would play like Black Panther, I get it. I just wished I could get the spotlight sometimes...", the person said. He then turned his head towards Megaman.

"Oh, sorry! Miguel O' Hara, Spider-man of the year 2099, the best Spider-man after the original!", the person said. Megaman then smiled as he shook hands with him.

"It's an honor to meet you, after taking a look at you I can tell you would have been a great rival for X!", the blue bomber said.

"Well thank you! I just wonder who they are going to put in instead of me!", the man said.

"I heard that there was a leak and Miss Marvel is in the game.", Wolverine said. The man then looked at Wolverine before tightening his fists and dropping to his knees and shaking his fists in the air.

"WHY!?", he yelled.

(Master Hand)

"Hmm, he wasn't over there, ugh, he must be around here somewhere!", Master Hand said as he flew around and looked for his brother. He had spent nearly the entire day looking for him and was getting more angry by the minute.

"I swear, when I catch him...hey what are **all** those security guards doing over there?", he suddenly asked himself as he floated over towards them and saw that a crowd had also had formed.

"Stand back people! This one is dangerous!", one of the guards said as they made their way towards a little stand. Master Hand just watched them as he read the sign of the stand.

"Hello! We would like to welcome you to try and pick our delicious grapes that are...WAIT! **GRAPES**!? Oh no!", Master Hand said as he zoomed by some security guards and saw the rest making their way towards an object lying on the ground. The object was stained in grape juice and appeared to be non-human, in fact, it looked more like a...

*HICCUP!*

Master Hand could only groan to himself as he watched his brother get up and turn around towards the guards.

"Well, what do you know? Drinking so much grape juice can't make it alcoholic! Oh, hi bro! Now as I was...GAAH!", Crazy Hand yelled as he looked and saw Master Hand shaking in anger as he got closer.

"Oh yes Crazy, it's me! I think we need to have a brother-to-brother talk back at the hotel, it's late enough!", he yelled as he grabbed Crazy Hand and began dragging him back as the guards watched him leave.

"And good evening to you security guards, I wish you all a good night!", Master Hand said as he went back to the hotel as Crazy Hand began to cry a little.

(At the hotel)

"You're lucky I'm not able to kill you or else you would be in **deep** trouble!", Master Hand said as he dragged Crazy Hand with him.

"But bro, I **need** it! I need alcohol!", Crazy Hand pleaded.

"NO YOU DON'T! NOW SHUT UP AND GET READY FOR DINNER TONIGHT!", Master Hand yelled as he opened the door to their room as Crazy Hand slowly floated in. Master Hand was nearly in when he heard people talking and looked out of the door again. He saw the villain smashers walking towards their room, Wario and King Dedede in particular had some corn dogs sticking outside of their ears and noses. Both had black eyes on each one and were bleeding a little bit from the mouth. The rest of the villain smashers then shook their heads at Master Hand.

"Don't ask, just some **really** ticked off tourists.", Ganondorf said as they entered their room and closed the door. Master Hand just floated there a second before shrugging it off and closing his door to get ready for that evening.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Welp, another chapter is here!(ques Final Fantasy victory theme) Honestly, I feel like I was able to show more in this chapter than I was in the last one. And just to let you know, I do indeed think Miguel is the best Spider-man after Peter Parker.(I also think he should have won the Death Battle, but that's not important, I'm just rambling) Well, learn your place Pikachu, . . . Also, what is Chrom going to say about ignoring his daughter Robin?(Probably would actually be happy really...) I'm sorry, but I can't enjoy these new Star Wars movies, the only one I've really liked was Rogue One. It's just something I can't explain. Speaking of which, the whole Robin thing with Fox and Samus was a joke I had all the way back in my first story. I didn't us it at first because it felt like it didn't belong, but here it seemed to work better. Again, that's a reminder (and a pathetic request) to read my other stories as well, they are in a chronological order I have in mind. Anyways, I hope to focus more on Pit, Greninja, Diddy Kong, and the children smashers in the next chapter, which comes out tomorrow!(Final Fantasy victory...oh forget it!) Well, since I have nothing left to say, until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	10. Chapter 10

"Crazy, put the glass down. There is, and I repeat, **no** alcohol here or in a five mile radius. You just have to wait a couple of days before you can indulge yourself."

"BUT IT'S **KILLING** ME!", Crazy Hand shouted, making everyone else just look at him as Master Hand turned a little bit red due to embarrassment.

"Heh- heh!", Master Hand nervously laughed before grabbing Crazy Hand."Crazy! If you make **another** sudden outburst, I will **ban** you from ever grocery shopping again! You will never taste your drinks again!", he whispered to Crazy Hand. Crazy then gulped as he sat back up in his seat and began to twiddle with his fork. Everyone had come down for dinner as Mickey and Mario were busy talking and were about to announce something. Well, everyone except one SOLDIER was there that is. Master Hand had noticed that Cloud was nowhere to be seen. He then turned towards the SOLDIER's roommate, who was Snake.

"Snake, do you know why Cloud isn't here?", Master Hand asked.

The super soldier/spy looked up at the disembodied hand and gave his report,"He said he was sick, didn't want to spread any diseases to anyone else."

"Oh! If that's the case, we better leave him be.", Master Hand said, unaware that what Cloud had told Snake what to say was a complete **lie**. He had been lucky before since Master Hand was busy talking to Robert, but since Robert had to work with something else, he needed to make something up. He wasn't about to be recognized by the Disney characters, **especially** the mascot of Disney himself. Speaking of which, Mickey and Mario then stood up and tapped their drinking glasses with their forks, catching everyone's attention as they did so. The two then stopped as they prepared for their announcement.

"Well, it is great seeing you all here at Disneyland! Not even halfway through your vacation and your own mascot from Nintendo has helped me with all the other companies to see if they want to join in on the fun! I'd like to say that Mario has been helping me greatly! With him, we have been able to get more characters from those companies to make an appearance or star in Wreck-it Ralph 2! I would also like to congratulate Master Hand for allowing Mario to do this, even though Mario is supposed to be on vacation!", the room was then heard with claps of applause for the creator of the Smash Bros tournament as he did a bow.

"I would also like to say that with Mario it has been easier than last time. All of the Japanese companies were a little scared to allow us to put their characters in the last movie, but thanks to Mario here, we have been able to work it out with them and we hope to see some old video game classics on the big screen soon!", Mickey said as claps of applause were given to him. Mario then cleared his throat as he was about to make his announcement.

"Yes! I'm-a so happy to appear in the film, but I also want-a you to know that I wished we could have-a put all of you in the film. Being in a Disney movie would be most-a exciting, but knowing that-a some people would be left out hurts more. We just-a want you to know that we did-a consider you guys, but the higher ups of-a Disney said no, we are very sorry.", Mario said as he heard groans of despair come from the audience. He then drank a little water before continuing.

"Now, since-a we have made most of the companies agree with us and vice versa, me and-a Mickey are going to take tomorrow off and relax in the water park. Since tomorrow is also-a supposed to be very hot, it is unlikely that customers would visit for-a the rides."

"How-a hot?", Luigi asked.

"One hundred and twenty degrees Fahrenheit.", Mario said as everyone else dropped their jaws, they were sure that they weren't going to ride the rides tommorow.

"So we would-a like to invite you all to the water park tomorrow!", Mario said,"We are certain that you might be able to meet people you want to!"

"BABES!", someone shouted from the crowd. Everyone then turned their heads and saw Snake daydreaming about the girls in their swimwear.

"Less clothing, more revealing...", he said as the smashers just groaned.

"Please put a distance between us girls and him Master Hand.", Palutena requested.

"Will do.", the hand replied.

Mickey was seeing everyone else groan as he turned towards Mario and had a puzzled look,"Huh? What's wrong with Snake?"

Mario then facepalmed himself,"Let's-a just say that he **despirately** needs a girlfriend."

"Oh.", Mickey said. He then stepped away from Mario, giving him some room."Okay Mario, now's your chance to say it."

Mario then gulped as he thought about the words that he was about to say, he stretched his collar out and began to sweat as he cleared his throat again, regaining everyone's attention except Snake.

"Well...uh...it seems everyone is enjoying the idea of what we are doing tomorrow, _except for my rip off_.", he said in a hushed voice. However, Sonic still heard that and was quick to call him out.

"HEY!", the hedgehog yelled.

"And I will like to say that-a I'm-a glad everyone likes it! Because we are all-a special! Yes, we are special, we are-a very special, we...um...uh...", Mario was sweating bullets as everyone was looking at him concerned. The plumber tried to not make eye contact with anyone, but it was hard to do in a room where they were all around you. Mario was beginning to lose his cool(which he rarely lost), he didn't know how to say it, he was so nervous. Suddenly, a large noise saved his day.

GRROOWWL!

This caught everyone's attention, **including** Snake as his head shot up after hearing that. Everyone then turned their heads towards Link, who was also shocked by the sound. Everyone just stared at him as Zelda was fuming at him, he then noticed this and immediately shot his hands up and began to sway them.

"Hey! Th...that wasn't me!", he yelled.

"Oh yeah, who else?", King Dedede spat,"You expect us to believe it was one of the **children** smashers? If so, then you are very stu..."

GRROOWWL!

Everyone heard the noise again and realized it **definately** wasn't Link. They had been staring at him and the noise came from a completely different area. Everyone then turned their heads and looked at the children smasher's table. Sitting there were all of them as they were all laughing hard as a little Hylinian was just blushing in embarrassment.

"Heh-heh, sorry!", Toon Link said,"We're just waiting for our pizza!"

Then on que, a broom brought a large pizza over towards the children smasher's table and set it down on the table. The children smashers were looking at the pizza's majesty before picking up the slicer and giving each other slices of the Italian cuisine. Everyone then turned their heads towards Dedede as they began to grin at him, the penguin's jaw dropped down to the ground and his face losing it's color. He then noticed everyone else before picking up his jaw and turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!", he yelled angrily. However, instead of remaining quiet, everyone just laughed at him as he tried to hold his angry face, but eventually broke down and began to cry in a pathetic like state. Mario then sighed, relieved that he found a way out of his corner so to say.

"Phew! I thought I was a..."

"Hey Mario, what were you going to say?", Ike asked. Mario then tensed up as everyone cut back their laughter and looked at him. He began to shake in fear as everyone's eyes just watched him.

"Uh... I was going to say...uh...enjoy your meals tonight and your day tomorrow!", he said before sitting back down in his seat. Thankfully for him, everyone seemed to buy it and went back to their meals or waiting for their meals. Mario just huffed out a breath as he grabbed a glass of water and began to drink it as Mickey walked up to him.

"Hey, you okay?", the mouse asked. Mario just shook his head at him.

"No, I'm-a not feeling so well. I was afraid to say something special, I was afraid to say something **to my** special."

Mickey then patted the plumber's back,"It's okay, it's not easy to ask."

"I know...", Mario sighed,"I just hope I can-a find the courage before this-a vacation is over!"

"Me too Mario, me too...", Mickey said. Suddenly, Mario's cellphone went off and Mario answered it.

"Hello?", the plumber asked.

 _"Hi! I just want to..."_

Mario then tightened his grip on the phone,"GABE NEWELL!", he yelled.

(The next day)

"Well, I can't wait to get over there and change into my swimsuit, Zelda will be just stunned at my figure!", Link said as he held onto his changing bag that contained his swimsuit within them. His friends, Mario, Luigi, Fox, Megaman, and Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the Hylinian as Link looked back at them with an acquisitive glare.

"What!? Was it something I said?", he asked in a tone with anger, not dominant, but slowly building.

"Sorry Link, but she has-a seen your figure when we went to the beaches! Trust-a me, you couldn't get her with-a that!", Mario said as everyone else but Link laughed again as Link began to fume at his Nintendo rival. However, he stopped and regained his composure and grinned at Mario.

"Well, at least I'm not fat!", he said. Everyone else just gasped as Mario stared at Link and was losing his smile from before. Mario couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the Hero of Time as Link just grinned at him.

"I'm-a not fat! I have a very fined body if-a I may say so myself!", Mario said.

"Sorry Mario, but you are fat!", Link said, his grin getting bigger as Mario glared at him and everyone else was just holding in their laughter.

"At least I'm-a not scrawny like your body!", Mario said, making his friends snicker. However, Link was prepared for this, he was about to drop the the greatest roast of all time.(at least, within Nintendo history)

"At least I have nipples!", Link said. Everyone then stopped laughing and stared at the two, Fox and Sonic were holding in their laughter so hard it looked like they could explode. Luigi just stared at Link while Megaman just blinked, shocked by what he had just said. Mario himself was just standing there and staring at Link, after a few seconds he began to glare even harder at him.

"You-a take that back!", Mario said coldly.

"Hmm, naw!", Link said. Fox and Sonic couldn't help but snicker a little bit as Mario and Link stepped forward a bit to each other, Mario with an angry face and Link with a evil smirk on his, this was more terrifying than when they fought their arch-nemeses. The two continued to glare at each other before Master Hand came flying by.

"See you guys at the water park!", he said as Crazy Hand followed him, who had a towel wrapped around his...uh...body. Mario and Link then stopped their contest as they looked in the direction of the water park.

"Oh my! We better get-a going!", Mario said.

"Yes, let's go!", Megaman said as they continued their way. However, as they were going, Fox heard something and stopped as he looked and spotted something that made him grin. The others stopped and and turned around towards him.

"Are you coming Fox?", Link asked.

Fox then looked back towards them,"Oh yeah, keep going, I'll catch up!"

"Okay...", Luigi shrugged as the rest of them continued their way. Fox then turned around towards the source of the sound and snuck around the small shack that was there and peeked around the corner. He then smiled even broader as he saw someone very familiar with someone else, trying to convince his partner about something.

"Oh come on, you just have to sneak past them by hiding behind the fountain and just come to the door of the building where I'll be waiting, then we can spend the night together, **alone**.", Fox couldn't help but grin as he noticed the person's partner just sigh.

"Nick, I know you would like to be with me. I mean, you ask me this **every** night, but you know the rules, no hanging out with the opposite gender."

Fox then stiffed a snicker as he saw the other vulpine just give a pout towards his partner,"But carrots, we **need** each other! Besides, those are stupid rules! What's stopping you? You've already broken them!"

"Nick, that was just twice. Besides, both times were far apart and I am not about to report to Robert about this!", his partner said.

"But Mickey and Minnie do it all the time! Why can't we Judy?", Nick complained.

Judy just huffed in annoyance as she held his paw and looked into his eyes,"Because we want to set the example don't we? Don't you want to be at the top of the Disney characters of the month?"

Nick then scoffed,"Please! We are already top twenty-five! It's kinda hard to beat Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Jack Sparrow, Baymax, and Sora!"

"Nick!", Judy scolded, Nick then complied as his ears dropped and he sighed.

"Alright, no go...", he said. Judy then smiled as she looked at his pouty face.

"Nick, just wait, I'm sure we'll find some time for each other soon. Just hang on."

Nick then looked at her and smiled weakly before bending down and kissing her on the lips,"Okay..."

"Now, go over to your duty position, we have a whole day of making sure everything is fine in the park.", Judy said as she laughed at Nick's groaning.

"Of course they would choose me to be on duty when it's burning outside...", he grumbled off as his partner began to leave.

"See you later, okay?"

"Yes, bye carrots.", Nick said.

"Bye Nick!", Judy said as she ran off to her duty position. Nick just sighed to himself as he turned around and jumped and screamed as he saw Fox standing there, leaning against the shack with a lewd smile on his face.

"Oh, I thought you didn't break the rules?", Fox asked while giggling.

"YOU DON'T SAY A WORD TO ANYONE ELSE, DO YOU HEAR ME!?", Nick yelled. Fox, however, never dropped his grin as he just nodded his head and looked at Nick's uniform. Since Nick was on duty today, he had to wear his police uniform. Fox couldn't help but make fun of him about how he had to work in this weather.

"So, nice weather today. Maybe you should take a swim.", Fox teased as Nick saw the bag that Fox was carrying and then looked sour at him.

"Go away.", he said coldly as Fox just laughed and went back his way towards the water park.

(Greninja)

Greninja was busy looking around the water park's souvenir shop, he wanted to bring something back for Delphox and their children, but he was unsure of what to get them. He looked at the photos, the snow globes, the little figurines, but nothing seemed to be right. He just let out a huffed of sadness when a female clerk at the counter saw him.

"Uh...are you looking for something?", the clerk asked. Greninja then looked up and nodded his head.

"Okay, so what can we get you?"

Greninja then looked at the different items that could be bought, but nothing seemed to match up to what he wanted. Just then, Trainer Red came walking by and saw them looking at the merchandise.

"Is there something wrong?", Red asked. The clerk and Greninja then turned towards him.

"He says he wants something, but I'm not sure what he wants. Do you think you can help me?", the clerk asked.

"Sure! I think I know who he's thinking about and what they want.", Red said.

"Who?", the clerk asked.

"His mate.", Red said. The clerk then looked at Greninja and just gushed over him.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you! But I'm sure she would like some of these since she is a frog right?"

Red just shook his head,"No ma'am, he is mated to a fire type." The clerk then stared at him and back at Greninja, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...sorry. I'm not familiar with **these** kind of things, so...um...oh, here's something that might represent you two!", she said as she held out a snow globe. The snow globe, ironically, didn't actually contain snow, instead it had a beach with a surfer on his surf board and the sun with a pair of sunglasses on. Greninja then gave the clerk what appeared to be a raise of the eyebrow.

"Let me explain,", the clerk said,"here, the water represents you since you are a water type. The sun represents the fire type that is your mate. Now, water and fire usually don't go well together, but here the heat and the water can make an experience joyful since both make it feel like you want to visit the beach."

Greninja then looked back at the snow globe and gave a face that said that he was seeing it now. He then grabbed the snow globe and nodded his head.

"That's the one? Alright! She will be so happy when you give that to her.", the clerk said as she rang up the price. Red then smiled at Greninja, who was smiling happy.

"See, there is something that you can..."

"That will be $49.99 please.", the clerk said. Red and Greninja then stared at her before looking at each other. Red then stepped out of the gift shop and cupped his hands.

"HEY MASTER HAND...", he yelled. They then heard someone grunt from over in the reclined chairs.

"GUH! What now?", the heard someone say. Red then looked at Greninja.

"He's not going to be too happy about this..."

(The boys)

"Alright, time to show Zelda what a **real** man looks like, that includes **every** part!", Link said as he smirked at an angry Mario.

"Don't tell me he brought up the nipples!", Marth said.

"I have-a nipples!", Mario yelled.

"He brought up the nipples.", Ike said as both of them facepalmed themselves.

"And I thought their ways of trying to out-do the other were bad.", Roy said. Suddenly, some other men came over, all of them in their swimsuits. The smashers then looked at them as the men did like-wise.

"Who are you?", Mario asked.

"We are the Disney princes and heroes, who are you?", one of them asked. The smashers then clicked their tongues when they got their answer.

"Oh, we are the Nintendo characters on vacation!", Link said. The other group of men the 'ahhed' as the smashers told them who they were.

"Oh, it's so nice to see someone else every once in a while.", one man said.

"Why are you guys here?", Ike asked.

"Well, our girls are changing in their rooms now and we wanted to spend time with them.", one man said. Mario then facepalmed himself.

"So **that's** why they are-a taking so long...", he said as the rest of the male smashers caught on and groaned. The other men then looked at the smashers with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?", one of them asked. Mario then removed his face from his palm.

"Peach likes to-a talk a **lot** with people, and considering it's the princesses in-a there, it's going to be a while.", Mario said as the male smashers groaned again. The other men then realized what they meant.

"Oh, and you guys want to see your girls figures?", one man asked.

"Yep.", Mario replied.

"Great, whenever we **really** want something, disaster strikes!", one of the men said.

"Tell us about it...", Fox said.

"And here we all are, all of us in our swimsuits, and they are taking too long!", Link complained. Indeed, the male smashers had changed into their swimsuits and were waiting for the girls, but they never arrived.

"What's-a taking them so long?", Mario asked.

(Inside the girls changing room)

"Oh, you should see Mario when he sees me in this, he immediately forms hearts in his eyes!", Peach giggled as some of the Disney princesses began to giggle along as Zelda and Samus let out a quick laugh.

"Yeah, and you should see Link, he falls head-over-heels every time he sees me, especially when I call him!", Zelda giggled.

"Oh, but you should see Aladdin when he sees me in this, he completely loses his mind!", Jasmine said.

"Oh yes, and you should see...oh, forgot that I had this.", Belle said.

"Have what?", Bayonetta asked.

"Well, our fans like to send us chocolate a lot, but there's so much that we don't know what to do with it!", Snow White said. Samus and Bayonetta then began to scratch underneath their chin, thinking about how to get rid of it.

"Hmm...", they said simultaneously, suddenly, an idea popped up in both of their heads. They both looked at each other and snickered as they went towards the door, outside, they saw a familiar pokemon sitting down.

"Hey girls, ever play it naughty?", Bayonetta asked slyly. The Disney princesses shook their heads as Samus and Bayonetta only widened their grins.

"Hey Lucario, could you come here a second?", Samus asked. Lucario then looked and stood up before walking towards the girls changing room. Once he got there, the girls let him in and brought him towards the middle of the room.

"What is it?", the jackal asked.

"Lucario, these girls are just so gracious to you for letting you eat their huge amount of chocolate for them.", Bayonetta said. Lucario then straightened up and looked wide-eyedly at Bayonetta.

"Ch...Cho...chocolate?", he asked.

"Why yes, right here!", Bayonetta said as she pointed towards it. Lucario then saw the chocolate and immediately began to drool, he could feel the urge for it, it was all his! He was about to reach out for it when Bayonetta grabbed his paw.

"But we need you to do something for us first.", she said.

"NAME IT!", Lucario shouted, anxious to set his teeth in the chocolate before him.

"Oh yes, we shall tell you now.", Bayonetta said as she smiled evilly at the girls. Peach and Zelda then caught on and **also** smiled evilly as Peach began rubbing her hands together.

(Cloud)

 _"Heh-heh! They think I'm still in my hotel room!",_ Cloud thought to himself as he was walking around the park again in his disguise. Ever since the smashers had left for the water park, Cloud left his room to walk around the park to beat being cooped up in the room all day. He didn't mind, most of the Disney characters and tourist weren't out and were probably at the water park. He practically had the whole park to himself! Cloud just snickered as he thought about how dumb Master Hand was to believe such a lie.

 _"Man, I can't believe Master Hand thought I was really sick! He **really** is..."_

"Hey Cloud!"

Cloud then stopped dead in his tracks as his blood froze instantly. He heard the voice, he knew who it belonged to, he knew who was coming up to him. He wished, he prayed, he **begged** with all of his breath that he hoped he was wrong. As he turned around, he soon saw that his prayers were answered... **not**. A person about the age of a teenager came running up to him, the boy had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, a red outfit, and shoes that were identical to Mickey's. The boy then smiled as he saw Cloud standing there.

"Hey Cloud, how's it been?", the boy asked.

Cloud did his best to smile, which was obviously hard for him."Hello Sora, I'm doing well."

Sora then smiled at Cloud as he saw that Cloud **attempted** to smile for once."That's great! How is everything over at Square Enix?"

Cloud tried his best to make his lies seem believable,"Well, fine. They just..."

"Oh, I get it!", Sora said.

Cloud then grimaced at Sora's words,"Uh...what?"

"They sent you over for Kingdom Hearts 3! Man, I am **so** excited! We've **finally** made it!"

"Oh yes, we've...OH LOOK, THAT'S NOCTIS!", Cloud shouted as he pointed towards a direction. Sora then smiled as he looked over in that direction.

"Noctis? He would be a great addition for the Final Fantasy part, right Cloud!? Uh...Cloud?", Sora then turned around and saw that Cloud was gone. Sora then looked up and saw Cloud running in the **opposite** direction that he was facing.

"Huh? Cloud, wait!", Sora yelled as he ran towards him. Sora was making good progress as he closed the huge gap that was between them as he was catching up to Cloud. Cloud then looked back and widened his eyes, he had forgotten how fast Sora was. He then turned a corner and used his Dissidia flow motion to gain even greater speeds.

 _"PHEW! This should throw him off!",_ Cloud thought to himself. Cloud then looked back and immediately lost all of the color in his face as he saw Sora use **his** own flow motion, jumping off of buildings to catch up to the SOLDIER.

"Cloud, wait up!", Sora yelled. Cloud then looked forward and pushed with all of his might.

 _"Curses! I forgot he had that! Can't let him catch up, gotta keep moving!_ ", Cloud thought to himself as he sped away with Sora hot on his tail.

(The villain smashers)

The villain smashers were returning to the building that housed the villain tavern. They did not want to spend their day at the water park and instead decided to spend it with some fellow villains.

"Well, I hope Vanitas is here, he's the only one who's reasonable!", Dark Pit said.

"Well, you haven't spent that much time with Maleficent yet, have you?", Ganondorf asked.

"BAH! I just-a hope that Gaston isn't here!", Wario scoffed.

"I just hope that Prince John isn't here, he's scary!", King Dedede said as he shuddered in fear. The rest of the villain smashers just glared at him for being this pathetic.

"Dedede! I knew you were pathetic, but **this** is ridiculous!", Bowser exclaimed.

"Agreed!", Mewtwo said,"It would take a lot to scare...GAAAAHHH!", he exclaimed as he quickly hid behind Bowser Jr. The rest of the villain smashers then looked at who he saw and immediately had fear paralyze them. In front of them, the receptionist for the villain tavern was a **giant** slug with gray hair standing up, glasses on her face(if it could be considered a female! _*shudders_ *), and a red vest. The slug then looked at them through those glasses of hers.

"Hello, what brings you here?", her voice was so scary, it nearly made **Bowser** wet himself. Ganondorf only shook in fear as the rest of the villain smashers stood behind him and were shaking even more violently.

"Uh...uh...h...he..llo ma'am...we...we were just... trying to...go...in...to the villain tavern.", Ganondorf stammered. The slug then leaned forward and began to inspect them. All of the villain smashers began to sweat profusely when all of the sudden the villain tavern door opened and the man named Jafar came out.

"Oh, you're here! Uh...Roz...these here are guest! Um...please, come this way!", Jafar said as the villain smashers began to walk forward towards the door and tried not to make eye contact with the slug.

"Oh well, have a nice day.", the slug said. The villain smashers only shuddered at those words as Ganondorf leaned closer to Jafar.

"What type of villain is she?", he asked.

"Oh, she's not a villain! She just works here some times, but nobody asks her, and I can see why!", Jafar said as he nervously glanced back and began to close the door, but the slug wasn't quite finished yet.

"Just remember, I'm always watching you villains, always watching.", she said. The villains then felt all of their blood freeze instantaneously as they heard those words. If that wasn't bad enough, Bowser **did** pee himself. However, no one complained, they just wanted to forget...tha..tha...that **thing** as they went down into the villain's tavern.

(The male smashers)

"And you're saying that people can't live with each other because of so many stupid decisions?", Mario asked.

"Yeah! Do have any idea how many innocent people are judged poorly on, not because of them, but because of some extremists? It sickens me sometimes! I know that there are so many good people out there that only suffer because of the bad ones!", one of the other men said.

"I feel sorry for you, you guys have it rough.", Link said.

"Well, at least have that same sorrow for everyone else who isn't doing something evil. I swear, there are just so many problems with this world, at least I'm here at Disney!", the man said.

"Same. Glad that I'm from Nintendo.", Marth said.

"Oh boys...", a feminine voice said. All of the men then turned around and saw all of the girls walking towards them, all in their swimwear. The Disney men just blushed as they saw their girls, but were also grinning broadly. Peach made her way towards Mario and bopped his nose with her finger, however, Mario had formed hearts into his eyes. Peach then giggled to that.

"See? What did I tell you?", Peach said to Jasmine, who was also laughing at Mario.

Zelda danced around Link for a while, letting him take in the sight of her figure as she turned and and stopped. She then began to laugh hard as Link just stood there and began to drool, completely out of focus.

"Oh Link, you're so funny sometimes!", she said.

Samus walked up to Fox and ran her hand under his chin and rubbed it along his face and under his chin again before tapping his nose. Fox just sat there stunned for a bit as he tried to take it all in.

"Beauty...", was all he could say as Samus just giggled at him.

"Okay girls, are we ready to show them?", Bayonetta asked. The girls then looked at Bayonetta before breaking into giggles as the men just stared at them.

"What?", Ike asked. Bayonetta then looked back into the girls changing room.

"You can come out now.", she said.

"No.", they heard from inside the room.

"Oh come on, please?", Bayonetta asked.

"NO! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! YOUR KIND SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO DO THIS...THIS... **TORMENT**!", the voice yelled. Bayonetta then rolled her eyes and sighed.

"All right, but you won't get your chocolate.", she said. They then heard the voice hiss when Bayonetta said that.

"GAH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?", the voice demanded.

"Oh please, it's just for fun!", Bayonetta said.

"THIS IS TORTURE!", the voice exclaimed.

"Are you coming out?", Bayonetta huffed. The voice then groaned.

"FINE!", it said before the door opened more widely. Out of the girls changing room came Lucario, **all dressed in a red bikini**. The men over at the other side just took one look at him before they felt their lungs **and** their hearts simultaneously explode. They then broke into **huge** fits of laughter as they rolled on the ground as Lucario grew in anger every second that he was out in the open with the bikini on.

"Alright, I did my job, now where's my chocolate?", he demanded.

"Oh Lucario, you look so beautiful!", Bayonetta said in an awe-strucked voice.

Lucario then grew even more angry,"Where. Is. My. Chocolate?", he asked coldly and with venom in his voice.

"Oh Lucario, don't you want to show off to the **entire** park about how beautiful you are?", Peach teased. Lucario then could be mistaken for being red because that was the color of his fur right now.

" **YOU EVIL FIENDS! WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE!?** ", he yelled out in a furious voice. The girls then stopped laughing and looked at him.

"It's in the bag on the bench, just in the center of the room.", Belle said.

 **"THANK YOU! GAAHH**!", Lucario yelled as he tore the bikini off and stormed into the girls changing room, slamming the door as he went in. The rest of the people outside began laughing again as they savoured Lucario's misery.

"Did anybody get pictures?", Bayonetta asked.

"Right here!", Ike said as he held up his phone as everyone began to laugh again at the jackal pokemon.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry that this was late, but I was distracted by something else... **KINGDOM HEARTS 3 D3 2018 TRAILER! AHHH! THE HYPE IS TOO MUCH!** Ha-Ha! Looks like I predicted Vanitas' return when I wrote him in this story! Muah-ha-ha...oh who am I kidding, everyone knew he was coming back. Still though, after watching that trailer today gave me the idea of Roz, it just worked so perfectly XD. Better run Cloud, Sora will catch up to you real quick if you don't run faster! Anyways, sorry if you are a little offended about what I said near the end of the story. I don't mean to go too political, but I thought it would be nice if I made that character give some enlightenment about how to deal with this world(I know you can guess who it was). Well, since I have nothing else left to say, just comment and wait until next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	11. Chapter 11

"So you-a see, stomping on your enemies head is the best-a strategy!", Mario exclaimed as the other Disney heroes just looked at him. However, instead of looking at him in awe, they were looking at him like he was insane. Was this guy **really** trying to tell them to defeat their enemies, they had to **stomp** on their heads?

"Uh...sorry Mario, but that doesn't quite work for me and Jafar.", Aladdin said.

"Yeah, I'd rather just punch Hades into the River of Souls again.", Hercules said.

"Would love to, but King Candy..well...he turned into some kind of bug-monster of sorts...", Wreck-it Ralph spoke up. Mario just looked at the men for a moment before sighing in despair.

"Well, I guess you that-a only works for me...", he said.

"Yeah, because you're the **only** one who has a nemesis to jump on!", Link exclaimed,"Most of us **still** have to use a sword against our nemesis!"

Mario then looked down at the ground in sadness,"Well, at least one of-a us needs to be family friendly all of the time."

"It's okay Mario, at least you have your own way of defeating Bowser.", Peach encouraged. Mario then smiled at her and held her hand in his, the rest of the Disney heroes only smiled and nodded their heads in response.

"Ha-ha! Your hero has arrived!"

Everyone then turned their heads and saw a group of people coming towards the pool. One man was well built, had shining blonde hair, blue eyes, and had on a swimsuit with the American flag as its pattern. Another well built man with long blonde hair and blue eyes was following with him, however, he was busy carrying someone on his shoulders. The same said person that the man was carrying was pretty well built, however, he wore his mask on and had on a swimsuit with a spider webs pattern. Ryu and Megaman only chuckled as they put their hand up to their face as they saw their friends walk over towards them.

"Well, it seems the party is already starting here.", the man with the American swimsuit said.

"What!? But **I'm** the star attraction!", the man with the mask said.

"Remind me again why I'm carrying the web-head?", the other man asked in a European, almost British accent.

"Hey! Continue mushing Thor! The people need me!", the man with the mask said. The man named Thor just sighed as they continued to where every one else was. Ryu and Megaman then stood up and smiled as they extended their hands.

"Captain America, it's good to see you again!", Ryu said.

"Always fine seeing a fellow hero as well!", Captain America said as they shook hands. Megaman then chuckled as he looked at Thor and the man the Asgardian was carrying.

"Spider-man, it seems you like yourself in 'high' places!", the blue bomber said as the mascot of Marvel laughed while Thor just groaned.

"By Odin's beard, it seems Spider-man has taught other heroes the awful power of the pun!", Thor exclaimed.

"Hey man, it's always fun to see your bad guys or fellow heroes groan or get angry when you make a horrible joke!", Spider-man said.

"So you admit they are bad?", Thor asked accusingly.

"Not when I'm using them!", Spider-man laughed as the other Marvel heroes just groaned.

"Great, someone has been in some apprenticeship under Dr. Doom!", Captain America said.

"Please, even Victor wouldn't enjoy this!", Thor said before picking Spider-man off his shoulders,"And get off of me!"

"So, why were you riding on top of Thor?", Megaman asked. Spider-man then posed as he looked up into the sky.

"Because every great superhero needs a grand entrance!", the wall-crawler said. However, Captain America and Thor weren't impressed.

"Hmph! Teenagers...", Captain America said.

"Hey, at least you have to hear him every so often, **I** have to put up with him!", a new voice joined as everyone looked up and saw someone float down to them. Captain America only smirked at the new arrival as the man came towards their level.

"Tony, knew you wouldn't miss it!", Steve said as Tony Stark landed on the ground and his suit immediately moved around as it let him out. Tony was wearing a red and yellow patterned swimsuit and had on some shades as he gave Steve a roll of his eyes.

"Captain, just because there is a party going on doesn't mean I immediately jump into my suit and blast off.", Tony said in a dry tone.

"Please, we all knew you would be here for the ladies!", Thor teased as Captain America and Spider-man snickered at that comment. Tony then glared at Thor as the Asgardian was busy laughing at the Iron Avenger.

"Listen here Goldilocks, just because there are some women here doesn't m...WHOA MOMMA!", Tony said as he saw Samus sitting at a table and walked over towards her as the rest of the Marvel heroes just grinned at each other.

"Read my lips, I'm not here for the ladies!", Captain America said as Spider-man, Thor, Ryu, and Megaman began laughing again as Tony made his way up to Samus. Samus then looked at him as he grinned at her.

"Hello! Name's Tony Stark, part billionaire, part Avenger!", he said.

"Hello. My name is Samus, bounty Hunter and one of the founders of Smash.", Samus said as Tony raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really? Tell me, how does a lady like yourself fight against all those other fighters?", he asked.

"Simple, I am one of the few that is trained **and** sometimes I wear my power suit.", Samus replied.

"Oh! So **you're** the one that wears the suit! Must say, that's a fine piece of machinery there!", Tony said.

"Oh, why thank you!", Samus said as Tony continued looking at her.

" **AHEM**!", Tony then turned his head and saw Fox also sitting at the table, the vulpine giving him a dirty look.

"Oh sorry, name's Tony Stark, but you probably know that. Anyway, who are you?", Tony asked.

"Fox, Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox, a group of mercenary pilots.", Fox said in a cold tone.

"Hmm, mercenaries huh? You sound similar to Rocket Raccoon...", Tony drifted off.

"Hmph! I don't even know who that is!", Fox said again in a cold tone.

"What? But I thought you watched Guardians of the Galaxy?", Samus asked. Fox's eyes then shot up as Tony looked back at him.

"Oh, him! Yeah, it's been a while since I last saw that movie.", Fox said.

"I thought you watched it in the plane ride to here?", Samus asked again.

"Uh... well...I did, but all of the rides here made me forget.", Fox said as Samus looked suspicious at him while Tony looked confused. However, after about a couple of seconds, Tony just shrugged it off.

"Eh, forgot a lot of stuff too when we first arrived here. Anyways, want to hang out with us **cool** guys?", Tony asked with a grin as he motioned towards his fellow Marvel heroes. Fox just scoffed at his offer.

"Sorry, but we don't...OUCH!", Fox said as he leaned down and rubbed his shin as Tony looked back.

"What?", the Avenger asked.

"We would love to!", Samus said with a suspicious smile as Fox just rubbed his foot. Tony, however, just went with the flow as he smiled back at Samus.

"Great! Bring your other friends as well!", he said as he left them.

"Will do!", Samus said as she smiled towards him as he left. However, once he was out of eyesight, she then glared at Fox who was giving her the same look.

"You kicked me!", he said.

"Yes, because **you** were being rude towards him!", Samus shot back. Fox then crossed his arms as he continued to glare at the bounty hunter. His eyes saying that he wasn't very happy about the situation.

"Excuse me, but he was **flirting** with you!", he exclaimed in a low tone so that only she could hear. Samus then crossed her arms as she glared back.

"Yeah? What do you mean?", she asked in a irritated tone. Fox then widened his eyes as he glared at her.

"What do you mean by what do I mean? You didn't tell him you already had a boyfriend!", he growled at her. Samus then shook her head.

"Fox, I was going to tell him..."

"Didn't seem like you were!", Fox interrupted as Samus glared back at him.

"What does **that** mean!? Are you saying you don't **trust** me!?", Samus asked accusingly.

" **NO**! It's just...urgh! Why couldn't you have told him earlier and let him drag on the way that he did?", Fox asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just...weird. I mean, a **lot** of people compare us to each other. I've seen us either fighting each other or some romantic drawing whenever I see it in the Google suggestions, it's weird now because we were literally right next to each other.", Samus explained.

"What? **That's** what got you all out of focus? It's because of pictures you've seen of you two together?", Fox asked.

"Well, and 'who would win' debates, why? Haven't you seen anything related to you?", Samus asked. Fox then looked at her with horror in his eyes.

"Samus, I've seen people put me in romantic pairings with **both** Falco and Wolf!", Fox said as Samus just stared at him.

"What? I can somewhat understand Falco, but **Wolf**?", she asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah...let's just agree not to look us up on the internet again.", Fox suggested.

"Agreed, still haven't seen what perves have drawn of me in my zero-suit.", Samus said as she looked up and saw Fox smiling at her lewdly.

"Oh, people have drawn that? Guess I've found my new screensaver!", he said as Samus playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Great, forgot I **have** a pervert for my boyfriend!", she laughed as Fox joined in.

"Oh come on, at least I'm not like Snake.", he said. Samus then grinned at Fox.

"Well..."

"Excuse me, but do you know where there are some hot babes are at?"

Fox and Samus then looked at where the Marvel heroes were at as Snake stood in front of them, he didn't change into his swimsuit and was instead wearing his camouflage suit. Tony then pointed towards a certain direction.

"Sure, just down that way!", Tony said.

"Thanks!", Snake said as he zoomed out of the water park and into the direction that Tony had pointed. Fox and Samus then looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Alright, definitely not!", Samus said as they gasped for air. The two then looked at each other before grabbing each other's arms and leaned in for a hug as Samus rested her head underneath Fox's chin.

"I'm sorry Samus, but I don't like it when other people flirt with you. I know I'm not perfect, but can you be patient with me?", Fox apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but don't worry, I would never choose someone else over you.", she said as Fox began to purr at how she said he was the only one she would choose. He felt as if he was the luckiest person alive, until a thought hit him, something he hadn't considered. He then pulled away as Samus looked up at him and saw that he had a sad face on.

"Even Cloud?", Fox asked as the the question stung Samus like a bee. She knew Fox and her were pretty much perfect for each other, but Cloud was also the same way. She was still sad about their break up from months past, even when they weren't angry at each other, they just thought it couldn't work. Samus then looked at Fox with a downed expression.

"Did you have to bring that up?", she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I still want to be your number one.", Fox said as he layed his ears flat in shame. He knew he had asked her a hard question and it wasn't fair to ask her when it was apparent that she still had some feelings for the SOLDIER. However, he didn't want anyone to get in between them, he just wanted him and her, forever. Samus then sighed as she looked at him.

"Yes, as much as Cloud is important to me, you're still my favorite person.", Fox then raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey! What about Pikachu!?", he asked. Samus then smirked at him.

"I said person, not pokemon!", she giggled.

"UGH! I just can have nice things, can I?", he laughed as Samus joined in with him. The two then smiled at each other as they got up and held each other's hands.

"Guess we better get down towards our friends now.", Fox said as they walked over towards the pool side as Captain America was busy staring at a laughing Tony.

"Tony, where did you send him?", Captain America asked. Tony then grinned at the First Avenger.

"One of the two places where it can be considered a 'bar'!", Tony said as he continued laughing as Captain America widened his eyes.

"You didn't...", Captain America said.

"Yep! The Star Wars' tavern!", Tony said as Thor and Spider-man snickered as the other smashers began laughing.

"Oh boy! Snake's going to ticked! He hates stuff that could be considered 'nerdy'!", Link said as he continued laughing.

"Hmph! Deserves him right for using spy gear to see us changing!", Peach said. The Disney heroes then widened their eyes at Peach's comment.

"Wait, he has **spy gear** to watch you guys change!?", Prince Philip asked.

"Yes, most unfortunately.", Bayonetta sighed.

"We feel so sorry for you girls, no one here at Disney is **that** much of a pervert!", Aladdin said.

"I don't know, Nick seems to be kind of one. And Maui always has this weird face.", Hercules said.

"Well, besides **those** two...", Prince Charming said.

"Speaking of which, I heard Nick is one patrol today.", Flynn Rider said.

"Well, sucks to be him, there's **no** action going on anywhere in the park.", Hercules stated.

(Cloud)

 _"CRAP! I FORGOT HOW FAST THAT FLOW-MOTION IS!",_ Cloud thought to himself as he continued running away from Sora, who was using the buildings and lamp posts to catch up to his fellow Square Enix mascot.

"Cloud! Stop!", Sora yelled as Cloud continued pushing with all of his might to not slow down. Even though he was using his own version of flow-motion, Sora's was just better and helped him gain speeds that even some Final Fantasy characters and Sonic would be jealous of. Cloud just kept pushing, the sweat coming off of his brow keeping him cool as he made a sharp right turn into a plaza. He looked around, hoping to find a hiding spot fast. Thankfully for him, he soon saw a garden spot that was that he could hide behind and look through to make sure that Sora wasn't following him. Cloud then heard the sound of flow-motion as he charged towards the garden and slid behind it. He then peeked through it and saw the Keyblade wielder come into the plaza. Sora looked around before deciding a different branching path and taking off into that direction. Cloud then sighed in relief as he stood up, his game of cat-and-mouse was over.

"Why hello there Square Enix boy."

"AAIYE!", Cloud yelled **very** loudly as he spun around and kicked whatever or whoever said that as he began to hyperventilate. He then looked down and saw a fox in a blue police uniform lying unconscious on the ground with a coffee cup spilled all over the stone walk. Cloud then realized who it was as he felt his anger building up and his limit break coming to a complete finish as he began to glow blue.

"Serves you right!", Cloud said with venom in his voice as he glared at the unconscious vulpine. Oh, how he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp! He was surely going to...

"Cloud!"

Cloud then jumped up, the commotion that he made somehow made it all the way to Sora's ears. He then frantically looked around and saw a path that he knew would lead him into the park and lose Sora there. He then charged over towards it, hoping to evade the Keyblader's sight.

"Gotta go! Gotta go!", Cloud repeated as he took off and was on the path in pretty decent time. Cloud was wondering what made him go this fast until a lightbulb flashed above his head so to say. Nick's scaring of Cloud and making Cloud angry had made Cloud burst his limit break and boosted his stats, including speed.

"Guess that stupid fox did something good after all...", he said as he continued his way. Sora then entered the plaza again and looked around before he saw a Nick lying on the ground unconscious, he then shook his head to himself.

"Judy is not going to be happy when she hears about him sleeping on the job.", Sora said as he looked around the plaza for a moment before he felt something flowing through his body. He then looked down a path and felt that same thing grow stronger, by then Sora had already figured out what he was feeling.

"Cloud's limit break! But that only happens when he's angry or builds it up, how did he access it?"

"Ugh...", Sora then looked around and saw Nick roll over as Sora just facepalmed himself.

"Of course, it was probably Nick's laziness that made Cloud angry, what else could it be?", he asked to himself as he turned around and went down the same path as Cloud.

"The villain smashers)

The villain smashers had just made it down to the tavern and were going there separate ways. Unfortunately for Wario, Gaston was indeed there; however, he was wrapped in a blanket and was sniffing his nose, obviously due to what Dark Pit's associate did to him last time. Dark Pit was busy looking for his 'friend', Mewtwo was just hanging out, King Dedede was hiding from the lion and vice versa, but out of all the smash villains, Ganondorf seemed to have the most trouble. He was looking for Maleficent, but he couldn't find her. He looked all around, but the witch seemed to be nowhere. After a while, Ganondorf just slumped down onto a seat and just sighed.

"What's the matter darling?", Ganondorf then looked up and saw the woman who was the receptionist the second day. She was smoking her cigarette and was wearing what appeared to be a coat made from dalmatian puppies.

"I was wondering where Maleficent was, she was going to show me some magic, but she's disappeared.", Ganondorf explained. The woman then chuckled as Ganondorf just stared at her.

"What?", the Gerudo King asked.

"Oh, sorry dear, but she is actually over there!", she said as she pointed over towards a certain table. Ganondorf then looked over and saw a **very tall** table tower above him, making him feel miniature compared to it. He then saw the two people sitting at the table, one of them looked to look like some kind of devil with completely black skin and glowing yellow eyes, he looked like one of the many religious art portrayals of certain evil beings. The other was a dragon with an equally black skin tone and yellow eyes, only difference was instead of skin it was scales and the underside was purple instead of black. The two were busy flirting with each other as the devil looking person placed his hand under the dragon's chin and moved his face and placed his lips on the dragon's own. Ganondorf just stared at them until he saw the color scheme of the dragon and realized who it was.

"Maleficent?", Ganondorf asked. The dragon then looked down and saw the Thief King looking up at them. The dragon then was surrounded by green flames as it appeared to shrink in front of him, soon after the flames died down, the evil witch could be seen standing there.

"Oh, so sorry Ganondorf, I should have explained that I can shape shift. Anyway, this is my boyfriend Chernabog, Chernabog, this is Ganondorf."

The devil looking figure then looked down and stared at Ganondorf, studying him for who knows what. Ganondorf slightly gulped, he was hoping that the devil wouldn't accuse him of trying to steal Maleficent, which he wasn't at all considering. After a while, the devil then sat back up.

"So you're the one Maleficent was talking about. Must say, anybody that can impress her with their certain magic **must** be impressive!", Chernabog said. Ganondorf then sighed as he grinned evilly back at the devil.

"Well thank you! Coming from you, that's quite the compliment!", Ganondorf said. Suddenly, Chernabog started laughing as he turned around towards Maleficent.

"I have to admit, I already like him!", he said. Maleficent then smiled as she looked up at the devil.

"Glad you like him! We can show him...oh no!", she suddenly said. Maleficent then turned around towards Ganondorf and gave him a saddened look,"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to get you up there, that is, unless you can transform, can't you?"

Ganondorf then smirked at the Mistress of all Evil,"Can I transform? HA! Just watch!", he said as he lifted his hand up and the piece of the Triforce began to glow. After a couple of seconds, Ganondorf transformed into the tall pig-like self, Ganon. Ganon then smirked back at Maleficent as she smiled evilly back at him.

"See? No need to worry!", Ganondorf said as Maleficent transformed back into her dragon form as Chernabog wrapped his arm around her.

"Now then, let's talk about each other's magic.", Chernabog said with a dark glint in his eyes.

Dark Pit was busy pushing all of the Disney villain lackeys aside as he finally found the one person who was like him, the one who understood what it was like to be called nothing more than a copy. Dark Pit walked his way over towards the dark Keyblade wielder.

"Hello Van...uh...Vanitas...what are you wearing?", Dark Pit asked. Vanitas then looked up to him and sounded as if he had chuckled.

"Like it? I think it goes well.", Vanitas said. The Masked Boy was wearing what appeared to be a black coat around his body, completely hiding his original outfit. Dark Pit just stared at him as he thought of his next words to say.

"Well...uh...a black coat and a mask...doesn't that seem...uh... redundant?", Dark Pit asked. Vanitas just shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I think I look cool in this.", Vanitas said.

"Well, okay...", Dark Pit said.

"HAH! No one catches a cold like Gaston!"

Dark Pit's eyes the widened as he and Vanitas turned around and saw Gaston and Wario glaring at each other. Wario then grabbed a bottle of some sort and popped the cork off.

"Oh yeah? No one drinks-a poison like Wario!", the fat man said as he chugged the bottle. Gaston then widened his eyes as he looked around and saw a canister of magic potions. He grabbed one and read it before popping it open.

"Oh yeah? This here says that whoever drinks this will get yellow fever!", Gaston shouted.

"NO YOU FOOL!", the octopus lady yelled.

"No one gets yellow fever like Gaston!", Gaston yelled as he chugged the potion. After he dropped the beaker, he soon felt the effects falling upon him as he grabbed a chair to balance himself. Wario, however, wasn't through yet as he grabbed a potion from the canister.

"HA! This-a one says I will get ebola!", Wario yelled. Mewtwo then widened his eyes as he yelled out to the rival of Mario.

"WARIO YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE..."

"BOTTOMS UP!", Wario said as he chugged the potion. Dark Pit and Vanitas then looked at each other.

"Let's get out of here!", both of them yelled as they ran for their lives as the two idiots continued their contest.

(Snake)

Snake was busy running towards the direction that Tony had given him to where some hot chicks were at, he swore he could **feel** their hotness from where he was at.

"Oh boy, once I get there, I'll...WHOA!", he yelled as he suddenly stopped and saw a beautiful woman with red hair walking in front of him. Snake could feel his heart-beat go faster as he saw her and began to daydream about her.

"Oh man, she's...", **and that's when he saw it**. Snake watched the woman go into a tavern of some sort, he then looked up and nearly choked when he saw what type it was.

"St...sta...star...STAR WARS!?", he suddenly yelled as the sign showed the infamous logo. He then threw his hands into the air as he cursed Tony Stark for giving him **these** directions.

"WHY YOU...ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU STARK, I'LL...I'LL...", Snake then noticed another woman enter the tavern before dropping his hands. It was either get the babes or go home empty. He then slowly inched his way towards the tavern.

"It's okay Snake, it's for the babes!", he said as he entered the tavern.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry this took so long to publish, but life hit me and I had to wait. Still, I blame no one but myself. Thankfully, I am able to upload two chapters today and tomorrow, I was planning to release the other chapter, but it's getting late and I don't want to stay up too late(I know, not staying up on a Saturday, this man is mad!). Anyways, all I can say now is please comment on the story and wait until next time, see ya then, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	12. Chapter 12

"Hmm, wonder what they have to drink here...", Crazy Hand said to himself as he lounged in his chair, waiting for his brother to return from whatever Greninja needed him for. He then read through the drink selection as he saw what was available.

"Hmm, soda, juice, water, cocktail, mil...WAIT, WHAT!?", Crazy Hand shouted as he looked back at the selection. He began to shake as he saw it, the one thing in his life he couldn't live without.

"AL...ALC... ALCOHOL!?", Crazy Hand said. He felt as if a million people cried out in joy all of a sudden, he then looked at where Master Hand was before calling a waiter over.

"Hey, waiter, get yourself over here!", Crazy Hand shouted. The waiter then came up to him and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"What is it sir?", the waiter asked.

"Get me this!", Crazy Hand said as he pointed towards the beverage that he desired. The waiter then wrote it down and went to the drink shack as Crazy Hand then tried his best not to show his excitement that may cause Master Hand to become suspicious of him. After all these days, Crazy was finally able to taste alcohol again.

 **WHAM**!

Crazy Hand then noticed that a familiar frog was flying through the air before he landed into the pool, creating a water column that went up about fifty feet before crashing back down onto the poor pokemon and creating a splash that hit everyone in a thirty foot radius, except for Crazy who used his powers to create a force field. Crazy Hand then noticed his brother shaking his...uh...fist at Greninja as the pokemon crawled out of the pool and layed there and breathed hard as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs. Master Hand then floated over towards Crazy Hand and sat in the lounge chair next to him.

"I swear, that pokemon will put us into even **more** debt before we leave this place!", Master Hand grumbled.

"Well, be glad it isn't me like you always say.", Crazy Hand said. Crazy Hand then noticed the waiter coming back with the beverage that the hand had ordered.

"Sorry it took so long, but something weird happened. All of this water came out of nowhere and knocked the first one down.", the waiter explained.

 _"Hmm, that was strangely fast.",_ Crazy Hand thought to himself as he picked up the glass."Oh well, thank you!", Crazy Hand said as the waiter walked away. Master Hand then looked at the drink that Crazy Hand was holding.

"What is that?", Master Hand asked. Crazy Hand then leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, only perfection.", Crazy Hand said as he sipped his drink. However, just immediately after he sipped, he spat out all that he had swallowed while looking back at his drink in a frantic mode.

"WH...WH...WHAT!? WHAT TYPE OF COCKTAIL IS THIS!?", Crazy Hand yelled as he threw the glass at the drink shack as the waiter ducked in time before the glass shattered against a wall. Master Hand shot up out of his chair, but immediatley chuckled as Crazy Hand looked at him.

"Oh brother, you thought it was cocktail. However, on closer examination, it says **mocktail**! Instead of alcohol, they use soda and fruit juice to make a flavorful beverage. Sorry bro, but like Robert said, **no** alcohol can be found here.", Master Hand gloated. Crazy Hand began to tremble, all of his hopes, all of his dreams, all of his desires were now shattered more than ever. Crazy Hand then fell onto the ground and began pounding it.

"NOOOOOOO!"

(Snake)

 _Beep-Beep!_

 _"Ugh, what is it Snake?"_

"Otacon, I need your nerdy intelligence right now. There's a tavern full of hot babes, but it's for Star Wars!", Snake said in his Codec.

 _"Snake, you don't like Star Wars._ ", Otacon replied.

"Otacon, I need your help, just do it!", Snake said. The super spy then heard his friend groan from the other side.

 _"Fine, just tell me what species you see and I'll identify what it is.",_ Otacon said. Snake smirked in response.

"Thanks Otacon!", he said as he entered the tavern. When he got in, he was shocked at what he saw. There were so many species from all shapes and sizes lounging around the tavern that Snake could barely think of how to describe one.

"Uh oh...", he stammered.

 _"What is it?",_ Otacon asked.

"There's so many species here, I don't know which to describe to you.", Snake said.

 _"Well, just find a girl that might like you."_ , Otacon said. Snake then looked around the tavern until he saw someone that nearly made his eyes pop out of their sockets. On the other side of the tavern was a green skinned humanoid with what appeared to be two tails coming off the backside of her head. However, Snake didn't care about that, all he knew was that she was hot and he was going for her.

"Otacon, I see this hot babe here that appears to have two tails on her head, what species is that?", Snake asked.

 _"Oh, that would be a Twi'lek Snake, they are renowned for their beauty.",_ Otacon said.

"Thanks Otacon, looks like I...WHOA!", Snake said as a giant lizard in a yellow suit came out of nowhere and grabbed the Twi'lek from behind. The Twi'lek turned around and smiled at the alien.

"Hey Bossk, been waiting for you.", she said.

"Sorry... _hiss_...Boba needed to see me.", the lizard replied as he sat down and helped the Twi'lek on to his lap. Snake then pressed his finger against his Codec.

"Otacon, there's this alien that has taken my babe! Do you know anyone named 'Bossk'?", Snake asked.

 _"Uh oh, he's a Trandoshan bounty hunter. Don't want to mess with him Snake, he would probably rip you to shreds.",_ Otacon said as Snake looked back and saw the Trandoshan place his scaly lips against the Twi'leks'. Snake just shuddered at the thought and walked away until he saw another one that was blue skinned. He then grinned to himself as he walked over towards her.

"Alright Otacon, this one will be...OH NO!", he said as what appeared to be a hammer-head like creature came up to the Twi'lek and held her hand as she smiled back at the creature. Snake then began to fume as he called Otacon again.

"Otacon, some hammer-head creature just stole another girl of mine!", Snake said.

 _"An Ithorian? I don't know what she would see in him..."_ , Otacon mumbled off as the Ithorian then led the Twi'lek to a table and sat both of them down. Snake just growled in frustration as he turned around and talked into his Codec.

"You know what Otacon, I don't know if I can handle all of these nerdy type aliens that **someone** just made up!", he said.

"Who are you calling nerdy!?"

Snake then looked up and saw the lizard alien growling at him while the Twi'lek just watched the two stare off at each other. Snake then glared at the Trandoshan as he pointed his finger towards him.

"All of you! All of **this**! This Star Wars' stuff is...is just...nerdy and anyone who likes it should be ashamed of themselves!", Snake yelled out. He then looked around and saw all of the different species glaring at him as they began to crack their knuckles as they stood up and walked out of their booths. They then all circled around Snake as the lizard came in front of him.

"Not wise words to say.", the lizard said in a slithering tone. However, Snake was not scared and only cracked his knuckles as well before extending his hand and making a 'come on!' motion like he did with the animal agents.

"Well then, show me what your nerdy ''abilities' can do to take me down!", he said as the aliens then began to creep forward to him as he held his ground. Snake then suddenly punched the lizard in the face as the alien's nose began to bleed. Snake then positioned his stance as the aliens then charged at him.

"LET'S DO THIS!", he yelled as he charged right back at them.

 _"Gotta make popcorn, this is going to be good!_ ", Otacon said as he watched from the other side of his computer.

(Mario's group)

"Ah! Isn't it-a great just to relax with your-a girl and watch as the day goes by?", Mario asked.

"Yep! Sure wished I had more off time.", Mickey replied. Both Mario and Mickey were lounging in their chairs as both Peach and Minnie laid next to them as they watched their friends enjoy themselves in the water park. The children smashers were with Ralph as he made some wicked tidal waves with his huge hands as the older smashers were playing a water volleyball game with the Marvel heroes. Mario couldn't help but snicker as he saw Link struggling as the Hero of Time was getting trounced by the Avengers and Ryu. Megaman and Spider-man were off to the side and were petting Pikachu as Spider-man was studying the pokemon. Mario then happily sighed as he looked up into the sky, relaxation at last.

"Oh Mario, I wish we could do this every time we go to the beach in the future.", Peach said.

"Me-a too Peachy-poo.", Mario said. Mario then noticed Mickey looking at him, then looking down at Peach, then back at Mario. Mario tried his best not to sweat as he shook his head as Mickey nodded his afterwards and both returned to their original positions. Mario then smirked as Link missed the volleyball again.

"BY HYLIA, WHY CAN'T I HIT THE BALL!", Link yelled as the Avengers and Ryu just snickered at him.

"It seems you underestimate what we can actually do.", Captain America said. Link then gritted his teeth as he turned around and glared at the Avenger.

"OH YEAH!? TELL YOU WHAT, WHOEVER WINS THIS GAME GETS THE OTHER'S SHIELD!"

The Marvel heroes just held in their snickers as the smashers just looked at Link like he was crazy, Link had never been this competitive before! Captain America, however, just smirked as he narrowed his eyes at Link.

"Well, can't wait to put your shield up next to mine in my living room!", Steve said as Link widened his eyes at what the First Avenger had said. He then gritted his teeth as he squeazed the volleyball.

"DEAL!", Link yelled as he threw the ball into the air and smacked the ball over to the opposite side. Captain America then jumped into the air and smacked it back, only for it to be sent back by Samus. Unfortunately for Link, Thor wasted no time in sending the ball back over towards the smasher's side as Fox dove and smacked the ball into the air as Zelda spiked it down. However, Tony managed to save it as he smacked it towards Ryu, who was grinning as he planned his turn.

"STOP HIM!", Link yelled as he tried to see what was happening, but Captain America blocked his way from his side and made sure Link couldn't see what was going on. Ryu then readied his fist as the volleyball came towards him.

"SHORYUKEN!", he yelled as he punched the ball into the air as it went higher and higher with each second. The smashers just looked into the air as Link backed up from Captain America and noticed them looking into the sky.

"HUH? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY DID I HEAR 'SHORYUKEN'!?", Link's words, however, did not even get a bash of the eye as they continued staring into the sky. Link only grew frustrated as they didn't answer him," **WHERE'S THE BALL**!?", he yelled. Zelda then pointed up towards the sky as Link turned around and looked up as he shielded the sun from his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I DON'T...", **and then he noticed the ball falling back down.** Link then widened his eyes as he saw the ball had made a tail of fire as it came plummetting down, **right where Link was standing**. Link then turned around and tried to run.

"AAAAHHHH!", he yelled as he lifted a foot, but it was too late as the ball hit him and made him fall underneath the surface of the water. The smashers just watched where Link sunk as the Marvel heroes and Ryu just laughed and high-fived each other.

"Alright! New shield!", Captain America said.

"Hopefully it has been forged by a fellow deity!", Thor said. Link then re-submerged as he held the ball and looked at his team, all of them worried if he would either yell at them or break into crying. In fact, they too were holding back their laughter over what had happened to Link. Link just stared at them for a second before turning around and seeing Captain America smugly grin at him.

"Well now, where's that shield of yours?", he asked with a hint of tease in his voice. Link then felt himself began to shake, he was getting emotional, no way was he going to lose his shield!

"WAIT! I WANT A REMATCH!", he said. Captain America and the rest of his team only laughed in response as Link felt his cheeks get warm due to embarrassment, he didn't want to give up so easily.

"Come on son, where's the shield?", Captain America asked.

"IN A PLACE WHERE YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!", Link yelled.

"Oh Captain America, here it-a is!", Link then felt his blood freeze as he turned around and saw Mario with the Hylinian Shield in his hands. Link then gave Mario a begging stare that says 'please Mario, don't do this to me!', Mario, however, was just grinning evilly at the Hero of Time.

"Here you-a go!", Mario said as he tossed the Hylinian Shield towards Captain America, who caught it and held onto it as he looked and admired it.

"I must say, this is..."

"GIVE ME MY SHIELD!", Link yelled as he grabbed onto it and began tugging for it. Captain America then grinned as he tugged back as the two fought for the shield. Suddenly, Link leapt forward to throw Captain America off balance.

"I SAID GIVE ME IT!", he yelled as he and Captain America went beneath the water's surface as Thor and Tony ran towards them as Zelda tried to see where Link was.

"LINK, STOP IT!", Zelda yelled as the remaining smashers just laughed at them.

"HA! Who knew Link had a soft spot for his shield!", Ryu said.

"Yeah! Who...HEY!", Samus yelled as she felt a rather inappropriate pinch as she turned around and saw Fox grinning at her mischievously.

"What? I just couldn't resist!", Fox said while trying his best not to laugh.

"No doing that in public!", Samus yelled at him.

"Oh come on, here, I'll let you pinch me!", Fox said as he motioned towards himself. Samus stared at him for a second before grinning to herself.

"Okay..." she said slyly as she moved over towards him and stood in front of him. Unfortunately for Fox, instead of pinching him where he thought she would, she reached above their heads and pinched his ear(they are the same height remember). She then threw him into the water as he went beneath the surface as she just laughed at him.

"Shouldn't have said that.", she said. Suddenly, Fox grabbed her and brought her down with him as the two playfully splashed each other under the water, **unlike** Link who was fighting **viciously** for his shield. The Hylinian and the First Avenger then re-surfaced, both holding tight onto the shield as they fought for it.

"GIVE IT HERE!", Link yelled as he tried to push the shield forward and whack Captain America in the face.

"LINK, DON'T HURT HIM!", Zelda yelled as Thor and her tried to separate the two. Mario and Mickey couldn't help but chuckle as they watched the commotion going on between the smashers and the Marvel heroes.

"Well, it-a seems that Link maybe staying-a here a **little bit** longer than we originally thought.", Mario joked as Mickey laughed.

"Well, we do hope you come back! Especially the children smashers!", Mickey said. Mario just grinned back in response.

"Yes, especially the...wait, **where are** the children smashers?", Mario asked. Mario and Mickey then looked over at where they were originally at and saw that they and Ralph were gone. Mario and Mickey then looked around the water park until Mario saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked towards the top of the water slides tower. About fifty feet up, he could see Ralph standing near the beginning of the slide as the children smasher began to cling onto him.

"HERE GOES NOTHING!", Ralph shouted as he jumped down the slide and zoomed down towards the pool. The children smashers were just cheering for Ralph as they continued their way towards the end of the slide where they crashed into the pool and created a **huge** tidal wave of about a height of thirty-five feet. The tidal wave crashed forward as it loomed over the smashers and the Marvel heroes. Link and Captain America continued fighting for the Hylinian Shield until they saw a shadow come over them. They then looked up and saw the tidal wave towering over them, they then looked at each other as they dropped the shield and began running for their lives, but it was too late. Everyone in the pool was caught in the tidal wave as it made its way towards Mario and Mickey, who just remained sitting their as Peach and Minnie grabbed onto them as they saw the tidal wave coming towards them.

"Uh...Mickey?", Mario spoke up.

"What?", Mickey asked.

"It may be a little while before we-a come back.", Mario said bluntly as the tidal wave finally reached them and pushed them back with a tremendous amount of force. When the water subsided, Mario's face was on the ground with his chair above him, Peach was caught in a bush, Mickey was pushed back into the kiddie's pool, and Minnie was outside of the water park entrance. Mario and Mickey then looked back at the pool and saw all of the smashers and Marvel heroes gasp for air as they got out of the pool. They all looked back as they saw Wreck-it Ralph just smiling sheepishly as the children smashers just cheered him on.

"Oh yeah Ralph, that was awesome!", Ness said.

"That was amazing!", Nana shouted.

"You're our hero!", Toon Link exclaimed.

"Can we do that again?", Lucas asked excitingly. Ralph then looked at the children smashers and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Uh...sorry guys, but I think **they** don't want me to.", Ralph said as he pointed towards the adults. The children smashers then looked down at the ground(since the tidal wave knocked out **all** of the water from the pool) and began to pout.

"Aww...", the all said.

"Yes! I agree, it seems-a too dangerous to do that again!", Mario said.

"ME TOO, NOW SOMEBODY HELP ME!", someone shouted. Everyone then turned their heads and saw Sonic thrashing himself in the kiddie pool, the way he was trashing around was as if he was drowning.

"HELP! THE ELEPHANT IS TRYING TO DROWN ME!", he yelled as a water pump that was decorated to look like Dumbo was spraying water from his 'trunk' as he turned its head side-to-side. In fact, Sonic was in water just two feet deep. What do you know, Sonic **did** think he was drowning. Everyone else, instead of 'helping' the hedgehog, just laughed as Sonic continued to thrash around, unaware that he was perfectly fine.

(Snake)

"How on Earth did he beat everyone that went up against him!?", another human asked dumbfounded as he saw all of the aliens on the floor with Snake standing in a victorious pose above them. All of the aliens had underestimated the soldier and had payed the price for getting cocky with him as Snake had taken his opportunity to knock each and every one out with his amazing martial arts capabilities. The aliens just groaned as Snake walked over them.

"How?", a Mon Calamarian asked as Snake kicked him in the face **again** as the alien recoiled in pain.

"I was just coming to work.", a Weequay said as he held onto his chest.

"Jabba gave me time off.", a Gamorrean groaned.

"I was just taking my human girlfriend out on a date.", a Rodian whined. Snake, however, was just grinning at his fallen foes as he pointed towards all of them.

"All of you failed to beat me with your nerdy capabilities! I stand...oh! Why hello there!", Snake said as the green skinned Twi'lek came up to him. However, instead of googling all over Snake, the Twi'lek slapped him across the face.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?", Snake asked.

"That's for my boyfriend!", the Twi'lek said as she knelt down and grabbed the Trandoshan by the arm."Come on Bossk, let's go.", she said as she helped the lizard alien stand up and carried him out of the tavern. Snake just looked at what had happened and was dumbfounded by it.

"WHAT!? BUT I THOUGHT..."

"Don't think you're done just yet!", a female cried out. Snake then turned around and saw **all** of the females in the tavern had come together and were walking over towards him. Snake was sweating bullets as he saw them come closer; a whole bunch of aliens, no problem, but a whole bunch of **female** aliens, **that** was too much! The women then picked Snake up as they dragged him out of the tavern and threw him onto the ground as they all walked back into the tavern.

"And stay out!", one of the females said as the door closed and locked behind them. Snake just stared at the door as he processed what had happened. He then felt anger build all up inside of him as his face turned red and he turned his head towards the water park before getting up and running at speeds faster than Super Sonic as he left the tavern.

"TONY!", he yelled.

(Cloud)

Cloud was busy using his flow-motion to travel along the path that he had taken. He was beginning to relax a bit as he slowed down and stopped for a minute. He looked back and saw that Sora wasn't following, he then sighed peacefully as he looked up into the sky.

"PHEW! He nearly caught up to me! Good thing I..."

"Cloud!"

Cloud then tensed up as he widened his eyes and his pupils shrunk as he looked back and saw the blue glow of Sora's flow-motion through the trees. Cloud then jumped as he turned around and began running again.

 _"GAH! He caught up to me!"_ , he thought to himself as he looked back and saw that Sora had made it around the corner and was following him hot on his tail.

"Cloud, wait!", Sora said. Cloud then turned his head around and pushed himself to the absolute limit as he used his flow-motion to jump of some buildings as he made sharp turns and complete reversals. However, none of this was able to shake Sora off of him. Cloud then began to sweat even harder than before as he looked around for a place to run down to.

 _"HOW DID HE FIND ME!? I THOUGHT I WAS SAFE!",_ he thought to himself as he made his way towards the plaza and made a right turn as Sora was coming up behind him. Suddenly, it hit Cloud about how Sora was able to know where he was.

 _"OH! OF **COURSE** IT WAS MY LIMIT BREAK, WHAT ELSE!?", _he thought as he made a left turn and jumped over a bench. He then turned around a building and clung onto it as he went down the alley way of it.

 _"COME ON CLOUD, THERE'S GOT TO BE A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN HIDE! THINK! JUST THINK ABOUT...WAIT, **THAT** PLACE WILL DO! HE'LL NEVER GUESS TO THINK THERE! Okay, just have to lose my Limit Break real quick.", _Cloud thought to himself as he slowed down and looked around to make sure no one was near that could get hurt. Cloud then used his Finishing Touch as he felt all of his Limit Break drain out of him. Cloud then ran behind a fountain that was in the middle of the plaza and ducked behind it as Sora came into the plaza and looked around, obviously feeling the lack of presence from Cloud's Limit Break.

"Did he use his Limit? But why? Guess I'll have to ask him when I find him.", Sora said as he went down a pathway towards the villain's tavern. Cloud waited until Sora was out of his sight before getting up and running in the opposite direction as he was coming up to his destination. Cloud then smiled in relief as he came up to his 'temporary home'.

 _"Good thing he wouldn't think of the hotel. At least I **can** be honest with Master Hand and say that I was here.",_ Cloud thought to himself as he was coming up to the door. Suddenly, he stopped as he looked through the window and into the lobby where he saw the desk clerk and where other workers were at.

 _"Wait, better use my room window. Can't let anyone know that I left my room.",_ Cloud thought to himself as he went around to his side of the hotel and looked up. It was true that he was at the highest floor, but Cloud wasn't about to let that stop him. He grabbed his Buster Sword and readied himself as he ran towards the wall and jumped off of it, gaining him about a story of height. Cloud then used his Climbhazzard as he swung the Buster Sword up with him and went up two stories. Cloud then noticed the open window he had jumped out of and he tilted his Buster Sword into the window so that his sword leaned against the ground and the wall, stabilizing himself there and leaving him hanging in mid-air. He then smiled as he grabbed onto the window ledge with his other hand pulled himself through as he shut the window. Cloud then sighed as he dropped his Buster Sword onto the ground and flopped into his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay, just got to stay in here tomorrow and I should be good.", he said as his eyes began to drift and he fell asleep.

(Megaman)

"Well, aren't you a cutey?", Spider-man said as he scratched Pikachu's head, the pokemon smiling in response.

"Pikachu!", he said as Spider-man laughed.

"You know what, we should be a team! What do you say, Spider-man and Pikachu?", the wall-crawler asked.

"Hey!", Megaman said,"I thought I was your teammate? Can you not ''sense' the sadness in my voice?"

Spider-man then laughed as he understood the pun that Megaman was using and high-fived the Blue Bomber."HA! Seems my teaching has payed off! Don't stop doing these when you return back to Japan!"

"Well, I'll try to not drive the other smashers insane!", Megaman chuckled as Spider-man did as well. Suddenly, Spider-man stopped and looked like he was seeing off into the distance of some sort, this got Megaman and Pikachu worried for a second.

"Uh...Spider-Man...what's the matter?", Megaman asked.

"Spider senses are tingling.", the web-head said."Something's not right."

"You too? I swore I had a little vision as well.", Shulk said as he came up towards him. Spider-man then looked around until he saw the pool and swore that it was crashing a **little bit** too much. He then looked and saw that no one was there before stood up and carried Pikachu with him towards the pool side. He then knelt down and pointed Pikachu towards the pool.

"Hey, can you give me a little spark? Trust me.", Spider-man said as Pikachu looked back at him. At first, Pikachu didn't want to do it, but after a few seconds, he let out a few sparks into the water.

"OUCH!", they heard someone yell. Suddenly, **all** of the water in the pool started coming together into a large column as the three smashers looked terrified while Spider-man stood boldly in front of the mass of water.

"Nice try Hydro Man.", Spider-man said as the water then formed into a transparent looking person as his hands turned into weapons.

"Why you creep! I was **so** close to catching you off guard and becoming your greatest nemesis! Now I'm...", he then stopped as he saw Spider-man shake his head at him as the smashers then looked at him like he had done something stupid.

"Morris, you just gave your plan away. **This** is why you're not popular, come back when you have more fanboys.", Spider-man said. The transparent man then suddenly changed into a white man with brown hair, he was 'wearing' a black shirt and blue pants. After a few seconds, he then grumbled as he walked away.

"But I was so close!", he whined as he left. Megaman and Shulk then looked at Spider-man once the man was out of sight.

"So, enemy of yours?", Megaman asked. Spider-man then nodded towards the robot.

"Yep."

"Must say, never have seen a person made **entirely** out of water.", Shulk said.

"Well, then wait until you see someone made out of sand, or someone who's literally called a lightning bolt, or someone who wears a fishbowl for a helmet, or one of the symbiotes. Trust me, I have a **ton** of weird enemies.", Spider-man said.

"TONY!"

Spider-man and the smashers then turned around and saw an **angry** Snake coming out of nowhere as he charged into the water park and tackled the Iron Avenger and began chocking him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!", Snake yelled as he shook Tony's head as the rest of the smashers and Avengers tried to pry the super spy off of the Iron Man. Spider-man and the smashers with him began to chuckle a little as they watched the struggle going on.

"By the time Snake is done with him, Tony will have to be in the hospital!", Shulk joked as they began to laugh harder.

"COME ON, HURRY!"

Spider-man and the smashers then turned their heads around as they saw a group of EMTs run by, rolling some stretchers along with them. **This** caught everyone's attention as everyone stopped what they were doing, including Snake. Snake then got off of Tony as he watched the EMTs run towards a certain direction.

What's going on?", Ness asked.

"Good question.", Tony said as he pressed a button and his armor came to him. After jumping into it, the armor completely covered him as he started his feet and hand repulsors and began floating in the air."I'll go on ahead to see what is happening.", he said as he zoomed off, leaving the smashers in awe.

"Wow...", Samus said.

"Hey, it wasn't **that** cool!", Fox said as he looked away and crossed his arms.

"Jealous!", Samus teased.

"Come on, let's-a see what's going on!", Luigi said as he and Mario took off. Soon after, everyone else was running or gliding after the bros. Well, all except Spider-man, who was using his web cartridges and was swinging his way there.

"Good thing I packed these, how are you liking it so far?", Spider-man asked the pokemon on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu cheered happily.

"Knew you would like it!", Spider-man said. Everyone continued running for a while until they came up to a building that strangely enough had an already large group in front of it. The strange thing was, **it was all villains**. The group then saw and heard Iron Man talking to another person who was in a iron-like armor and had a green cloak around him. Iron Man sounded like he wasn't believing what he was hearing.

"You're joking right? No one is **that** stupid!", the Iron Avenger asked.

"Believe me Stark, in all of my life, Doom has never seen something so stupid that he would make it up!", the man replied. Iron Man just stared at him for a few more seconds before turning around and walking away towards the group.

"What is it?", Marth asked.

"It appears two bumbling idiots drank some magic potions that cause some of the world's worst diseases.", Iron Man said. The group just stared at him as if he had made the whole thing up.

"What!? But **who** would be so stupid to do that!?", Link asked. Pit then looked at the group and noticed his dark counterpart.

"Hey Pittoo!", Pit yelled.

 **"STOP CALLING ME THAT**!", Dark Pit yelled as he and his friend came up to them. Mickey was about to ask him what happened when he saw Dark Pit's friend, Mickey then glared at the masked person as the masked figure's eyes began to glow yellow again.

"Vanitas.", Mickey said coldly.

"Mickey.", the Masked Boy said with venom in his voice. The two continued glaring at each other, making the whole situation awkward for everyone else.

"Uh...who was it?", Thor finally spoke up.

"It was that ego inflated loser and some fatso dressed in some biker's uniform.", the man with blue skin and blue hair said.

"Who Hades?", Hercules asked. However, before the Lord of the Dead could answer, Pit jumped in front of them.

"Wait, Hades?", the angel asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who else is Lord of the Dead you cherubim, now who are you?", Hades asked.

"Oh, his name is Pit.", Hercules said. Hades then looked at Pit as the angel was glaring at him.

"Pit?", Hades asked.

"Hades.", the angel replied.

"Pit?"

"Hades!"

"Pit."

"HADES!"

"WHAT!?", Hades yelled as he began to burn red as the angel hid behind Hercules. Hades then calmed back down to his blue flames self as he looked at the angel.

"What was that all about? Were we doing some kind of reference?", Hades asked.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Everyone then turned their heads as they backed up as the EMTs came out with their stretchers as they carried two people. Both of two patients had their skin turn to different colors, their eyes were blood-shot, and each sounded like they were gasping for air. The smashers just took one look at one of them before facepalming themselves.

"YOU HAVE **GOT** TO BE KIDDING ME!?", Ike exclaimed as the EMTs went by him and he saw who it was. Mario just shook his head.

"Even **I** can't believe what-a I am seeing!", he said as he watched the two get dragged away.

"No one gasps for air like Gaston!", one of the men said.

"No has green skin like-a Wario!", the fat man said as they continued bickering as they were dragged off.

"Well, at least Wolf will have some company.", Bayonetta said.

"Yeah, before he tells them to shut up!", Peach added. Master Hand then floated in front of the smashers and cleared his throat.

"Well...uh...smashers...after what we have just seen right now, I think it's best if we just go back to the hotel and relax there for the night, okay?", the hand asked. The smashers then all nodded their heads as Master Hand thanked whatever power had influenced them to listen **for once**.

"Alrighty, it was nice seeing you all, but we need to head back now, so goodbye!", Master Hand said as the Marvel and Disney heroes waved their goodbyes as the villains nodded their heads to their other villains. The smashers then went back to the hotel and remained there for the rest of the night, waiting to go back into the park the next day.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, but I am finally able to give it to you guys! Thankfully the water park part of this story is over and we can finally go back to just individual groups around the actual park. I must admit, when I was first writing this chapter, it was so full and over all repetitive with many words and actions that I'm thankful that my computer messed up(don't worry, I'll try to find some more 'flavorful' words to use soon). And don't worry, I **love** Star Wars and Hydro Man, I just wanted something that could possibly funny. As for going back to the actual park, I will try to focus on more characters like Diddy Kong and Rosalina, problem is finding someone to compare Rosalina to. Anyway, I'll try to update my story much faster than this week, but we'll see if life says other wise. Also, I'm probably planning for just three or four more chapter once this story is done, but it doesn't stop there! As usual, I am planning on a story right after this one, so stay tuned! Well, with nothing else left to say, I say goodbye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	13. Chapter 13

Cloud had just woken up. The room was lit up by the sunlight coming through the windows and the blanket sheets were all nice and comfy. Cloud wished he could go back to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't because of a fellow super soldier was making some noises as he sleep talked.

"Oh yes Samus...right there on the shoulder...", Cloud cringed as he heard Snake just let his sleep talk reveal his dreams, which made things unpleasant for Cloud.

 _"Great, he's having_ _ **that**_ _dream again!",_ Cloud thought as he rolled over and watched Snake just let his mouth roll.

"Oh Zelda, this fruit drink is good! My my Palutena, your face is shining even brighter every minute. Peach, wait...what are you doing here? You're not hot."

Cloud then threw his hand over his own mouth to keep the laughter inside of him as Snake continued on.

 _"Oh boy, wait until I tell Mario that!",_ Cloud thought to himself.

"Heh heh! I know you girls adore me, and I also know that you were just shy of telling me.", Snake said."What's that? Why did I always try to hit on you?"

Cloud then straightened up, he too(as well as **every** other smasher, including Master Hand), had wondered why Snake was always a flirt... **and a pervert**. Cloud then sat up a little as he leaned in closer to Snake, trying to make sure he would hear this correctly.

 _"Go on Snake, tell the girls."_ , Cloud thought to himself as he inched closer. Snake then deepened his breath.

"Well, if you must know ladies, it's because...because..."

"AH HA! UP AND AT EM YOU TWO!"

"AAAAHHHH!", both of them screamed as they jumped up and fell down to the floor with Cloud on bottom and Snake on top of him. Crazy Hand then floated over towards them and gave them a look(?).

"Huh, I mean, **I** didn't know you two were already getting out of bed, but isn't this a bit awkward?"

Snake then looked down and saw that he was on top of Cloud, the spy then began to glare at him as Cloud was wheezing for air since Snake was pretty heavy. Crazy Hand then turned around and went back to the door.

"Welp, see you later suckers! Master Hand just wanted me to see if Cloud was better, and it appears so! That means you get to go back into the park again cumulonimbus boy!"

Cloud then widened his eyes in fear as adrenaline kicked in and he pushed Snake off of him and rushed towards Crazy Hand.

"NOOO! I mean, uh...I'm still sick.", he said.

"Hmm...", Crazy Hand said as he inspected him,"Colored face? Check. Standing up right? Check. No sign of fatigue? Check. You're all good you stratus warrior."

"What?! I am not well! **AND WHAT'S WITH CALLING ME AFTER ACTUAL CLOUDS**!?", Cloud yelled at the disembodied hand. Crazy Hand then turned around.

"Nah, you're definitely well cirrus head, you just need some sunshine and to see the **other** clouds as well. Just make sure to clean this room up, the maids have already taken the laundry and will now fix the beds. Adios suckers!", and with that, Crazy Hand left the two soldiers and went down the elevator. Cloud then began to breath a little bit faster as Snake just glared at him.

"Oh man... I CAN'T GO BACK INTO THE PARK!", Cloud yelled.

"Yeah, nobody wants a pervert near them!", Snake scoffed. Cloud then began to search frantically around the room as he tossed stuff aside and onto the ground.

"No...no...WHERE IS IT!?", he yelled.

"Where is what?", Snake asked.

"I had a disguise for...uh...just dressing up in, where is it!?", Cloud said as he continued searching. Snake then looked puzzled at him until a thought popped up into his head.

"Wait, was this 'disguise' a cloak of some sorts?", Snake asked. Cloud then shot around towards Snake as his eyes widened.

"YES! THAT'S THE ONE! WHERE IS IT!?", Cloud asked.

"Well, I saw it lying here on the couch and thought you wanted it in the laundry. It appears that housekeeping is taking care of it right now.", Snake said. Cloud then lost all the color in his face as he began to sweat, he then crumbled onto the ground as he held his head.

"No...now that I don't have my disguise and I have to go out...I'm doomed.", he cried. Snake then scoffed as he began changing.

"Well, sucks to be you.", he said as he put on his spy wear. Cloud remained there on the floor, all hope lost, he was doomed to...

"Wait a minute...", Cloud suddenly said as he gave Snake a funny look,"What do you mean 'pervert'?"

The spy then glared back at the SOLDIER,"You think I **didn't** see you when the hand barged into our room? You were listening in onto something about me!"

Cloud then narrowed his eyes"EXCUSE ME? **I'm** the pervert!? **You** are the pervert around here!"

Snake then turned towards Cloud with his teeth gritted,"Oh please! Everyone will be shocked when they heard what you did!"

"Not as shocked as Mario will be when he hears that you said about Peach!", Cloud shot back. Snake then widened his eyes before putting them into a intense glare.

"Oh no you won't! I won't let that happen!", Snake said.

"And what are you going to do about it?", Cloud asked as he narrowed his eyes. Snake then inched forward towards Cloud.

"I'm going to make sure you **do** stay in here!", he yelled as he tackled Cloud as the two began to wrestle against each other in a intense battle.

(Mario)

"Ah! What a fine breakfast!", he said as he left the hotel and went down the walkway towards the building where he and Mickey were working at. He looked around the park and noticed how nice and warm it was, despite being in the last month of the year. But he did have to remind himself, it was California. He then began to think about what day it was before sighing in stress.

"Oh no... It's-a Christmas Eve! I only-a got two more-a days to make this work!", he said as he began to enter the building. He then saw the receptionist and smiled towards her.

"Hello!", he said. The receptionist then looked up and smiled back at him.

"Oh, hello Mario! I'll tell Mickey you're on your way up!", she said as she pushed a button as Mario did like wise for the elevator. Once the machine made its way down towards the plumber, Mario entered and pushed the button for Mickey's office. A ding sound was heard as the doors closed and the elevator began going up. Mario then looked at the floor beneath him and began to breath deeply.

"Just-a ask Mickey what to do, I'm-a sure he knows something to do.", he said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Mario then walked down the hallway as he came up to the office door and knocked on it.

"Come in!", he heard from the other side. Mario then opened the door and found the mascot of Disney just bursting with happiness as he greeted the plumber.

"Hello Mickey! Things are going-a well?", Mario asked.

"Yep! The companies have been more lenient! It seems that Wreck-it Ralph 2 will have more characters than ever, better than we dreamed of!", Mickey said as he hopped back into his chair as Mario took his own and began to ring in a number. Mario then smiled as he looked back at Mickey.

"Well then, everything should be..."

 _"Hello, Ubisoft receptionist Chad speaking."_

Mario then felt all of his happiness leave him as he heard which company it was. Ubisoft was a company known for rehashing the same games every year. The company wasn't well liked, but it somehow brought in the money and made a crossover with Nintendo. Despite the crossover, Mario wasn't a big fan of the company.

 _"Chad, who is that?",_ Mario heard from the other side of the phone.

"It's-a me, Mario. I'm-a here with Mickey, calling about-a Wreck-it Ralph 2.", Mario sighed, knowing that there was no way around this.

 _"Sir, it's Mario calling about Wreck-it Ralph 2._ ", the receptionist said.

 _"Mario? Well then, let me talk to him."_ , Mario heard from the other side as the person then picked up the phone.

 _"Hello, Yves Guillemot, CEO of Ubisoft, at your service.",_ the man said. Mario then sighed as he brought the phone up closer.

 _"Just-a don't want the Rabbids instead of someone else."_ , Mario thought as he began his conversation.

(The children smashers)

The children smashers were walking around the park, looking to see what they could do for the day.

"Alright, what do you guys see?", Popo asked.

"Hmm, the Runaway Train?", Lucas asked.

"Uh...how about Disco Spinner?", Ness asked.

"Mountain Climb looks fun!", Nana said. The rest of them continued to look around until Toon Link noticed something that would catch all of their eyes.

"Whoa...", he said as the other children smashers looked and began to awe like him. The children smashers saw some other children doing something off about a couple yards, however, instead of waiting in line for a ride, the children were **building** the ride. The children smashers then looked at each other before smiling at each other.

 **Building** a ride!? That sounds like so much fun!", Villager said.

"Come on, let's see if we can join in!", Toon Link shouted as the children smashers ran over towards the other group of children. When the children smashers got there, they were surprised by how different they were as he children smashers themselves were. They saw that there were about twelve other kids, all different shapes and sizes, **quite literally**. One of the kids turned around and noticed the children smashers.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?", he asked. Toon Link then smiled at the kid.

"Oh, we're doing great, but we want to know if we can help you guys build that roller coaster you're working on.", Toon Link said. The kid then smiled and nodded his, strangely enough, triangle shaped head.

"Sure, we can show you the blue prints and we can get started. Hey Ferb! We have some new friends who want to help us!", the children smashers then saw a kid with a f shaped head with green for the color of his hair look down and give them a thumbs up. The original kid then turned around and led them towards the tool box that they were using to build the roller coaster.

"So where are you from?", the kid asked.

"Oh, we're here on vacation. We are some of the people from the Super Smash Bros tournament!", Toon Link grinned.

"WAIT A MINUTE! DID I HEAR THE SUPER SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT!?", one of the kids yelled. The kid who yelled then approached them and smiled widely. He wore a green jacket, some jeans, and red cap that was backwards. He also had some freckles on his face that were apparent when he smiled at them.

"Oh my word, it is them!", the kid shouted as he began shaking their hands,"It's Toon Link! And Ness! And Villager! They're all here!", he shouted.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE BLUFFING US!", a new voice was hear as a girl stepped out. The girl had her hair in pigtails, but her head was covered in an orange knit cap, she wore a red shirt, some orange and black striped pants, and a leather jacket that was zipped open. When the girl then saw the children smashers, she gasped as she dropped the tools that she was holding. She then ran over and began to shout excitedly.

"OH MY WORD! IT IS THE SUPER SMASH BROS FIGHTERS!", she yelled. Suddenly, all of the other children came and saw that they were indeed the smashers from Nintendo. The children smashers then smiled sheepishly as the other children were all excited over them.

"Man, and you want to help **us** with our roller over, it's a dream come true!", one African American boy said. He wore a green basketball ball shirt and some blue shorts that said that he was an athlete.

"OH WOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS DIPPER!?", one of the girls shouted. The girl had brown hair and was wearing a sunset sweater. She was busy shaking one of the boys that had on a blue and white hat with a pine tree symbol stitched in the middle of it and a orange shirt with a brown, sleeveless jacket.

"Yes. I see them Mabel. You don't have to shake me, in fact, you don't have to build this roller coaster.", the boy said with some sort of hint that said he himself didn't want to do this. However, the girl just shook it off.

"Oh come on Dipper, Grunkle Stan would want us to do this!", she said as the boy just sighed in defeat. The boy with the red hat from earlier then stepped forward.

"How rude of me from before, my name is TJ. And this is Spinelli,", he said as he pointed towards the girl from before. "And this is Vince", he said pointing towards the African American kid,"this is Gus", he said pointing towards a boy with a pair of glasses on,"this is Gretchen,", he said pointing towards a girl with a blue dress on, pony tails for her hair, and also wearing glasses,"and this is Mikey.", the boy said as he pointed towards a **large** boy who looked like he was very kind.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about us too.", the triangle kid said,"I'm Phineas, and that there is Ferb.", he said as he pointed towards the boy that was at the top and working on the ride."And that is Isabella,", he said pointing towards a girl in a pink dress,"and Baljeet,", he said as he pointed towards a boy that looked to be from India, he was wearing some blue overalls,"and that's Bufford.", the boy said as he pointed towards a boy that was wearing a skull shirt on. Suddenly, the hyperactive girl from before jumped in front of them.

"And I'm Mabel, and this here is my brother Dipper!", she said as she dragged her begrudgingly brother along."It's so exciting to see you guys here, where is Japan anyway? Is it like on the other side of the United States?"

"Mabel, as much as questions will be answered, we better get back to building the roller coaster.", Phineas said as he reached into the tool box."Hey Ferb, need a wrench?", the boy at top then nodded his head.

"Here, let me do it!", Ness said as he grabbed the wrench then put his hands towards his head. Suddenly, the wrench then floated up towards the boy as the boy grabbed it and everyone else just looked in awe at Ness.

"Wow! That was amazing!", Gus said.

"You rock man!", Vince said.

"Well, maybe this roller coaster won't take an hour to build. With your guys help, we should be able to build it in half an hour.", Phineas said as the children smasher's smiled and grabbed themselves some tools.

"So, shall we?", Toon Link asked with a grin on his face. Phineas just smiled back.

"We shall.", he said as all of the children went back to work. Well, all except Dipper and Mabel, with Mabel freaking out and Dipper just groaning to himself.

"Oh my word, we're working on a roller coaster with **famous** people Dipper! Isn't this exciting!?", the girl yelled.

"Maybe I should've stayed at the Mystery Shack...", Dipper groaned.

(The smash villains)

The smash villains were already in the villain's tavern and talking to their associates when the door at the top opened and a familiar canine came down.

"Well, it appears Wolf lives.", Ganondorf said as he walked down the steps.

"Uh...why does he looked ticked?", Bowser asked. Indeed, Wolf looked extremely irritated right now with his teeth baring and his ears laying flat. The smash villains were about to ask him until they heard what annoyed Wolf.

"HA! No one recovers like Gaston!"

All of the villains in the tavern then looked up at the door as the man and Mario's rival came down the steps, **still** arguing about who was superior. The villains then began to bash their heads against the tables.

"HOW ARE THESE TWO BOZOS OUT ALREADY!?", Hades yelled.

"You're telling me that the emergency room **did** have the medicine!?", Jafar said.

"And things were **so** much better without them!", Chernabog growled. However, Wario and Gaston did not notice the villains glaring at them as they made their way towards where the other smash villains were seated. Wolf just flopped down as he held his head in irritation.

"Ganondorf, do you have some kind of spell that will make me stop hearing this?", Wolf asked.

"Sorry, no kind what so ever.", Ganondorf said as Wolf growled as the two idiots continued their argument.

"BAH! No one is-a like me!", Wario said.

"Yes! No one is as repulsive as you!", Gaston shot. Wario then began to turn red and glare at the hunter.

"SHUT UP! ONLY MY MAMA MIA HAS EVER LIKED-A ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT-A IS LIKE!", Wario shouted.

"Hmph! You don't know what it is like to be just a clone!", Mewtwo scoffed.

"What did you say?", Mewtwo then looked back and saw Boba Fett staring at him. At first, Mewtwo was afraid that he would open fire, but he noticed that Boba Fett wasn't doing anything, just looking at him.

"Uh... I said he didn't know what it was like to be a clone.", Mewtwo said, hoping the bounty hunter wouldn't attack him. Boba Fett then stood up and began walking over towards him, Mewtwo held in his breath as the bounty hunter got closer and closer. Once Boba Fett came up to him, Mewtwo was already fighting back sweat. He knew this was going end badly. However, instead of hurting Mewtwo, Boba the put his hand on the pokemon's shoulder and looked at him. Mewtwo then looked puzzled at the green clad hunter.

"You too? Guess I'm not alone.", Boba Fett said as Mewtwo's eyes widened. He had never expected the bounty hunter to be a clone just like him.

"You too are a clone?", Mewtwo asked as Boba Fett nodded his head.

"Yes. You probably know what it's like to see your father die in front of you as well don't you?", the hunter asked.

"Uh... I don't necessarily have a father.", Mewtwo said. Boba Fett then quickly retracted his hand.

"Oh...well...better that you didn't.", he said as he walked away."Some of us are just poor souls wanting some kind of peace...", he said. The smash villains were puzzled by this statement until they started looking around and saw some of the villains drown in their wallows.

"Padme...you could never forgive me...", a man said. The man was in a black suit that had a control pad in his chest, the man also had a distinguishable breathing pattern.

"We are the only ones that understand each other...", the monster that injured Wolf wallowed."Eddie Brock's mother died, his father rejected and disowned him, his wife left him, and he had cancer. The symbiote was rejected by Spider-man, not wanting the special bond. But now that we are together, we vow to destroy Spider-Man!", he suddenly yelled.

"You know that you are different, but imagine people hunting you down and wanting to exterminate you for it, but instead of once, **it happened twice**.", a man the smash villains recognized as 'Magneto' from the poster said."All I want to do is protect our kind Charles, why can't you see that?"

The smash villains then looked down in Pittsburgh, they had often said they had gone through great struggles, but these, these people seemed to be dead in the inside, their bodies being nothing but corpses that animate. These villains, they lost it all, their homes, their people, some were even rejected! Bowser then stood up immediately, he wasn't about to let his fellow villains become nothing more than a wishy washy mess. He went over towards a barrel and poured himself a pint before raising it.

"My fellow villains,", he bellowed,"You may know me the cameo I had in Wreck-it Ralph, but I am more than just that! I too am a villain, and after hearing all of your sorrows and woes, I lift my drink up to you for going through so much. They say us bad guys are nothing more than a person of pure evil, but who or what made us that way I may ask? Do you think that **all** of us are us are just people who want to do bad twenty-four seven, all of the time? That may be what we do now, but do they consider **what** made us this way? Will they not lift an eye and see our sadness, our struggles, our emptiness? I'll tell you, the **real** villains are the heroes! They never experience **our** struggle, our loss, our sadness. Heroes are just people who want the attention they don't deserve, they attack on us, who have **never** done anything wrong! I again say that I raise my pint to you villains, who have struggled and will continue struggling until your nemesis be dead, and he be nothing but a mound of dirt to you! You villains are what true humanity is made from!", Bowser finished as the villains began clapping for him. Well, except Dark Pit as he leaned over town Ganondorf.

"He does know that what he says is false on so many levels right?", the counterpart asked.

"No, but give him credit, he did make a speech of some kind.", Ganondorf said as he lifted his pint.

(Cloud)

Cloud was busy sneaking around the park, he dashed and slid behind a fountain before peeking his head out, making sure that there were no Disney characters in sight. He then got up and quickly dashed for a bench at the other end of the plaza and slid underneath it, although it was a bit difficult with his Buster Sword just hanging out a little bit. He remained there for about a minute, making sure that the coast was clear. He was crawling out from underneath the bench when he suddenly saw two people walking over towards the bench. He then quickly retreated back under the bench and pulled his Buster Sword closer towards him as the two people came closer.

 _"Alright, just have to wait until...OH NO!_ ", he thought to himself as his worst possible fear of the moment came to fruition, **the two people stopped and sat on top of the bench**. Cloud just widened his eyes and held his breath as he began listening in on their conversation. It was at this moment when Cloud realized that the two people were not human.

"I'm telling you the truth carrots, Cloud is here in the park, he was the one who knocked me out yesterday!"

Cloud then realized it was indeed the red fox from the other day when he was running away from Sora. He noticed that the duo were in their regular attire instead of their police uniforms. Cloud then heard the fox's partner just scoff as she took a swig of water from her bottle that she was carrying.

"Am I **supposed** to believe that.", Cloud heard her ask sarcastically.

"Yes! I heard from the fox at Nintendo that Cloud is part of their fighting tournament, in fact, I saw him the other day and decided to scare him since he was running away from something; however, he turned around and kicked me in the head, knocking me out!"

"Nick, I know you never want to upset me, but you're bluffing right now. Cloud is **nowhere** near this park!"

"But **I** know that he is here! In fact, it feels like he's real close...", Cloud then felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead as he saw through the openings of the bench, the fox oblivious to Cloud being right beneath them.

"Oh yeah, why don't we go around the park and see if he's here? **Then** that will prove you wrong! Besides, there's a itch on my leg.", Cloud then widened his eyes as he looked and saw that his Buster Sword had slipped a little out of his hand and its point was just touching Judy's leg. Cloud then grabbed his sword handle and pulled back slowly and quietly as the duo stood up and the rabbit bent down to scratch her leg.

"Much better.", Judy said, completely missing Cloud who was frozen in place and just watching in fear. The two then stepped away and began to plan their route.

"Come on Nick, we still have to meet those Nintendo characters tonight.", she said as the fox just drudge along.

"Yes Judy...", he said as they left the plaza and went down a pathway. After waiting about a minute after they had left, Cloud slowly crawled out from beneath the bench and looked over at where they went. He then sighed to himself.

"PHEW! That was so close, I thought I was..."

"CLOUD!

Cloud then immediately jumped after he heard his name called, he knew who that was. He then turned around and saw Sora was running up to him. The Keyblade wielder was coming along pretty fast, considering he could keep up with Cloud.

"HEY CLOUD! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU, WE SH...HEY! WAIT!", Sora yelled as Cloud turned around and began taking off. Sora then upped the speed as he ran after the SOLDIER.

"CLOUD! WAIT!"

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

Donkey Kong and Diddy were walking around the park until they had reached the jungle section of it. They then entered the dense woods until they came up to a sanctuary of some sort and saw a bunch of other gorillas there. One of the smaller, female gorillas then came forward as the Kongs came in.

"Ohh ahh!( _Hello! We're from Nintendo!)",_ Donkey Kong said.

"Ah, some boys from the game company? Nice to see someone else from a different company every once in a while.", the other gorilla said.

"Hoo haa!( _It sure is nice! I've always wanted to visit the United States!)",_ Diddy Kong said.

"Well, no where better to visit than Disneyland.", the gorilla said with a smile.

"OOOOHHH! AHHHHH!"

The other gorillas and the Kongs then turned around and saw a man, dressed in a brown cloth, standing on top of the trees. The man then began to swing down on the vibes as the gorillas cheered him on as the man landed on his feet and inspected the two Nintendo characters. He then smiled as he extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Tarzan.", the man said. Donkey Kong then smiled at the man.

"Ooh ahh...( _Well it's nice to..."_

Diddy Kong then jumped in front and began shaking the man's hand violently."Hoo haa!( _Oh man! I've always wanted to see you!)"_

Donkey Kong then began to pull his nephew back as the other gorilla tried to free Tarzan from the monkey's grip."Ohh! Ahh!( _Diddy! Please let the man live!)"_

"Hang on Tarzan!", the other gorilla yelled,"No way this monkey can be **that** strong!"

 **If she only knew...**

(Kirby and Jigglypuff)

Kirby and Jigglypuff were waiting in a line for a ride that they heard was fun. The two had spent most time in the park just exploring and seeing what was there. However, Jigglypuff had heard of a ride that was 'supposedly'' fun and wanted her and Kirby to go on it. However, Jigglypuff was planning on more than just that, there was something else that she had in mind. This led to the two puffballs waiting in line, which was taking a long time. That's when Kirby noticed that the passengers for the ride were in groups of two or four, he began to wonder how long the ride was since it was taking this long to go on. He then noticed that the passengers pretty much consisted of teenage boys and girls, he then looked suspiciously at Jigglypuff as she giggled and turned her head away from him. Kirby then raised an eyebrow as he continued looking at her.

 _"What is she planning?",_ he thought to himself as Jigglypuff just continued giggling and began to breath deeper.

" _Alright, this will be the first time between us.",_ she thought to herself as they continued to walk in line. After about waiting an hour z Kirby and Jigglypuff made it to the front of the line as they were about to board on the ride. That was then when Kirby noticed that there was no ride, instead, a boat of some sort just came up to them.

"All aboard the tunnel of love.", the ride manager said. Kirby then looked at Jigglypuff as she giggled and jumped into her seat. Kirby then got into his as the boat took off from where it was stationed and led them into a dark tunnel. Jigglypuff just smiled to herself as Kirby began to hyperventilate, the ride was scaring him a little bit. Suddenly, a clown head came falling down from the ceiling and stopped in front of them, laughing manically.

"AAAHH!", Kirby screamed. Jigglypuff just giggled at him as Kirby heard her giggling and glared at her. Suddenly, a man wearing a mask came from around the corner and stook out his knife as Jigglypuff jumped back into her seat and leaned in against Kirby, who was also scared at that. As they continued down the tunnel, more animatronics jumped out at them, dead pirates, skeletons with rotting flesh still on them with an eyeball hanging out, giant spiders, and ghost that would jump out of the water and tried to lunged at them. Kirby and Jigglypuff then shut their eyes as they continued their journey down the tunnel. However, Jigglypuff knew that this stuff was coming, she just had to wait until it was all over, but that still didn't make it less scary. After about fifteen minutes of going down the tunnel, a bright light was suddenly seen. The two puffballs then opened their eyes as the a flash of light surrounded them. After the flash grew dim, the puffballs found themselves in a pink room that had bubbles floating around the room and a animatronic heart pumping. Jigglypuff then decided that now was the right time as she grabbed Kirby by his body and turned him around.

" _Huh? What is she..._ ", Kirby thought as Jigglypuff leaned in and kissed him on the lips, making his eyes shoot open. It was their first kiss ever, and she was hanging onto him as the boat continued its journey. After about a full minute of hanging onto his lips, Jigglypuff pulled away as she blushed and giggled as Kirby was just sitting there, stunned by what had happened.

" _Worth it!",_ Jigglypuff thought as the boat came to the front of the tunnel and stopped. Jigglypuff then stood up and got out of the boat and made her way down towards the exit when the ride manager began to call for her.

"Hey! Wasn't he with you?", Jigglypuff then turned around and saw that Kirby was not behind her. She then went back up to the boat and looked in it, only to giggle as she found Kirby there, still in a stunned phase.

 _"Oh Kirby...",_ Jigglypuff thought.

(Mario)

Mario sighed sadly as he put the phone, Mickey couldn't help but notice the plumber's down expression and wondered what had bothered him.

"Hey Mario, you alright?", the plumber then turned towards the mouse and gave him a sad expression.

"I just-a got of the phone with Yves Guillemot, CEO of Ubisoft.", Mario explained.

"Ubisoft huh? Well they have some interesting characters, as long as it isn't the Rabbids.", Mickey said.

"He would **only** suggest the Rabbids...", Mario said. Mickey then facepalmed himself as he began to rub his temple.

"Great, and I thought we could get some **interesting** characters.", Mickey mumbled. "It also doesn't help that they don't care about customer quality and instead just rehash the same thing, wether it's just easy or just copying. Man, I'm **still** sore after Sony plagiarized our Wreck-it Ralph film last year."

"You mean the one movie about the phone and the emojis going on some quest?", Mario asked.

" **THAT ONE**!", Mickey yelled ferociously, making Mario jump and fall out of his chair and onto the floor. Mickey then looked sympathetically at the plumber as he got out of his chair and helped Mario up.

"Sorry Mario, I should probably control my temper, it would be better for the both of us.", Mickey said. Mario then smiled and put his hands up.

"No, it's okay. I understand what it's like to be plagiarized as well.", Mario explained. Mickey then smiled as he looked at the ground.

"Thanks Mario, I feel like the whole Earth would shatter if I said something I shouldn't have."

CLANG CLANG CLANG!

Mario and Mickey then jumped immediatley after they heard that noise and were terrified. Mickey then made his way over towards the window and opened it before sighing at what he saw.

"Oh, why hello there Phineas."

Phineas then made his way over towards the mouse as he walked along the side of the building. No, literally, **he was walking along the side of the building**. He was harnessed to the top of the building and had a hammer in his hands as he peeped into the window.

"Hello Mr. Mickey, I'm sorry if we startled you.", Phineas said.

"No, that's okay, me and Mario are okay now.", Mickey said as he motioned towards the plumber. Mario just looked at Phineas with wide eyes, he knew that the children smashers were a unique group themselves, but he'd **never** suspect a child to be doing some construction work and be strapped down into a harness along the side of a building. After a couple of seconds, Mario came back to reality as he shook his hand as Phineas did like wise. The boy then turned back towards Mickey, who looked out the window and saw the roller coaster being built along side of the building.

"Oh Phineas, I know you worked hard, but not along my building please! Me and Mario may have a hard time with the phone calls.", Mickey explained. Phineas then turned around and cupped his hands.

"SORRY GUYS, BUT MR. MICKEY SAID NOT ALONG HIS BUILDING!"

"THAT'S ALRIGHT! WE'LL JUST TRY TO ANGLE IT!", TJ yelled back. Phineas then smiled as he turned back to Mickey.

"Our roller coaster is coming along must faster than we anticipated thanks to our new friends, we should be done in half an hour."

"Wait a minute, **what** new friends?", Mickey asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked out the window. Mario then came along side of him and saw who Phineas was talking about.

"AAAIIIYEEE!", he yelled as he saw Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, and Villager all strapped in harnesses and working alongside of the building, he then saw Popo and Nana working with another pair of twins as they fastened the ride down with bolts. Toon Link then turned around and waved at the window.

"Hi Mr. Mario!", he said. Mickey then turned towards Phineas.

"Oh well, just..."

"CHILDREN! STOP-A WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!", Mario yelled frantically. The children smashers and the Disney children then looked at Mario with questioning looks.

"Huh?", Ness asked.

"STOP! IF-A MASTER HAND SEES YOU, HE WILL..."

"Just continue on.", Mickey said as he turned around and Mario now stared shockingly at the mascot of Disney. Phineas then turned around towards the group of children.

"NEVERMIND!", he yelled as the children went back to work. Mickey then sat back in his seat as Mario gave his a shocking look, which confused Mickey.

"What?", Mickey asked.

" **WHAT**!? MICKEY, THEY'RE CHILDREN! THEY MAY-A GET HURT! THEY MAY...", Mario shouted as a madman.

"Mario.", Mickey said, making Mario quiet down."Mario, they are safe. Phineas and Ferb are two of the most safest people to work here, the children won't be harmed. They will be done in about half an hour, just think about how fast they built it!"

Mario then turned around and looked out the window, he saw the children smashers smiling as they worked with the other children. Mario himself had to admit that building a roller coaster in just about a hour is feat that is most impressive. He just sighed as he sat back down, he knew the children smashers had gone through some tough things, things he did not know, but he knew a roller coaster wasn't going to be a problem for them.

"See? They'll be fine.", Mickey said as he smiled at Mario. Mario then smiled back as he picked up the phone.

"You're-a right, I have nothing to worry about. This will be a good..."

 _"Hello, Activision receptionist Melissa speaking."_

Mario then felt all of the happiness drain from him. Activision was just as bad as Microsoft, probably even worse. They had always tried to find the cheap and easy way to get money, however, this led to their games being felt like half published and over all lacking in something.

 _"Melissa, who is that?",_ Mario heard from the other side of the phone. Mario then sighed, knowing that there was no way around this.

"Hello, it's-a me, Mario. Me and Mickey are calling about Wreck-it Ralph 2.", Mario said droopily.

 _"Sir, it's Mario calling about Wreck-it Ralph 2!"_

 _"MARIO!? Hang on just a second!",_ Mario then heard someone walk over towards the desk and being handed the phone.

 _"Hello! This is Robert Kotick, CEO of Activision, at your service!"_

Mario then sighed,"This is-a going to be a long day..."

 _(Author's note)_

 _A new chapter! Whoo! Well...this story is getting more weird every chapter, makes me wonder what an actual crossover between Nintendo and Disney would be like. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be out on Thursday, but some complications happened. I won't go over much except that hopefully the next chapter will come out soon as well. Thanks for waiting! See you next time, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	14. Chapter 14

(Pit and Palutena)

"Come on Pit, we have to see what Hercules is doing.", Palutena said as she dragged Pit along, who was dragging his feet along the ground and had his arms crossed.

"I can't believe you're alright with him! HE NEARLY BROKE MY ARM!"

Palutena then giggled at the angel's whining,"Technically, **you** challenged him to an arm wrestling match."

"That was because he was showing himself off! No god should show them self off!", Pit sulked.

"And the angel is allowed to because?", Palutena asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm the captain of the best goddess in the entire universe!", Pit said. Palutena then shook her head.

"Pit, are you sure it wasn't because you thought Hercules was great and you weren't?", she asked.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?", Pit yelled as he blushed and avoided eye contact. Palutena then rolled her eyes and just sighed.

"Well, at least your arm is out of the cast.", she said. She and Pit then entered the colosseum again as they looked around and saw Hercules. However, he wasn't alone this time, he had some kind of goat man and a man who looked like he was from the Hawaiian islands due to his skirt made of leaves and the tattoos on his body, he also had a large fishhook of sorts. Hercules and him were chatting until he saw the goddess of light and her captain coming up to them. He then motioned the other two towards them as they turned around and studied them.

"Well, it seems your arm is doing much better!", Hercules said with a smile, only to get a angry look from Pit.

"Only because you nearly broke it!", he yelled.

"Pit, behave yourself now.", Palutena scolded.

"But Lady Palutena...", Pit whined.

"No, no one wants to hear a hero whine.", Palutena said.

"HERO!?", the goat man shouted,"Lady, trust me, that angel dork there is no hero!"

"Hey Phil, come on! I'm pretty sure he has done some amazing stuff!", Hercules said.

"Please Herc, I bet he hasn't!", the Hawaiian man laughed as he looked at Pit smugly."What things have you beaten?"

"Well, I did defeat Hades, the Lord of the Dead. Dude also controls most forms of fire, including lava.", Pit said. The Hawaiian man then widened his eyes and looked down at his chest, Palutena and Pit also looked and were surprised by a tattoo that looked like him began to move. The tattoo man then pulled down a chart that showed a picture of the man and a man with wings, obviously representing Pit. The tattoo man then checked a mark on the man with wings side, leaving the man's side completely empty. Hercules then chuckled as the man turned away and began to burn steam.

"Don't underestimate everyone Maui.", Hercules laughed."Especially people who have beaten lava monsters before you."

Pit then stood up and began to grin,"Wait, I beat a lava monster **before** you?! AWESOME!" Palutena then looked at the man's body and noticed that the tattoo man winked at her, making her blush at this.

"I...uh...notice that your...uh...tattoos are...interesting...", she said. The man then gave a smirk as he turned around.

"Thanks! But I already know that everyone loves Maui!", he said.

"What region are from for your godly status?", Palutena asked.

"Well, technically I'm **not** a god. I'm a demigod.", Maui explained.

"Wait, a demigod?", Pit said as he studied him and began to smile mischievously. Pit then ran over towards a small column and put his hand on top."I may have lost to Hercules, but I **know** that I'm going to win this!"

"Pit...", Palutena said.

"Kid, three words. You. Have. No. Chance.", the goat man then said. However, Maui smiled at the challenge and walked over to the column and put his hand against Pit as the two grinned competitively.

"Alright, but I'm not holding back!", Maui said.

"Neither am I!", Pit said. Palutena and Phil just sighed as the goat man began the countdown.

"Three...two...one...GO!"

CRACK!

Pit widened his eyes as he looked at his arm, **it was bent in the opposite direction**. He then rolled over on the ground and grabbed his hand as he cried out in pain.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", he yelled as Palutena sighed and Maui just laughed. Maui then looked down at his tattoo, the tattoo man then pulled back down the chart and checked a mark on Maui's side, making Maui smirk as he saw the angel in great pain.

(Samus's group)

"Well, this should be a nice place to sit for a moment.", Samus said as she, Bayonetta, Fox, and Pikachu sat down at a snack table and looked out at the park. Due to the temperature dropping down, more people were active and enjoying the rides that the park had set up, especially the water ones since it was still pretty warm outside. Samus then took out some water bottles as she handed one to everyone else as they relaxed for a moment.

"So Samus, what ride do you want to go on next? Please let it be one that Fox will scream on.", Bayonetta teased.

"Oh don't worry, I've seen the different ones and I know which ones he would **definately** scream on!", Samus said as the two girls began to giggle as Fox gave them a sour look.

"Can I not be teased for once?", he whined, making the girls laugh even more.

"No, it's so much fun when we tease you.", Bayonetta said smugly.

"Why is it always me? Why not Cloud?", Fox asked.

"Because Cloud doesn't let himself get all mopey when somebody teases him. You, on the other hand, are just hilariously mopey when someone teases you.", Samus said teasingly. Fox then rolled his eyes as he drank a swig of his water.

"Hmph! I don't see why...", he then immediately stopped and froze in place. Samus just looked at him, wondering what was wrong when she suddenly felt something wet hit her arm. She then turned around and saw a tall, black alien of some type standing over her. The alien then lowered it's head and opened its drooling mouth, only to reveal that the tongue was another mouth that screeched. The smashers then looked at each other before looking back at the alien. The other visitors ran away as the smashers just sat there and looked at the alien.

"Forgot that Disney bought some properties of 20th Century Fox, including **this**.", Fox said. However, the smashers were surprisingly calm about this and just looked at the alien. Samus and Bayonetta then drew their guns as they pointed it towards the alien, Pikachu then let some sparks loose, and Fox pulled out his reflector.

" **Not** that it's a problem.", Bayonetta said."Probably wants to rip you apart because your inspired by Alien, Samus."

Samus then pulled back the trigger on her stun gun,"Too bad, I'm no Ellen Ripley.", she said as the smashers jumped out of their seats and began fighting the Xenomorph.

(The children smashers)

"All done!", Phineas said as the last bolt was placed and the children stepped back and viewed their roller coaster. In about thirty minutes, they had constructed the longest ride in the whole park. It stretched all the way to the other side of the park before making a bunch of zig-zags and going through some loopty-loops. The children smashers couldn't help but smile to themselves as they saw what they did.

"I can't believe it! We built a roller coaster!", Popo said.

"Yeah! Mr. Mario and Master Hand would be so proud of us!", Lucas said. Phineas then turned around and motioned towards the ride.

"So, who wants to go first?"

"US!", all of the children said as the sat down and buckled up. Phineas then pressed a button and the ride started on its climb towards the top, which was about three hundred feet up. Phineas then turned around towards the group as they were climbing.

"So, are these heights usual for you guys in the tournament?", he asked.

"Yeah, we're used to stuff like this.", Toon Link said.

"What's it like being able to hold your own against so many adults?", Vince asked.

"Well, it's not that hard, just gotta make sure they don't get an opening on you.", Nana said.

"What other famous people have you met there?", Gus asked.

"Well we've met and fought Sonic, Megaman, Ryu, Pac-Man...", Ness counted.

"Wow! So all of the old school guys! That's wicked!", Spinelli said.

"And Cloud.", Ness finished. All of the other children then stared wide-eyedly at them as they passed the one hundred and fifty feet line.

"WHAT!?", all of them yelled, making the children smashers confused.

"What is it?", Lucas asked.

"YOU GUYS KNOW CLOUD TOO!?", Dipper exclaimed. The children smashers then stared at **them** with wide eyes.

"WAIT! **YOU** GUYS KNOW CLOUD!?", Toon Link shouted.

"KNOW HIM!? THAT DUDE COMES HERE SO OFTEN THAT HE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE A ROOM HERE!", Spinelli said.

"DIDN'T HE TELL YOU GUYS THAT HE KNEW US? WE PRACTICALLY THROW A PARTY WHENEVER HE COMES!", TJ said. The children smashers just sunk back into their seats, shocked by what they heard.

"B...BUT...HOW?", Ness sputtered.

"Hmm...maybe we should...AAH!", Gretchen yelled as the roller coaster tipped over the edge and went down the slope. The children except Phineas and Ferb clung onto their seats as the ride went around the curves and through the loopty-loops at hight speeds. Phineas then pointed in front of them.

"HERE COMES THE AAAAAH!", he yelled. And right on que, the children went up and down fastly on these hills that made them scream 'AAAH!'. The ride then zoomed off towards a building as it spinned around it and climbed up it.

"WHAT IS THIS BUILDING?", Lucas asked.

"THIS IS THE VILLAIN'S TAVERN!", Bufford yelled. The children smashers then looked at the building as they spun around it, they knew where the smash villains had gone to.

"SHOULDN'T WE SECURE THE BUILDING?", Toon Link asked.

"NAH! WE'RE PRETTY SURE THAT NOTHING IS GOING ON IN THERE!", Phineas yelled back.

In a minute, however, he would be proven wrong.

(Snake)

Snake had been sneaking around the park underneath his cardboard box. Unsurprisingly, all of the foolish visitors did not know that the super soldier/spy was beneath it, spying on them. Snake had always believed that Disney was with the Illuminati, he just needed the proof. Of course, however, this was all his own conspiracy theory and he bought into his own wacky beliefs. He then scooched his cardboard box along as he looked out towards the plaza.

"Report number one. Mission operative, Snake. So far I have found nothing that can lead the sources that Disney is with the Illuminati.", Snake said as he recorded his voice on a voice recorder(and redundant is redundant).

"And you won't find any!", Snake then saw that his box was thrown off of him, leaving him in open daylight. He then turned around and saw a teenage girl with a black shirt and tan pants on. The girl had red hair and green eyes, which were glaring at Snake. Snake was shocked at first that somebody had found him, but he wasn't about to let that distract him from defeat. He then stood up and pointed at the teenager.

"Who are you? And how did you know that I was underneath that cardboard box?", Snake asked.

"I'm Kim Possible, and it wasn't hard to figure out where your voice was coming from since there was a cardboard box suspiciously right in the open!", she said as she waved her hand to show that they were in a open plaza. Snake then gritted his teeth.

"Report number two. Mission operative, Snake. There's this girl that **somehow** found me even though I was perfectly camoflauged beneath my cardboard box.", he said into the recorder as the teenager began to rub her temple.

"You've got to be kidding me...", she said.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Snake and the teenager then turned around and saw a man that was **literally** blue-skinned walk by a tourist as he growled as he walked somewhere. The man's attire said that he was a scientist of some sort.

"Who's that?", Snake asked.

"Dr. Drakken. Mad scientist, wants to take over the world, same old same old...", the teenager said. Snake then looked at the scientist as he made his way into a building, Snake then turned towards the teenager.

"So he wanted to take over the world huh? I take care of things like that too! We better make sure that he doesn't do anything that could lead the world into his hands. What do you say? Want to team up with me?", Snake said as he extended his arm. The teenager then shook his hand.

"Eh, gotta make sure that he doesn't try anything.", the teenager said. Snake then grinned at her.

"Good!", he said before pulling her down and placing the cardboard box over them. The teenager then looked at Snake as if he was mad.

"Are you kidding me? **This** again!? A cardboard box doesn't make you stealthy!", the teenager whispered. Snake just inched forward as they approached the building.

"Don't underestimate the power of the cardboard box.", Snake said as they continued forward. Suddenly, two park cleaners came around to them.

"Hmm, a cardboard box. Hey Jim, how about this?", one of them asked.

"Nah, it won't cause any harm. It's not like there is someone beneath it.", the other man said. The two then left as Snake and the teenager continued their crawling towards the building, the teenager shocked by what happened.

"Either those guys were lazy, or this cardboard box thing really **does** work!", she said as Snake grinned back at her.

"See? Told you!", he said as he opened the door and inched their way towards the center of the room. The two then saw a giant slug at the reception desk as the slug fixed her glasses and looked at the box.

"A cardboard box? How did **that** get in here?", she asked. Snake and the teenager then looked at each other before noticing the door that led down towards the villain tavern.

"There's our ticket in!", the teenager said.

"So **how** do we get in?", Snake pondered. Suddenly, a buzz was soon heard and a couple of sparks flew from a panel, making the door open and surprising the slug.

"Huh?", the slug asked as the door opened, obviously on not her command. Suddenly, the front door of the building was opened and a bunch of tourists came in, making the slug push down a panic button and hiding behind a door of iron. The tourists then looked at the door and smiled widely.

"The villains are down there!", one of them screamed as the all ran down into the tavern, completely missing the cardboard box. After they had all ran down into the tavern, Snake removed the cardboard box from above him and the teenager. He then looked at the teenager with a puzzled look.

"Why were they so happy about villains?", Snake asked.

"Because the Disney villains are some of the most popular and iconic in the world. Everyone has at least a favorite.", the teenager explained. Snake then turned around and began to inspect the panel on the door as the teenager followed up behind him.

"How did you short-circuit the door?", the teenager asked. Snake then turned around and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"I didn't."

(The smash villains)

The smash villains were just talking with their Disney villain counterparts until they heard the door at the top open and a blue-skinned man came walking down the steps, eagerly keeping his hands in his coat pockets.

"Dr. Drakken! Have you found a way to defeat Kim Possible?", Gaston projected. Dr. Drakken then turned and gritted his teeth at the hunter, however, he then turned that grit into an evil smile as he removed his hands from his pockets and showed a little device.

"Yes I do! I was nearly caught by her, but now since she can't enter here, me and Dr. Doofenshmirtz will finish our greatest machine ever!"

"Did somebody say my name?", a pharmacist looking man asked. The man was pretty tall, but most of his height was in a slouch, he had a long nose, and had a raspy voice. The man then turned towards the blue-skinned man and grinned evilly.

"Oh Dr. Drakken, this was the last piece we needed! The motherboard chip!", the man exclaimed."With this, those stupid heroes will perish!"

"What does it do?", Maleficent asked. Dr Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Drakken then smiled evilly at her.

"With this, we'll..."

BANG!

All of the villains then jumped as they turned around and heard what appeared to be a creaking of a door. There was then the sound of footsteps as the Disney villains pupils began to disappear.

"Oh no...", Hades said.

"The door is opened...", Jafar said fearfully. The smash villains then turned towards Maleficent.

"What does that mean?", Bowser asked. Maleficent then looked at the smash villains with fear in her eyes.

"It means the fans will come. They now can enter our safe spot."

The smash villains then widened their eyes in fear as they looked up and heard the footsteps getting louder. It was at that moment that Darth Vader used the Force to jump up to a platform above the villains as Boba Fett used his jetpack to get up to the same platform while Venom used his symbiote to jump up and cling upside down on the ceiling. Vanitas then opened a dark portal as he entered in it and closed it as a bunch of other villains tried to beg for him to come back. The villains then saw the fans as they raced down the stairs.

"RUN!", Captain Hook yelled as he turned and tried to flee, but it was too late. The fans then swarmed all of the vulnerable villains.

"HADES!", some fans shouted as they ran towards the Lord of the Dead. Hades thankfully teleported out of their before the fans reached him and tear him apart. The fans then turned and ran towards some other villains.

"FROLLO!", some girls shouted as they circled the judge and grabbed onto him. FROLLO then felt both physical and emotional feelings, feelings that he hadn't felt since the gypsy Esmeralda.

"What are these unholy thoughts and desires!?", he yelled.

"GASTON!", the fans shouted. Gaston then widened his eyes and began to run into the back room.

"HOPEFULLY THESE FANS AREN'T FASTER THAN GASTON!", he yelled. The fans then chased him into the back room, dragging along every other villain above them.

"WHOA!", Ganondorf exclaimed as the fans dragged him.

"RELEASE ME NOW HUMANS!", Mewtwo shouted as he struggled to get out of their grasp, but failed horribly. Wolf was trying his best to escape, but was repeatedly pulled back down. He then looked up and saw Boba Fett on the platform before extending his hand.

"BOBA FETT! HELP ME!", he yelled. Boba Fett just continued looking at the canine as Wolf widened his eye in fear, hoping he wouldn't say what he thought he would.

"Sorry, but I don't help anybody that is a copycat of me.", Boba Fett said coldly as the fans dragged all of the other villains along.

"NOO!", Wario shouted as they were dragged into the lab where Gaston ran off into as Yzma and Ratigan looked up from their formulas.

"Gaston, what are you...AAAHH!", Yzma yelled as the fans piled in and began trashing the lab.

"Oh, what's this?", one fan asked as he picked up a beaker before dropping it and making the ground turn black.

"Wow! Shiny!", one fan said as he picked up the red orb before it shot off some fire at some beakers which caused the contents of the beakers to spill all over the floor. The fans continued piling in, making every villain paranoid to what was happening.

"HOW DO WE STOP THIS!", King Dedede shouted over the fans. The smash and Disney villains looking around frantically as the fans continued dragging them along.

"ENOUGH!", a voice boomed. Everyone then turned their heads as they saw Chernabog hovering over them, his hands glowing with magic. He then narrowed his eyes at the fans as the fans gulped.

"Leave now, or else I will have to deal with you all, **personally**!", Chernabog growled. The fans then began to shuffle their way out of the lab and tavern as they went up to the door and left. The villains then looked around and saw the trashed lab as Yzma and Ratigan began to weep.

"NO! ALL OF OUR PRECIOUS FORMULAS, **GONE**!", Ratigan cried.

"NOW WE HAVE TO START ALL OVER FROM SCRATCH!", Yzma whined. Dr. Drakken and Dr. Doofenshmirtz then came into the room with disheartened looks.

"I'm sorry to inform you all, but they destroyed **both** the device and the machine. We have no way of getting rid of our nemeses!", Dr. Drakken said as he and Dr. Doofenshmirtz closed their eyes and tilted their heads towards the ground in despair. Suddenly, a dark portal opened and Vanitas came out.

"Are they gone?", he asked.

"Yes, but sadly they destroyed everything else here.", Maleficent said. Vanitas then looked at the lab before shaking his head.

"Well, looks like the villain's tavern is closed for now.", he said as the other Disney villains groaned.

"You smash villains might as well just go and enjoy the rest of the park, this place will be closed for a month at least.", Cruella de Vil said. The smash villains then looked down in despair, the one place where it wasn't all goody goody, now destroyed. They then turned towards the door and walked up the steps as they looked out at the Disney villains.

"Well, thank you for all that you guys have done anyways.", Bowser said as the Disney villains nodded as they began cleaning as the smash villains left the tavern.

(Mario)

Mario and Mickey had just finished fifteen minutes earlier and were talking with each other. The two had **finally** finished calling all of the other companies and could now relax as Christmas day was coming around the corner. However, Mario was busy asking Mickey for advice about his certain question as Mickey listened. After listening long and hard to what Mario had to ask, Mickey thought about it for a couple minutes before giving the plumber an answer.

"Just ask her. It doesn't need to be anything ultra fancy or something expensive, she will like it any other way.", the mouse said.

"Are-a you sure? Isn't there-a anything else I could do to make it-a more special?", Mario asked.

"Mario, she just wants this as much as you do. I can tell she's anxious, she's just waiting for you to ask!", Mickey said.

"Are you sure that's-a what you see? Maybe she is wanting something else, maybe she..."

"MARIO!", Mickey yelled, making Mario turn his attention to him. Mickey then cleared his throat from his yelling,"Mario, I can assure you that she just wants this, does she **really** want it all fancy?" Mario then sighed in defeat, knowing that his worrying was his own worst enemy (well, besides Bowser of course).

"I'm-a sorry Mickey, you're-a right. I just hope this will-a go well.", he said.

"Well, this would be her best Christmas present ever.", Mickey said.

"Yeah, but sadly she won't have what she wanted.", Mario said as he and Mickey looked at each other with sorrow in their looks.

"Believe me, not even **Disney** magic can change that.", Mickey said as Mario nodded his head.

"No snow.", he said. Mario had recalled that Peach wanted some snow for the season as they were at Disneyland, but since they were in California, the chances for snow were impossible. He then looked at his cellphone before having his eyes nearly pop out.

"Oh my! Eight thirty already!? The sun is-a **barely** setting already!", he said as he looked out the window as the sun was just beginning to set. Mario and Mickey then stood up.

"We-a better get back to the hotel.", Mario said.

"Yes, I've told a bunch of my fellow Disney friends to come over and throw a Christmas Eve dinner. That means we better get there soon since we're the main hosts!", Mickey said as the two left the office and went down the elevator. The two then walked out of the building, but not without wishing Claire the receptionist a Merry Christmas. The two then walked down the pathway until they noticed Samus, Bayonetta, Fox, and Pikachu walking towards them from a different pathway. The group appeared to have to have been in some fight with their clothes looking a bit ruffed up. However, they were all smiling, as if they were happy that they got to fight. Mickey was about to ask what happened until Samus answered for him.

"Xenomorph, tried to defeat me for being a 'copy'.", Mickey then 'ahhed' as he understood what had happened now. The mouse and the smashers then made their way towards the hotel where they saw all of the other smashers and Disney characters waiting for them on the porch on the outside of the front of the hotel. The smash villains, however, were alone and looked as if they too were ruffed up. Mario then smiled as he saw Roslina talking to a young boy dressed in green with a green hat on his head, covering his red hair, and a small dagger in his belt.

"So you take care of children too?", Rosalina asked.

"Take care of? HA! **I'm** still a child!", the boys said."But I do protect our boys at the island of Neverland."

"Our ride was a huge success!", Mario then turned around and smiled as he saw the children smashers shouting with joy as Phineas gave the results of the ride, pleasing all of the children.

"First Hercules, now Maui, you never learn Pit.", Palutena said as she and Pit passed by Mario, the angel's arm in **another** cast.

"Must admit Terk, the monkey **was** strong!", Mario then heard as he saw the Kongs and a man and another gorilla soon joining the group outside. Mario then smiled as he watched his fellow smashers finding other people like them, this vacation was truly...

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"

Mario then turned around and saw a agitated Master Hand float by as Crazy Hand and a man followed. The man was dressed in some pirate outfit, had on a pirate hat, and had some weird walking movement as he and Crazy Hand followed Master Hand to a double on the porch.

"But me and Captain Jack Sparrow have the same question!", Crazy Hand said as he turned around towards the pirate,"Ready?", he asked as they turned towards Master Hand.

"Why is the rum gone?", they both asked, making Master Hand pull out a package of aspirin. Mario then chuckled to himself at Master Hand's dilemma as he turned around and saw Link asking Dark Pit something.

"Wait, **that's** seriously what happened?", he asked with a grin on his face. Dark Pit then glowered at the Hero of Time as he clenched his fist.

"Yes! Now stop bothering me!", he shouted as Link laughed as the mascot duo came up to him.

"What's the matter Link?", Mario asked. Link then smiled at Mario as he pointed towards the smash villains.

"Apparently some crazy fans broke into the villain tavern and destroyed everything that was there, making Dark Pit more emo than he was before!", he said as he and Mario then snickered as the dark counterpart to Pit just shook his fist at them.

"Hmm, destroyed the villain lab huh? Well, they shouldn't have their 'I'll destroy you!' machines and chemicals for a **long** time now, better tell Roz she can stop patrolling the reception desk now, maybe **then** she will be happy.", Mickey said before giggling to himself."And I do find it funny that the angel is **definitely** being an emo right now!", he said as he and the two Nintendo mascots began to laugh at Dark Pit.

"Man, Dark Pit is **so** emo!", Link teased as Dark Pit seethed at him.

"Yeah, he's more emo than Cloud right about now!", Mickey laughed.

"WHAT!?"

All of the smashers then looked at the mascot of Disney with wide eyes. **How** did he know of Cloud Strife!? Mickey then noticed this and looked at Mario confused.

"Huh? Mario, why is everyone looking at me strangely?", Mickey asked as Mario continued staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh...Mickey...you-a **know** Cloud!?", Mario asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know you guys want to meet him some time, don't you?", Mickey asked.

"Uh...Mickey...Cloud is-a part of the tournament.", Mario spat out. Suddenly, all of the Disney characters looked wide-eyedly at the smashers.

"WHAT!?", Hercules yelled.

"How did we not know this!? This is ground breaking news!", Wreck-it Ralph exclaimed.

"But how does he know you guys?", Maui asked.

"Wait a minute,", Mickey interrupted," Cloud's **part** of your tournament?", he asked, still dumbfounded by the shocking revelation.

"Yes!", Mario said. Mickey then looked around.

"Wait, is Cloud **here**!? I thought I was seeing things the first day you arrived!", Mickey asked.

"HEY GUYS!"

(Cloud)

" _Every turn I make, every path I take, **and he's still right behind me**!", _Cloud thought to himself as he began to sweat as he looked back and saw that Sora wasn't too far behind. The Keyblade wielder had slowed down a bit, but that was because he had been chasing Cloud around the park, **all day**.

"CLOUD, WAIT! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?", Sora shouted as Cloud made an immediate right turn and ran through the plaza. Cloud looked back and saw that Sora was having some difficulty making the turn, giving Cloud the perfect opportunity to lose him. He then turned around and ran as fast as he could, the Buster Sword just bouncing along his back as he made speed the broke him past the sound barrier. Cloud was pushing it his all, he then looked up and saw the hotel coming up to him.

 _"YES! ALMOST THERE!",_ Cloud thought to himself as he ran even harder. He then looked and saw that the other smashers were outside and sitting on the porch. He then smiled as he continued his pace as he made his way towards the hotel.

 _"PHEW! I'M SAFE!",_ he thought to himself as he pushed with all his might to get towards his fellow smashers.

"HEY GUYS!", he yelled as they all turned their heads. It seemed by the looks on their faces that they were shocked by something, Cloud then looked a little towards the right and widened his eyes in fear. He immediately pushed his feet into the ground as he came to a sudden halt, leaving him wide in the open. Cloud then looked back and forth between the two groups, his worst fear had come.

 **The Disney characters were with the smashers in the same place he was**.

Cloud then gulped, he tried to take a step backwards to try and run away, but it was too late as the smashers all exclaimed the same thing.

"CLOUD! YOU'VE **BEEN** HERE BEFORE!?", they all yelled. Cloud then looked at the Disney characters as they stared at him.

"Cloud...", Mickey muttered.

"WHAT!? Cloud **i** **s** here!?", Judy said shocked.

"HA! Told you carrots!", Nick said smugly.

"Wow! Cloud and the Smash Bros! This is an amazing video game crossover!", Ralph exclaimed. Everyone just continued staring at the SOLDIER as Cloud couldn't move, the game was up.

"HA! Cloud knows the people here! He's a **wuss**!", Wario bellowed as he began laughing. The Disney characters then looked at Cloud and grinned teasingly at him.

"Is this true?", Mickey asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and gave a devilish smile. Cloud then just leaned over in despair.

"Ugh...", he whined, making the smashers and Disney characters laugh at him.

"So **that's** why he had been acting weird!", Snake laughed.

"Hey Cloud, where's your Mickey mouse hat?", Link teased as Cloud just remained there and groaned.

"Hey guys, come on!", Maui said as he and some Disney characters came over towards Cloud.

"We need to turn that frown upside down!", Maui exclaimed as he and Nick pulled the corners of Cloud's mouth back, making him 'smile' as Baymax, Hercules, Dash, Woody, Buzz, Ralph and Mulan made poses behind Cloud as they laughed at Cloud while the smashers and Disney characters began taking pictures. The Disney characters continued to laugh at the SOLDIER'S expense.

"Hey Cloud, why don't you sing for your friends?", Nick teased as he and Maui just snickered. When they looked up, they gulped as they noticed that the Buster Sword was pointed at them with a angry looking Cloud glaring at them.

"I would stop if I were you.", Cloud warned as the two Disney characters nodded their heads. Cloud then lowered the Buster Sword as the Disney characters made it back to their side. Cloud then looked at the smashers.

"Yes, I have been hiding all of this time because I knew you would tease me about being in a crossover with Disney. But now that you know, I..."

"CLOUD!"

Cloud then groaned, he had forgotten about **him**. Everyone else then turned their heads and saw Sora running up to them, finally able to breath after chasing Cloud all day. Sora then walked up to Cloud and looked at him.

"Cloud! Why were you running from me? Is it because...", Sora then looked over and saw the smashers before turning back to Cloud with wide eyes.

"Are you here because of Wreck-it Ralph 2? Those are definitely Nintendo characters over there.", Sora said.

"I'm-a sorry, but we are-a the Super Smash Bros! We are on-a vacation now and Cloud is part of-a our tournament!", Mario said. Sora then looked back at the smashes before quickly turning towards Cloud.

"YOU'RE PART OF THE SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT!? But I wanted to be part of it...", Sora said as Cloud looked at him.

"What? Didn't you send them an application?", Cloud asked.

"I did!", Sora said. Mickey then scratched underneath his chin as if he knew what happened.

"Sorry Sora, but I think Disney wasn't about to let you go. Everything would have to be settled with Disney."

Sora then looked at Mickey with a shocked face before having a downed expression on his face.

"Aww...but I want to join the battle...", Sora said. Mario then walked over towards him.

"Well, seeing you now makes me think I will-a put in a good word for you.", Mario said, Sora then looked at Mario and smiled at him.

"You would do that for me?", he asked.

"Sure! I think-a everyone here would like to take-a you on!", Mario said as the smashers nodded their heads. Sora then began to smile widely.

"YES! Now all I have to do is..."

"Wait a minute!", a voice said as Sora looked and saw Pit coming towards him. The two boys then began to inspect each other and give each other weird face expressions before they both pointed at each other.

"Why do you look a lot like me you copycat!?", Pit asked.

"ME!? **YOU'RE** THE COPYCAT AROUND HERE!", Sora yelled.

"NO I'M NOT!", Pit yelled back.

"YES YOU ARE!", Sora said. The two then looked back at the group and pointed at each other.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS GUY!?", they both shouted, making everyone burst into laughter except for Cloud and the smash villains.

(One hour later)

The Christmas Eve party was going along pretty well, though they did have to convince Pit and Sora to stop calling each other copycats. Mario, Luigi, and Mickey were just sitting in a chair and chuckling as Nick, Maui, and Donald were still teasing Cloud, who was trying to have a drink in peace. Mario couldn't help but sigh as he heard all of the chatter around him, there was something that said there was total peace in knowing the smashers had someone to talk to.

"Quite the surprise that Cloud knows both of us huh?", Mickey asked as he and the bros chuckled again.

"Yeah, but-a Cloud is someone who is quite surprising.", Luigi said.

"Yeah, he never loses his-a temper as many people come to believe. In fact, there is-a only one thing that I know that can make-a him mad.", Mario said.

"Am I hearing some Cloud gossip?", the three then turned their and saw Nick and Maui walkie over, the two were giggling like children as they came up to the table.

"Ha-ha! Cloud had to go to the restroom, but we all know that he's just trying to get away from us!", Maui laughed.

"So, about Cloud getting angry, what's the one thing?", Nick asked as he and Maui looked at Mario with childish grins.

"Well, it's-a about his past. More specifically, a certain someone he-a never talks about. All we-a know of him was a clip that showed he had-a long silver hair, blueish green eyes, and a **long** sword.", Mario said. Mickey's, Nick's, and Maui's grins then immediately disappeared and they widened their eyes. Mario then heard something, or a lack of something, the chatter had stopped. He then turned around and saw that **all** of the Disney characters had stopped talking and were staring at **him**. Mario then turned back to Mickey, who chuckled nervously.

"Well...uh... Cloud's winning streak is good right?", Mickey asked with a nervous smile.

"Yeah! How good is he in the tournament?", Nick asked as he and Maui had put on some **very** fake smiles. Mario and Luigi were looking suspiciously at them when Cloud came back out onto the porch.

"Whew! Really had to...what are you all looking at?", Cloud asked as he saw everyone looking at him. The Disney friends then turned around and tried to restart the conversations that they had earlier. Cloud looked at them before shrugging his shoulders and sitting back into his seat. Mario then looked at Mickey again.

"What was that-a about?", Mario asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should talk about our upcoming films!", Mickey said as Nick and Maui nodded their heads. Mario and Luigi then looked at each other and leaned closer as the Disney characters began talking amongst themselves.

"They-a know something.", Luigi whispered.

"Yes, and I'm-a curious about how much they-a know.", Mario whispered back.

"You want to-a ask him again?", Luigi asked.

"No, I'll-a wait until morning to ask him. With Cloud here, he will-a be nervous. Let's-a just try to play along and enjoy the rest of the night.", Mario advised.

"Agreed.", Luigi said as they broke apart and joined back in on the conversation. However, they were determined to found out about Cloud's past, no matter what. They would just have to wait for the next day, Christmas Day.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Should have runned faster Cloud, should have runned faster. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I'm glad I was able to publish it in time(unless for you poor souls in another time zone, I'm sorry). Yeah, Pit and Sora are definitely the closest thing between Nintendo and Disney, I hope and predict that the next Death Battle will be between these two(BECAUSE KINGDOM HEARTS 3 HYPE!). And yes, the whole Disney characters making Cloud smile, that was based on the picture where Donald and Goody are making Sora smile with Riku and Kairi nearby. Well, two more chapters left, stay tuned to see my future stories, hopefully it will be started by mid March hopefully earlier. Well, until next chapter, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	15. Chapter 15

"Ahhh...must be morning now...", Mario said as he sat up in his bed as Luigi and Link got up as well. The sunlight showering down all around the room and showing off the room's gray color, but also its advanced design. The Mario Bros and Link were just getting out of bed when their room's door suddenly opened and a bunch of children, still in their pajamas, came rushings in and jumping on the beds.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!", they all shouted, giving Mario, Luigi, and Link a early morning headache. The three older smashers got up and tried to calm the children smashers down.

"HEY! Toon, stop jumping on my bed!", Link yelled as he picked up the younger and cartoony version of him.

"Ness! Don't-a ruin my sheets!", Mario said as he tried to pick up the bed sheets from off of the floor.

"What-a are all of you doing here anyway?", Luigi asked.

"We just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.", Popo said.

"And help you get up for breakfast, you were our first targets!", Nana said.

"Yeah! Next is Fox and Falco, then the girls, then the Fire Emblem fighters!", Toon Link said as he grinned evilly and rubbed his hands as the other children smashers smiled evilly as well, scaring the older smashers. The children smashers then turned around and tailed out of the room as they ran down towards the pilots rooms while the older smashers watched the juvenile delinquents run off before looking at each other.

"Oh boy, Falco is **not** going to enjoy this.", Link said.

"He may be a bird, but he's-a no dove.", Mario said.

"So-a much for peace on Earth...", Luigi said sadly as the group closed the door and began getting ready, but not without hearing a little scene going on.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING HERE!?"

(Ten minutes later)

Mario, Luigi,and Link were enjoying themselves with breakfast on this happy day. They had the most scrumptious pancakes that they had ever tasted, even better than the Mario Bros' cooking. They were just starting with their scrambled eggs when the children smashers came running into the hotel dining room with all of the other smashers behind them, **including** a very grumpy Falco, Fox, Snake, Cloud, Bayonetta, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo. Mario, Luigi, and Link didn't say anything as they watched their fellow smashers just get their food and sit at their own tables as the three returned back to their own meal.

"So...", Luigi said trying to focus the shift from the other smashers,"are-a you going to ask today Mario?"

"Yes, I will-a ask Mickey about who the person from Cloud's past is.", Mario said lowly. He then looked back and saw a grumpy Cloud stab at his scrambled eggs before chewing on them with voraciousness. Mario just gulped at the sight, a grumpy Cloud is nothing Mario wanted to deal with, especially if he was trying to find out about the SOLDIER'S past.

"Uhh...great! But I wasn't-a asking about **that** question.", Luigi said. Mario then raised an eyebrow at his brother before the answer struck him. The juice that he was drinking from his cup suddenly went back in it as he chocked and began to cough. Luigi then noted his brother's eyes were getting bigger and that Mario's face was holding back sweat from running down his face. Mario then looked at the person in mind before turning back to Luigi.

"Luigi... I... I...need-a counsel!", Mario whispered, obviously trying to end the conversation quickly. However, Luigi wasn't going to let it end there.

"Mario, there's-a no reason to be afraid.", Luigi said.

"Yeah, listen to us. You. Can. Do. It.", Link said. Mario was still shaking a little from nervousness as he looked at his empty plate and saw his reflection; although Luigi and Link could see the face of a hero, all Mario could see was the face of a coward. Mario couldn't beat to see his face, the once mighty hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, now coward over something that he had dreamed of, but couldn't find the courage to ask for. Mario then looked up at both his brother and his rival in Smash aside from Sonic.

"Are-a you sure?", he asked.

"Positive!", both encouraged as they nodded their heads. Mario then looked back at his reflection in his plate as he took in a deep breath.

"Okay...", he said, he then looked through a window and saw Mickey walking into the hotel and into the hotel dining room before the mouse seated himself at the three's table.

"Hello fellows! Are you having a Merry Christmas?", Mickey asked cheerfully.

"We are, but-a Mario is having some problems of his own.", Luigi explained. Mickey then looked at Mario and raised an eyebrow.

"You're **still** having a hard time?", Mickey asked.

Mario then crossed his arms and looked sour at the mouse,"I-a don't see anything on **your** hand!" Mickey's ears then went up a little bit before he looked down at the table and shook his head.

"Touche.", Mickey said.

"So, Mickey, why did you come here?", Link asked,"Is it something important?"

"Well, yes. I was just going to take Mario and discuss some stuff with him about...er...events later this day.", Mickey explained.

"Events? BAH!", the four then turned around and saw the smash villains just scoffing at Mickey's plan.

"Sorry mouse, but we do our own thing! We don't care what **you** have!", King Dedede said as he ate his donut.

"Who needs what you have in store?", Bowser mocked as he chomped on his cereal.

"Hmph! I won't be doing anything with the low intelligent.", Mewtwo scoffed as he lifted his cream-cheese bagel up to his mouth. But suddenly, some sticky line of sorts hit the bagel and pulled it away from the Pokemon's grasp."Huh? HEY!", Mewtwo shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"Thanks man, I'm starving!", everyone then looked at the window and saw a familiar red and blue costumed super-hero climb through as he crawled into the room as Megaman and Ryu smiled at the new person.

"Spider-man, I thought you were supposed to stop criminals, not be them!", Megaman joked as the mascot of Marvel jumped over towards their table and sat in a seat before pulling his mask back a bit to uncover his mouth, obviously to indulge in the bagel that he had taken.

"Hey, need reparations some how.", he said as he bit into the bagel as the psychic pokemon glared at him.

"But don't heroes have the 'I fight for the good of all humanity' mindset?", Ryu asked.

"You think I'm a **normal** hero Ryu? Shame, after all of our battles, I thought you knew...", he said in a dramatic tone as the three laughed.

"Spider-man, why are you here?", Mickey asked.

"Oh hey Micks, I was just stopping by and wishing you all a Merry Christmas. Oh, and the villain's tavern is closed since it's both trashed and Robert saying that the villains need to celebrate the holiday.", Spider-man explained.

"Oh, well, looks like you villains **have** to go around the park instead. **And** stop calling me Micks!", Mickey said as he stared at the mascot of Marvel, who could be seen smirking due to his mask being pulled up. The smash villains, however, were displeased with the news and just groaned.

"Ugh...had to be told by a party crasher.", King Dedede said.

"Hey guys!"

"ANOTHER ONE!?", Bowser yelled as the wielder of the Keyblade came into the room. Sora then walked over to Cloud and sat in a chair at his table.

"Hey Cloud, want to hang out? This place has been really boring without a Final Fantasy character around here." All of the smashers held their breath, Cloud was grumpy, all it took was just one fuse to blow. Cloud looked at Sora before closing his eyes.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do now since everyone know my secret.", he said as they got up and left the room and went out into the park. The smashers just sat their, completely silent by what they saw.

"Well...that's different of him...", Palutena said. Mickey just waved his hand.

"Eh, he's a really good friend with Sora, both just have completely different personalities.", the mouse said.

"True, doesn't stop Baymax from being so well loved, even though he doesn't have a personality.", Spider-man said.

"Hey, I just thought of something!", Toon Link exclaimed as he pointed towards Spider-man."Do you think you and your other friends can come over to Japan and put on a show? We want to see your guys strength!", Toon Link said as the other children smashers cheered on. However, Spider-Man just shook his head.

"Sorry, but no can do.", the web-head said as the children became sad. They then put their puppy dog faces on as they tried to convince him.

"Why not?", Ness asked as he put his eyes in a saddened look.

"Because, if I leave this park, I lose my powers.", Spider-man said. However, instead of answering their question, he made them and everyone else confused.

"Huh? But how?", Lucas asked as everyone looked at the mascot of Marvel.

"It's a bit complicated, maybe Mickey can help me out with this.", Spider-man said as Mickey sighed.

"Alright, but be prepared for an ear-load.", Mickey said,"So, you all are from your own worlds and have been brought together for this tournament, am I right?", Mickey asked as the smashers nodded their heads.

"Good, now, just like you guys, we all here in Disneyland are from different worlds, each having their own story. Just like Nintendo, Disney helps form stories from our world when we go back, just like you guys. However, Disney temporary blocks our memories of Disneyland and all of the other people we meet here whenever there's a sequel or something like that, the only exceptions are Kingdom Hearts and the House of Mouse. Now, since Disney brought all of our worlds together, they have power over them and us, a special seal is placed over this whole park. Originally when our founder and good friend of mine, Walt Disney, created this place, we could go all around the world without limits. However, when he died, the company decided they wanted to 'protect' us and others from harm and used a magic seal to cover this place. This seal retains our abilities, our power, without it, we lose everything. Take Hercules for an example, in the park, he can lift almost anything, but once he steps outside of the park, he would only have enough strength to lift a car, and his power gradually decreases. The only thing that can be used outside of the seal are some magical orbs, like the ones the villains have in their vault. But not only is this too expensive, it's too dangerous to send a hero out, only for him to be killed. This is why you never see the Marvel heroes save anything in the world, once they were bought, they were placed under this power, forever to stay in here."

The smashers just looked at Spider-man and had sorrow in their eyes, they were free to walk on the Earth with their powers still intact. Sure, Master Hand took away some or a lot of their power, but they weren't handicap because of it. The Marvel heroes, they needed it like they were on life support. The smashers could only shudder at the thought of losing their power completely if they just decided to take a visit somewhere else.

"But can you ever gain your powers back whenever you leave?", Lucas asked.

"Only if Marvel is to free itself from Disney and become its own, independent company again. But since Disney is a huge company and makes money off of us, it will never be free again.", Spider-man explained.

"Do you see why we are so cheerful here? It's not because we truly believe in friendship and magical rainbows, it's because we are sorrowful and empty on the inside.", Mickey said."We long for the day when we can at least walk ten feet out of the park and not be worried about being killed for good. This is why everyone is happy to see you guys, you guys are free from practically an enternity of remaining in just the same place, unlike them. Some of our characters have gone through some psychology, they feel like they are going to lose their minds if they stay one more minute in this place." Mickey then looked sorrowful down at the ground.

"I remember what it was like to be free, able to live a happy life. Ever since Walt passed, I've just not been the same mouse. I see so many lovable characters just suffer here, all because of the company becoming greedy with every movie, every show, every game, I just want to be free again and taste the outside air again, why can't we just have at least one day of freedom.", Mario then stood up and patted Mickey's back.

"I'm-a so sorry to hear this, I didn't know how-a hard this was on you guys. Is there-a anyway we can make you happy?", the plumber asked.

Mickey then looked up at Mario,"Just come back, everyone will feel relieved to see you again and know what freedom looks like to those that have it."

"So **all** of you can't leave the park?", Popo asked, still confused by this story.

"Well, all but Sora. He has Square Enix magic around him, meaning he can travel to any world without worry about losing his powers. This is how he does it in the Kingdom Hearts series.", Mickey explained.

"Well, at least you have one person who can walk around freely.", Ness said.

"Sora is a remarkable, young boy.", Marth said. Mickey then brightened up a bit as he looked out the window where the two Square Enix warriors went.

"Yes, yes he is...", Mickey said.

(Cloud)

Cloud and Sora were walking around the front area of the park where the gates were and were chatting about what each has been doing since their last meeting.

"So, what's the smash battles like? Is there any person who you struggle with there?", Sora asked.

"Me? HA! You forget who you're talking to Sora, I struggle with nobody!", Cloud said smugly.

"I seem to recall you losing a couple of tournaments to Bayonetta.", Sora said. Cloud then immediately stopped and glared at the grinning Sora.

"How do you know that?", he asked venomously.

"Oh, I watch the tournaments. Gotta know what they're capable of if I'm planning to join the battle.", Sora said.

"Well it appears our chosen one for the tournament has arrived before us."

Cloud and Sora then looked at the gates and saw a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar across his face come near them. The man was wearing a black jacket along with a pair of black pants and was wielding a sword that also had a gun trigger on it. Sora smiled as the man came closer.

"Hey Leon, how's it been?"

Leon just nodded his head as he came to a complete stop,"It's been okay, weird without having our company mascot with us.", he said as he looked at Cloud.

"Sorry, but Disney just won't let me go.", Sora said, getting a chuckle from the other two.

"Well, I'm not the only one that is here.", Leon said. Before Cloud had a chance to ask, he soon got his answer.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud then looked at the gate and saw Tifa running towards them, along with Cid, Yuffie, and Neku with her. Tifa then lunged and grabbed tightly onto Cloud as she embraced him.

"Oh Cloud, how have you been?", she asked.

"TIFA...NEED AIR!", Cloud gasped as he began to turn blue from Tifa's hug. Tifa then immediately let go of the SOLDIER as Cloud bent down on his knees and began to pant and gasp for air.

"Well, it seems like you **still** can't handle your girlfriend's strength. How is that going to work out for you in the future?", Cid teased as everyone laughed at Cloud as he gave everyone icy stares.

"Hey! Let's not have that discussion!", Cloud said.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the park! We're all here together again!", Sora said.

"Well, not everyone...", Yuffie said as she lowered her head as everyone else caught on and did like wise as Cloud felt a feeling build up in his heart, a feeling of sorrow. He then closed his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Not even Disney magic can bring back Aerith...", he said. Cloud then felt Tifa and Sora put their hands on his back.

"I'm sorry, but we can only do a projection of her.", Sora said.

"Doesn't matter, she is never going to returned..." Cloud said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, but at least she's one with the life stream.", Tifa said, trying to help ease Cloud. Cloud seemed to relax a little, but then clenched his fists.

"Yeah, but the life stream can't hold **him** back. No matter what we can do, he is going to find a way back.", Cloud said in a tone that was slowly building up with anger, remembering all of what **that** man did to him.

"Cloud, you have nothing to worry about. He's dead, you yourself made sure of that.", Sora said.

"I can't be sure Sora, he's come back from the dead before, and I'm sure he'll come back anytime now.", Cloud said.

"Cloud, you're letting this get to your head. He would have to come back into your world, then find a way into this world, the chances of that happening are very impossible.", Leon said.

"You're... you're right. I...just need to relax, maybe being with all of these other villains is making me think like this.", Cloud said.

"There you go!", Sora said.

"By the way, what are all of you guys doing here anyway?", Cloud asked.

"Oh, just for Kingdom Hearts 3, remember?", Yuffie asked.

"No, I did all of my acting last year since I had to go to this tournament.", Cloud said."You know what, maybe it was the projection of him as well that's making me think like this, he's going to be a tough boss."

"Well, he's nothing more than a projection and a memory to you, you just have to let him go from your past.", Sora encouraged. Cloud, however, just shook his head in response.

"I'll never let him go, not after what all he's done...", he said.

"Well, at least try to enjoy the present, we all have to go to the middle of the park now.", Sora said as he began walking that way, leaving everyone else confused.

"What?", Neku asked, making Sora grin back.

"Mickey told me to bring you guys there when you arrived, it's a special something for two people.", Sora explain. The Final Fantasy characters and Neku just looked at each other and shrugged as they went with Sora to the middle of the park.

(The smash villains)

"GAH! Without the villain's tavern, I feel so exposed!", Bowser growled.

"Yeah, it's so much of a bad day that even the clouds are covering up the sky!", Bowser Jr. joined in with his father.

"Can you two quit complaining. We are still with our fellow villains, there's nothing wrong with that.", Ganondorf said.

"I have to agree with Ganondorf, at least we aren't forced to do whatever the mouse had planned.", Dark Pit said.

"Hmph! As-a long as Gaston isn't there, we're good.", Wario huffed.

"Speak of the devil, and quite literally.", Mewtwo said as they saw the Disney villains just standing around and looking at the tourists there with Chernabog obviously being the tallest of them all. The Disney villains then turned around and acknowledged the smash villains.

"Hello, I take it that you all are also hating this day?", Maleficent asked.

"Most definitely.", Dark Pit said.

"BAH! Who needs Christmas anyway?", Gaston scoffed as he saw Wario and began to glare at him as equally as Wario was doing.

"Well, it's not all that bad.", a raspy, old voice said. The smash villains then turned around as Vanitas began to bow down.

"Master.", Vanitas said.

"Master?", Dark Pit asked as an old man came up to them. The old man was hunching over, he wore a white and grey jacket, he had glowing yellow eyes, and was bald, but had a goatee. The man then smiled wickedly at the smash villains.

"How rude of me, I am Master Xehanort, the most powerful villain here.", the man said.

"Most powerful!? HAH! Get a load of this baloney! How can you be more powerful than Chernabog!?", King Dedede mocked.

"Uh...the man **is** more powerful than me. Why do you think **Vanitas** of all people called him Master?", Chernabog said. King Dedede then looked and saw Vanitas still bowing before the man, King Dedede then hid behind Bowser.

"Uh... I mean, **I** obviously didn't think that!", the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland lied. However, Master Xehanort wasn't buying it.

"Your lies only dig your grave deeper, too bad your negative emotions like fear only make Vanitas stronger.", he said.

"What?", Dark Pit asked.

"Yes, Vanitas' power comes from negative emotions, they fuel him like a fire. And given that he hangs out with the group of villains here, it's like a battery to him.", Master Xehanort explained as Vanitas stood up.

"Hmm, such incredible power, **and only from a human**.", Mewtwo said.

"Wow! And I thought **no one** could be more racist than Frollo!", Hades said.

"HAH! No one can be more racist than Gaston!", Gaston exclaimed, making everyone facepalm.

"Does he even **realize** what he just said?", Ganondorf asked.

"If only, if only...", Jafar said.

"AH! There you all are! Quick, we must go to the middle of the park!"

The villains then turned around and saw Robert Iger come up to them.

"Robert, what is it?", Master Xehanort asked.

"A very special occasion, come along now where everyone can see you, Master Hand also orders you villains as well!", Robert said as he pointed in front of him. The smash villains then groaned to themselves.

"And I thought we didn't have to do something like this.", Bowser whined.

(Mario)

Mario and Mickey were walking towards the middle of the park, getting ready for whatever they were planning. But Mario had something else on his mind as they came closer towards their destination.

"So, Mickey...", Mario said, gaining the mouse's attention."Who is-a this guy that you all know about?"

"Mario, what do you mean?", Mickey asked.

"I-a mean the guy you won't-a talk about around Cloud, who is-a he?", Mario asked. Mickey then widened his eyes and turned away as he picked up his steps.

"Mario, I...uh... really shouldn't be talking about this.", Mickey said.

"Oh come on! Please?", Mario asked.

"No Mario.", Mickey said.

"Please...", Mario dragged on, making Mickey frustrated.

"MARIO!", Mickey yelled, scaring the plumber. After taking a couple of breaths, Mickey cleared his throat,"Mario, even **I** don't know enough about him, but from what I've seen, it's better to just say nothing. Even the Disney villains don't talk about him!"

"Is-a really **that** bad?", Mario asked."I just-a want to help Cloud."

"Mario...", Mickey said,"Mario... I... I can't keep dancing around this, he **is** that bad. I... didn't want to tell you...but... I lied... he's probably the worst villain I have ever seen! Only one person can rival him in comparison to their evil! Trust me, if Cloud doesn't want you to bring it up, don't. It works best for him."

Mario just stared wide-eyedly at Mickey, even though Disney was a family friendly company, they still had their evil villains. But to see even the mascot of Disney describe whoever Cloud's rival was as the most evil villain ever, that was a whole other playing field. Mario then nodded his head.

"You're-a right Mickey, I shouldn't worry about-a who is in Cloud's past, if he wants to tell people, he will. Mama Mia, why is-a everyone else except me right today?", Mario joked, making Mickey chuckle a little. Mickey then looked a little ways in front of me before returning to his original, cheerful state.

"We're here!", he said as he pointed at what he had planned. Mario looked and smiled at what he saw, an ice skating rink. There were a couple of people there, also enjoying the rink as well as a band playing some music on a nearby platform. Mario then began to feel nervous, this was it, all or nothing.

"Mickey, I-a don't know if..."

"We're here!"

Mario and Mickey turned around and saw Cloud, Sora, and a bunch of Square Enix characters walk up towards them. Mario's heart began to race, the time was getting closer.

"I-a...uh..."

"FINALLY HERE!"

Mario then jumped as Sonic came out of nowhere with a bunch of other smashers with him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but bookworm over here decided to do the offspring thing again.", Sonic said as he pointed towards Robin, who's nose was in his book with Lucina dragging him along.

"Come on Robin...", Lucina complained.

"What!? But I need to help people produce offspring!", Robin said.

"Much like the pokemon masters of my world, all you care about is how much power you will get."

Mario then tensed up even more as he turned around and saw Robert Iger, the smash villains, the Disney villains coming up towards them with an old man leading the way. The old man then stopped and grinned evilly at Mickey, who was glaring at the man.

"Master Xehanort.", Mickey said coldly.

"Good to see you, my little king.", the man said,"It appears the union is drawing closer than we anticipated."

"Or at least until they finally release the game.", Vanitas said.

"WE'RE HERE!"

And just like that, every smasher from every where and every angle came out of nowhere, all coming to the exact same spot that Mickey and Master Hand had told them to come. Within a minute, every smasher but three were there, making Mario's heart began to race even faster, making him feel like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Mickey!", Mario panted,"I...I don't-a know..."

"HERE WE ARE LADIES!"

Mario then froze in place as he recognized Link's voice, and he knew where Link was, **she** was there also. Mario then summoned enough courage to look around as he saw Link, Zelda, and Peach coming towards them, Peach being the most excited about the skating rink, she was wearing her skating clothes from the Olympics that Mario did with Sonic, only she had a blue fur jacket on. Peach could barely contain herself as she looked at the skating rink, it was her favorite thing to do.

"Ohh! We should go down there!", Peach said.

"Actually Peach,", Master Hand said,"I think you and Mario should go first to make sure that it's okay to skate on.

"Oh, okay! Come on Mario!", Peach said as she grabbed his arm and began dragging him along. Mario then turned back and and crossed his fingers, making Mickey, Luigi, and Link give him a thumbs up. However, Bowser was getting confused.

"Hey, what's going on?", he asked.

"Shhh...", Rosalina said as she put a finger up to her mouth. Mario and Peach then put on their skates as they went onto the ice and began skating around. The two were enjoying themselves, well, Peach was anyway, Mario was just looking nervous about something. Peach had caught on to his behavior and after three laps, had stopped them in the middle of the ice rink and stood in front of him.

"Mario, what's the matter?", Peach asked.

"Uh...Peach...", Mario stammered, Peach then looked up and saw that the smashers were walking around the ice rink, carrying food and drinks of sorts as they set them on tables. Peach then turned back towards Mario.

"Are we setting up a Christmas party?", she asked. Mario then began to sweat bullets as he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, what is he doing?", Bowser asked.

Mario then cleared his throat,"Peach, I know that-a we have had a rocky relationship, but we have-a always been there for each other. We both have shared the good and the bad moments. We both have-a our fair share of problems, but we never gave-a up on the other.", he said as he began to kneel down onto one knee.

"WAIT A MINUTE, IS HE...", Bowser yelled.

Peach was gasping at what was happening, she couldn't believe it,"I know that this-a is a weird place of all places to ask this question, but I feel like it's-a the right place.", Mario said as he smiled and wrapped his hand around hers.

"NO! LET ME AT HIM!", Bowser yelled as he tried to run towards them, but was held back by Ike and Donkey Kong.

"I...uh... I-a know that I don't have the ring on me; but will you, Princess Peach, please marry me?" Will-a you be my wife?", Mario finally chocked out while Peach just smiled and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"NO PEACH! DON'T!", Bowser yelled frantically.

"Y...y...yes! I do!", Peach said, pulling Mario up and kissing him on the lips. Mario's heart then skyrocketed as did he as he jumped into the air and went up about two hundred feet while screaming 'YAAAHHHOOO!' before landing back down and pulling Peach into a hug.

"NO!", Bowser yelled.

"HURRAY!", the smashers yelled, finally witnessing the moment they all were sure was never going to happen, happened.

"WAY TO GO MAN!", Sonic yelled.

"That's how you do it!", Marth said with a smile.

"CHEERS!", Captain Falcon shouted as he and Falco shook up two soda bottles and began spraying them into the air. Everyone except for the villains and Bowser were happy for the two finally coming together.

"Oh Mario, I was **waiting** for you to ask that! I don't care about a ring, I just want you!", Peach said.

"Me-a too!", Mario said as they began to laugh. Suddenly, something cold touched Mario's nose, he looked up as did Peach and gasped at what he saw. Mario could only just stare as Peach began to cry tears of joy.

"What are they looking at?", Snake asked as he felt something hit his hair. He then looked up and dropped his jaw at what he saw. The other smashers were curious at to what had made him do so and looked up, and dropped their jaws as well.

"No way...", Sonic said.

"It's-a...", Luigi stuttered.

"It's-a...", Mario stammered.

"It's snow!", Peach exclaimed. Indeed, the clouds in the sky began to let down a little flurry of snowflakes as they began to float around and dance through the air, as if they were on que for something. Mickey could only gape for a minute before looking at the two in the ice rink and smiling at them.

"Huh, didn't need Disney magic. Maybe there's some other magic that did this...", he said.

"Oh...oh Mario, isn't this romantic?", Peach asked as they watched the snowflakes slowly drifted around them.

"Yeah...", Mario said.

"Hmm...", Zelda said as she heard Peach's words. She then grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him towards the ice rink.

"Uh...Zelda, what are you doing?", Link asked.

"Come on Link, we're going ice skating! Don't you want a romantic dance of sort?", Zelda asked.

"I can't skate!", Link said, however, Zelda just giggled.

"Well, you'll learn. Come on!", she said as Fox and Samus just laughed at Link's reluctance to skate.

"Oh, this will be fun!", Fox said.

"Hey, look!", Samus said as she pointed up towards the tree above them. Fox looked up and saw one of Christmas' most recognized decorations, mistletoe. Fox then looked at Samus, who was smiling and blushing at the same time, before looking away and rubbing the back of his head as he tried to stop his own blush.

"Well...uh...doing this in public would be...", he then felt Samus wrap her arms around him as she pressed up against him and kissed him on the lips, making him turn red. After a couple of seconds, they broke apart as Samus giggled at Fox's obvious blush. Fox then looked away as he tried to get rid of the blush.

"Uh... wasn't that bad.", he said as Samus laughed and leaned against him (they are the same height, remember).

"Come on, let's go skating.", she said as she and Fox went down the rink with everyone else as Lucina just groaned.

"I just wished that Robin would..."

"Hey, when did it begin to snow?"

Lucina then turned around and saw Robin had taken the book from away from his face and was looking up towards the sky. Lucina then began to thank whatever power or luck had caused this as Robin looked at her.

"How long has it been snowing?", Robin asked. Lucina then walked towards him a little as she slowly reached out her hand and took her's into his, making Robin confused.

"Let's...let's go ice skating!", Lucina blurted out, blushing afterwards. Robin then looked at her before blushing as well.

"Um...sure...", he said as he put his book down on the table and took her other hand as they went down towards the ice skating rink.

" _Yessssss!"_ , Lucina thought to herself. The two then put on their skates as they skated onto the ice where fellow smashers, Disney characters, and tourists were also skating.

"Come on Link, isn't this fun?", Zelda asked.

"NO! This is not fun!", Link said before falling flat on his face **again** , making Zelda laugh. Belle and her prince, which was the Beast in his human form, were so ever skating gracefully. Aladdin and Jasmine were also doing well too as Nick and Judy skated along as well. Wreck-it Ralph and Maui were showing off how ice skating is done without skates and instead on bare feet, only to fall on their faces and making everyone laugh at them. However, the true stars of the show was Mario and Peach, who were dancing and skating at the same time with skill that was unmatched. However, the two weren't doing it to show off, instead, both were lost in each other's eyes and were enjoying their engagement as they skated.

"Oh Mario, you are so special! You are my hero, my treasure, my sanctuary!", Peach said. However, that did not go unnoticed by a certain someone.

"Huh? Did I just hear Peach call Mario 'my sanctuary'?", Sora asked Cloud as they were skating along.

"Yes.", Cloud said, Sora watched them for a couple of seconds before turning around to face Cloud and smile at him.

"You still know how to play the guitar, right?", the Keyblade wielder asked. Cloud's face then lost its color when he heard that question.

"Uh...yes...but I'm not going to play it!", Cloud hissed. The smashers already knew he was here in Disneyland, he didn't need them to know another secret.

"Come on Cloud, it's for them!", Sora pressed as he pointed towards the engaged couple. Cloud looked back between them and Sora for a full minute, he was struggling to say no when he thought about how happy the two words be. After another minute, he finally gave in.

"Alright.", he said.

"Perfect! Let's go!", Sora said as he and Cloud skated out of the rink. Everyone else continued skating, enjoying the company of their beloved ones as this Christmas day allowed snow to fall onto the Earth, making it the best present for Peach.

"Oh Mario, did you have trouble arranging all of this?", Peach asked.

"No, Mickey sure did-a help me!", Mario said as they made a left turn and avoided the Hero of Time, who was still laying on the ice.

"Well, you guys sure did a great job! The rink, the food, the drinks, the snow, everything is here!", Peach said.

"Ha ha, funny thing is-a...we couldn't change the weather.", Mario said. Peach's eyes grew when Mario had told her that.

"You... you mean..."

"Yes, it was a Christmas miracle.", Mario said with a smile. Peach then smiled back as she hugged him.

"Oh Mario..."

" _Ooooohhhhh, aaahhhh..."_

Everyone in the rink then turned around and looked at where the voice was coming from. On the platform, the music band was gone, but in its place was Cloud, who strangely enough was playing the guitar, Sora, who was at the drums, and the main singer who was at the mic, and it was none other than...Utada Hikaru!?

"This one is for Mario and Peach.", Utada said into the mic as everyone began to clear from the ice rink, leaving just the two, confused lovers in the middle of the rink. Sora then slightly hit the drums as Cloud pulled a couple of strings on the guitar.

 _"Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I.",_ Utada sang into the mic as Cloud hit the strings again. Peach then gasped as Mario began to grow a smile on his face.

"Mario, are they doing the 'Sanctuary'song for our engagement?", Peach asked. Cloud then stuck the strings again.

"I think-a so Peach!", Mario said as he took her hand and led her into a dance on the ice.

 _"In you and I, there's a new laaaaannnnnnd! Angels in flight. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I."_

Mario then made a left turn as he and Peach began making one-eighty spins on the ice, both holding onto each other as the world spinned around them and them only.

 _"My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary, yeah! Where fears and lies, melt awwwwwwaaaaaaayyyyyy!"_

Mario then grabbed Peach's waist and began zooming along the ice as he made a couple of jumps and landed perfectly on his feet. He then lifted Peach above him and began to swirl her around as she laughed at this amazing moment.

 _"Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me, what's left of me now!_

Cloud then struck the strings again as Sora beat the drums with his sticks.

 _"I watch you, fast asleep. All I fear, means nothinnnng! In you and I, there's a new lannnndddd! Angels in flight. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary, yeah! Where fears and lies, melt awwwwwwaaaaaaayyyyyy! Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me, what's left of me!_

Mario then lowered Peach as they linked arms with each other and skated around the outside of the rink and looked into each other's eyes as they made swift movement.

 _"Snwod dna psu ynam os. My heart's a battle ground! Snoitome eurt deen I. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. Snoitome eurt deen I. You show me how, that nothing is whole and,nothing is brooookkkkeeeenn!"_

Cloud then upped the pace on the guitar as Sora began beating the drums even faster.

" _In you and I, there's a new laaaaannnnnnd! Angels in flight. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah! Where fears and lies, melt awwwwwwaaaaaaayyyyyy! Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me, what's left of me now!_

Cloud and Sora then began to slow down as they knew the song was coming to a close. Mario and Peach then did one final rush as they skated around the rink, ready to stop for the finale.

" _Ooohhh...my fears, my lies."_

Mario and Peach then began to slow down as they came into the middle of the rink.

 _"Melt awwwwwwaaaaaaayyyyyy..."_

Mario and Peach then came to a complete stop as Cloud and Sora gave one last note.

 _"Aaahhhh..."_

Utada Hikaru then stopped as Cloud put the guitar down and Sora got up from the drums. Everyone then began to cheer for them as Utada blew a kiss towards the couple as they waved their hands at her. Mario and Peach then looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh Mario, this has been the best Christmas ever!", Peach said.

"Peach, this has-a been..."

"I CAN'T SKATE!"

Mario and Peach then turned around and saw Pit skidding along the ice and zooming right past them as he fell off balance and landed face first and spun around the ground as everybody watched him.

"Oh Pit...", Palutena said as everyone else bursted into laughter at the angel's poor skating skills. Mario and Peach then looked back at each other and hugged each other.

"Merry Christmas Mario.", Peach said.

"Merry Christmas Peach.", Mario replied.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Of course Pit would ruin this joyous moment, of course he would! Well, now Mario and Peach are finally engaged! But what does Bowser think of this? And what will he do? The only way to know is to tune in to my future stories!(Yeah, I'm not very good at convincing you guys, aren't I?) Well_ _, besides that, the next chapter is the last one, so then end is near. But the story doesn't end here! The next part of my story may pick back up in a week or two, but just stay patient! Well, until next time faithful followers, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners. Also, 'Sanctuary' is the property of Utada Hikaru, the song's rights belong to her._


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my, that's a very nice cake Peach.", Mario said as he snuggled under the covers. After the celebration of his and Peach's engagement, Mario was tuckered down and sleeping all so heavenly, especially since Peach told him that she was waiting for him to ask her. After falling asleep, Mario couldn't help but dream of the new journey the two would take until the wedding. Or at least **this** case, what food they could make since Mario began drooling in his sleep.

"Oh yes, I would-a like a bite!", Mario said as he made a mouth motion to opening his mouth.

"WAKE UP LOSERS!"

"AAAHHHH!", Mario yelled, Luigi jumped and hit the ceiling before falling back onto the bed, and Link jumped out of his bed, only to jump high enough to go above the ceiling fan, but instead of falling back onto the bed, somehow his underwear got caught on one of the fan blades and was giving him a wedgie.

"AIYYYYEEEEE!", Link yelled as Crazy Hand just looked at him.

"Link, did you have some PTSD dream or something? I don't know why you would hang yourself from the fan by your underwear."

"it was you!", Link said lowly. Oh, don't get me wrong, he **wanted** to yell at the disembodied hand, but the thing was, he **couldn't** due to the wedgie he was having.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!", Crazy Hand heroically said as he floated up towards Link and shoved him off the ceiling fan instead of grabbing him, making him fall down onto the floor.

"AAHHHH!", Link yelled as he fell down onto the floor, creating a shockwave strong enough to knock the Master Sword off the table and fall down with its tip facing towards Link's booty.

"YEEEOOOW!", Link yelled as he jumped up and knocked his head on the ceiling fan instead and fell back straight down onto his bed, falling unconscious from all of this.

"Hmm, still tired I see. Anyway, pack up, we're going home!", Crazy Hand said.

"We're-a going home now?", Luigi asked.

"Yep. That week went by so slow.", Crazy Hand said. The Mario Bros just sighed.

"Oh well, all-a of good things must-a come to an end. At least Peach and I are-a engaged.", Mario said.

"Yeah, and at least we...wait a minute...", Luigi said as he turned back to Crazy Hand."What-a do you mean by it went **slow**?"

Crazy Hand then began to shake before he broke down and began crying,"My precious alcohol was no where to be found here!", he cried. Mario and Luigi just facepalmed themselves as the hand continued sobbing on the floor and the Hero of Time just lay unconscious.

(The children smashers)

"Already?", Toon Link whined.

"But we just got here!", Ness said.

"Ness, we've been here about a week.", Master Hand said as the psychic boy began counting the days on his fingers."And I know that you all enjoyed it here, but we have to go back now. This was the special vacation that we needed and what Ryu needed to calm down. I promise when we get enough money, we'll come back here again."

"But how long will that take?", Lucas asked as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I may take a couple of months, maybe a year, maybe longer, but I need you to know that this isn't your place. Your home is at Nintendo, you don't want to keep all of your fans waiting do you? You still want to smash with all of your old friends, right?", Master Hand asked. The children smashers then looked at each other, they knew there was no way of winning this, they all knew their time was up.

"But do we **have** to say goodbye? We just met some friends and we don't want to leave them.", Popo said. Master Hand then sighed as he looked at all of the disheartened children.

"I'm sorry, but it does unfortunately have to be this way, now start packing.", Master Hand said as he left the room and left the children to wallow in their sadness.

"I guess there's no other way.", Villager said as he picked up his suitcase and began packing. The other children smashers did like wise, but not without letting out a few tears.

(Cloud)

"Man, and I just caught up with you!", Sora said as Cloud put his suitcase into the bus and turned around towards the boy. Cloud was prepared a little bit earlier than the others and was getting the bus ready for the hour trip to the airport.

"Sorry, but if I wasn't part of this tournament, I would have tried to practice with you.", Cloud said.

"Hey man, don't worry about what they think, just be your own self. Besides, isn't Mario and Pokemon for children anyway? What's so different from Disney?", Sora asked.

"Eh, they aren't as child friendly as you may think, just like some Disney films here.", Cloud said as he checked the bus's fuel gauge.

"Well, you learn something new everyday.", Sora said.

"Just like everyday is a reminder that Kingdom Hearts 3 isn't coming out yet.", Cloud smirked as the Keyblade wielder glared at him. Cloud chuckled as he was about to turn the key.

"Same to how it will be an enternity until the Final Fantasy seven remake!", Sora shot back. Cloud immediate let go of the key and shook his fist in order to stop himself from breaking the key ignition as he glared back at the smug grinned Sora.

"Okay, you went **too** far with that one!", Cloud said sourly as Sora laughed at him.

(Mario)

"It was-a so nice to see you finally!", Mario said to Mickey who was smiling back at the plumber.

"Yes! It was so nice to finally meet you too! Thanks to you, I'm not going to be afraid anymore, I'm going to do the exact same thing with Minnie!", Mickey said. Mario then raised and eyebrow and grinned slyly at the mouse.

"You mean you were-a **afraid**?", he tease as the mouse and him laughed at his joke. Mickey then smiled at Mario.

"Yeah, I was afraid, but you showed me that I don't have to be afraid. In fact, she might be waiting just like Peach was!"

"Well, I guess-a we all learned something in the end.", Mario said as Master Hand flew by him.

"Mario, have everybody out in the parking lot, it's time to go.", the creator of the Smash Bros tournament said. Mario and Mickey then sighed as they went out of the hotel.

"Looks like this is-a the end of our vacation.", Mario said sadly.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"How's the bus going Cloud?", Marth asked. Cloud then peeped his head out of the driver's window and looked down at the prince.

"It's having trouble starting.", Cloud said.

"Oh come on! Even **I** can go faster!", Sonic complained.

"Sonic, you can go faster than **anybody** in the tournament.", Marth said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know, but making other people talk about how great I am is what I'm really after.", Sonic said with a wink. Marth just stared at the hedgehog for a minute before realizing what he meant.

"It's the only way people are going to say something nice about you.", Marth said as Sonic's ears pricked up.

"Hey!", Sonic shouted as Marth grinned smugly at him.

"Alright, is-a everyone here?", Mario asked as the smashers were waiting in the parking lot.

"The children smashers aren't here.", Ryu said. Mario then began to go into a frantic mode.

"AAHHHH! THE CHILDREN AREN'T-A HERE!? OH, MASTER HAND IS-A GOING TO KILL ME!", Mario shouted as he ran around and waved his hands in the air.

"Yes! And I will take back my **rightful** place as the face of Nintendo!", Link said. Mario then stopped running around and turned towards Link and glared at him.

"I'm-a sorry Link, but **I** will always be the face of-a Nintendo!", Mario said.

"Mario, the children.", Palutena said.

"AAAHHH!", Mario yelled as he went back into his frantic mode.

"Mario, you're letting this get to your head.", Captain Falcon said."Maybe they're..."

"WE'RE HERE!"

Mario then sighed in relief as the children smashers came from wherever they were. In fact, they weren't alone. Following them was the Phineas and Ferb crew, the Recess crew, and Dipper and Mabel. Ness appeared to be carrying something in his hand.

"Sorry Mr. Mario, but we were taking a picture with our friends with the roller coaster that we built in the background. We want to remember something special that we did here.", Ness explained.

"Yeah! We want to remember that we built the most amazing roller coaster ever with the most amazing friends ever!", Toon Link said as he motioned towards the Disney kids. The Disney kids in particular had on some long faces as they saw the bus getting started.

"Well, it was awesome seeing you guys. I just wished it could have been longer.", TJ said.

"Master Hand said we can return some day, but we don't know when.", Nana said.

"Too bad you guys can't come over to us thanks to that magic force field or something.", Lucas said. The Disney kids then looked at the psychic boy.

"Oh, you guys heard about that. Sadly, it's so true. If only we could go out more than ten feet of this park, that would feel incredible!", Vince said.

"It's even worse when you consider how many people can be saved from natural disasters if the Marvel heroes and Luke could be allowed their powers. If only Disney would allow them...", Phineas said.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least **your** villains can't harm anyone anymore.", Villager said. The Disney kids then smiled at the children smashers.

"Yeah! Bill can no longer alter reality to what he likes!", Dipper said.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz can't build a inator that could be dangerous!", Phineas said.

"When did he ever?", Ferb asked.

"Hades can't drag people to the underworld, Maleficent can't curse anyone, Chernabog is safely locked away...", Gus counted of off his fingers.

"And Master Xehanort can't start another Keyblade war!", Baljeet said. However, the Disney kids just bit their lips on this one.

"I don't know, he **could** find a if given enough time.", Phineas said.

"Hey! You're forgetting **I'm** here!", Sora said. The Disney kids then sighed in relief.

"Oh right! Without you, we would probably be toast!", Phineas said.

"And now all I need to do is find the three missing Keyblade wielders...", Sora said.

"Is everyone ready?", Master Hand asked as he and Crazy Hand floated up towards them. Mario then turned back and saw that Cloud had started the bus and gave a thumbs up out of the driver's window. Mario then turned back towards Master Hand.

"Okey-dokey!", he said.

"Okay, now..."

"WAIT!"

Master Hand stopped and saw that the children smashers were pointing towards a security guard,"Is that the one we mistook for a kidnapper?", Toon Link asked as the others nodded their heads. The children smashers then walked towards the guard as looked at them and widened his eyes in fear.

"Oh no, not you demons again!", the guard shouted. The children smashers then came up to him and gave him sorrowful looks.

"We're sorry Mr. Security guard, but we thought you were a kidnapper.", Ness said.

"Well, I'm not one!", the guard yelled.

"And we want to pay back for what happened to you.", Villager said.

"What?", the security guard asked. The children smashers then turned towards Master Hand and nodded their heads.

"Oh, so **this** is what you were asking for.", Master Hand said. He then floated over towards the guard,"As an apology for the...uh...'inconvenience' that my smashers had laid upon you, we offer you a two-way ticket from here to Japan to be able to come and watch some of the tournaments that go on there."

The guard just dropped his jaw when he heard this, he then turned to the children and began to smile weakly,"Well...uh...thanks! Nobody has ever been this nice to me!", he said as took the tickets and went his way, but not without waving a thank you back at them. The children smashers then turned around and looked at the Disney kids before avoiding eye contact with them.

"Sorry, we would have given you some, but the magic force field...", Ness said. The Disney kids just smiled and shook their heads.

"Nah, don't apologise, we know.", TJ said.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET!"

Everyone then turned their heads and saw Mickey with a bunch of the others coming up with him. They then stopped as Mickey walked up in front as did Mario with the smashers. The two the shook hands as they were saying their goodbyes.

"See ya Mario! Hopefully you come back real soon!", Mickey said.

"He will for the movie!", Wreck-it Ralph said, gaining the two mascots a hearty laugh. Ralph then turned towards Sonic and Pac-Man and did a fist bump with them,"See you next time Sonic and Pac-Man!"

"You too Ralph!", Sonic said with his trademark grin as he stepped back while Pac-Man did his iconic thumbs up with a wink.

"Stitch wanted to give you guys something as an apology.", Lilo said as she and the alien stepped forward to Samus, Bayonetta, and Pikachu. Stitch then gave Pikachu a Hawaiian flower necklace before pulling away and looking away in guilt. Pikachu then put the necklace on and smiled at the alien.

"Pika?", the pokemon asked as he extended his paw.

"Okay...", Stitch said as they shook hands before they parted from each other.

"Hey, we just wanted to say good luck out there Fox!", Nick said as he and Robin Hood shaked his hand.

"Thanks, good luck with Mariam!", Fox said to Robin Hood. Fox then turned around and grinned evilly at Nick,"And good luck with Judy!", he teased. Nick then looked sour at the two foxes who were laughing at him.

"Just go already.", he said as they began to laugh harder as they parted.

"It's always nice to see another space hero!", Han Solo said as he and Captain Falcon shook hands and Luke and Lucario gave a telekinetic hand shake.

"Hoo haa! _(Thanks for meeting with us!)",_ Diddy Kong said as Tarzan beat his chest.

"Good luck out there Ryu buddy!", Wolverine said as the two did a manly handshake.

"Never give up in fighting evil Megaman!", Spider-man as he and Megaman high-fived each other.

"You too Spider-Man!", Megaman said as he and Ryu stepped back next to Mario.

"Remember, you can **always** be a hero!", Hercules advised Pit.

"Yeah! Don't let our teasing convince you that you're weak, you beat the Lord of the Dead!", Maui said,"That takes a lot of strength in my book!"

"Well, thanks guys!", Pit said.

"Was great working with you Snake!", Kim Possible said as she shook hands with Snake.

"Same to you!", Snake replied as he stepped back to the bus.

"Must admit Ganondorf, it will be boring without you and your evil.", Maleficent said.

"Sad, but we must part ways. Just take care of the other villains with Chernabog.", Ganondorf said with a wicked smile as Maleficent smiled back the same way.

"Must admit, you **are** a worthy opponent for Gaston.", Gaston said.

"Or you're-a worthy opponent for Wario.", Wario said as the two men strangely shook hands, as if their rivalry had never happened.

"Never let them say you are a copy, **you** are the strongest!", Vanitas said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Dark Pit smirked as he and Vanitas did a handshake and parted from each other.

"Alright, since that is everyone..."

"WAIT!"

Master Hand then saw Sora running up to Cloud,"At least let me give him something."

"Very well, everyone else onto the bus.", Master Hand said as the smashers got onto the bus. Sora then gave Cloud a box of some sort and smiled at him.

"In here is something useful! Just make sure to use it in case you are backed up and need help!", Sora said.

"What is it?", Cloud asked. Sora just smiled and waved his hand.

"No peeking! Just when you're in a crisis!", the Keyblade wielder said.

"Okay, got it!", Cloud said as he shook hands with Sora.

"Don't lose it!", Sora said.

"Like his-a guitar skills!", they heard Wario mock from inside the bus. Cloud then glared at Sora who was smiling sheepishly.

"Heh heh...sorry.", he said.

"Don't be, I'll deal with him. Anyway, until next time.", Cloud said as he boarded the bus and it took off. All of the smashers then waved goodbye to the Disney characters and others outside as they left the parking lot and went onto the highway, on the way home. Cloud looked at his box before putting it beneath his seat.

"Huh? Aren't-a you going to open it?", Wario asked.

"No, I'm keeping my promise.", Cloud said.

"BAH! Promises are for-a losers!", Wario bellowed.

"Oh, and by the way...", Wario then turned his head, only to be kicked in the face by Cloud. This action then turned his skin very red as steam began to come out of his ears.

"WHAT-A WAS THAT FOR!?", he yelled angrily.

"Never mention my guitar skills, **ever again**.", Cloud said coldly.

"NOT EVEN TWO MINUTES ON THE ROAD AND YOUR **ALREADY** MAKING NOISE! BE QUIET!", Master Hand yelled. Everyone then lowered their volume as Master Hand returned his focus back onto the road. He was enjoying himself until fifteen seconds later, the noise came back up.

"LALALALALA...OW! SHULK!? WHY DID YOU KICK ME IN THE STOMACH!?", Sonic yelled as Master Hand heard someone roll off their seat.

"YOU HEARD MASTER HAND, NO NOISE!", Shulk shouted at the top of his lungs.

"GRENINJA! I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK YOUR SNOW GLOBE! JUST PUT IT DOWN!", Pokemon Trainer Red yelled as a tussle was soon heard.

"DO A BARREL ROLL! DO A BARREL ROLL! DO A BARREL ROLL!"

"Fox, is **that** your ringtone?", Samus asked.

"Heh heh...do you like it?", Fox asked.

 **"** HEY! MY FOOD!", King Dedede yelled as Pikachu had taken but one cherry from his thousands of cherries."HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME STARVE!", the king shouted again.

"I FINALLY HAVE PROOF THAT DISNEY IS WITH THE ILLUMINATI!", Snake yelled. Master Hand just tightened his grip on the steering wheel, he knew he was going to be on a long...

"Wait, I don't remember this.", Master Hand said as he passed a unfamiliar sign. Master Hand then looked at his GPS before erupting into a storm of anger.

"YOU STUPID MACHINE! YOU'RE TAKING US THE WRONG WAY!"

(At the airport)

Master Hand had been able to fix the GPS and take them to the airport. However, his miseries didn't stop there as the children smashers began playing hide and seek around the airport, as well as Diddy Kong climbing above them, what Master Hand **tried** to prevent the first time. It also didn't help that he was trying to call people at the mansion to prepare for them.

"I don't care Isabella, just get it cleaned!", Master Hand yelled over his communication piece as he saw Ness run and hide behind a airport bill board.

"Children! Come here!", he yelled as the children smashers began to run into different directions. Master Hand was hot on their tail when he suddenly stopped for whatever reason and found himself slipping into the baggage area and colliding onto the conveyor belt and knocking over some bags as he went through the scanning room. Some of the customers were complaining about how their bags were on the ground while Diddy Kong was cackling to himself at the top of the ceiling. Suddenly, Master Hand bursted back through the conveyor belt and looked at Diddy.

"YOU!", he shouted in a deafening tone. Diddy then stopped cackling and tried to run for his life, but Master Hand closed in on him and began to choke him.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!? **I'LL** SHOW YOU WHAT'S FUNNY!", Master Hand yelled as he continued choking the monkey.

"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!", someone shouted. Master Hand quickly spun around to the voice.

"WHAT!?", he boomed.

"THIS IS PETA! PUT THE HARMLESS AND INNOCENT MONKEY DOWN!", a woman yelled as she pointed a taser towards Master Hand. How and where a PETA was allowed in a airport was best not answered. Master Hand then looked at Diddy Kong before putting on the floor and slowly floated over towards the woman.

"Dear PETA representative, I know that this may seems bad, but he...AAACK!", Master Hand yelled as the PETA woman zapped him with her taser, making him fall to the ground, twitching and all.

"NOW I'M GOING TO REPORT ON YOU!", the woman yelled as the smashers watched as the woman called for backup on her walkie-talkie.

"Do you think we should help him?", Link asked. Suddenly, two security guards grabbed Link's arms and began dragging him away.

"ALRIGHT, WE SAW THE SWORD AND THE BOMBS! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!", one of the guards shouted. Link then looked back at the smashers.

"For your sake, yes, we do need Master Hand.", Marth called out as Link was dragged off somewhere.

(One hour later)

After an hour of interrogation, Master Hand was able to convince security that he was not an animal abuser and that the lady attacked him **and** that Link was someone who wouldn't blow up a plane. Master Hand was then let out with Link, but he wasn't ready yet to go through customs and board the plane, he had a lose tie to fix with.

"Wait one moment Link.", Master Hand said as he floated away. Link just sat down and looked at the planes outside before he heard a loud noise.

WHAM!

The lady from before went flying through the air and crashed into the airport's food shop as Master Hand came zooming back towards Link.

"Quick, get through customs, get on the plane, and don't talk about this!", Master Hand commanded. Link wasn't about to argue right now as the two rushed through customs and rejoined the others as they boarded the plane and waited an excruciating thirty minutes more before the plane took off. After about twenty minutes of air time, Master Hand decided to lean back in his seat.

"Ah...nothing to worry about now.", he said. Then out of the blue, a sudden movement was made and Master Hand found himself colliding with the ceiling as the plane began to make some crazy turns, axels, completely going upside down as Master Hand was thrown around the cabin, rolling over seats and people before dropping onto the floor and wondering what had just happened. Thankfully, his wish came true over the intercom.

 _"Hello, this is your **new** captain speaking, the old one is tied up and I'm in control of this plane! Ah-ha-ha!"_

Master Hand then recognized that voice as he looked around the cabin and found one person missing from it. He then zoomed towards the pilot's cabin at a fast pace as he shouted the culprit's name.

"JUUUNNNNIOOOOORRRRRR!"

(Arriving home)

After convincing the Japanese police that he **wasn't** somehow responsible for a certain young koopa's bleeding from every where on his face, Master Hand then piled the smashers up and put them on the bus and taking off before security found out that what he had said was a lie.

"PHEW! **That** was a close one!", Master Hand said as he turned out of the airport's parking garage and headed onto the highway.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!", Bowser Jr. yelled as his father put some medicine on his son's face to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry son, but Master Hand **should** learn not to be a child abuser!", Bowser yelled as he glared at the disembodied hand that was driving the bus.

"Please! He hijacked the plane and did-a movements that could have-a got us killed!", Mario yelled back."Besides, he had-a **that** coming for years!"

"AGREED!", the rest of the smashers yelled, **including** every smash villain. Bowser then looked furiously at his fellow villains as Junior began to tear up and cry.

"B...but...WHY!?", Bowser Jr. cried as he began to make a puddle of tears on the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK MY SON DESERVED THAT! I WANT AN EXPLANATION FROM ALL OF YOU!", Bowser growled at his fellow smash villains.

"Bowser, your spoiled son has been nothing more than a nuisance ever since he joined us!", Ganondorf said."He's probably even the worst member of our group!"

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU SAY **KING DEDEDE** IS SOMEHOW BETTER THAN MY SON!", Bowser roared.

"HA! Told you I'm better than that!", King Dedede evilly laughed at the koopas.

"No, he's number two. But believe me, it was a **close** comparison.", Ganondorf said. King Dedede then stopped laughing and turned red as he put his face in front of the Gerudo King's.

"EXCUSE ME!? I SHOULD BE IN THE TOP THREE! NUMBER ONE IN FACT!", the penguin shouted."

"Please, your pathetic behavior and your stupidity make you one of the weak links in our group. Even Wario is taken more seriously.", Ganondorf said, unmoved by King Dedede being in his face. The penguin then pulled back, then let steam come out of his ears as he moved in closer towards Ganondorf's face as they were looking each other directly in the eye.

"WARIO **BETTER** THAN ME!? WHAT MAKES YOU SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID!?", King Dedede yelled in Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf didn't blink at all as he lifted his fist and punched the penguin in the nose as King Dedede stumbled back into his seat, clinging onto his nose. King Dedede then removed his hands and saw that he was bleeding from the nose, he then teared up as he looked at Ganondorf with big, sad eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I'M GOING TO DIE!", the penguin shouted.

"And **that's** why your number two.", Ganondorf said.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!", Master Hand shouted,"I WANT TO GET US HOME IN PEACE AND..."

"GRENIN!"

Suddenly, there was a crash heard as Greninja began running around the bus, throwing bags around and searching frantically for something as the smashers were trying to stop him from throwing their stuff around.

"HEY! THAT'S MY BAG!", Fox yelled.

"STOP-A THAT!", Luigi shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", Lucas yelled. Greninja then ran towards the front of the bus and began piling through the girls bag as he threw their clothes every way, displeasing them most greatly.

"HEY! STOP THAT!", Zelda shouted.

"GRENINJA! IF I CAN'T FIND MY SHOES, YOU'RE DEAD!", Bayonetta warned.

"HEY! THE CHILDREN DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!", Peach yelled as he threw her underwear to the back. And worst of all, it landed in the hands of probably the worst pervert in the tournament, Wario. Wario then grinned as he held it in his hand.

"Ohh...", he said as he brought it closer to him as the children smashers watched him curiously.

"What is he doing?", Ness asked.

"Beats me.", Toon Link replied.

"What does he want with it?", Villager asked. Wario was bringing it closer to his face as the children smashers' eyes began to widen, wondering what he would do with it. Thankfully, a blur came by and snatched it out of Wario's hand before things got nasty, this surprised the fat rival of Mario before sending him into an angry rage.

"WHO-A DID THAT!?", he yelled.

"Sorry man, but doing that **in front of the children** is even worse than with us! You should be ashamed of yourself!", Sonic yelled as he handed Peach what was rightfully her's."Sorry, this is embarrassing for you... **and me**!"

"Thank you Sonic!", Peach said as she took her clothes and put it back into her bag."I don't know how to repay you..."

"Well, stopping Greninja would be helpful!", Sonic said as the frog pokemon continued running around the bus, losing color in his face as he looked around for something.

"What is he..."

"HEY GRENINJA!"

Greninja then looked back at the back of the bus and saw Pokemon Trainer Red cupping his hands and shouting at him.

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR YOUR SNOW GLOBE!?", Greninja's eyes then widened as he nodded his head at a fast pace.

"SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU, I PUT IT IN THIS BAG SO IT WOULDN'T GET DAMAGED! THAT'S WHAT I TRIED TO DO BACK IN CALIFORNIA, MAKING SURE IT WAS SAFE WHILE WE WERE ON THE PLANE!"

Greninja then sighed in relief as he made his way back to his seat and sat next to the pokemon trainer. The rest of the smashers also sighed in relief as the girls began collecting their clothes.

"You better haven't gotten these clothes dirty!", Bayonetta mumbled as she glared at the pokemon.

"HA HA! THERE'S THE TRAIN!", Master Hand shouted as he pulled into the smash train station and boarded a train cart that could hold their bus as they pulled off and went for the mansion. Master Hand then leaned back in his seat and sighed as he **tried** to relax. But like always, the smashers had other ideas.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY BOOK!", Robin shouted.

"STOP SHOOTING SPIT BALLS, WARIO!", Peach yelled as Wario laughed as he held a straw in his hand.

"CHILI DOGS, HERE I COME!", Sonic said excitedly.

"PIKA! PIKA!", Pikachu yelled happily.

"I THOUGHT MASTER HAND TOLD US ALL TO GE QUIET!", Shulk yelled.

"ARE WE THERE YET?", Ness and Lucas asked, **for the millionth time this trip**. Master Hand then began to turn red as he turned around and let out his biggest shout that he had ever done to the smashers.

 **"WHEN WILL YOU SMASHERS EVER SHUT UP!? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING EVERYTHING THAT YOU SMASHERS HAVE TO SAY! CAN'T YOU EVER BE QUIET FOR JUST FIVE SECONDS!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!?"**

"Uh... Master Hand...", Mario spoke up. Master Hand then turned and pointed at the plumber.

" **AND _YOU_ ARE THE ONE MOST RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! HOW DARE YOU COME TO ME, ASK FOR TIME OFF, WASTE MY MONEY, AND EXPECT ME TO OBEY EVERY ONE OF YOUR WISHES! WHY I OUTTA**..."

"Master Hand...", Mario said again.

" **AND INTERRUPTING ME! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH THE THING! I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING MARIO, JUST ONE THING!** _ **WHO. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU**_..."

"WE'RE HOME!", Mario finally spat out. Master Hand then felt all of the fire inside of him burn out as he turned around and saw what was **his** sanctuary, the smash mansion. Master Hand then floated in the hand and began singing hallelujah.

"WE'RE HOME...WE'RE HOME!", Master Hand shouted. The rest of the smashers then let their breath out due to Master Hand stopping his shouting. Finally, the train stopped and let the bus off of it. Master Hand then parked the bus in the smash mansion garage and let everyone out as they grabbed their bags and went for the front door. But before Master Hand could open it, the door opened from the other side and revealed that some of the smashers friends were there with Isabella in front, they had helped clean the mansion when Isabella received the call. Isabella then smiled as she saw the Villager.

"Welcome back Mr. Mayor!", Isabella said.

"Isabella!", Villager said as he ran to her and hugged her.

"Hello there, young one!", Luigi then saw his old friend, sitting on the vacuum that he had used on his ghost adventures.

"Professor E. Gadd!", Luigi yelled as he ran towards the professor as the two hugged."Did-a you the Poltergust 5000 to clean the place?"

"Yes, it most certainly helped me.", Professor E. Gadd answered.

"Liliana?", Roy asked as he saw his wife with a broom in hand. Liliana then smiled as she saw her husband come in.

"Yes, Isabella let me come here to help get this place ready. How was your trip?", Liliana asked.

"Oh, it was good. How are you, how long has it passed?", Roy asked as he looked at her womb.

"About a month. I know time works different here, but nothing too bad.", Liliana said. Roy then smiled at his wife.

"Good, now let's put my things away before we settle down.", he said as he and his wife went to his room.

"Looks like we never left this place!", Ness said.

"Yeah, even better!", Pokemon Trainer Red said as he dropped his bag onto the ground.

CRASH!

Red then froze up, that was the sound of glass breaking. He then turned around and lost all of the color in his face as he saw Greninja glaring at him. Greninja then walked slowly towards him, trapping him in a corner as Red began to sweat profusely.

"Hey... Greninja... I... I..."

"Grenin...", Greninja said lowly as he closed in on the poor trainer as Red knelt down and put his cap in front of his face, trying to hide from him. However, Greninja wasn't having any of that as he charged up a water shuriken to throw at him.

"Hey Greninja!", Greninja and Red then looked over and saw Ness piling through the bag until he stopped at one moment. He then retracted his hand and revealed that in it was the snow globe, all fine and safe. Greninja the widened his eyes and ran over snatched it from the psychic boy's hands as he cradled it in his hands as Red looked on in shock.

"What!? But...how..."

"Oh, you didn't break the globe Red.", Ness said.

"But what did I break?", Red asked.

"Hmm...", Ness said as he piled through the bag again, after a couple of seconds of searching, Ness then pulled out what was broken."Fox's sunglasses."

"WHAT!?", Red then jumped as he saw the pilot run over to Ness and stare in horror as he saw his sunglasses, the lenses broken and the legs bent. Fox then dropped to his knees as he held his sunglasses in his hands.

"My...my...SHADES!", he mournfully cried. He then began to tear up before he growled as he turn around."ALRIGHT RED, YOU'RE GOING TO...wait, where did you go!?", he looked around, but saw nothing except a cloud of dust. His ears then perked up as he heard a door slam at the other end of the hallway,he then lowered his head as he walked away and mourned for his sunglasses. Greninja, however, did not notice this as he continued cradling the snow globe.

"Grenin..."

"Delphox?", Greninja then turned around and saw Delphox with their two children in her arms as she walked over towards him. The two little pokemon were asleep, which was adorable for the father pokemon as he looked at his mate and held out the snow globe. Delphox looked at it with a confused face before looking at Greninja for an explanation. Greninja then pointed towards the water, the the sun, and translated what the woman said as symbolic of the two. Delphox then saw the symbolism as she smiled and handed their little Froakie into Greninja's arms as he cradled his son as Delphox leaned her head against his, enjoying the moment.

"Oh Mario, this was the best vacation ever!", Peach said as she kissed Mario on the cheek as he went into a dizzy-like state.

"Yes, I will-a always remember this...", he said happily.

"Yes, I was actually shocked when you proposed to her.", Master Hand said."After all these years, I thought it would never happen. But it appears that there are things that can still surprise me.", he said as Mario and Peach looked at each other and smile."Yes, there was almost nothing wrong with this..."

"HOME!", Crazy Hand shouted as he zoomed by and went into the kitchen before coming back out as he was cradling two bottles."Oh spirit, oh wine, how I have missed you...", Master Hand then floated over towards the hall that led to Dr. Mario's office.

"Going to see if the doc has a whole box of aspirin.", he said as he felt a all-too familiar headache returning.

(The Disney villains)

"GAH! Why did the fans have to destroy **everything**?", Jafar asked as he swept some debris into a pan. The Disney villains were busy cleaning their tavern since the fans had destroyed the place. It also didn't help that Robert had told them to stay outside of the tavern during Christmas day and enjoy the day, even though they hated every second of it.

"It must because of a wild love for something, the complete opposite of what **we** have!", Cruella de Vil said as she threw another trash bag into a garbage bin.

"Better get a more efficient security lock.", Vanitas said as he used his Unversed to pick up some sharp pieces of glass, sparing him from the pain.

"If only we had the money.", Maleficent said as she used her magic to lift some garbage and put it into a bin. Suddenly, Dr. Drakken and Dr. Doofenshmirtz came rushing down the stairs at the entrance door at the top and nearly stumbled on the steps as they raced down to the other villains.

"What's the matter?", Gaston asked.

"THE...THE DOOR!", Dr. Doofenshmirtz blurted.

"What about it?", Jafar asked.

"IT...IT..IT WAS SABOTAGED!", Dr. Drakken yelled. The Disney villains then jumped back in surprise as they heard the two evil scientist new revelation.

"WHAT THE!? THE DOOR WAS SABOTAGED!?", Cruella de Vil flabbergasted.

"YES!", Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"But, why? What do we...OH NO!", Maleficent shouted as she turned around and ran towards the lab with the other villains tailing behind her. Maleficent then swung the door open as Yzma and Ratigan were putting some new chemicals on the shelf.

"Maleficent, what's the...", Yzma asked.

"YZMA! OPEN THE ORB DRAWER!", Maleficent shouted. Yzma shrugged her shoulders as she opened the drawer and looked through their precious, magic orbs.

"I don't understand what's the matter. Could you... AAAAHHHH!", Yzma screamed.

"WHAT IS IT!? WHAT'S WRONG!?", Jafar asked in fear. Yzma then turned around and had worry written all over her face as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"OUR...OUR ORB. IT'S GONE!", she yelled. The Disney villains then gulped as they feared for the worst.

"Which one?", Vanitas asked.

"OUR BLACK ORB! THE ONE THAT GIVES US THE POWER TO BRING PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD! IT'S GONE!", she yelled as the Disney villains then froze up. Cruella de Vil fainted as Maleficent's skin turned from green to white.

"Wh...what?", Maleficent croaked.

"But...but who took it?", Jafar asked. The villains then began to think before Gaston snapped his fingers.

"Of course! It was Sora! We saw him give Cloud a package today! He even told Cloud to not open it!", Gaston exclaimed.

"While not a bad theory Gaston, Sora wouldn't do it due to the goodness in his heart.", Maleficent said.

"Then who?", Dr. Drakken asked.

"Wait, if the door was sabotaged...", Vanitas said,"That means...", Yzma then gasped as it donged on everyone what happened.

"One of those villains took it!", Ratigan said. The Disney villains just remained silent, one of the villains had plotted this whole thing out and had succeeded. The villains then looked at each other, unsure what to say until Gaston pointed at their cameras.

"Quickly! Let's see who was the one who did it on the security footage!", he said.

"Don't bother.", the villains then turned around and saw Boba Fett sitting in one of the tavern seats, outside of the laboratory."I went to see who it was, but this person had this all planned out. He erased all of the footage from when he first got here, must say, I'm impressed."

"Wait, so you mean there's **nothing** we can tie a link to?", Jafar asked.

"Nope, there's nothing. And it's not like you can just take all of them to court, you have both no evidence and no clue who it was. Basically, he got away scot free.", Boba Fett said. The Disney villains then looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Can we really be angry? I mean, it was a **villain** that stole from us, and he **planned** this whole thing out.", Yzma said. The other villains then looked at each other and sadly nodded in agreement.

"Sad, but so true.", Maleficent said.

(The mysterious figure)

 _"Ha! Everything worked out according to plan!",_ the mysterious figure thought to himself as the bus pulled away from Disneyland. He then used this opportunity to take one peek of excitement as he saw his prize, the black orb, finally in his possession. He then grinned to himself as he zipped his bag close and looked out the window with a wicked smile.

" _Too bad Master Hand didn't suspect one of us knowing his plan before hand! I knew he would choose this place for the stupid movie coming out later this year! After researching about the Disney villains and their powers, I knew what I needed was here!"_

The mysterious figure was lucky to sneak the orb past security at both ends and hide it from every other smasher as they returned home and settled down. He then walked around and pulled out some computer chips from his pocket.

 _"The only link that can prove it was me, good thing I downloaded my research onto these instead of my computer. And thankfully, my computer was able to download all of the information about Disneyland and the villain's bio onto this without leaving a trace on my computer. If any one would try to find evidence on it or use its history search, it would be blank as if it had never happened!"_ , the figure thinks to himself before coming across a fire that was being held inside the fire pit that was outside of the mansion where the smashers were looking at the stars in the night sky. The mysterious figure then grinned to himself as he saw that no one was near the fire and he had the perfect opportunity. He then walked over towards the fire and held out the computer chips.

 _"It would be a shame if I just accidentally dropped these into the fire. Oh! Well what do you know, they did fall into the fire!",_ the figure smirks to himself as he dropped the computer chips into the fire and watched them melt into nothingness, the one piece of evidence, gone for good. After everyone had gone to bed, the mysterious figure put a cloak on and uncovered the black orb. He grinned evilly as he grabbed something from under his bed and pulled it out. It was the book that he had stolen from Master Hand's office all those months ago. The mysterious figure then opened the door and looked down the hallway, the coast was clear. He then snuck off from his room so he wouldn't wake up his roommates, he couldn't let them know his plan. He then snuck down the hallway until he came to the guest house. Master Hand realized that sometimes there may be too many guest that couldn't fit into the smasher's room, so he had an extra guest room built. The mysterious figure then opened the door and closed it as he went in and turned on the lamp at the bedpost. He then opened the book as he set the black orb down on the ground.

 _"Hmm, no, no, AHA! Here it is!",_ he thought to himself as he had found the page he was looking for. He then grinned evilly as he read the page.

 _"A-HA-HA-HA! Master Hand **really** shouldn't have made a book about the villains from every world. Especially since there is one that even **he** is afraid of! Only two villains scare him, and this is the one I need!"_, the figure thought to himself as he picked up the black orb and held it in his hands, staring at it with awe.

 _" **And** if only Master Hand knew that I knew his Disneyland trip even **before** Akuma attacked! But thanks to Akuma attacking, it made me less suspicious than if I just went to Disneyland with a couple of the others, I was hidden in plain sight! But now Master Hand is going to regret it, bringing back someone from the dead with my powers would alert Master Hand and I would be caught. But using a power that is **not** familiar to him? He can't even sense it! I can practically revive a billion people before the hand notices!", _the figure thinks to himself as he looked at the page that he had oh so waited to accomplish ever since he had stolen the book. The figure then looked at the black orb and saw that there were streaks of white light that resembled lighting bolts were going across the orb. The figure then smirked to himself as he looked at the page for the exact information he needed.

 _"And thankfully he hasn't noticed that his book is missing yet too! The book is giving me the information I need in order to revive the one I desire! With the book's information, and with the orb's power, I can finally start the next part of my plan!",_ the figure thinks excitedly as he gives out a breath to calm himself. _"Well, here goes nothing.",_ he thought to himself as he looked at the words he needed to say and held the orb in his hand.

"tcerruseR, sagyiG."

The orb then suddenly flashed white as a sudden burst of energy let out. The mysterious figure was blinded for a minute, but he then saw the orb die down on its power and return back to its black color. The mysterious figure then walks over to the window to see if his plan worked. He then looked out and grinned at what he saw in the sky.

If only everyone wasn't asleep in Smash city, if someone was awake, they would have heard the groan that rang out through the city, warning them of the danger that was coming ahead.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Hmm, this mysterious figure has accomplished yet another task of his, but what is he planning? In case you are confused, the mysterious figure is a recurring character in the end of each of my stories, this is his third appearance after 'Hated by Love' and 'Control the Power', the previous stories that I recommended. Well, part three of six is over! Part four of my series,'The Fall of Smash', will probably have it's first chapter published next week or in two weeks. If you enjoyed this story and want to continue, please do! I would very much appreciate it! Well, that ends another story, I hoped you enjoyed this one! Until next time my faithful and amazing readers, bye! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


End file.
